The DemonSlayer
by tarious123
Summary: What if Lucy isn't a only child? What if she has a twin brother that left many years ago? Met Len Heartfillia. Watch his adventures with Fairy Tail and many mayhem he would cause as well as many secrets he has hid. OCxOC followed the FT storyline
1. Chapter 1

**My Fairy Tail Fanfic, and starts around the time of  
Laxus's battle of Fairy Tail. This will revolves around  
my OC, and his involvement to the Guild.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 1 The lost Twin Brother**

A certain blonde girl that goes by the name Lucy Heartfilia stood there helpless as one of the Raijinnshu(Thunder God Tribe), Bickslow as he continuously sends his five puppets to smacking at the poor girl. He has his helmet off and his magic eyes, the ability to turn anyone who looked at him into his soul puppets. Her spirit, Leo, or Loke as he preferred to be called now, can't help her since they have to close their eyes to prevent getting their souls captured by him.

"Ahahahaha~ Take care of her, babies!" Bickslow laughed; the puppets continuously hits her.

"Lucy!" Loke cried.

A sudden shot from somewhere then broke one of the puppets, followed by a few sword strikes and the rest all exploded after, "W-What?-! Who's there?-! Come on out!" Bickslow shouted. A shadow appeared from behind him with a gloved hand coming straight at his face, knocking him back a bit. "Teme!" He tries to look at the new person but he easily jumps onto his head avoiding his gaze and onto one of the puppets before landing in front of the two. "You bastard…"

'W-What's happening?' Lucy thought.

"You're a pain in the ass, Lucy." The new voice sighed.

'T-This voice!' She opened her eyes to see a blonde guy around her age in front of her, him having the similar features to her, with the exception that he has slightly spiky hair. He is wearing a white short-sleeved hooded jacket over a blue button shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of brown boots; a pistol by his waist and a brown glove that covers his entire right forearm. A short sword with a red clothed handle dangles on his back in its sheath tied by a black belt. "Mataku… you always made me worried."

Loke opened his eyes to see the new guy, standing in front of his contractor, "Oi! Get away from Lucy this instant!"

"hm?" He looked at the spirit, "And who might you be?"

"Another outsider?" Bickslow grunted in shock, "But Freed should have walled off the city."

"Ah, you mean that barrier around this town?" The new guy stated, "It has no effect on me for some reason."

"A-Are?" Happy, the blue cat next to them looked at him curiously, "Ne, Lucy, doesn't he looks like you?"

"Hm…? Who are you?" Bickslow asked.

"Me?" He laughed, "My name's Len, Len Heartfilia. This idiot's older twin brother."

"T-TWIN BROTHER?-!"

"W-Who are you calling an idiot, Len-niisan?-!" Lucy huffed blushing.

"You, of course, who else?" Len stated. He then glared back at Biskslow, "You're going to pay for your actions."

"Hahahaha~ An outsider thinks he can fight me!" He laughed, "Now that's worth something!" He raised his hands up with all his puppets ready, "Go! My babies!" The puppets came flying straight at him but hit an afterimage as Len appeared beside Bickslow in an instant with his right hand ready and sends one straight right at his face again. The puppeteer grunted as he leaped into the sky onto one of his puppets, before sending them after him again.

"You never learn, do you?" Len sighed as he drew his gun from his holster, a silver semi-automatic pistol with black dragon symbol on its handle, as well as a small cartridge holder under the barrel. He pulled the trigger and fired four shots at the puppets and destroying them. "Hahahaha! You're stupid aren't you?" Bickslow laughed as four more new puppets came out, "I can get my babies into any vessel I can find! Even if you destroy them all, they will keep coming back!" The four new puppets flew straight at him again. Len leaped up and onto one of the puppets, just as three more came up at him as well and he leaped onto one of them as well.

This carried on for like for minutes as Bickslow tried to send his puppets towards him. "Looks like I have get little serious too." Len stated as he drew his sword, revealing a tsuba-less katana with black blade and silver edge. He swings down and destroys the puppet under him before leaping on another and straight at the puppeteer. He swings his black sword but Bickslow easily leaped up to avoid the attack, "Hahaha! Like that would work!" Bickslow laughed.

The black sword then splits into segments with steel wires and chains connecting the five separated parts, forming a sword whip, "W-What?-!" The whip flew straight at him, tying his leg and Len pulled him down to the ground, his gun pointing straight at him, a yellow magic circle appears on the barrel's opening, "It's over._ Temple Shot._" He fired and a large yellow blast came straight at the puppeteer. The attack tears through the top of the building, before diminishing; Bickslow is left unconscious and crashed into the roof of a random house. Len slips his gun into its holster and recalled his sword whip as it changes back to its sword form and sheathed it.

"A-Amazing…" Loke muttered in awe.

"Waa…" the blue cat was amazed as well.

"Len-niisan… is amazing…" Lucy muttered in awe. The twin blonde leaped off the roof and in front of Lucy, "You all right, Lucy?" Len asked, but the girl then just went and hugged him, "L-Lucy?"

"You're the idiot, baka!" Lucy cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You just walked off all those years ago and then you just appeared in front of me? What kind of a brother are you?"

Len wrapped his hands around his sister, "Sorry, but this is the path I've chosen. You may hate me for it, but I just want you to know that I wanted to protect you, Lucy. You are the most precious family member I have left and I won't let anything happen to you" He stated. Loke smiled at the heartwarming scene as he went back to the celestial world in a flash of light, "I've been wondering. Why are you dressed as a cheerleader? You're in cosplaying now?"

"It's not like that!-!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," Happy flew down beside them, "but we have a serious trouble going on!"

"It's a cat!" Len cried, "It's blue, it's flying and it's talking!"

"Why do everyone thinks it's weird?-!" Happy whined.

"Ah, that's right!" Lucy cried, "We have to find Laxus!"

"Laxus? What's going on, Lucy?" Len asked.

"See those orbs around the city?" Lucy stated, pointing at the several floating orbs in the air.

"Yeah, I see them. What are they, some kind of attraction?"

"They are from the spell, _Thunder Palace_!" Happy tells him, "If we don't find Laxus soon, those lacrima orbs are going to rain lightning down on the city!"

"O-Oi! That's bad!" Len stated, "But wouldn't it be easier to destroy the orbs directly?"

"It wouldn't work!" Lucy tells her brother, "If we hit it with our magic, we'll get hit by the lightning inside them too!"

"_Organic Link Magic_, huh…" Len sighed, "Now that's bad… Fine, I'll help you find this Laxus guy."

"Arigatou!" Happy thanked him.

"Laxus has blonde spiky hair with a lightning scar on its left eye!" Lucy tells him.

"Got it." Len threw her keys he picked up from the streets to her before he turned and leaped off, "I'll met you at the guild house!" He ran off to find this idiot. He leaped from roof to roof, looking for any blonde dude with spiky hair. He then felt a small spike in magic and an explosion from the church caught his attention. He leaped down to the ground and dashed off towards the cathedral. He leaped up and ran towards the large church in the middle of town.

He flashed right into the cathedral, standing at the second level and unnoticed by Laxus, he has the same description said by Lucy with Magic Headphones with a single spike on each side, fur-lined jacket fluttered on his shoulders with purple button shirt and leather pants. He noticed the presence of another person. He has most of his face covered with a green mask and a black bandana but he can see traces of blue hair, he has a dark blue poncho around him with bandages around his arms and legs, five magic staffs on his back.

For some reason, the masked man seems rather familiar to him.

"Where did you learn that?" The man, who goes by the name Mystogan, asked.

"Good question…" Laxus laughed, "Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me?"

Mystogan took out one of the staffs, "You will regret this, Laxus." He tells him, "You are about to witness a form of magic you have never seen before."

"Bring it, I'll just show you were to stand." Laxus taunted.

The mysterious mage took out all his five staffs and slams it in the ground in front of him, "_Skyscraper._" A bright light shone from under Laxus and covers him completely. Len was rather intrigued at the magic, not by the fact it was an illusion magic, but the way it is executed. The light then was ripped apart as Laxus came out of the light laughing with lightning crackling around him, "Hahahahahaha! What a load of crap!" He laughed, "You thought some stupid illusion would be enough to deal with me, Mystogan?-!"

"Impressive enough." Mystogan stated, "But you noticed just an instant too late." Len then noticed the formation of five different magic circles, each of the different color of yellow, blue, red, violet and purple, above of Laxus, "_Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!_"

Laxus on the other hand, just smirked, "Now, which one of us it that 'hasn't noticed'?"

Mystogan then looked down in shock, to see a yellow magic circle under him. The both of them were then hit by each other's attack; neither of them is injured by the attack, Mystogan prepared to trap him in another illusion but Laxus escaped by turning into lightning and zipping up into the air via lightning, nearly noticing Len if he didn't get out of the way soon enough. The lightning struck the illusion mage, but he turns into mist and vanished.

The lightning mage landed on the ground back to normal while Mystogan reappear in a wisp of mist, "Tch… you're not have bad." Laxus said.

"LAXUS!-!"

They turned to see a rose-colored haired dude around Len's age wearing an open black vest over his buff chest with white trousers tied to his knee with black ribbons and black sandals, a black cloth wrapped around his upper legs, whose name is Natsu Dragneel; along with a scarlet-colored long haired girl in silver armor and blue skirt with brown boots, whose name is Erza Scarlet.

"Erza!" Natsu cried.

"Natsu!" Erza cried.

"Erza…" Mystogan was shocked to see knight mage.

"Hm? Who's this guy?" Natsu wondered.

"Could he be…Mystogan?" Erza stated. The illusion mage quickly tries to hide his face. "You're wide opened!" Laxus fired a lightning to the his face, tearing away the bandana and mask. The two widen their eyes as they saw Mystogan's face. Even Len was quite shocked. He saw the guys face before, the blue hair with a red tattoo the right side of his face, 'I-It can't be…!'

"J-Jellal…" Erza stuttered in shock.

"Y-You…" Natsu growled.

"Y-You're… alive…"

"Oh? A familiar face?" Laxus smirked.

"W-What's going on?-!" Natsu cried, "Mystogan is actually Jellal?-!"

"Erza…" Mystogan said sadly, "I wanted you at least, not to see this face…"

"Eh?"

"I am not Jellal. I know of him, but he is not me."

'W-Wait… How does she…?' Len wondered.

"I'm sorry. I leave the rest to you." With that, Mystogan vanishes in a wisp of clear mist.

"O-Oi!" Natsu shouted as he saw the Jellal-lookalike left, "Arggh… Stupid idiot! Fine! I'll deal with you later! Laxus, it's you who I'm here for! Erza, I'll handle this guy, all right?" He then saw his comrade shaking uncontrollably, "Erza!" All of the sudden, lightning struck her, Laxus chuckled with his hand extended and yellow lightning crackled along his fist, "Wipe that dumb look off your face already. Now, come on, bring it!"

Erza tumbled on the ground with bruises from the lightning attack. "Laxus!" Natsu yelled, "I thought I just told you! I'm your opponent, you asshole!"

"Oh? When did you get here, Natsu?"

Natsu gaped to his lack of presence to him, he twitched angrily with his fist igniting in flames, "Teme… don't you underestimate me, Laxus!-!" He ran forward with a flaming punch, "You know," Laxus sighed, "I'm getting pretty damn sick of those head-on charges of yours, too. Get out of my face, Trash!" He fired a lightning at the fire mage, but he easily leaped past it, "_Fire Dragon's Claw!_" He swings a flaming kick at him; the lightning mage easily blocked it with his forearm, before pushing it back rather easily.

Not giving a chance for Natsu to recover, Laxus launched a lightning kick onto his face, before grabbing his wrist, "You're not getting away that easily!" He continuously slams his lightning-powered fist at the fire mage, before the fire mage grabs his wrist, "Who's running? This is my chance to seize the top!" He chuckled as he lands a fire fist at Laxus' face. The lightning mage gave a "Tch" and grabbed the wrist again. He gave Natsu another round of lightning punches. The fire mage redid his grab and hits Laxus again.

The two just kept hitting each other in each other's hand lock, both not giving in as fire and lightning punches flew at them. Laxus decided that he have enough as he pulls Natsu down to the ground and prepared to send a lightning strike at the fire mage, but then he did a flaming sweep kick on the lightning mage who leaped up before slamming down a lightning-powered kick into his face, followed by tossing him away.

Natsu skidded to a stop but then Erza came up and slams Natsu to the ground, Laxus just smirked at the arrival of a new opponent. Len then noticed her armor glowed and changed into a black female armor, Erza's Black Wing Armor, 'So that's Titania Erza…' He thought in awe. He saw her strikes at Laxus with her sword, "What are those things floating in the sky, Laxus?-!"

"The _Thunder Palace_… I daresay you've heard of it?"

"You're not planning to attack the town, are you?-!" Erza shouted.

"Hahahaha!-! It's a new rule!" Laxus laughed, "Hurts me too to have to use it but…"

"You swine!" Erza slams her armored feet at the lightning mage, who easily grabs it, "Only two minutes left." He smirked.

Len was shocked, only two minutes before lightning rains down on the city. He immediately ran out via the window (which he smashed when he entered. It was a miracle that no one heard the glass breaking.) He stood on the rooftop, looking at the orbs floating in the air, 'This isn't good… even if Titania defeats Laxus, there won't be enough time to stop them from activating…' He reached back to draw out his gun "No choice, then… Hm?" He looked down to see Erza exiting the Cathedral in her Lightning Empress Armor.

He followed her from the roofs and then saw her change into her famous Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoning all her weapons she can muster. 'Is she serious…?-!' Len mentally cried, 'If she took on that much damage, she'll die!'

A minute passed and Erza has almost all her weapons out, but Len can tells she is at her limit as she falls on one knee panting tiredly, "Just a hundred more…" She panted, "I need a hundred more swords, or I can't take them out all at once…"

"_Oi! Minna! Can anyone hear me?-! This is an emergency, look at the sky!"_

A telepathic message stuns Len, 'Telepathy…?'

"W-Warren?" Erza cried.

"_Quit just lying around, people! Get up! Anyone who's fighting, give it a rest! Now listen up, all of you! We have to take out those floating things in the sky with all the magic we have! Not a single is to be left! That's Laxus' spell that's about to attack the town! There's no time to spare! Everyone just do it!"_

"_What?-!"_

"_Those are Laxus'…"_

"Warren… How do you know…?" Erza stuttered.

"_That voice… is that Erza?-! You're all right?-!"_

"_Erza?-!"_

"_So she's been de-petrified?"_

"_All right!"_

"Gray?-!" Erza cried, "I see… so you…"

"_I just happened to run across Warren."_

"_Hey! If Erza's safe, then what about the other girls?-!"_

"_What about Levi?-!"_

"_We're all just fine, don't you worry." _A female voice said.

"_Bisca's at the Guild as well."_

_Sorry, but my telepathy doesn't reach as far as the guild. But at any rate, everyone who are receiving this have to attack those floating things in the-"_

"_Warren, you bastard… you think I've forgotten what you did to me?"_

"_M-Max?-! L-Look, man, I'm really sorry about that… I was just frantic to save the girls…"_

"_Hey, that's right! Are you hearing this, Alzack?-!"_

"_You too, Niggy! Damn you!"_

"_Tono, I'm not forgiving you anytime soon!"_

"_THE INFIGHTING CAN WAIT!-!"_

"_LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!-!"_

Len felt sorry for this Warren dude already, having to take one all of these shouts all at once.

"_There's no time right now! Just take out those things in the sky!"_

"S-Stop!" Erza shouted, "Those things are protected by _Organic Link Magic_!"

Everyone in the Telepathy starts to bicker, completely ignoring Erza's complains. Len sighed angrily, his head ready to burst.

"_Everyone, please stop fighting!"_ Lucy's voice boomed.

'Lucy?'

"_Please, everyone! Just stop! We don't have time for this! Please stop!"_

Everyone ignored her and kept on bickering, pissing Len even more, "WOULD THE FUCKING LOT OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!-!" He shouted through the telepathy, silencing everyone; Erza looked up to see Len on the roof, "I don't know what you've been doing and I never want to find out, but I do know that there are over a hundred orbs in the air that well decimate the entire city of Magnolia! I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to protect everyone, but you people just pathetic people who don't know how to prioritize!"

"_Who are you and how do you get into this wavelength?-!"_

"None of that matters now!" Len shouted, "If you want to bicker, go right on!" He drew his gun, "I'll be destroying all of them in one go!"

"_Y-You can't, Len-niisan!"_ Lucy cried, _"That much energy will kill you!"_

"At least it is better than waiting for a bunch of drunkards to do something!" Len shouted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Are we going to let some outsider tell us what to do?-!" _A female voice shouted.

"_Heh, Len, is it? Thanks for waking us up. We'll take it from here!"_

"_We finish this after we've destroyed those things, Warren!"_

"_Victor, you bastard… you better stay right where you are!"_

"_Macau, you can just go take some sleep… I doubt you can handle it!"_

"_The hell was that, Wakaba?-! That's big talk from an old fart!"_

"About time." Len sighed, but gave a small smirk, 'That's the Fairy Tail I've heard about.'

"I'll handle the 200 on the North!" Erza shouted, "Everyone else, concentrate on the southern side!"

"How about you take 100 and I'll take 100?-!" Len tells her as he prepared to fire his gun, over a hundred magic circles appeared around him.

"_Don't leave a single one out!"_

"Go! _Temple Gatling!_" Len fired countless of yellow magic blasts into the sky after Erza's array of swords. The orbs around the area explode in an instant, all completely annihilated. Len smirked as he saw the crystals fall down from the sky, before feeling a slight jolt as electricity shocks him completely. Smoking with bruises, he fell on the roof, before tumbling down to the ground with a small crater next to Erza, "O-Ow…"

"_I-Is everyone all right?"_

"Honestly… you people can be so reckless…" Erza laughed.

"Like you're one to talk." Len chuckled.

"_Took the words out of my mouth, outsider."_

"My name's Len, remember that."

"Then thank you, Len." Erza said with a small smile.

"No problem." Len grinned.

"_Hahah, we really are… quite some guild, aren't we?"_

"_We'd be even better if Laxus wasn't at the rebellious age…"_

"_Hahaha, well said!"_

"_You okay, Alzack?"_

"_Droy? Y-Yeah… thanks."_

"_Len-niisan… you okay?" _Lucy asked.

"I'm good. Your brother isn't that weak, you know." Len chuckled.

"_Oh, you're Lucy's brother."_

"_No wonder you have the same guts."_

"Yeah, but I have more guts than her." Len laughed, "That kid wouldn't be able to do anything without me."

"_I'm not a kid anymore! And besides, you're the same age as me!"_

"Of course I am. I'm your twin, remember?"

"You're strong, Len." Erza tells him, "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"I was planning to." Len stated, "But since there's your Fantasia parade… maybe later."

"I see. So what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked, "From what I notice, gun-based magic?"

"No, I'm more of a dual wielder." Len tells her, "I use both my gun and my sword. Hell, I even used my fist a few times."

"So you're a fighter mage."

"Close enough." Len laughed. But then he noticed the light coming from the Cathedral, "What the hell…?" The light engulfs him and the entire town. Minutes later, the light vanished, Len stood up and puts his gun back in its holster. "Okay… what was that?"

"_Fairy Law…_" Erza stuttered, "But it didn't affect us at all…"

"_Fairy Law?_"

"One of the sacred spells our master uses. It only affects whoever the caster views as an enemy, thus the ultimate spell of judgment." Erza explained, "For no one to be affected by it…" Len decides to leave her be and walked off. He leaped up to the roof and ran off to outside the town. He went to a small clearing and lay down on the grass. 'Maybe a little nap first…' Len nodded himself and drifts off to sleep.

When night came, he took some small twigs and branches and places them in a small circle. He took a small capsule, click it together and threw them into the small pile of wood; and watch them set ablaze. A magic circle appears besides him on the ground and a small green bag appears through it. He opened it and took out a small plastic box, with the words [Food] on the cover. He opened and took out a sandwich and starts munching on it. 'Not spoiled… that's good.' He thought happily. He looks up in the sky, 'Lucy… how many years has it been…? Five? No, Six? Bah, it's too troublesome.'

He thought back to seeing her cry, "Don't you worry, Lucy. I won't leave you alone again."

* * *

Xxx Tomorrow Night xxx

Len reappeared on the rooftops. He saw the parade going by, all the wizards all performing their own special mages. He could tell how much the guild is loved by the townsfolk, seeing how they cheered as they pass by. He then noticed Lucy, with two other girls all dancing happily in their outfits. He noticed her smile and inwardly smiled.

_Few years ago, at the Heartfilla's mansion, "Come on, Lucy, smile!" The child Len tells his sister, on his departure with a green bag on his back, him in normal traveler clothes, a light green t-shirt and beige trousers and leather boots, his right arm all bandaged up._

"_B-But… You're leaving me…" The child Lucy sobbed, "I don't want to be alone…"_

_Len hugged his sister, "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll be back. I swear to god. I won't abandon you, Lucy. Please wait for me."_

_Lucy wiped her tears before giving a bright smile, "Okay! Please take care!"_

'You're finally smiling…' He smiled, 'I'm glad that you've found a wonderful place you can call home.' He sat down on the roof, 'Now… what to do…?'

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**How do you like that?-! My first FT fanfic! I'll put in  
some more of his past, maybe some old friends he met  
and others too!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There! I'll be putting my other story on hold for the moment  
and focus on this one. It has been bugging my head for a  
really long time so may as well do this.**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 2 The strong, the weak, the overprotective**

* * *

Hot water splatters on the bathroom floor in a familiar melody, Lucy hummed happily as she washed the dirt and sweat off of her, "This feels good…" She turns the hot water off and took a lone towel, wrapping it around her body and another around her wet hair. She looked in the mirror and remembered her brother. Her long lost brother that she hasn't seen for years suddenly appears in Magnolia and protected her from the Raijinshuu, she originally thought she would be angry at him, for leaving her all alone in the mansion all those years ago; but instead, all her anger vanished and replaced with happiness, "I'm so glad that I managed to see him again…"

She left the bathroom with her towel still around her body and rubbing her hair dry with the other, "Yo, Lucy!" She stiffened at the voice as she saw her brother sitting on her bed waving happily.

"Don't barge into other people's house!-!" She cried and hits him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall, "A-Ah! S-Sorry, nii-san!"

"I'm good, I'm good." Len grunted as he got back on his feet, "I'm the one who should apologize for coming in without saying anything."

"W-Why are you here?" Lucy asked, a little embarrassed that she saw her brother again and right after her bath.

"Can't I visit by sister?" Len laughed, "And also, I need a place to stay so…"

"You want to stay with me?-!"

"Is it okay with you?" Len asked worriedly.

"I-It's just that this room is so small and… well…" Lucy blushed heavily.

"I'll rent the room next to it if you want." Len stated.

"N-No! It's fine!" Lucy stated blushing, "I'm happy to let you stay with me!"

"Oh, okay." Len chuckled, "But I thought you would mind so I've already rent the room next door…"

"Then just stay there!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Kay kay, I was just playing around with you." Len laughed. He then gave a small grin, "Well, I guess we're still living together, in a way."

"I-I guess…" Lucy giggled.

* * *

Xxx Next morning xxx

Lucy is sitting at the guild house with her friends and teammates, Natsu and Happy. The ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, sat with them as well, along with Lucy's good friend, Levy Mcgarden, "Oh, so your brother came back?" Natsu stated, "That's good for you, Lucy."

"Thanks!" Lucy beamed, "I've haven't seen him in years so it's kind of startling but I'm glad that he came back."

"Oh? So you do have a brother." Gray chuckled, him only in his blue boxers.

"Gray, your shirt." The blue cat tells him.

"Waa!-!"

"Ne, Lu-chan, what is your brother like?" Levy asked.

"Hm… I guess he's a really cool guy." Lucy said, "He always protected me from many dangers when we were kids. In fact, he is the only one of us that dares to stand up to my father, which leads to him leaving home in the first place."

"Ah~ That sounds like a pretty cool brother you have, Lu-chan~"

"But you know." Lucy giggled, "He seems to always get into trouble and even causes the trouble in the first place. I would say he is cool and a bit of a klutz."

"Who are you calling a klutz?"

Lucy stiffen as she saw her brother appearing behind her, an angry tick on his forehead, "A-Ah… I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"You little bugger!" Len grabs her into a headlock, "For eight years I didn't see you and you became like this?-! Calling your older brother a klutz?-!"

"Y-You're only older by a minute!-!"

"I'm still older!" Len shouted.

"So that's her brother, huh?" Levy looked on at the two squabbles.

"They really looked alike, huh?" Gray said.

Len stopped as he saw them looking at them curiously, "Oh, hi!" Len greeted as he let go of Lucy, who gave him a kick to the shin, "Ow! God damn it, Lucy!"

"That's for that!" Lucy huffed, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm here to sign up." Len tells her, "I'm joining Fairy Tail."

"Oh, really?-!" Lucy hugged him in joy, "That's great, Len-niisan! Here, I'll show you the way." She pulls her brother away to find Mirajane. Natsu just looked on at him curiously, "What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Ne, Happy." Natsu asked, "Is that guy strong?"

"Aye! He took down Bickslow like it was nothing!"

Natsu grinned happily, "Oh-ho? That's good to hear!" Natsu stood up with his fist flaming, "I'm getting all fired up."

After filling the necessary documents, Mirajane stamps the guild insignia on Len's left hand, gaining an orange Fairy Tail symbol. "There you go! You're now an official member of Fairy Tail." The white haired woman smiled.

"Is that great, Len-niisan?" Lucy said happily.

"Yup." Len clenched his hands, "At least now, I don't have to barge into other guilds awkwardly."

"Oi!" Natsu ran up from behind with his fist burning, "Fight me-!" His sentence was cut short as Len lands a backhand on his face without thinking, or moving his body, sending the fire mage flying and tumbling on the wooden floor. "Oh, you okay?" Len asked.

"Whoa… he beat up Natsu so easily."

"Looks like we have a new strong member in our ranks."

"Hm?" Len look around at everyone's stares, even his own sister is staring at him in shock, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're strong, Lucy two!" Natsu cheered when he got up.

"My name's Len!" Len shouted at him, "Don't mix me up with her!"

"Sorry about Natsu." Gray stated as he raised his hand up, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Gray."

"Nice to meet you, Gray." Len shook his hand, "Say, why are you naked?"

"Ah! Shit!"

"I'm Levy." Levy introduced herself, "It's very nice to meet you, Len-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Levy." Len greeted.

"So you managed to join in." Erza appeared behind them.

"Oh! Erza!"

"It's good to have you a part of the family, Len." Erza gestures her hand in a handshake. "I'm honored to be part of it, Titania." Len greeted as he shook her hand.

"Please, call me Erza."

"Nah, I prefer Titania." Len laughed, "Oh, I have been wondering, who's the Master?"

"Did someone call me?" The Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyer appears from the entrance.

"Ah, ji-chan!" Natsu said startled.

"So you're master?" Len asked.

"Yup, that's me." Makarov jumped onto the table so the newbie doesn't have to strain his back, "Is there something you need?"

"Well, yeah." Len stated, "I've heard there's a guild member named Mystogan, and I was wondering if you know where he is."

"Mystogan?"

"What does he want with him?"

"What's it to you?" Makarov asked.

"Ah, nothing really. Just that he seems to resemble someone I know."

"Hm… I see. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've no idea where he is at this point." The old man sighed, "That man is just untraceable by any means."

"I see." Len nodded, a bit disappointed, "Thanks anyway."

"Len-niisan…" Lucy looked at her brother worriedly.

Len sighed as he sits at one of the table. "Hey, you!" He turned to see Bickslow looking at him angrily, "You dare show your face here?-!" His totem head puppets chorused the last sentence many times. "Look, if you're angry about the other day, don't." Len stated, "You attacked Lucy first and I just came to protect her, nothing more."

"Tch, you son of a…"

"So you want to tussle?" Len looked at him seriously; you can see lightning crackling in their eyes. Len inches for his gun.

"That's enough, Bickslow." A green haired man in a dark red coat with a rapier on his waist, whose name is Freed Justine, said.

"Get lost, Freed." Bickslow spat, "I have a bone to pick with him." His puppets readied around him for an order to attack.

"Look, I don't the time and will to deal with you right now." Len sighed, "So I'll make this quick." He drew his blade which in turn became a sword whip that he tosses at Bickslow, wrapping around him and Len in what looks like a small barrier, "Tch, you coward!" Bickslow shouted before noticing a Len in front of him with a small pill-like capsule in his fingers. He pressed the two halves together and tosses it in front of him. The small capsule beeps before it glows and exploded in front of them.

"W-Whoa!" Gray exclaimed, "He blew themselves up!"

"Len-niisan!" Lucy cried.

Len leaped out of the smoke with a few bruises and lands on the floor in front of Lucy. Bickslow collapsed onto the ground with bruises all over him. The blonde guy picks up his sword-whip and change it back into a sword, everyone all looked at him in shock.

"Now that's crazy…" Gray said in awe, "He took care of Bickslow so fast."

"Attacking the enemy and taking him down without regards to your own body." Makarov stated, "Reckless but effective strategy, mostly used by mercenaries. But that way of fighting is mostly used by the gladiators of the Solien. Where do you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh, I learnt it when I was training in Solien." Len stated.

"Oh?-! You trained there?-!" Makarov stated in shock.

"Hm? Solien?" Natsu wondered.

"What is that?" Happy asked.

"It's the country of fighters, located far west of Fiore, a large group of island in the middle of the sea." Mirajane tells them, "It is truly a fighters' paradise, the entire country held countless arenas in which fellow fighters fight to their death for money and honor throughout the islands. It was said that most people who went to Solien came back to become soldiers of the Council or joined numerous Mercenary Guilds."

"I've trained there for five years straight, fighting and training almost all the time." Len explained, "I came back to Fiore two years ago and became a freelance mage."

"So you've been fighting to the death for five years?" Lucy stuttered.

"Ah, don't worry." Len tells her, "The fight to the death part is an over-exaggeration. There are medics on standby in every match that make sure that any of the competitors don't die. In fact, there are lesser deaths in the arena than outside the arena."

"So it's a country that flourishes through fighting, huh?" Levy concluded.

"Oh! Sounds like a fun place!" Natsu cheered.

"If you definition of fun is fighting…" Gray sighed.

"That's a unique sword you got there." Erza stated.

"Oh, this?" Len lift up his sword in front of her, "This is a weapon created by one of my friends, one of the many others."

"Others?"

"Here, let me show you." Two green magic circles appear on both sides and five swords came out of each circle. "Oh! Nice!" Gray complimented as Len picked up a blue claymore sword from one side, it has a feather wing guard and a blue gem in the middle and a sky blue blade.

"I can summon any one of these like this in a battlefield." He explained as the sword summons out a small tornado around the blade, "Also, each of these swords contains their own magic energy and abilities. The one I'm holding is called Sky Rider, and it has the ability to generate winds and tornado as well as other abilities." He placed the sword back with the others and they disappear as it appeared.

"Oh! That's pretty cool!" Natsu complimented.

"Is that some kind of Re-equip?" Gray wondered.

"Amazing! You're amazing, Len-niisan!" Lucy cheered as she hugged his arm, "Can you tell me everything you saw in there?"

"Ah, sure." Len said.

"I want to hear about it too!" Happy flew down towards them.

"I'm kind of interested as well." Erza stated.

"W-Well…" Len thought for a moment, "Not much, there were colonies on each island… with one arena each… then there was this dragon I found-"

"Dragon?-!" Natsu barged in front of his face, "Was it red, was its name Igneel?-!"

"W-Whoa… take it easy." Len tells him, "This dragon isn't the same as you described, it was white and its name was… Freeztia, if I recall… More importantly, why are you so tensed up?"

"Natsu here is looking for a dragon of that name." Lucy tells her brother, "He is a fire Dragon Slayer."

"Woah, a Dragon Slayer?-!" Len cried in shock, "I never expect to meet another Dragon Slayer!"

"Eh? You mean you know one?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Len nodded, "But she's not that crazy as Mr. Fireman here."

The rest of the morning was all about most of the guild asking Len questions about him, his life before, even some gutsy guys asked for Lucy's measurements and got hammered by him. That gave the guild a new rule: Don't harass Lucy or her brother will deliver judgment on all of you.

At during that madness, Erza was dragged to the side by Makarov, "What do you think, Erza?" The old master asked.

"From what I remembered from that time, he uses a gun-based magic." Erza stated, "But here, he uses a similar magic as mine."

"Indeed." Makarov stated, "Normally, a mage can only specialized in one magic only. Even if they use another type of magic, it would take years to perform so. Not only that…" He glared at the blonde's right gloved arm, "There's a dark force radiating from him as well. We better keep an eye out for him."

* * *

Xxx Three days later xxx

Len looked at the Request Board for a while. He wanted to go on a job for a while, but her sister wants her to stay and get accustomed to the city of Magnolia first. Sometimes, he cursed himself for being too lenient to her. He sighed as he skimmed across the green wooden board, 'Now… what to do…?' He thought, 'Capture an S-class monster? Nah, that's a little tricky… Deliver a simple package to the island of Medica? I've heard from others that there're pirates all around so I doubt it would work since I suck at navigating… Oh! Find a treasure in the mountains of Drakia, details will be given at the town of Drakia. The reward is 15 000 000 jewels!'

"That would work…" Len mumbled.

"Oh, a treasure? That seems rather interesting…" A female voice said, "Maybe Alzack will be interested…"

"I'll choose this one!" Len grabbed the paper with another hand grabbing it as well. He turned to see a green haired girl with purple-brown eyes around his age; she wore a light brown cowgirl hat with a yellow scarf around her neck, dark-blue one piece dress with red boots. "Oh, hello." Len raised his hand in greeting, "Sorry to tell you this, but I've already chose to do this job."

"Sorry, but I've touched it first." She stated.

Both glared at each other for a moment, before Len spoke, "You know what, this is getting us nowhere, so let's both do the job."

"Sorry, but I've plan to do it with someone else." She stated.

"Then the three of us then." Len smiled, "More the merrier, right?"

"I-I see…" She nodded, "Alzack! We have a new job, and we're taking the newbie!"

"Coming!" Her partner came running towards them. Alzack has long shaggy black hair and eyes of the same color, he wore a brown poncho around his shoulders covering most of his body, dark brown shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown pants with his two black guns slung on both sides with a green belt, "Is this the new guy?"

"Yup, hang on as I tell Mira about this." The girl walked off to the white haired receptionist, leaving the two guys alone.

Both stood there with an awkward silence in the air, neither is speaking with Len not knowing them and Alzack not interested in small talk.

"So… my name's Len. Nice to meet you." Len started off.

"Alzack Connell." He said.

"So Alzack…" Len mumbled as he rubs his neck awkwardly, "You're always partner with that girl?"

"Her name's Bisca." Alzack said, "Please try to remember that."

"I'll try." Len grinned.

"Okay, we're set to go." Bisca tells them as she walked up back, "Do any of you know how to get to Drakia?"

"There's a train from Magnolia that takes us within a day time to it, but we have walk to the town ourselves." Len stated.

"That's good enough." Alzack nodded.

* * *

They walked off and out of the guild to catch the train. They took a common tram as they waited for their destination. Len looks out of the window and watch the trees goes by, "Say, Len." Bisca spoke up, "What kind of magic do you use?" Len looked at her confused, "You helped Erza destroy 100 of the Thunder Lacrimas back then didn't you? What kind of magic did you used back then?"

"Oh, that?" Len took out his gun, "Gun-based Magic, I called it Temple Magic. Don't ask why the name is that. I was curious as well."

"Oh!" Alzack took the silver gun into his hands, "This is the Dragonite M-73!" He said in awe, "This gun has the newest loading system with almost no recoil than most magic guns! There are almost impossible to buy, each worth a fortune! But looks like it have been modified."

"Really?" Len looked at him startled, "I got this from a friend, or rather, he threw it away and I just repair it good as new."

"You repair it?-!" Alzack said in shock, "These things are really complicated in its system!"

"When you've been living on the road for a month, you pick up a lot of things." Len said.

"So you used Gun Magic as well?" Bisca asked.

"Not completely." Len stated, "I use both guns and swords. I'm a magic fighter. And you're right about the modification." He took back the gun and pressed a button on the cartridge under the barrel, a small yellow-framed card with a yellow symbol of a cross in it drops out and into his hand.

"Oh? What's that?" Bisca asked.

"A card cartridge." Len stated, "My magic abilities aren't that good so this helped cover that. This card is one of the few cartridge I uses to change normal bullets to magic projectiles, each of these cards have a lacrima circuitry implanted within that can absorb magic of other mages, and then using them with the gun. If I didn't place it in," He opened the window and shoots at a nearby tree, the magnum bullet impacts on the trunk, "It just shoots normal bullets."

"That's pretty amazing." Alzack said in awe.

After that one conversation, they just kept quiet for the rest of the way. Bisca reading the map so they would know where to go, Alzack just examines his gun time to time while Len look outside from the window bored. The blonde often took glances of his 'team', noticing Alzack taking small peeks at Bisca time to time, the same from the other.

* * *

Soon, they reached the Drakia station, and they proceeds to walk along the dirt path. The first they notice is that the town is situated on top of a plateau, and they build a cable system to reach there that goes from the town to another mountain, but that's for the villagers' use only. The other way up for travelers is an earth path that goes around the highlands to the top. They rented three horses and gallop their way up along the narrow path, Bisca leading the way with Alzack and Len behind.

"Please try to be careful!" Bisca warns them, "The road is narrow and steep!"

"We will!" Alzack answered.

"Say, Alzack," Len spoke soft enough that only Alzack can hear him, "Do you like Bisca?" The cowboy nearly fall off his horse in shock if he didn't held on his steed tight enough, "I take that as a yes. I wouldn't blame you. She's cute and nice, have a rather nice body too." Alzack glares at him angrily, "Oh, don't worry. She's not my type."

"I-I see…" Alzack mumbled, blushing a little.

"You know, you could find the treasure first and impress her." Len stated.

They arrived at the town of Drakia by sunset. It has a series of wooden houses with straw roofs, with some small wooden fences to show their territory. There are plenty of villagers; all tanned and the guys are slightly bulk of a wrester. The guards by the gate stop them, "What business you have here?" One of them asked.

"We're here on the job requested by this town." Bisca stated.

"Ah, then you must be mages." A middle-aged man walked up wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt with brown pants and explorer boots, "I'm the one that send that request. The name's Drake."

"Nice to meet you, Drake." Bisca shook his hand.

"Come with me, I'll tell you on the way." Drake walked into the village with the three mages following right behind and beside him. "So, what's exactly are we supposed to find?" Len asked.

"Why, that, my friends is a famous hammer of the Mountain Giant." He tells them, "You see, the villagers here have a story of the famous god that created these mountains by the swing of his hammer. The legend has it, that hammer that god wields is capable of destroying mountains and splitting continents. And also, there's rumors of a grand amount of fortune hidden along with it that will last anyone a lifetime!"

"So you're after the fortune?" Len asked.

"Oh no, my good man!" Drake stated, "I do not have any interest in immersive wealth. I'm a free man that follows where the man romance goes~ I'm the great Treasure Hunter Drake after all~ I'm after the legendary hammer."

"Are you sure?" Alzack asked.

"I have no use of wealth." Drake tells them, "Also, that hammer is a legendary piece of artifact! Even if that hammer isn't magic, it's still worth a lot in history! Imagine the publicity I would gain!"

"And the reward?" Bisca asked.

"A personal token." Drake smiled, "In my travels, I have quite a large amount of money in my disposal. A few million jewels are nothing to me. And if you manage to bring back some of the treasure, you can pawn them with a lot of the money! What do you say?"

"So you're coming with us?" Len asked.

"Of course!" Drake said proudly, "It wouldn't be a man's romance if I let you do all the work!"

"Sounds good enough." Bisca nodded, "When do you begin?"

"At dawn outside the gates." Drake tells them, outside a wooden inn, "Get some rest and meet me there." The treasure hunter walks off, leaving them to check in the inn. Len decides to explore the town a bit so he would be familiar with the surroundings. He passes by some villagers that seem to look at him cautiously; he just threw it off as the villagers hardly get any travelers up there since its position on the highlands. He then felt a tug on his pants. He look down to see a young tanned girl with long black hair and same colored eyes, in a leather overall that looks like a dress.

"A-Are you a mage, m-mister?" She asked timidly.

Len kneeled down to her level, "Yes I am, little girl." He said softly, hoping not to scare her, "Is there something you want?"

"M-My d-dad…" She muttered, "He went into the mountains yesterday to look for this treasure… since our town here is poor, he thought that if he could find the treasure… the town would be saved but…" She starts to sobs as tears drops down her cheek, "H-He never came back! I-I'm worried a-and…"

Len took a small white handkerchief and wipes her eyes and cheeks, "I see." He nodded and gave her a nice smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll find him and bring him back here."

"T-Thank you…"

* * *

Xxx Dawn-Outside the town gates xxx

The three Fairy Tail mages waited outside as Drake came up through the gate; he wore a brown leather jacket and a single revolver by the side of his waist, as he waved at them. They walked up the path near the mountains, the path that leads to the ruins of the palace of the Hammer God; the main attraction of Drakia that almost countless tourist came to view, despite its rocky and dangerous environment.

They arrive at the ruins' entrance, a broken stone gate stood proudly with the words Hammer engraved on its billboard. Len looks around curiously, "This isn't the ruins the tourists go, is it?"

"That's correct." Drake stated, "This is secret shrine that is used as the Hammer God's vault. It was discovered by some archeologists couple years back, but some of the experts that went into these tombs never returned. Thus, this place was completely hidden from the public's eye."

"Then how do you know about it if it was hidden?" Alzack asked.

"I have my own sources." Drake stated. "Anyway, the hammer and treasure is hidden away underneath this shrine. There should be an entrance into it, so let's split up and search for it." They all split into pairs, Alzack with Drake and Len with Bisca, and they move to find the so-called hidden entrances.

* * *

Xxx With Drake and Alzack xxx

The two walked for a while scanning around the ruins, trying to find if there's anything out of place; Drake looking and investigating every wall and rocks while Alzack simply gaze around. Drake look over to a small wall, and found some writings carved in. He took out a small brown notebook and starts writing them down.

Alzack walks up from behind him, "What is this?"

"Some kind of ancient writing." Drake stated as he continue to write it down, "And an odd one too. This language has links to the Drakia's own old language." He took out a small Frisbee-shaped device the size of his palm that has two series of gears and turns them back and forth, "[Where the Hammer God once lies stood the black god of death.], huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"No idea." Drake stated, "But it may have clues to the hammer." He pockets his notebook and his device.

"What is that device you used?" Alzack asked.

"A translation device." The treasure hunter stated, "An old friend found its blueprints in an old ruin one day and rebuilds it from scratch. It can translate most of the ancient languages into our own language, almost 87% correct most of the time."

"It must be useful, for someone like you." Alzack stated.

"It's an asset worth the cost." Drake chuckled, "Helped me find most of the treasures and artifact, and even saved my life a couple of times."

"AHHHH!-!"

A shout of Bisca's voice startled Alzack, "Bisca!" He ran towards the scream; and found a deep hole in the ground, "Bisca! Can you hear me?-!"

* * *

Xxx With Bisca and Len xxx

Len grunted as he got up, his head hurting like hell. The last thing he remembered was he and Bisca were looking around the ruins to find the secret entrance, the cowgirl then accidentally steps on something and the ground under them just gave way and they ended up falling down. He looks around and finds themselves in a large cave, man-made from the obvious signs of digging along the walls.

"Oh… my head…" Len grumbled, "You all right, Bisca?"

"Y-Yeah…" Bisca grunted as she got up, "No bones broken."

"Bisca! Can you hear me?-!"

They looked up, noticing the shadow of the cowboy mage shouting down from a huge hole in the ceiling. "We're fine!" Bisca shouted back, "Nothing broken!"

"That's good…" Alzack sighed.

"Is there anything down there?-!" Drake shouted.

"I don't know, it's too dark to make out anything!" Bisca shouted.

"Hang on for a second." Len brought out his green bag and search through it. He then brought out a small stick with a blue crystal at its end. He turns the end and the crystal turns on, illuminating the entire cave in a blue-white light. The stalactites hand from the ceiling with a hole with stairs leading it them from where they are and behind them, "We're on a stairway to somewhere. My guess is from the entrance, the other is to who-knows-where."

"Then the treasure and hammer would be in different rooms." Drake stated, "[Where the Hammer God once lies stood the black god of death.]… We need to split up from here as well. I and Alzack will take the room behind you, and you would take the other one." He leaps right down in front of them with Alzack following, "We'll meet up here."

"Agreed." Len nodded, the rest follow suit.

Len and Bisca walked up the stairs and enter the room above them, while Drake and Alzack enter the other room. What they do not know that the black god of death, will soon descend on them.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Chapter 2! If any of you wonder what kind of  
mage Len is, you'll find out soon enough!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 3 The Hammer and the Guild Alliance**

* * *

Len and Bisca walk in a huge room with nothing but the lacrima torch in Len's hand to illuminate the room, even barely. What they saw were countless of marble pillars that stood parallel from each other with some already fallen due to age. Even the floor they are standing on is rather worn out, that it could give way at any moment. Bisca look around warily, a bit terrified of the huge empty dark space. 'Who would hide treasure here?'

"Oh, we're here." Len stated, stopping in front of the wall. On the wall, there's a sentence carved into it in some kind of language that is foreign to Bisca. "What does this say?" Bisca asked, "Maybe we should have brought Levy along…"

"Oh, I can read this."

"Eh?-! You can?-!"

"Yeah, this seems rather familiar." Len stated, "Like the ones in the books found in Solien." He moved closer to see it clearer, "Let's see… [Whenever the shadow stays, the dark god of death will descend and you'll meet your end.]. Ain't it a cheerful one?"

"Dark god of death?" Bisca wondered, "What does that meant?"

"My guess it's the dark wizard Zeref." Len stated, "But it could also mean something else, like a death trap." He look over to the top; he took out another lacrima torch from his bag and toss it up, it landing on a hole on top of the wall, "There's an entrance there!" He position himself in front of the wall with his hands together, "Hop on. I'll give you a boost."

"O-Okay." Bisca nodded and ran up, stepping on Len's palms and he lifts her up to the entrance above, "What about you?"

Len answered by leaping up from below to in front of her, stunning her completely as he walked in. He picks up the torches and threw one to Bisca, "Come on."

They carried on deeper into the cave, a small passage way that goes down in a certain angle. "This is a long passageway." Len stated.

"It is." Bisca commented, before stepping on a small stone, it goes down with a click.

"Click?"

Several rumbling later, do they found out that they triggered a trap with a boulder coming down from behind them, "Crap! Run!" They ran off in top speed, the boulder coming closer and closer, "Okay, this is too cliché, just when I just thought about it!"

"Then why did you think about it?-!" Bisca shouted.

Their screams echo throughout the passageway.

* * *

Xxx with Drake and Alzack xxx

Drake walked on with Alzack behind him, a flaming torch in his hand. They both have entered the other cave and are proceeding on deeper. The entire room is equally huge as the other one, the flames flicker once every while. Drake looks over to the pillars, keeping a lookout to anything that might be in the room.

Alzack was already worried of his partner. He wanted to partner with Bisca when they spilt but that's not possible as the Drake wants him in for some reason. He trusts Len that he will protect her, but doesn't trust him to keep his hands off of her, remembering him complimenting on Bisca's body and personality.

"Alzack." Drake calls out from dreamland as they stood in front of a huge wooden door. The treasure hunter kicks the door hard, regretting it as he starts jumping around holding his injured foot, "It's sealed shut."

"Is there another way around it?" Alzack asked.

"None as I know of." Drake stated.

"So this is the only way in?"

"Most likely."

Alzack then drew out his dual revolvers, "Then allow me." Two magic circles appear on the mouth of his guns, "_Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!_" He fired a tornado from his guns that slams the door opened. Alzack keep his guns in its holster as they enter the room. What they did not expect is a huge theater-sized room with several magic flames flickering in the lanterns on the walls. In the middle, in a huge suspended platform over a bottomless pit, stood a battle hammer with a green square head and a black metal handle.

"Oh baby!" Drake shouted, "It's the hammer!"

What they do not know is the yellow glowing eyes that loom over in the shadows.

* * *

Xxx with Len and Bisca xxx

The two screams as the leaped into a room, just as the boulder slams snuck at their only exit. They panted for air, before looking up to find huge amounts of gold coins and gold ornaments, the metal shining the metal from the torches, crystals and jewels of all sizes glitter among the gold as well. "This must be where the fortune went." Len stated.

"Drake was right." Bisca stated, "It is enough treasure to last anyone a lifetime."

"I-Is anyone there?" They turn to see a tanned man wearing a leather sleeveless shirt and pants, "W-Who are you?"

"We're mages of Fairy Tail." Bisca stated.

"Fairy Tail…?" The tanned man stated.

"You must be the missing man from the village." Len stated, "How did you get here?"

"I found a way in but I'm trapped, like you." He stated, "There's no way out."

Len took out a small bottle of water in his bag, "Here, you must thirsty." The man snatches it from his hands and starts gulping down the water. He stood up and looked around. He notices another entrance besides the one they entered, but it was blocked by a similar boulder.

"There's no other way out." Bisca stated after scanning the area.

"Then there's only two ways in." Len concluded, "The one we entered and the other is the one he used." He pointed at the man with his thumb, "Then if we want to get out, we must destroy one of the boulders. Do you have any magic that could break it?"

"I could give it a try." Bisca summons out a huge bazooka, "_Guns Magic: Big Bazooka!_" She fired a magic blast at the rock, hitting it with an impressive explosion. Len and the man looked in awe, even Bisca gave a smirk to a job complete. But to their horror, the boulder remains intact.

"Okay… this might not be good…" Bisca stammered, "This isn't good. Even my bazooka…"

"Then allow me." Len stated as he drew out his sword, "_Change!_" His sword switched to a large stone-like sword with chains around the blade, a large lock-like handle with a blue cloth handle, "Earth Breaker!" He swings it down onto the boulder and it shatters like glass, shocking everyone there, "And the other one." He smashes the other boulder, "There! Hey, you should carry as much gold and jewels as you can possibly carry and get out."

"T-Thank you!" The man thanks him as he went and took a huge bag and shoves as much gold and jewels as he can.

Len walk back along the passageway, "Where are you going?" Bisca asked.

"Something's wrong." Len stated, "I thought the hammer would be with the treasure but it's not."

"Eh?"

"Whoever designed this place must have places the hammer and the treasure in different rooms." Len added, "Then the other room Drake and Alzack are in is where the hammer is." He took into a run, 'This bad feeling I had… and…' He holds his right forearm, 'The itch and sting… There's a really powerful artifact here, and it's the hammer!'

* * *

Xxx with Alzack and Drake xxx

Drake walks up to the large hammer. He has dreamt of this day, the day that he would finally uncover a legendary artifact and become a worldwide phenomenon! He carefully touches the hammer's handle, carefully grabs it and lifts it up gently. "It's lighter than it seems." He stated.

"So we've completed our mission?" Alzack asked.

"I like to thank you." A sudden dark voice startled them, as they turn to find a man with a pale skin and yellow eyes with grey hair in a white shirt and brown leather pants and leather boots, "You've found what I've been seeking for a while."

"Who are you?" Alzack asked as he took out his revolvers, "How do you get here?"

"Very well, I'll tell you." The man said darkly, "My name is Satia and I'm one ex-co-member of the Oración Seis. The master has told me to get the hammer so that when we revive Nirvana, there wouldn't be any other guild to stand in the way!"

"Oración Seis?-!" Drake cried, "The Dark Guild?-!"

"This isn't good…" Alzack mumbled, "It's almost impossible to defeat an Oración Seis member."

"Alzack! Drake!" They heard a friendly voice, Len stood by the door way panting, his new large sword still in his hands.

"Len!" Alzack shouted.

"Oh? A comrade?" Satia said.

"Drake! Be careful with that hammer!" Len shouted, "That hammer is a real magic artifact! If you drop it, the world might split by accident!"

"Wait, what?-!"

"Looks like what Brain said is true." Satia stated, "He mentioned that it's a powerful weapon that is capable to creating, and destroying the worlds." He walk up to them slowly, "I suggest you give it to me, Drake-san, if you were to cherish your life."

"Like that's going to happen!" Len leaps up with his Earth Breaker and slams down at the unknown wizard. He easily leaps away from him for him to miss and leave a crater in the rocky ground. "Heheh, just like I've heard." Satia smirked, "To think that you would be in the Fairy Tail."

"Like it's not your business." Len stated as he leaps up, changing his sword to the Sky Rider, "_Wind Blade: Tornado!_" He slashes down with countless tornados sprung up from around him, slashing straight at Satia. The winds cuts right at Satia, who fades into the shadows. He reappears behind Drake and was about to grab the hammer, but a sudden sniper shot hits his hand; the bullet came from Bisca who has her sniper rifle out.

"Bisca!" Alzack cried.

"Alzack, I'll cover for you!"

"Roger!" Alzack reloads his dual guns, "Take this!" He fire away at the grey haired man, who easily vanishes into the shadow again avoiding all the bullets. Len looks around anxiously as he saw his two teammates fighting the man who kept coming out of the shadows but then back in it again when they fire their guns, "Drake!" He shouted at the treasure hunter, "Throw the hammer to me!"

"Are you crazy?-!" Drake shouted, "You just said that it is dangerous!"

"Trust me!" He shouted back, "Toss it over!"

Drake looked at the hammer worriedly, but ended up tossing it over to Len. The hammer spins in the air, the two gunner looks in shock before Len caught it just barely before it touches the ground. The hammer glows as Len's right arm glowed as well, startling them before the light dimmed down. Satia appears from behind him and kicks him in the head, him grabbing the hammer.

"Oh shit!" Drake cried.

"No you don't!" Alzack shoots at him but he easily vanishes into the shadows.

"Damn it!" Drake shouted, "I just got it in my hand!"

"Easy come, easy go, I guess?" Alzack sighed.

"That's not the actual hammer, actually." Len stated suddenly.

"Wait, what did you say?" Drake shouted, "You just mention it was a real magic artifact!"

"I did! But when I hold that hammer, I know it isn't the read deal." Len stated, "That hammer is just a duplicate of the original, and has only half the value and ability as the other one. The real one…" He looked down at the bottomless pit, "Should be…" He threw a fire torch into the pit, and with a clonk, it hits the real bottom, and light intensives as a smaller platform at the bottom suddenly moved up, revealing a single hammer of the same qualities as the other, but the head is more rusted.

"That's… the real hammer?" Drake wondered, "I guess it make sense. The rust in it proves it is in the earth for quite some time."

"But how do you know it is in there?" Bisca asked.

"I just do." Len stated.

"Eh?"

"W-Well…" Len tries to come up with an explanation, "I've a really sensitive magic sense, so I kind of can gauge the amount of magic energy within an object or a person. But it seems rather useless, huh? As for the part of getting it out, I didn't plan on that. I just threw it down there to see if anything down there."

"So it was lucky, huh?" Alzack stated.

Len nodded.

"Hahahaha, aren't you a lucky one?-!" Drake laughed as he patted him on the back hardly, "But thanks to that dumb luck, we manage to uncover one of the greatest artifacts in history!" He took the hammer, "Let's go! Fame awaits!"

"Actually, I have been wondering." Len stated, "Is it all right if you could leave the hammer at the village instead of going to some famous museum?"

Drake looked at him startled, "Here, in this village?"

"Well, I heard from a conversation, that they're having a problem with their income, so I thought that if we place the hammer here, their economy might rise up for the better." Len stated.

"Oh… I see…" Drake nodded, "Well, I would be famous overnight if I send it to the Museum in Crocus… What the heck!" He smirked, "Very well! We'll leave the hammer in this village, for Len's sake!"

"Thank you, Drake!" Len thanked him.

"Good for you, Len." Bisca smiled.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Alzack stated.

* * *

Xxx Back outside xxx

The four walks out of the real entrance to the cave, which is by the cliffs near the ruins. With much difficulty and nearly falling to their deaths a few times, they managed to make it back to the village, where they meet up with some of the villagers, who thanked them for rescuing one of their own.

Drake handed the hammer to the village elder, as they looked on at the happiness the villagers are giving off. Len inwardly smiled as he saw the man from before hugs his daughter. "Looks like it was a right choice." Alzack stated.

"Well, that's that." Drake sighed, "But a little sacrifice goes a long way. Thanks, Fairy Tail. If we're for you, I wouldn't have find that hammer. And as promised," He took out three bags of money, "You're payment. I've equally split them up, so don't worry about anything."

"Thank you." Bisca thanks him as she accepted the three bags.

"Now if you excuse me, a new romance awaits!" Drake shouted as he ran off down the mountain with his haversack on his back.

"…He do know that he needs a horse to reach the bottom, right?" Len stated.

* * *

Xxx Fairy Tail Guild House(couple weeks later) xxx

Len sighed as he entered the guild house. After the mission, they ended up quite a friendly bunch and talked about a lot of things. About their magic, their experiences, almost anything they can talk about. They learnt a lot about each other, all three of the uses guns as their magic, and they all have a goal to tackle on.

"Ah… man the last job of tiring~" Len stretched his arms, "Good think I manage to take on them easily." He then noticed a chart of names written in the air, "Ah? What's this?"

"Oh, Len-niisan." Lucy greeted her brother, "Back from a job?"

"Yup, gathering the horns of the metal bulls by the mountains, with enough money to last three months." He stated, "But what's with the chart?"

"We've come up with an organization chart of the dark guilds." Mirajane stated.

"It was I who drew it." The plumb artist mage called Reedus Jonah said.

"If you look at it overall, there're quite a lot of them, huh?" Erza stated.

"Why is that, then?" Lucy asked.

"They seem to be awfully active recently." Mirajane stated, "So I think we need to work on strengthening our inter-guild relations."

"What's that big circle for?" Gray asked.

"Ah, Juvia knows that." The water mage, Juvia Lockster stated, "That's the most powerful force amongst all the dark guilds: The Balam Alliance. The Balam Alliance is a massive force made up, Oracíon Seis, Grimore Heart, Tartaros; three of the strongest individual dark guilds. Each of these has a number of lesser guilds under its control, and they took control of the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that works independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"Ah! Eisenwald!" Lucy cried.

"That's right… that's the guild Erigor belongs to." Erza stated.

"So that guild was under the control of these Oracíon Seis…" Gray stated.

"There are a lot of names I remember up there…" The old man with a brown regent hair style and wooden smoke pipe, Wakaba added.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds?" His partner/rival/comrade, Macao added.

"So was Ghoul Spirit, the dark guild the Raijinshuu annihilated." Mirajane added.

"All those guilds that Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when were part of Phantom Lord were under them as well~" Juvia added smiling.

"Don't say stuff like that with a smile…"

"Oh, the Demon Spawn was under them as well." Len added, "Destroyed them during when I was still a freelancer."

"A-Ah… I hope they're not mad at us…" Lucy stuttered.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Wakaba stated, "From rumors I've heard, they've only get six members."

"I know. How small can one guild get, right?" Macao stated.

"But that 'tiny guild of six' is supporting a third of the magic underworld." Mirajane added.

"They must be really strong then." Len stated.

"About those Oracíon Seis," Makarov appears behind them, "We're going attack them."

Everyone all looked at him as he was crazy, Len included since he have heard of their power and it's almost impossible for any guild to take them down on their own.

…

…

…

…

"Okaerinasai, Master." Mirajane greeted. Everyone face-planted on the floor or table. "How was the regular meeting?"

"What kind of reaction is that?-!" Lucy cried.

"So, Master…" Erza started, "What are you talking about?"

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracíon Seis came up on the agenda." The short old mage stated, "As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them."

"So you just have to draw the losing card as usual huh, ji-san?" Gray commented.

"So Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility?" Juvia asked.

"Not quite, the enemy this time is too powerful." The old man replied, "If it were only us, then afterwards the Balam Alliance would retaliate only here. And that's why, we have formed an alliance ourselves!"

"An alliance?-!" Everyone cried.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter; each of these four guilds will each sent out members to strike those guys down!"

"We can handle those guys alone, no problem." Natsu stated proudly, "Hell, I can handle those guys alone!"

"You idiot!" Erza hits Natsu on the head, "Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!"

"W-Wait… hold on for a second…" Lucy cried, "We're dealing with just six people, right?-! What kind of monsters are they?-!"

* * *

Xxx Several days later-In a carriage xxx

Len, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza all sat in the carriage that they travelled to the meeting place they are leading, "Why do I have a feeling like something back is going to happen? And wait… why am I participating in this again?-!" Lucy cried.

"I think this is a pain as well, don't you start complaining." Gray sighed.

"Master chose us!" Erza stated, "Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?"

"But… when it comes to battle, there's Gajeel, or Juvia, right?" The Stella mage said.

"Well, the two of them had other things to do." Happy tells them.

"But I still don't get why he is here." Gray stated, staring at Len.

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are." Len stated, "But it's the old man's orders, so I have no choice."

"Are we… still not there… yet…?" Natsu groaned.

"In the end, we're just the same old group as always." Lucy sighed.

"Don't you think that's for the best?" Erza stated, "This will be our first time teaming up with other guilds. The first thing that's important is forming better ties with other guilds."

"Ah! There it is!" Happy stated looking out of the window, noticing the huge mansion in front of them, "That's the meeting point!"

They entered the mansion, looking at their surroundings, "This place décor is seriously creepy." Lucy stated looking around in worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Len assures her.

"This mansion's is Blue Pegasus, Master Bob's villa." Erza explained.

"H-Him…?" Gray shudders, "I-I'm not so good with him…"

"Make that the two of us…" Len shudders, "The last time I went to Blue Pegasus for a job, he nearly kissed me to death…"

"Wow, that's tough…" Gray said in sympathy.

"N-Now… don't say that…" Erza stated, "He's powerful enough to give our own master a run for his money, despite…"

"Him being gay?" Len added.

"I-I see…" Lucy stuttered.

"A… Are we there yet…?"

"Yes, we've already here, Natsu." Happy tells his sick partner.

"Yes, you've arrived!" Voices of such started singing or saying in rhythm, before the lights of the mansion suddenly went off, and a spotlight appears with three shadows by the stairs leading to the second floor, "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Unison of voices greeted.

"We are…"

"…the representatives chosen…"

"…From Blue Pegasus,"

"Trimens!"

The first shadow gain light, a man with light brown shaggy hair and dark eyes in a black suit and blue shirt, "Hibiki of the Hundred Nights."

The second shadow gain light, a young boy with blonde hair combed down and similar dark eyes in a black suit with purple shirt and black tie, "Eve of the Holy Nights."

The last shadow gain light, a tanned man the same age as Hibiki with black shaggy hair tied in one end and sharp eyes in a black suit and yellow shirt, "Ren of the Empty Nights."

"Plue Pegasus' Trimens?-! How cool!" Lucy squealed, "And the one called Hibiki. He's always at the top of the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' ranking in the Weekly Sorceror! You're that Hibiki Laytis?-!"

"Oh great… them…" Len sighed annoyingly.

"Ah! Crap!" Gray cried as he's half-naked, again, with Natsu is leaning on the pillar for support, "I forgot to put some clothes on!"

"These guys… not a chance…" Lucy sighed.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." Hibiki commented on the knight mage with a snap and wink.

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve greeted with a smile.

"Now, come this way." Ren gestured, as they brought Erza to the sofa that they brought out from nowhere, Lucy looked at them in shock.

"Have a hot towel." Hibiki handed a towel to Erza.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked.

"N-No…" Erza just couldn't say anything.

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki added.

"I-I'll pass." Erza said.

"What's going on here?" Lucy wonders.

"Their womanizing habits came out again…" Len sighed.

"You have a seat too." Ren just appears behind Lucy with his arms around her waist, "And hey… You're just too damn cute."

"E-EEEHHH?-!"

"What's with them?" Gray stated angrily.

"Who are they…?" Natsu asked; him still sick from the ride here.

"They are a pain in the ass, that's what." Len grumbled.

"Come… you must be tired from your long journey." Hibiki stated, "Spend a night with us…" The three team up together with a kneel and wave, "Forever~"

The two girls just sweat-dropped at their crazy antics.

"Guests…" A ravenous and groovy voice said, "Please stay where you are."

Lucy's heart just beat loudly at that voice, "W-What is silky smooth voice?"

"Ichiya-sama!" Ren cried.

"I-Ichiya…?" Erza stuttered.

"It has been quite a while, Erza-san…" The voice stated, a short shadow on the top of the stairs.

"I-I can't believe it…" Erza stuttered, "You're joining us?"

"I've longed to see you, My Honey." The man said; he has silky dark orange hair and in a white host suit with a single blue rose pinned on his chest, "I'm here, Ichiya!" He just literally sparkles.

"MY HONEY?-!" Lucy and Happy cried.

Erza herself is shaking uncontrollably.

"Erza…"

"…is shaking!" Lucy and Happy cried.

Ichiya steps on the railing and he slides down, "What an unexpected…"

"What an unexpected…

"Reunion!"

"Reunion!" The three hosts pops confetti in joy and claps at the man's entrance, "So you're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend!" They turns and bowed apolitically, "Please excuse our rudeness!"

"I deny it, with all my might!" Erza shouted angrily.

"Clean up!" Ichiya shouted at his students, "We're didn't come here to play around!"

"Yes, Aniki!" They went and carry the sofa away.

"Weren't they calling him Ichiya-sama before?" Lucy stated.

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy stated.

"I've heard about you." Ichiya stated with a smile, "Erza-san, Lucy-san, and the rest."

"Oi!" Gray shouted.

But then he stopped at Len, "Eh?"

"Hm?"

"AAAAHHHHH!-!" Ichiya ran backwards in shock, "I-It's been a while, Len."

"Not a too long, I'm afraid." Len sighed.

"Eh? You know Ichiya?" Erza stated.

"Not really." Len stated, "We just went on a job together once, and I have to save his sorry ass every time."

"So, he's very weak…" Lucy stated.

The man then gave a small smell, and then did his stupid and unnecessary poses, "Nice parfum."

"Stop with the poses." Len stated angrily.

"You're freaking me out, you know…" Lucy shudders.

"Sorry… I can't really handle him either." Erza stated, "He may be an incredible mage, but…"

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toy!" Gray shouted, "How about you stop making passes on our princesses, huh?"

"You man can go now." Ichiya stated.

"Gak!"

"Thanks for coming." Hibiki bowed.

"I'll go." Len stated, "But after I beat every one of you up."

"Go right on ahead." Eve stated, "We're strong."

"A fight?-! Let me in too!" Natsu shouted.

"Oi, you guys stop it!" Erza shouted.

"Erza-san." Ichiya went and sniffs at the female knight who shudders at his disturbing presence, "As you usual, you have great parfum."

"Get away from me!" She punches him.

"Men~!" Ichiya was sent flying.

"She went and did it!" Lucy cried.

The short man fly into a person's palm at the entrance, and his head is instantly frozen, "This is quite a greeting…" The spiky white haired teen with sharp dark eyes stated, "So you guys consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?-!" Gray cried.

"Gray?-!" Lyon cried.

"So you joined a guild?" Natsu stated cheerfully.

"Hmph." Lyon threw Ichiya back in, who tumbles while breaking the ice around his head and lands in front of his three students. "What the hell are you doing?-!" Gray shouted.

"He started it." Lyon stated.

"What do you think you're doing to our general?-!" Ren shouted.

"How awful!" Eve shouted.

"I think all the men should just leave." Hibiki stated.

"Oh? But there's a woman here too." A female voice said as the carpet starts moving around under Lucy, "_Doll Attack: Carpet Doll!_"

"Me?-!" Lucy cried, "But wait, that magic…!" A laughter under carpet and a long pink haired lady stood next to Lyon, "Shelly! You joined Lamia Scale as well?-!"

"Huhuh, I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me." Shelly chuckled, "And please, forget who I was from the past!"

"Which one is it?" Lucy dead-panned.

"For Love, I have been reborn!" Shelly stated.

"Parfum!" Ichiya revives and ran towards Erza again, "More parfum for me!"

"Stay back!" Erza cried as she took out a spear, "I'll cut you!"

"Lyon…" Gray growled.

"Gray…" Lyon growled.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted.

"I cannot Love you." Shelly taunted Lucy.

"And I hate you too!" Lucy shouted.

Len glared at the three hosts, who also glare back. The entire atmosphere became so tense that you can cut it with a knife, as if a war is about to break out. "Cease this!" A stomp of a staff cancelled the intense atmosphere completely. There at the entrance stood a bald man in a tribal outfit with a staff that has a jade orb at the top, "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracíon Seis! This is no time to be fighting about ourselves!"

"Jura-san." Lyon stated proudly.

"Jura?" Erza said in shock.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki stated.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Happy stated.

"Even I've heard his name before…" Lucy stated.

"Me too." Len stated.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" A sudden voice said from behind Jura, out came a teen with shaggy black hair and dark eyes, with a pair of goggles on his head, him wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes with a chain on his right side of his jeans, "So these are Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus!"

"Easy now, Matt." Jura tells him.

"Matt?" Erza said in shock again, "That Matt?-!"

"Hm? Who?" Natsu asked.

"The legendary mage who rose to the top of Lamia Scale in a short span of two years," Hibiki stated, "Matt Jackson, also known as Steam Punk Matt."

"Two years?-!" Lucy cried.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus." Matt greeted, before noticing Len, "Ara, Len?"

"Oh, Matt!" Len greeted, "So you came back to Fiore as well!"

"Of course, we did have an agreement, after all." Matt smirked, "So you joined Fairy Tail like you said."

"Well, with a troubling sister as mine, I have no choice." Len laughed.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours, Matt?" Jura asked.

"Yup." Matt stated, "He's that strong and reckless idiot of a partner and rival of mine in Solien."

"You can remove the reckless part." Len stated.

"Oh… A friend of Len-niisan…" Lucy mumbled in awe, "But he doesn't seem that strong."

"The Fairies has five, Pegasus has four." Shelly stated, "But for us, just us three is more than enough."

"How cruel!" Happy cried, "Why am I not included in the count?-!"

"And she didn't include me…" Matt sighed.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered." Jura stated, "All that's left are the people of Cait Shelter."

"People?" Ichiya said with him dangling on Erza's spear, "I have heard that it is only one person."

"One person?-!" Erza said in shock.

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?-!" Gray cried.

"W-Wait… How dangerous is this guy?-!" Lucy cried.

"AH!" A sudden scream with a thud on the ground echoed in. They all turned to the entrance to see a young girl with long flowing blue hair in a blue and yellow scale one-piece dress and blue sandals with wing decoration by her ankle on the ground; she got up and panted the dust from her knees, "I-I'm sorry for being late… I'm the representative from Cait Shelther, Wendy Marvell. It's very nice to meet you."

"A-A girl?" The guys said in shock.

"A child?" The girls added.

"A little kiddie?" Ichiya stated under Erza's foot.

"Wendy…?" Len said in shock.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Looks like Len knows our little sky girl, Wendy!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 4 The Sky Sorcerer and Ten Swords descends**

* * *

Everyone all stare in shock of the appearance of the surprisingly young mage, "What a surprise… this little girl is…" Erza said.

"Wendy…" Ren started.

"…Marvell." Eve ended.

"Such a young girl…" Matt said in awe, before noticing Len's expression, "Len?"

Jura looked at Wendy for a moment, before turning back to everyone, "And now, all four guilds have gathered."

"You're just going to continue on?-!" Gray cried.

"But seriously…" Lyon stated, looking at the shy girl shaking in her shoes.

"Sending this one little girl in a mission like this?" Shelly stated, "What is Cait Shelter thinking?"

"Ah?" Small footsteps was heard behind the young girl, "She's not alone, too-much-make-up-oneesan." What they find is a white cat like Happy, obviously female, in a yellow dress with long sleeves and a red ribbon on her tail.

"A cat?" Gray said in shock.

"Looks like it." Lyon stated.

"The same as Happy!" Natsu stated.

"It talks!" Lucy cried.

"'Too much make-up'? How cruel." Shelly grumbled.

"That's it?-!"

"Carla, you followed me?" Wendy said in shock.

"Of course!" She stated, "I'd be far too worried with you going alone."

"A-A-A cat! It's talking and walking!" Matt cried, before noticing Happy, "Ah! There's another one here!"

"You're slow, Matt." Lyon sighed.

"A cat?" The three host 'sparkles'.

"A delayed reaction?-!" Lucy cried.

Len still stared at Wendy in shock, a bit startled of the girl's appearance here. "A-Ano…" Wendy stuttered, "I-I'm not really good at fighting… but I have magic that can support everyone… s-so… P-Please don't leave me out!"

Everyone all looked at the girl's shy attitude, and some even wondered why her guild sends her on such a mission. Len stared at her a little more before puffing his cheeks and cupping around his mouth in hopes to cover his laughter. "O-Oi, Len!" Matt whispered sternly.

"It's because you're so weak-kneed that people looks down on you!" Carla scolded.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm saying not to apologize so easily!"

"I'm sorry!"

"*sigh*"

Erza walked up to the young girl, "I apologize. I was a bit taken back at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you here, Wendy."

"Wah~ It's Erza-san! It's really here, Carla!" Wendy said to her cat.

"She's a better woman than I thought she'd be." The female cat said.

"O-Oi! Len! Cut it out!" Matt whispered to Len, who is still trying not to laugh, "I said cut it out! I don't want to get on Titania's bad side!"

"And what's with noise back there?" Erza said angrily, the two stiffen in shock.

"A-Ah… sorry about that, Titania." Len apologized.

"Ah? Len?" Wendy blinked, "Is there someone named Len here?"

"Oh, you know him?" Erza asked.

"I knew it was you…" Len sighed, "You haven't change at all, Wendy."

"Ah! Len-san!" Wendy cried in joy, "It's really is you!"

"Ah? You know her, nii-san?" Lucy asked.

"More or less." Len stated.

"That girl is going to grow up into a real babe." Ren stated.

"I think she's pretty cute already." Eve added.

"Now, come this way, little Miss." Hibiki invites the young girl.

"So fast!" Lucy cried.

"Hey, she's a minor!" Len cried.

Jura looks at her interest, even the usual flirty Ichiya is serious for once; "How could I describe this girl's parfum?" He stated, "It's not something you smell every day."

"Have you noticed too, Ichiya-dono?" Jura said, "Her magical power is somewhat different than ours. It looks like Erza-dono has noticed as well."

"Impressive, as usual."

"Also, you did notice it before, right?" The ace of Lamia Scale stated, "That boy, Len. His magical power too has a different feel, almost similar to dark magic."

"So you did too?" Ichiya stated, "Although, his parfum is like a mixed of flowers and rotting flesh."

The three hosts all sat around the young girl, "Would like some orange juice?" Eve asked, placing a small glass of the said juice on the table.

"Seriously, you are too cute." Ren added.

"Here's a hot towel." Hibiki presented the same hot towel as before.

"A-Ano… E-Eto… Len-san, please save me!"

"Sorry, but not even I can stop them like this, otherwise the entire place would be a giant crater." Len apologized.

"But how did you know that girl?" Lucy asked, before realizing, "C-Could it be, a young fiancée?-!"

"What kind of imagination you have?-!"

"You know…" Matt stated, "She kind of felt like _her_."

"Her?" Lucy asked.

"An old comrade of ours." Matt stated, "Her name is Maya Forcean, an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"D-Dragon Slayer?-!" Lucy cried.

"Remember I mentioned finding a white dragon in a cave in Solien?" Len stated, "Well, that's where I met her."

"Oh… I see…"

"She is still at Solien training to become stronger. She did mentioned something of coming to Fiore, but we haven't heard of her since." Matt stated.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Gray asked the fire Dragon Slayer, who somehow gains interest of the new young girl.

"Wendy…" Natsu stated, "I know I've heard that name before, I think…"

"You know that girl?" Gray asked.

"Can you remember for me?"

"As if!"

Natsu sighed as he tries to remember where he heard her name before. The said girl noticed him looking at him, and gave a small smile at him. The fire dragon slayer stared for a moment, "So, who was it again?"

"Oi oi…"

"You shouldn't go smiling at random guys like that." Carla tells her.

"T-That's not what it is…!" Wendy cried.

"What kind of guys you like?" Hibiki asked.

"Won't you have some cake?" Eve offered.

"I mean, seriously, you're too damn cute." Ren stated.

"What do you think this is huh?-!" Len had it and sends his sword whip smacking those three in the face and sending them flying. Matt took the sofa and table and just dumps it at some random room upstairs, "This is why I can't stand Blue Pegasus."

"He's kind of hot-tempered, is he?" Gray whispered to Lucy.

"Well, it's because he cares…" Lucy stated, "…Probably…"

Ichiya appears on a random stage with four spotlights shining at him and starts to pose randomly, "Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan."

"Are those random poses of yours really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"More importantly, where do those props come from?" Len asked.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracíon Seis, are gathering…" The short man started. But then he just awkwardly walks crab-style away, "But first, I need to use the bathroom's parfum."

"Oi, don't use the word parfum in it!" Gray shouted.

"Excellent, sensei!" The three hosts applauded.

"They changed again." Lucy dead-panned.

Len then felt a small sting on his right arm under his leather gauntlet. "Is something wrong, Len?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine…" Len assures him, 'There's a slight spike in magic energy just now…'

Ichiya came back eventually, and starts to explain the mission, "The Worth Forest spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the forest. It's called…"

"_Nirvana!_" with a pose, of course.

"Like I said, we really don't need the posing!" Gray stated.

"Nirvana?" Lucy and Natsu asked.

'It was that time as well!' Len remembered.

"I have never heard of it." Lyon stated.

"What about you, Jura-san?" Sherry asked.

"No, I know not of it."

"Have you heard of Nirvana?" Happy asked Carla with a fish in his hands, "And do you want a fish?"

"No thank you." Carla huffed.

"Its destruction magic is destructive enough for the ancients to seal." Ren stated, "That's basically all I know."

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve stated.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu stated.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Lucy mumbled worriedly.

"The reason that Oracíon Seis has gathered in the forest must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Hibiki explained.

"Well, there's no wonder a dark guild like Oracíon Seis will want it." Len stated, "Who wouldn't want an all-powerful weapon?"

"And in order for us to stop them…" Ichiya started, before his students join in and 'sparkles', "…we will attack Oracíon Seis!"

"And they go with the poses…" Lucy sighed.

"I'm not going to say anything anymore." Gray sighed.

"We have 14 on our side." Ren stated, "They have 7, so we outnumber them by double."

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve stated.

"Ah? Wait a moment there." Matt stated, "I thought there are only six people. When the extra one came out?"

"Actually, there're rumors of a secret seventh member in their group." Hibiki explained, "But I can assure you, he and the other six are all incredibly powerful." He snaps his fingers and a yellow holographic set of screen and keyboard appears besides him and he starts typing away.

"Archive? That's a rare magic." Jura stated.

"I've never seen it before." Sherry stated.

Three new screens appear in front of them, "These are the videos of them we finally obtained recently." Hibiki explained.

They zooms in on the first screen, showing a sharp-eyed man with spiky dark-red hair in a white coat over a black shirt and red pants with red lines circling around the legs and a rather large purple snake besides him, "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes… Cobra."

"Oh, he looks like a real bad guy!" Natsu stated, "Look at those slanted eyes!"

"You're not the one to talk!" Lyon and Gray stated.

A second screen shows a long nosed man with spiky blond and black hair, in a red racer outfit and racer glasses, "Thought to use speed magic like his name implies… Racer."

"Ooh…? I think this is a case of hate at first sight." Gray stated.

"I agree." Lyon nodded.

Another screen is shown in a rather large guy with blocky like features on his face and orange hair, in a Christian priest outfit with a bible in his hand, "The wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's money to be earned in it… Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye."

"For the sake of money?" Sherry stated.

"Despicable." Jura stated angrily.

Another screen shows a young lady with short white hair with a blue ribbon on her head in a white feathered dress that reveals some of her breasts and stomach with black stocking, "The woman that said to peer into your heart, Angel."

"I think I will be naturally weak against her type…" Lucy paled.

Another picture shows a guy with black shaggy hair in a sleeveless black shirt with yellow pants and red boots, with black spiked wristbands, sleeping on a carpet, "We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight."

"Midnight?" Erza stated, "That name doesn't bode well."

Another screen is shown to see Satia with the replica of the Hammer Artifact, "Like the one before, we don't have much information about him, but we think he's the secret member that goes by the codename, Shadow."

"His real name is Satia." Len stated.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at him.

"I've met him in my job in Drakia." He explained, "The weapon he's holding is a real powerful magic artifact, but only a replica of the real one."

"So then," The last picture shows a tanned man with long white hair with a fur scarf around his neck in a purple robe and white cape with blue pants and a staff with a green orb in the skull that has tribal decorations on it as well, "the control center of them all… Brain. Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild."

The screens vanish, "That's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage." Hibiki stated.

"Ano… I think it might be best if you didn't count me…" Lucy said shaking scared.

"I'm also not very good in fighting…!" Wendy cried shaking as well.

"Wendy, stop being such a weakling!" Carla scolded.

"Hey, what should we do?" Happy said dreamily, "They aren't counting us in!" The white cat just huffed away.

"Do not worry!" Ichiya said, "Our plan does not involve simply fighting! All I have to find their base of operations."

"Their base?"

"Ah yes… we didn't mentioned it yet." Ren stated. Hibiki taps away on his magic projected keyboard and a screen appears in front of them, "We conjectured that they have a temporary base somewhere in the forest." Eve stated.

"If it is possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya explained.

"How we supposed to do that?" Gray asked.

"By beating them, duh!" Natsu declared.

"So that means fighting, of course…" Lucy sighed.

"I can see how you could use it to our advantage." Len stated, "If we can push them into a single area, we can take them out with one hit."

"But then what will we do when they're all there?" Erza asked.

Ichiya raised his hand to the skies, or this case, the ceiling, "We will use our guild's pride and joy, Christina the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet!"

"Christina?-! That magic bomber?-!" Matt cried shining in glee, "We're using that?-!"

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?-!" Lucy cried.

"That's how powerful they are." Jura stated, "Are you ready? When we get in battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure you have at least two of us for every one of them we face!"

"Right!"

"Ah… This is so dangerous!" Lucy stuttered in fright.

"This is a problem…" Wendy stuttered along.

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla reprimanded.

Natsu smashes his flaming fist on his palm excited, "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He smashes opened the door, "I'll take all six of them all at once!" He ran off towards the forest in lightning speed.

"W-Wait, Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Honestly, I can't believe him." Erza sighed.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously…" Lucy sighed.

"I don't think he even listened to the plan." Gray sighed.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy stated.

"Oi oi…" Ren sighed.

"That's awful…" Eve stated.

"At least open the door!" Hibiki sighed.

"So that's Salamander, huh?" Matt stated.

"He's a burst of energy like the rumors said." Len sighed.

"We have no choice… Let's go!" Erza commanded.

"Man, that idiot…" Gray sighed as he and the red haired knight mage ran after the fire dragon slayer, Lucy following behind crying about being involve in another super dangerous job again. "We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits." Lyon stated, "Let's go, Sherry!"

"Hai!" Those two from Lamia Scale ran after the three.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura shouted.

"We're going too!" Ren ran after them with his two companions behind him.

"Right!" Eve agreed.

"Angel, huh?" Hibiki muttered excitedly.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting Blue Pegasus get better of me." Len ran after them, Matt running up behind him, "Right behind you!" Matt shouted.

Wendy just stood behind shivering in fright, "Come on, hold it together!" Carla shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm with you!" The blue cat shouted in pride, but his crush and Wendy has already run off after the rest. He stood there awkwardly with a small gust of wind blew by, "Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Happy flew off after them.

* * *

Xxx Near Worth Forest(I know the anime and mange ver. Use Woodsea, but I'll keep with Forest, since it makes more sense than woodsea) xxx

Natsu ran up on the rocky plains and then saw the forest in the distance, "I can see the forest!"

"Wait a moment, Natsu!" Gray shouted as he and the knight mage caught up to him.

"No way~!"

"Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!" Erza shouted.

"Heheh? Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?" Natsu asked.

"What?-!" Erza shouted, "How dare you, you little…" She scares the shit out of Natsu, who missed his footing and drops into the forest screaming.

"Damn, look at him drop." Gray stated.

"Impatient idiot." Erza huffed.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Sherry stated.

"When I think I once fought with him, it's really quite complicated." Lyon stated.

"That's… Love, yet again!"

"No, it isn't!" Gray dead-panned.

"Waaahhhh~! Wait! You guys run too fast!" Lucy cried as she slowly catches up, "What happened to 'Ladies First'?-!"

"Should I give the princess a ride?" Hibiki sparkles.

"I'll hold your hand." Eve sparkles.

"Stay by my side." Ren sparkles.

"Shut up!"

"Like I said, what do you think this is?-!" Len shouted as he flying kicks the three away, "That will teach you to try and hit on my sister."

"You don't have to go that far…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Talk about protective brother…" Matt chuckled.

"Wendy! Stop dilly-dallying!" Carla shouted as she drags the young girl along.

"B-But…"

"I'm doing best too!" Happy shouted.

Natsu ran in the forest with the bump from the fall pulsing on his head, "Ite… But, this place smells weird…"

"Have you noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Gray nodded, "I don't quite get it, but there's something odd in the air…"

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry!" Lyon stated.

"Hai!"

Len felt a slight sting in his arm under his leather gauntlet, "Ite…"

"Is something wrong, Len?" Matt asked.

"Just a slight sting… This place is ominous from the moment I sat foot in here… and that feeling since I got here…"

"You're instincts have never been wrong before…" Matt stated.

They manage to arrive behind Natsu at the other end of the forest, "What took you guys so long?" Natsu asked smugly.

"You must have a durable body to go along with that think skull of yours." Gray shouted back.

Then Natsu just stopped when a shadow covers them, causing the ice mage to hit and tumbles along with the fire dragon slayer, "What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?" Natsu growled with the two's faces locked in mortal combat. "Don't just stop like that, you asshole!" Gray growled back.

Erza pushes them apart, "Look!"

"Oh!"

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry cried.

"Yeah…" Lyon too was awe-struck.

What they saw as the pride and joy of the Blue Pegasus Guild, the magical bomber Christina, "The magical bomber, Christina!" Erza cried.

"Amazing!" Natsu shouted in awe.

"That's the legendary Pegasus?" Gray said in awe.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes!" Matt cried with eyes shining.

"Wow!" Lucy cried.

"It's huge!" Happy cried.

"It does sure give me some hope." Carla stated.

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base." Erza commanded.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Man, you're useless…" Gray sighed.

But all of the sudden, the bomber itself starts to explode from its sides; smoke flew out of the thing as continuous explosions echoes throughout the airship, shocking everyone on the ground, "W-Wha?-!"

"Christina is…!" Ren cried.

More explosions echoes along the sides of the ship as the magic bomber fall from the sky, "N-No way…?-!" Wendy cried out in shock.

"It's going down!" Len cried.

The entire ship falls and crashes in the forest below with exploded with a huge bang, everyone all stared in pure horror at the destruction of the strongest bomber they are going to be used, "W-What's going on?" Lyon cried in shock. Smoke erupted from the wreckage; and then Natsu took a small sniff in the air, "Oi."

"Yeah…" Gray nodded, "Someone's coming out, get ready!"

Everyone did as he said, well everyone except the little mage who hid herself behind a boulder timidly with her cat telling her off.

A footsteps echo as seven figures appears from within the smoke, revealing one of the strongest dark guilds and their target, Oracíon Seis. "The Oracíon Seis!" Lucy cried.

Brain looked at the guild alliance, and gave a small huff, "Hmph, looks like the maggots has gathered…"

"We saw through all your plans, you know?" Angel stated.

"We already got Ichiya and Jura." One of the twin spirits, Gemi stated. "How do you like that?" The other half of the twin spirits, Mini stated.

"W-What?-!" Lyon cried.

"Impossible!" Hibiki shouted.

"You're trembling… I can hear it." Cobra smirked.

"We should hurry up with this job." Racer stated, "But you're getting in the way."

"Money makes the world go round, exactly!" Hoteye peached, "Let me tell you something. Money is everything in this world, and I-"

"You shut up, Hoteye!" Cobra and Racer groaned.

Midnight continues to snooze on the floating carpet without a care to the world, "I think one of them is asleep…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"I didn't think expect them to show themselves…" Erza stated worriedly.

"Looks like your intuition is right yet again, Len…" Matt sighed.

"Ah! You!" Satia cried.

"Yo, Satia. Or should I call you Shadow?" Len asked.

"I personally like my codename better so… That doesn't matter! I want to kill you for giving me this fake artifact!"

"But it still has power…" Len sweat-dropped, "Besides, I don't think the real one would have magic, being in the ground for so long…"

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Oi."

"Yeah." Gray smirked, understanding what he meant.

The snake mage smirked, "I can hear you…"

"Now we don't have to go and find you!" The two rivals dashed forward with fists ready.

"Do it." Brain commanded.

"Okay." Racer flashes forward in an amazing speed and appear right behind the two, "_Motor!_" He spun and kicks the two away.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy and Lucy cried, before looking at each other and the imposter took out her whip and starts cracking it at the real blonde girl, "Baka~!"

"W-What is this?-!" Lucy cried, "M-Me?-!"

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as he and his partner ran up towards Hoteye.

"Hm…" Hoteye open his eyes to reveal his glowing eyes, "I saw that, exactly!" He releases his magic, causing the ground under Lyon and Sherry to become soft and muddy, causing them to sink, "Even without love, as long as you have money, exactly!" He spins the melted ground around the Lamia Scale wizards.

"W-What is this? T-The ground is…" Lyon cried.

"Love is still more important!" Sherry cried.

The Trimen dashes towards the dark guild, "I'll take Angel!" Hibiki declared.

"Ah! No fair!" Eve cried.

"I'll take care of the leader." Ren stated. But then Racer flashes towards them and lands a kick and crushing Ren into the ground, "Ren!" Eve cried but the speedy mage appears and kicks him away, "Eve! Ren!" Hibiki cried just before Racer appears behind him and twin-kicks him away, 'S-So fast! I-I can't even see it!'

The three collapses on the ground defeated, "Fast is good." Racer stated.

"_Re-equip!-!_" Erza changes into her Heavenly Wheel Armor.

Cobra smirked, "I can hear you."

"Fly, my swords!" She fires her swords away raining at the snake mage, who easily moves a little into the small gap between the raining blades, shocking them, "W-What?-! He read and dodged that many swords?-!" Racer flashes behind the speed mage and kicks straight at her, who manages to block it with her swords.

Natsu grunted as he gets back on his feet, and then notices Midnight still snoozing on the carpet, "You! Why are you still sleeping, you bastard?-!"

Back to Erza, she changes into her flight armor, which somehow resembles a sexy tiger outfit, as she speedily follows Racer closely and manage to barely strike at him, "Oh, you're fast!" Racer stated happily, "Fast is good!"

Cobra smirked crazily, "But," He appears right behind Erza, "I can hear you, Titania." He lands a straight kick into her gut, "Your next move, that is!"

'I-I knew it… he's predicting me!'

Erza lands on the ground while Racer appears next to Cobra, "Predicting? No… I've told you, I can hear you." Cobra smirked.

"Tch…"

"Wake up, you asshole!" Natsu breathes out a huge roar of flames from his mouth towards Midnight, but then the volley of flames moved to the side and back to the original path, as if there's a magic force field, shocking the fire dragon slayer, "W-What?-!" The person remained snoozing peacefully, "What was that just now…? My magic avoided it?"

"Stop it." Racer flashes behind Natsu, and gives him a round of punches and kicks at high speeds, "Midnight's really scary when he wakes up."

"_Ice-Make:_…" Gray was about to lash out his magic when the copying spirit changes into him behind him, "_Lance!_" The copy fires a series of ice lances straight at him.

Lyon and Sherry fires their respective magic straight at Hoteye, who calmly preached about money being more important than love and release a wave of mud and soil and engulfing the two wizards. Brain smirked as he saw the fall of the Guild Alliance, then turns his attention to Erza, who is currently swinging her blades wildly at Cobra, who calmly avoided all her strikes.

"Oh? So this is Erza Scarlet?" Brain stated, impressed that someone is managing to keep up with Cobra.

Cobra easily stops her swords in a lock of his hands, "I can hear it, you movements…" He smirked, "…your breathing…the contraction of your muscles…even your very thoughts…" But then his eyes widen in shock as he pushes back the scarlet-haired mage, "I see… So you're also…"

"You're wide open!" Erza shouted.

"So are you!" Shadow appears right above her with his hammer ready, "Say hello to god for me!" A sword whip came flying straight at him, managing to stop the hammer from hitting Erza but it broke in the process. Shadow clicked his tongue and turned to the owner, who calmly withdrew what's left of his sword, "You asshole…"

"Len?-!" Erza cried but then the soil came bursting out from under her.

"I saw that, exactly!" Hoteye declared.

"Cobra! What the hell are you waiting for?-!" Racer shouted as he flashes in front of her and lands a spinning kick at her.

Cobra clicked his tongue for his sloppy performance just then, "Cuberos!" He sends the large purple snake at her with fangs out and bit her by the shoulder, before tossing her onto the ground, "Cuberos' poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!"

The entire Guild Alliance lay on the ground defeated one-sidedly, leaving only Len and Matt as well as Wendy, Carla and Happy behind the rock. "All trash like you should vanish from the earth." Brain stated.

"Everyone!" Matt cried.

"Payback time~!" The two looked down to see glowing yellow eyes in their shadows, before smashing straight up at them.

"Come back, Shadow." Brain commanded, the shadow user appears next to them, smirking crazily. He raised his staff and dark green aura starts to circles around it, shocking everyone, "W-What is this… this magical power…?" Sherry stuttered.

"The atmosphere is shaking…" Hibki grunted.

"This is bad…"

"_Dark Rondo!_" Brain chanted as the spell reached its activation, but then he notices the scared Wendy behind the boulder, and he stopped the spell in shock. 'He stopped?' Len wonders.

"What's wrong, Brain?" Racer asked, "Why did you stop the spell?"

"Wendy…" Brain stutters in shock.

"Someone you know?" Cobra asked.

"There's no mistaking it…" The leader stated, "Wendy, the Sky Priestess!"

The rest of the Oracíon Seis all stared in shock, confusing everyone else, "The Sky…"

"…Priestess?" Hibiki and Gray wondered.

"W-What is that?-!" Wendy cried as she hid even further behind the boulder.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain stated, "Looks like we picked up a nice present. Come!" He sends a green aura that took into a form of a giant hand, that grabs Wendy, "Wendy!" Carla tries to catch up to Wendy, "Hold on! I'll save you!" Happy cried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu grunted as he tries to get up.

"Money is the great equalizer, exactly!" The ground under them starts to melt and rises up in a tidal wave like manner.

"Carla!"

"Wendy!"

Wendy grabs on the paw of her friend, only it was the wrong paw and grabs onto Happy by mistake.

"Ara?" Happy blinked.

"Hey, you!" Carla cried.

"Hold on, Wendy!" Len threw a chain-like short sword and wraps around her, stopping the magic aura hand in its tracks, "I'm letting you take her!"

"Hmph, as I thought." Brain smirked, "It looks like Shadow is saying the truth. You're that legendary freelancer and one of the top fighters in Solien, Len Heartfilia, Sage of the Ten Swords, Ten Blades Len."

"Ten Blades…?" Gray grunted.

"Honestly, I don't like that title." Len stated.

"Oh? Maybe I should said the other title you has." Brain smirked, "The Devi-"

Len threw his Earth Breaker straight at him at record breaking speeds, smashing the ground under the leader in a small crater, "Don't you dare mention that." He stated with his eyes reflecting the light dangerously.

"Hm…?"

'This is the first time I saw Len-niisan that angry…' Lucy thought in shock, 'Just what is this title that he hates…?'

"Sorry about this, Wendy."

"Eh? Len-san?" Wendy looks at him confusingly.

"Hang on, I'll be right with you. So…" He digs his feet into the ground hardly, "Brace yourself!" He pulls the chain with such force that it broke Wendy and Happy out of the aura hand, the girl screams in fright as she fell on her bottom hardly.

The chained sword disappears from his hand and he flashes over to behind Brain to grab his Earth Breaker before swinging his large sword back at the leader, Racer flashes behind him and swings his feet at him. The blonde boy stops his sword and ducks to avoid the fast kick before landing a reverse roundhouse kick at the fast mage, 'He caught up with me?-!'

"I can see it, exactly!" Hoteye's eyes shines as the ground under him melts away.

"_Change!_" His Earth Breaker changes into a Spatha sword with an ice-white blade and snow-white handle with a long white ribbon on its end, "White Day!" He swung the sword down and the ground froze over. The sword glows as it changes into a red meat cleaver sword with brown bandages around the handle(Imagine Zangetsu from bleach with the following features), "Inferno!" He swings his blade in a circular matter, fire whips around him and dealing damage to all the Oracíon Seis members.

"S-Strong!" Lyon grunted.

"This is your brother, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I've never seen him this strong before!" Lucy cried, "He's even stronger than when he fought Bickslow!"

"Len-san's amazing…!" Wendy said in awe.

"Wendy!" Carla cried as she ran over. But then the shadow under her starts to darken as it starts to wrap up and around Wendy and Happy, "A-AH! Len-san!" The girl cried. The shadow consumes the two in a dark shroud and disappears into the shadow. "Wendy/Happy!" Natsu and Carla cried.

"Wendy! Happy!" Len cried.

"Good job, Shadow." Brain smirked, "I've no longer use to any of you. Racer."

"Okay." Racer appears behind Len who is still distracted and sends a series of kicks and punches all over him before landing one roundhouse kick in his gut, sending him back.

"So long, suckers!" Shadow hits down the hammer with a ground splitting force with the energy coming straight at them.

"Everyone, get down!" Gray cried.

"Lucy!" Len went and grabs Lucy away and covers her with his body.

"Len-niisan!"

"Sherry!" Lyon went and grabs Sherry, the pink-haired girl sighs happily at the touch of her beloved.

"_Rockiron Wall!_" A sudden chant with the ground in front of them raised up in a huge wall, blocking the incoming energy blast, "Just made it…"

"Jura-sama!" Sherry cried happily.

"Amazing, Jura-san!" Eve commented.

"Thank you. You saved us." Hibiki thanked the bald mage.

"Man, thanks a bunch." Lucy sighed.

"Damn it…" Natsu grunted, "Let me at them!" But the dark guild is nowhere to be seen, "Ah?"

"They ran off." Gray stated.

"What the fuck?-!"

"They totally got us…" Ren stated.

"They're too powerful!" Eve stated, "We couldn't even touch them!"

"Oracíon Seis…" Gray grunted, "What kind of monsters are they?"

"They are only seven of them, but they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!" Hibiki stated.

"And our plan to use Christina is…" Sherry stuttered.

"Yes… That woman who can peer into your heart says so." Jura stated, "She said that they knew everything about our plans."

"Ano… what about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ren assures her.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." Eve explained.

"After we found their base, we're supposed to board it, but…" Hibiki stated.

"I see! Thank goodness…"

"I am so glad that you're safe, Jura-san." Lyon stated.

"No… it was quite a close call." Jura stated.

"Then those wounds are…" Matt asked.

"A fearsome power it was…" Jura stated, "I have numbed the pain for now, thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkiller parfum."

The said man stood there in his awkward pose with several bruises all over his face, "Damn you, Oracíon Seis… How dare you run away just as we arrive!" Ichiya said, "We must have scared them off!"

"You're the one all beat up here!" Gray shouted.

"These injuries? They're nothing at all." Ichiya stated as he took out a test-tube, "Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller parfum!" He pops the cock off and small green-colored mist surrounds them all, the feeling of pain from everyone disappears in the relief to the girls, but the nice mood has to be ruined by Ichiya's stupid poses and the Trimen changing how they addresses him to [Sensei].

"Damn those bastards…" Natsu growled, "How dare they take Wendy and Happy!" He stood up and ran off, "Where are you?-! Where did you run off to?-!"

"Natsu! Where are you going?-!" Lucy cried.

The fire dragon slayer was then pulled back via the scarf by the white cat, which somehow grew wings like Happy, "Sheesh… try calming down a little." Carla stated with her wings flapping.

"Wings?" Lyon stated.

"Definitely wings." Sherry concluded.

"The cat is flying." Ren stated.

"Amazing!" Eve commented.

"This magic is called Aera." Carla stated proudly, "Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it."

"You're coping Happy!" Natsu stated.

"Say what?-!"

"Now who's the one being surprised?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"That's true." Len laughed dryly.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Wendy and the male cat." Carla stated, "But these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?"

"Carla-dono is right." Jura stated, "Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated."

"Men…" Ichiya agrees.

"And besides…" Carla gestures them to Erza, whose right shoulder is getting purple, the female mage grunting in intense pain, "Erza!" Gray cried.

"Hang in there!" Lucy cried.

"It's poison." Matt stated, "It's from the large snake used by that guy Cobra and its spreading fast."

"Ichiya-sama." Eve stated.

"I understand." Ichiya nodded, "For my Honey! Painkiller parfum! _Augment Aroma!_" He releases another wisps of green aroma from earlier.

"Wait… will painkiller help with poison?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Senpai's parfum works not just as a painkiller, but it can cure poison as well." Hibiki stated.

"Wow!" Eve stated in awe.

However, the magic perfume is not working as the purple area on the knight's arm continues to spread, "Erza, you all right?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Doesn't it look like she's suffering even worse?" Natsu stated.

"O-Oya?" Ichiya said, embarrassed that his cool moment is ruined and confused on why his healing perfume is not working, "M-Men…?"

"T-This is…" Hibiki stated in shock.

"No… the painkiller parfum is not working!" Eve cried.

"Hang in there, Erza!" Natsu cried.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Lucy… sorry…"

"Eh?"

"I'm borrowing your belt." Erza grabs the belt around Lucy's skirt, pulling off and the skirt drops off her hip showing her glory to everyone, the Trimen all looked in joy, "What are you looking at, perverts?-!" Len punches them away.

The scarlet haired mage wraps around her poison arm tightly, "What are you doing, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't fight like this." Erza stated. She took the leather around her arm and bites on it and stabs her sword down with her arm up, "Cut it off." Everyone all looked in shock.

"Don't be stupid!" Gray shouted.

"Please… someone…"

"Understood." Lyon takes the sword into his hands, "I will do it."

"Lyon-sama…" Sherry stuttered in shock.

"Don't, Lyon!"

"Do it!"

"Stop!"

"L-Lyon… are you serious?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"We need her now more than ever." Lyon stated.

"B-But…"

"Honestly, you Fairies are such weaklings!" Sherry stated angrily, "At this rate, Erza-san will die, you know!"

"What the heck do _you_ know?-!" Lucy shouted.

"Because this is… Lyon-sama's love as well."

"If you're going to do it, hurry!" Erza shouted, "Soon, the poison will spread throughout my entire body!"

"Stop it, Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"No! We cannot allow you to hurt the body of a lady!" Hibiki shouted.

"There must be some other way!" Eve shouted.

"This is Erza-dono's own will!" Jura stated.

"Here I go!" Lyon prepares to swing the blade in his hand. But then another blade hits the ground right next to Erza's poisoned arm, and that sword was Len's own White Day. The arm then starts to freeze up around the forearm, leading to Erza to hiss at the sudden numbness.

"There, that should do it." Len stated, "Don't worry, this is only temporary, so it won't become frostbite and break off. At least the poison would stop spreading temporary."

"Len…" Erza looks at him in shock, before she loses consciousness and fell flat on the ground.

"Erza!" Lucy and Natsu ran up to the collapsed Erza.

"Don't go cutting your own arm, Titania." Len tells her, "Even if you're a warrior, you're still a girl. At least look after your appearance more." He took back his blade as it vanishes into its pocket dimension, "But this method is not good enough. If we were to save her life, we need to get an antidote for the poison as soon as possible."

"Even so, it's impossible to find an antidote in such a short span of time." Hibiki stated.

"Plus, I doubt that there's an antidote for the poison in the first place, considering that the man kills without a second thought." Matt stated.

"Wendy can save her." Carla tells them, they all looked at her shocked, "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together, and save Wendy! And that male cat when we're at it."

"Wendy?" Eve asked, "That little girl has magic that can purify poison?"

"Impressive." Ren stated.

"No just poison." Carla stated, "She can cure fevers, stop pain, and heal injuries."

"W-Why do I feel like my identity is suddenly weakened…?" Ichiya paled.

"But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic." Sherry stated, "Wasn't it lost to the ages?"

"Wait, could it have something to do with the Sky Priestess thing?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer; the Sky Dragon Wendy."

Everyone all stared and pure shock, that a young girl like Wendy is actually a wizard that wields the magic to slay dragons.

"D-Dragon Slayer?-!" Natsu cried.

"The details can wait until later." Carla stated, "Actually, I won't tell you more anyway. What we need now is Wendy. Although, I don't know why they need Wendy as well."

"Which means…" Lyon stated.

"…there's only one thing to do." Hibiki stated.

"We will save Wendy-chan!" Eve declared.

"For Erza's sake." Gray stated.

"Happy too." Lucy stated.

"All right! Let's go!" Natsu shouted as they all cry out in a circle.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Ten Blades Len! You rock! But isn't he Nine Blades Len  
now, since he has broke one of his already?**

**Now, to tell any other readers, Len's sword doesn't changes  
form like the TCM in Rave Master. The swords switches between  
each other and Len can summon as many swords as he have  
in the other magic space, like Erza's.**

**Also, he hasn't use his gun yet, since it seems to easy  
for him and it is less cool.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 5 The Demon's Arm**

* * *

They decided to split into groups in hope to find Wendy; Natsu, Gray and Carla in one, Lyon, Jura and Sherry in another, Ichiya, Ren and Eve in one as well; leaving Len, Matt, Lucy and Hibiki with the poisoned Erza. "Everyone… please hurry…" Lucy mumbles worriedly.

"Fretting about it won't help." Hibiki stated, "But there is something we can do."

"Something we can do?" Lucy asked.

The Archive keyboards and screen appears in front of them, "Those who are heading there, and those that remain. We're sort of a makeshift alliance, but unless we can function as a team, we can't beat them." Hibiki stated.

"Jura-san called that magic of yours Archive, right?" Lucy stated.

"Yes. I can track everyone's movements like this." Hibiki stated, "You're not going to go, Lucy?"

"I can't leave Erza behind, right?" She stated, "And besides, I'm the least useful in a fight."

"You're too modest." Hibiki stated, "I've heard the rumors. Like how you beat 19 3-metre tall gorillas… And during the battle with Phantom, you knocked out Master Jose barehanded! Or when you fought 1000 Dark Guild members alone at Acalypha!"

"My legend grows ever more ridiculous…" Lucy sighed.

"Pu~!" Her pet spirit, Plue, cooed.

"Speaking of which, aren't you going to go?" Lucy asked.

"I can't leave two women by themselves." Hibiki stated.

"And I can't leave that womanizer with you two." Len stated.

"I know you care, Len-niisan." Lucy smiled.

"Besides, my magic allows me to tell everyone where this place is." Hibiki stated, "Even if we save Wendy and Happy, there's no point unless they can return here."

"You've really thought this through." Lucy stated.

"I'm just practicing what Ichiya-sama taught me."

"Really? That good-for-nothing short man?" Len stated, "All the times I have met with him, he is always getting beaten to a pulp."

"Oh boy, this sword is long gone." Matt sighed as he looked on the broken sword whip in his hands, "Why do you always break them somehow?"

"It's a gift." Len joked.

"Not funny! Do you have any idea how long I take to create this?-!" Matt cried.

"Hey hey, I told you I was sorry." Len stated.

"Well, it was to be." Matt sighed, "Look like Ten Swords Len became Nine Swords Len. It's a good thing I finish that last night."

"That?" Len wondered.

"You know that super sword I've created just for you?"

"You finished it?-!" Len cried in joy.

"Yup, here, let me show you." Matt draws out a huge black leather box the size of a coffin of his height from the ground via magic. He unclasps the buckles and opens the lid, revealing a large two-handed sword with a broad katana blade with a black handle in the middle with a bike brake on its cross-guard, a black separate part with silver casing around it that rotates like a motorbike's handle, and a black marking of a demon's eye on the rain-guard.

"Ooh, nice~!" Len grabs the sword and turns the bike handle, the blade roars in an engine sound as it glows red for a moment.

"I call it the Motor Knight, with a mini Heater Engine in the guard that activates when you turn the handle, heating the blade to a temperature that melts crystals." Matt explains, "There's another function but you know what I meant."

"I know." Len stated, "Motor Knight, huh? Kind of plain, isn't it?"

"Who ask you?" Matt grumbles angrily, "But it sure is a shocker that Wendy is a dragon slayer, right?" Len looked away suspiciously whistling and sweating a little, "You know, didn't you?-!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Liar! You and I know you can't lie!"

"Say, Len-niisan," They turned to the blonde girl, "how did you meet Wendy?" Lucy asked curiously, "That girl seems to know you quite well."

"Hm… Well, how do I put this…?" Len thought for a while, "Let me see… I've met her when I was travelling around Fiore since I left home. It was lucky I've meet her and her companion. They were a good bunch and accompanied me as I travelled around. And then I've heard of Solien and decided to travel there to get stronger. That was the last time I saw and heard of them."

"I see." Lucy nodded, "So she's like an old travelling companion."

"Yup." Len nodded.

"Then who's her travelling companion?" Matt asked.

"It's a secret~!" He stated playfully with a small wink.

"Muu~~! Tell me already!" Lucy whined.

"Sorry, I don't think it is a good idea to tell you just yet." Len stated.

"Come on! Just a hint!"

"No way."

"Please~~~~! With sugar and cherry on top~!"

Matt sighed at the arguing siblings in front of him.

* * *

Xxx couple of minutes later xxx

Everyone all sat down, or lay down on the grassy ground, all waiting and some bored, "They're slow." Len stated, laying down on the grass.

"Well what did you expect?-!" Hibiki shouted, "We have no clue where their base is in the first place!"

"You should learn to be patient, Len-niisan…" Lucy tells her brother. She then turned to Erza, whose shoulder has thawed away and the poison has started to spread once more, "This is bad… the poison is spreading again…"

He got up, "Matt?" Len asked.

"Ah?"

"Can't you send some spy bots or something to find Wendy faster, so we can tell the search teams?" Len asked, "Better yet, let them scout the perimeter as well."

"Ah~? But those are hard control~!" Matt whined, but then a sudden thought hits him, "What if I hook them up with Hibiki's Archive magic? That way, the information is automatically downloaded in and then playboy there can tell them via telepathy or something."

"I'm a playboy now…?" Hibiki's head drops.

"Let's do that." Matt claps his hands together, a silver magic circle appears under his feet, "_Mech Magic: Spy Robo!_" Gears and springs surrounds him as they formed ten round floating ball iron robots with propellers on their heads appears around him.

"Oh! Amazing!" Lucy cried in awe.

"Machine magic?" Hibiki stated, "Isn't that one of the Lost Magic?"

"To create automatons and other machinery from nothing, that's Matt's magic, Mech Magic." Len explained, "He is capable to create any kind of device as long as he has the blueprint and the right mental image, thus his title; the inventor mage, Steampunk Matt. The gun I'm using is created by him too."

"Go!" Matt sends them flying into the air in all directions, "There, they're off. I've linked them to the Archive so they should pick up any images and sends them back here."

True enough; ten new screens appear in the Archive, all of them from the sky to the forest below. He even saw Natsu leaping down into an abandoned town via an ice slide that was created by Gray's magic with Carla under his arms. "Is that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Matt, follow them." Len stated.

"Okay."

The robot moved closer to the ground, the screen showing Natsu and Carla running into the cave, "Matt, can't you add audio or something?"

"Well, it's still incomplete." Matt stated.

"Anyway, let's follow them in." Lucy stated.

"Not a good idea." Matt stated, "If it goes in, it can't send signals and video back."

"So you've not get rid of that bug, huh?" Len stated.

The robot waited outside, and then Matt's eyes widen as he places the robot higher and behind a rock, "What the hell are you doing, Matt?-!" Len shouted, "We can't see anything!"

"There's someone coming and it's powerful." Matt stated. But then the robot got destroyed by some kind of light and the screen turns to a static, "E-Eh? W-What the?"

"The robot got destroyed…" Lucy muttered.

"Now that's just great…" Len sighed.

They decide to look around with the other robots, but there's no sign of anyone besides the defeated dark guilds. They decided to leave them in patrol mode and waits for Hibiki to connect with anyone.

"Hm…"

*Typing sounds*

"Hmph…"

*Sounds of gear clacking together*

*Sounds of something floating up from the ground*

*A robotic bark*

"Still nothing?" Len asked, him sitting on one of Matt's floating robots he poof out as a chair, Matt busy bringing out a canister of tea from a dog like robot with the words: [Storage Robot] on its side.

"Why are you two acted like you're on a picnic?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Well, we have nothing to do yet, after all." Matt stated, pouring the green tea into four cubs, "Here, have some tea."

"You guys have no urgency whatsoever…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

But then Len got a chill down his spine as his intuition goes haywire screaming that someone dangerous has been released or revived back into the living world, leading him to shake uncontrollably, 'What is this feeling…? It's like… something is bad is going to happen… like…' A memory of a collapsing cave appears in his mind, with a girl falling to her doom, the young teen him reaching out for her crying and crying out her name, _"Mei!"_ He clenched his fists in irritation, 'I won't let that happen, ever again…!'

"Oh, I've found Natsu." Hibiki stated.

"Eh? Honto?" Lucy stated excitedly, "Is Wendy with him?"

"Hang on, let me connect with him."

* * *

Xxx with Natsu xxx

The flaming idiot is running along with Wendy under his right arm and the two cats under his other arm. He is still pissed and annoyed that a certain man, Jellal, the traitor of the Magic Council and nearly killed Erza in an attempt to revive the black mage Zeref, was here of all places and he can't chase him until they met up with Lucy so Wendy can save Erza from the poison, "This sucks!" He shouted.

"_Natsu-kun, can you hear me?" _

"You're… who are you again?" Natsu asked.

"_It's me. Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus." Hibiki tells him, "Thank goodness. I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone."_

"Oh? Then where are you?"

"_Not so loud. One of the enemy has very good hearing. It's possible that he could intercept our conversation. That's why I'm speaking directly into your mind." _Natsu already blanked out, _"So, how's Wendy-chan and neko-kun?"_

"Ah, they're here, although she's unconscious." Natsu tells him, "Ah, Happy's awake, though."

"_I see… Thank goodness. Great job. I'm going to upload an app directly into your head that will guide you here. Neko-kun seems to have used too much magic and taken too much damage for me connect… Anyway, hurry back here."_

"Sure. But what's with the apple? I don't get it." Natsu stated, before a loading bar appears above his head, filling up and the map is instantly in his head, "Oh!"

"Natsu, why have you been talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"I don't quite get it, but I have some kind of apple…" He stated, "Wait! I totally know how to get to where Erza is! It's like I've known all along!"

"I don't have any apples in my head, though…"

* * *

Back with Hibiki, "Please hurry, Natsu-kun." He turns to Erza, the poison already spread to her entire right arm, "You have to hurry… there's not much time left…"

"Ne, how did you tell Natsu where we are?" Lucy asked.

"My magic, Archive, can compress information." Hibiki explained, "By compressing it, people can transfer information between each other quickly."

"I've never heard of such magic before…" Lucy stated.

"Using magic to convert information into data is a recent concept, you see." Hibiki stated.

"Oh… I see." Lucy sighed in relief, "Anyway, thank goodness Wendy is safe. Please hang on a little longer, Erza. I'll protect you until Natsu comes back, I promise!"

"Although it would be me protecting you again." Len stated, taking a sip of his tea, but then he smiled a little.

"Hey, what are you smiling about at a time like this?" Lucy scolded.

"Nothing." Len chuckled.

"Hm?"

Matt secretly smiles.

* * *

Len sighed as he lies down on the grass with his eyebrows furrowed down, 'Damn that feeling still won't go away… Something is happening and I don't like it…'

"Is something wrong, Len?" Matt asked, "You have that face almost all the time."

"…"

"Grumpy, as usual…" Matt sighed, "Is your intuition saying something again?"

"…"

"Intuition?" Hibiki wondered.

"Now that you think about it, you and Matt-san did say something about nii-san's intuition never been wrong before." Lucy stated.

"Oh, you don't know?" Matt stated, "Len here has this amazing intuition and magic sense allowing him to somehow predict what might happen soon, usually bad. So far, none of his intuition hits have been wrong." He lowered his head, "None… at all…"

"Hm?" The two looked at him when he stated the last part of the sentence.

A shuffle in the grass startled them as they all turned to the moving bush before Natsu leaped out with Wendy, Happy and Carla under his arms, "We're here!" He declared with his usual goofy grin.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in joy.

"How did this happen? Suddenly a map to this place pops into my head…"

"Anyway, hurry up and wake Wendy-chan." Hibiki stated.

"Ah, right." He nodded. He puts his cargo down and starts to shake Wendy back and forth violently, "Wake up, Wendy! Please, save Erza!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"You're making it worse!" Len cried.

Wendy eventually opened her eyes, but then her brown orbs widen as she pushes Natsu back and crawled back before curling up with her hands on her head shaking scared, "I-I'm sorry! I… I…" She stuttered.

"Wendy…?" Len wondered why she is getting all timid all of the sudden.

"I don't care about that right now!" Natsu stated with a begging bow, the sky dragon slayer looked at him confused and shocked, "Erza has been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save her, I'm begging you!"

"P-Poison?" Wendy looked at Erza, the purple area already spread to near her breasts, closing on her heart.

"We need Erza-san's strength to fight the Oracíon Seis." Hibiki explained.

"Please, save Erza!" Lucy begged.

"Please!"

"A-Ah…" Wendy looked around worriedly.

"Save her, Wendy." Len said, "We can't defeat those dark mages without her."

"Please, Wendy-san!" Matt begged.

"O-Of course!" Wendy agreed without hesitation, "Yes, I'll do it!"

Natsu looked up at her in joy, "Thank goodness…" Happy sighed in relief, still lying on the grass.

"How long are you going to be splayed out like that? It's unbecoming…" Carla sighed.

"Aye…!"

Wendy walked over to Erza's panting body and places her hands over her; a glow shines out of her palms and rains down on the scarlet-haired mage. The purple area on her arm slowly disappears as her face regains some color. Her panting has slowed down to a stop, "Finished…" Wendy sighed in relief wiping sweat from her forehead, "All of the poison is gone from Erza-san's body."

"A-And?" Lucy, Natsu and Happy all looked at Erza worriedly, as she is not moving and breathing and got all disappointed. Then, she starts to breathe normally again and they cheered in joy, "Lucy, high-five!" Natsu did a high-five with Lucy, the blonde later cried out in relief. Happy asked for a high-five by Carla, who reluctantly followed. "Wendy." He grinned; the girl confusingly did a high-five with him, "Thanks."

Wendy looked at him rather confused of his actions and spoke softly that Erza wouldn't wake up for a while but she is fine and well. Hibiki confirmed it and complimented on the wonder of Wendy's Sky Magic by being way too close to Erza's face, Len has to kick him away before it get worst and people starts getting the wrong idea.

"May I have a word?" Carla announced, "Please refrain from using Wendy's Sky Magic any more. As you see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy tells them, "B-Besides… I-I…"

"After Erza-san wakes up, it's time to launch a counter-attack." Hibiki tells them.

"All right! Let's beat up those Oracíon Seis!" Lucy cheered.

"Yeah! We ain't going to let them have Nirvana!" Happy declared.

But then, the earth shook as a sudden light startles them, a pillar of black light shots up into the sky from the middle of the forest, with dark energy sprouting out of the forest and circling the blast of light, "A pillar of black light…" Wendy said in shock.

"C-Could it be…!" Carla cried.

"T-That's… Nirvana!" Hibiki cried, "I-Is that Nirvana?-!"

"So it was awakened by Oracíon Seis first?-!" Lucy cried.

Len's right hand pulsated; a huge pain runs up his arm cuts him like countless needles piercing his arm before pulling out and piercing it in again, _"Power! More power!_" a voice rang in his head. "Shut up…" Len grunted as he clutched his head in pain.

"That light…" Natsu growled, "Jellal is there!" Lucy's eyes widen in shock before the fire dragon slayer ran off towards the light.

"N-Natsu! W-What do you mean by Jellal?-!" Lucy cried.

"Jellal…?" Len stuttered.

"Jellal?" Matt wondered, "You mean that traitorous bastard that tricked the Council into firing Etherion or whatever?"

"I-It's all my fault…" Wendy stuttered.

"Anyway, we have to chase Natsu-kun as quickly as possible!" Hibiki stated.

"Did he say something about Jellal?" Lucy stated.

"I'll explain everything later!" Happy shouted, "We have to go after Natsu!"

"AAAAAHHHH!-!" Carla cried out, everyone turned to find why, "Erza is gone!"

"W-When did she…?" Matt grumbled.

"That woman… She didn't even thank Wendy!" The white cat complained.

"Erza… could it that she heard Jellal's name, and…" Happy stated.

"What should we do…" Wendy stuttered, shaking in guilt, "This is all my fault… It's because I healed Jellal that they found Nirvana… so Erza-san is… and Natsu-san is…" Hibiki suddenly blasts the girl away with his magic, knocking her out cold.

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing?-!" Matt shouted.

The Blue Pegasus mage picks up Wendy onto his back, and he gestures them all to follow as he ran after Natsu, the rest all hesitantly followed, "Sorry about the fright. But all I did was knocked her out."

"But why? And why are we running?" Lucy asked.

"We're heading after Natsu-kun and Erza-san!" Hibiki tells her, "We'll head towards the light as well!"

"I'm not convinced." Carla stated with her flying right behind them with Happy, "I know Wendy's a whiner, but that's no reason to suddenly knock her out."

"That's right!" Happy agrees.

"I had no other choice." Hibiki tells them, "To tell you the truth… I know about the magic called 'Nirvana'." Everyone all gasped in shock, "But I couldn't tell anyone its true nature. This magic is very dangerous when you know about it consciously. That's why Ichiya-san and even Eve and Ren don't know. Only I was told by Master."

"What do you mean by that?" Len asked.

"It's an extremely fearsome magic. It switches light for darkness. That's Nirvana."

"Light…"

"…and darkness?" Happy and Carla asked.

"It switches them?" Lucy stated.

"That's the final stage." Hibiki stated, "When the seal is first removed, black light rises up. Just like that pillar of light. First there's the black light… The people between the light and the darkness switch to the opposite element. The people of the light who feel powerful negative emotion… falls into darkness."

"T-Then the reason you put Wendy to sleep was…" Carla realized.

"Guilt is a negative emotion, you see…" Hibiki stated, "At that rate, Wendy-chan might have fallen into the darkness."

"Wait a moment, what about anger?-!" Lucy cried, "Then Natsu's in trouble!"

"I can't really say. If that anger is for someone's sake, I wouldn't necessarily call it a negative emotion…" Hibiki stated.

"What should we do?-!" Happy cried, "I don't understand!"

"You're an idiot." Carla stated bluntly, "In other words, when the seal on Nirvana is lifted, those who are motivated by justice or evil have their personality switched, right?"

"That's why I kept silent about what it was." Hibiki stated, "When people are become focused on the good and evil of things, it gave rise to unimaginable negative emotions. 'If it wasn't for him…', 'Whose fault is it that I suffer like this?', 'Why is it always me?' those thoughts will all be judged by Nirvana."

"So if Nirvana fully activates, we'll all become bad guys?" Lucy stated.

"But in that case, wouldn't the people from the Dark Guilds turn into good guys?" Happy stated.

"I suppose that's possible. But the truly fearsome power of Nirvana lies in the ability to control it that way." Hibiki explained.

"Eh?"

"For example, if we used Nirvana against a guild…"

"Allies would kill each other." Len finished, "Guilds will go into war for no apparent reason and no one can do a thing to stop it, right?"

"N-No way!" Lucy cried.

"Anyways, we have to stop that thing at all cost." Hibiki stated, "Otherwise, all the Light Guilds will be wiped out!"

"So basically, under that light, good and evil switched, right?" Lucy stated.

"What'll we do? If Natsu turns into that…" Happy and Lucy pictured Natsu with an opposite personality, but nothing much changes in their mind, "I think he might not be all that different…" Happy sweat-dropped.

"Guess good and evil don't really matter much to him." Carla stated.

"Anyway, we should to follow after Natsu-kun and Erza-san, and find some way to stop Nirvana!" Hibiki tells them. Len then notices a presence coming closer. He stops on his feet, "Is something the matter, Len?" Matt asked.

"You guys go on ahead." Len tells them.

"Eh?"

"Looks like Oracíon Seis; I'll stay and kept him occupied."

"B-But…"

"Hurry and go!" Lucy flinched at her brother's loud voice, since he barely raises his voice, even when they are children. Matt stared at him before sighing in defeat, "I understand. Let's go, Lucy-san."

"B-But Len-niisan…"

"He can handle it. Now come on!" Matt grabs her hands and pulls her back towards the others. "H-Hey! Let go of me!"

* * *

The group soon is out of sight, Len turns with his eyes narrowed seriously, "Come on out. I know you're there." A shadow rises from the ground and taking form of Satia, or Shadow as he preferred to be called, "Heheheheh, how long did you notice?" Shadow chuckled.

"My magic sense is really sensitive." Len stated.

"Magic sense?" Shadow wonders, "Oh yeah, you possesses the same ability as her, right? What was her name…? Layla Heartfilia, if I'm correct. Your mother, isn't it?" He chuckles some more, "Interesting, isn't it? Your sister is blessed with your mother's ability as a celestial mage and her magic abilities, while you are left with her heightened sense and a deformed right arm."

"What are you trying to say?" Len narrows his eyes.

"I'm just saying that fate is a cruel mistress." Shadow chuckled, twirling the hammer in his hand like a pen, "You're the older one so you should have most of her gifts, but it goes to your sister instead. A shame, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hm?"

"Sometimes I did hate my fate, gaining only this arm and nothing else." Len stated, "But I wouldn't have it any other way. This arm is a burden to anyone who possesses it, and I'm glad it's mine."

"Ho oh…? How noble of you." Shadow chuckled, "But you should know, if I didn't want to fight you, those comrades of yours will die."

He drew out his new Motor Knight, "That's why," He turns the handle and its motor roars to life, "I'm going to defeat you!"

"Oh…? And how do you intend to do that?" Shadow asked.

Len said nothing before flashes behind Shadow with his sword ready and aimed at his neck, 'Fast!' He strikes down at him but then the dark mage blocks it with the hammer, but the head was cut clean off, leaving a only the handle. Shadow leaps back and discards the handle, 'What is that sword… it cuts through the artifact like it was nothing…'

"Is that all you got?" Len asked, appearing behind him and slashes down at him again. But this time, a black aura appears behind him, blocking him. The blonde leaps back with his sword ready, the grey-haired man turns smirking devilishly, "You're an interesting wizard, Len Heartfilia." He chuckled as a black magic circle with white outlines appears under him, "It's been a while since I've used my real power…" The black shadows under him wraps around his arms and legs, a black smoky coat appears and a huge upper section of a huge beast appears behind him, startling Len a little. "This is my magic, Shadow Puppeter."

"This magic gives me the power is to summon the shadows to be an extension of me, as well as enhance my own physical powers." Shadow explained, "To tell you the truth, I'm the strongest of the Oracíon Seis! There's no other mage that can match my power!"

"You talk all too much, don't you think…?" Len dead-panned at him, 'Just great… when I need my Templar gun but it has to run out of bullets since the last job…'

"Shut up! It's the atmosphere!" Shadow shouted, "Now die!" He leaps up above him as dark spikes extrudes from his arms and strikes down at the blonde. Len quickly dodge and roll out of the way, before the shadow user punches forward with the black puppet behind him punching forward, Len leaping away, 'So the puppet moves with his arms as well…' Len thought before he leaps back to dodge another puppet hit. The blonde strikes forward with his large sword, the shadow puppet raising its arms to block the attack easily. Shadow smirked as he pushes him back, 'Tough armor… looks like I need something else…'

"_Change!_" Len brought out a bright blue crystal claymore with green-blue handle and guard and a dark blue blade in his other hand, "Aérialie!" He slices down and cuts right through the shadow puppet's arms, before he turns the rider handle on the Motor Knight as the blade roars into a burst of red flames vibrating and motor running, "_Motor Drive!_" He slashes up with it, cutting right through Shadow, but then the figure degrades to a black shadow figure as it sinks into the ground, "A clone!"

"Hahahahaha, what's the matter? Can't find me?"

"You're a pain…" Len growled, 'Calm down, Len… you've dealt with opponents like this before… now think, where would he come out from…?' Just as he was thinking that, a black shadow emerges above him on the branch of the tree behind him, 'You're mine!' Shadow inwardly chuckled happily. He slams his fist down, the puppet's fist hitting straight at the blonde mage, hitting a crater in the ground, "Hahahaha! Crushed like an insect! That's what you get from defying one of the Balam Alliance!"

"As I thought." Len appears behind him. He stabs forward with his crystal sword, piercing through the shadow puppet and locking it into the ground. He slashes his other sword up, the motor roars to life as the blade cuts through his chest, leaving a bloodied scar in his chest, "Damn you!" He punches Len but he dodges it, somersaulting back a few times before landing kneeling, "It's over, Shadow." Len stated, "Without your puppet and that artifact, you're nothing."

"Hmph, I wonder about that." Shadow smirked. The shadow puppet pulls hard on the sword, but it is not budging from its locked place, "What?-!"

"Aérialie is the mythic sword of the wind goddess of the forest of Solien, the only forest found in the desert country, said to be able to cut through things without forms, like the wind and water." Len explained, "Your shadow included. Surrender, Shadow, you've no match to me now."

"Hmhmhmhm… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-! Is that all you have to say…?" Shadow laughed, "Don't fuck with me!" His shadow unwraps around his arms and legs, forming a black orb hovering on his arm. He then bites into it, startling the blonde mage as the grey haired shadow mage continues to consume the black orb, before swallowing it all in one gulp. "Here it comes…" He chuckles as a huge magic circle appears above him as the ground shook. His body turns dark as it can get, his eyes became clear from any pupils and iris and his hands became claws, "Hahaha… power… so much… power…"

"You actually became one with the shadows?-!" Len cried.

"That's right! My power is now increased two, no, hundred times!" Shadow laughed, "I'll crush you, no, I'll destroy everything! That's right. With this power, we don't need Nirvana! I can destroy all the light guilds by myself, and then take over the Balam Alliance! Yes… That's right… I'll be the leader of the magic underworld…"

'He has lost his mind…!' Len thought.

"You're an obstacle! Disappear!"

Spikes and tendrils shots out of his body and stabbing everywhere, cutting down all the trees nearby forcing Len to leap back from all the spikes, but barely as some of his clothes got ripped a bit by the spikes and tendrils, "You idiot! To actually consume the shadows, that's taboo!" Len shouted as he dodges all the black tendrils, "You got to stop your magic now! Otherwise, your body will be destroyed!"

"Power! Such wondrous power!" Shadow shouted.

'It's no good… his mind is completely corrupted by his shadow magic…' Len thought worriedly, 'No choice…' He readies his Motor Knight, "_Motor Drive!_" He slashes his flaming sword down at the shadow man, but it goes right through, "What?-!" Shadow punches Len back and added a huge barrage of shadow fists at the side of his body, the blonde mage lands on the ground on kneeling a hand hugging his stomach in pain, "That hurts…"

"What's wrong?-! Did you want to cut me?" Shadow laughed, "Too bad! Since I'm now invincible!"

'Did his body turn into a shadow as well…?' Len thought as he gets up. "Not a chance!" Shadow sends another barrage of shadow punches straight at him, the blonde manages to block them with his blade, "Oi oi, what's the matter?-! My shadows too much for you?-!" Len grunted as he continues to block the barrage of shadows, "You're dead! _Shadow Blade_!" He strikes down; a crescent black wave flies straight at him.

Len stood frozen as the dark sword wave came straight at him and crashes him in an explosive result. Shadow stood there viewing his opponent in the smoke, "Hehehehehe… I win… HAHAHAHAHAHA, there's no chance for him in the first place!" He laughed, "Now… to kill off Brain and take control of Oracíon Seis–"

"Are you done?"

A sudden voice startles him. In the smoke, there stood Len all right, kneeling with his right knee touching the ground and his right arm still smoking but he is fine with almost no bruises, "Is that all you got right now?" Len asked.

"Y-You! You're still alive?-!" Shadow shouted, 'He took my attack straight on and he is all right?-!'

"I still can believe I have to take this out now…" Len sighed, the smoke surrounding his right arm dissipates, revealing a red demonic arm with a blue core in its middle and a glowing palm and finger nails(Imagine Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 4 but don't have that bump on his elbow and it extents to just below the shoulder), "Your luck just ran out."

'What is that arm?' Shadow thought cautiously, 'It doesn't even look human, let alone deformed…'

"It's over, Shadow." Len stated, "You have no chance against me now."

"Don't get cocky!" Shadow shouted, shadows bursting from around him, "Just because you got some freaky arm doesn't mean you would stand a chance! _Shadow Break!_" He released a huge amount of shadow all striking straight him, but then it was stopped as a huge astral hand grabs him, Len's right arm glowing, "W-What?-! I-Impossible. My astral form is being grabbed?-!"

"Let me tell you something, Shadow." Len stated, "You think your astral shadow body is invincible, but my arm specialized in those astral types, especially yours. This is another of my magic, my real magic. Slayer of demons, Demon Slayer."

"D-Demon Slayer?-!" Shadow shouted.

"My arm, _Diablo_, is the very essence of my magic, and is capable of consuming every magic you have till there's none left." Len explained, "You've sealed your fate once you did the taboo. Your life ends here." The astral arm tosses him into the air, "_Red Demon's Fist._" A huge red demonic arm came bursting out of his arm and crashes into Shadow, the form screams in shock as he disintegrates into ashes. The birds flew out of the forest as the arm slowly disappears into nothing. Len leans on the tree panting heavily, "I used too much magic at that…" He sighed as his arm changes into a simple black arm with black long fingernails.

He sat down leaning on the tree, "God damn it… To think I have to use my trump card on him…" He looks at his right arm. He clenches his fist, "Now… to head for that light…" He passed out from over using his magic.

* * *

Xxx Later xxx

Len grunted as he opened his eyes, but then notice Matt's eye too close for comfort, "Eh?"

"Oh, you're awake." The mech mage stated.

"Get away from me, bastard!" Len punches him away angrily, "What the hell are you trying to do, scare me to death?-! Don't tell me you became homo!"

"Oi! I'm just worried for you! And what do you mean homo?-! I'm god damn straight!"

"Then don't stick your face–" The blonde looked down on his arm, noticing the silver armor replacing his gauntlet, the silver gauntlet with a red jewel in the middle, "This is…" his outfit also changed to a grey jacket with white zip-line and cuffs that has yellow outlines over a black turtleneck shirt and black tight jeans with black boots with white sole, "What's with my clothes?"

"Oh, your previous clothes are shredded for some reason so I gave you another set." Matt explained as he took out a worn out metal gauntlet with a cog-wheel on the back, "Also, that gauntlet is toned to mix with your Diablo, so it wouldn't break like the leather version." He puts on the gauntlets, "Also, look over there." He pointed at the light, which has turned white.

"Wait… wasn't it black before?" Len stated.

"Originally, yes." Matt stated, "But it suddenly changed to white some time ago." Len's eyebrow frowned again, "As I though, it's not a good sign, is it?"

"We need to get to that light as soon as possible." Len stated, "There's a huge magic energy that Diablo been craving more and more on…"

"Ho…" Matt looked at him interested, "Magic that Diablo, the red demon of greed, craves? Then Nirvana is more dangerous than we thought."

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**I'll end it here. I like thank everyone who has followed  
this series. It really helped motivate me.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 6 Steampunk**

* * *

Len and Matt both ran towards the light, but then the ground rumbles as a huge figure rose up from there, six stone legs sprout out from the ground, raising up into the air, "What the fuck is that?-!" Matt shouted.

"It's huge!" Len cried. He then felt a huge magic energy, "This energy… It's Nirvana! That huge thing is Nirvana!"

"That's Nirvana?-!" Matt cried, "That's not a magic spell, that's a gigantic cannon!" One of the legs starts to rise up and the entire huge structure starts to walk off, "EH?-! It's moving?-!"

"Matt, do you think you can get us up there?" Len asked.

"You're going on it?-! There's no telling what could be up there!"

"There's something controlling that huge machine and I know who." The blonde mage stated, "I'm counting on you."

Matt nodded, "I understand." He claps his hands together, lightning sparks and a magic circle appears under him, "_Mech Magic: Rider!_" a bright light surrounds him with sounds of gear clanking at each other and metals crashing and screws spinning in; the light dims to reveal a dark brown bike(The magic motorbikes from Racer but no wheels) with a platform on its right side, a symbol of a gear in the center. Matt sat on the driver seat, "If you die, it's not my fault!" Len understood and jumps on the platform as Matt turns on the engine.

The bike floats up and flew right into the air, straight at the huge moving structure. "Here, Len." Matt hands over a small waist bag with a card holder besides it. Len opens it to find it filled with bullet magazines, "Your master wants me to give it to you if we met up. I'll handle the bullet making; you just focus on not breaking the pistol."

The blonde buckles the bag around his waist, "I'll tell you the address afterwards." Len tells his friend. He took out his gun and slides the magazine in. He cocks it in ready-to-fire mode and slides a card from the card holder into the cartridge under the barrel, _**"Cartridge set." **_A female monotone robotic voice said. He aimed in front to check, noticing the structures on top of Nirvana, reminding him of ruins, "This place…" He puts down the gun, "It's like a town, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Matt stated. The bike flew lower so they can get a better view of the ruins, the night sky filled with stars and only the moon shines its light for them to see, "It feels like we're in a ruin of some sorts."

"Maybe because we are." Len stated, "I mean, these structures are obviously buildings." He then noticed Lucy and Gray below them coming out of a hole, "It's Lucy…" He then saw one of the Oracíon Seis behind her, "Oracíon Seis!"

"Ah? Where?-!" Matt asked, noticing Hoteye under them next to Jura, "Eh? Jura-san is with him…"

"Eh? The Ten Wizard Saint Potato Head?" Len said.

"Potato Head…?" Matt wondered, picturing Jura's head as a potato, 'I guess it is kind of true…'

"Now that I think about, isn't Nirvana a spell that can switch light and darkness?" Len stated, "Then that blocky priest could be…"

"Maybe we should go down and ask." Matt said.

* * *

"What is this place…?" Gray wonders as Lucy crawled out of the hole. After the fight with Angel with Lucy's win, the blonde stellar mage was washed down the rapids with Natsu, who got caught on a raft and completely helpless, and with much luck they survived the waterfall. They then met Sherry, who became evil due to Nirvana and tried to kill them to avenge Lyon's supposed death, but Gray intervened with Lyon revealed to be alive. Afterwards, they got caught in Nirvana's awakening and managed to get to the center via the legs. "It looks like a town…" Lucy stated.

"You're absolutely right, desu-yo…" They turned to find Hoteye with Jura.

"To have both of you here is very assuring." Jura said.

"The old man from Lyon's guild!" Gray cried.

"…And Oracíon Seis?-!" Lucy cried, "What's going on?-!"

"Don't worry, he's our ally now." The earth mage stated.

"World is lovely! Desu-yo…" The priest preached.

"No way!" Lucy cried.

"That old man can also use the magic of enlightenment?-!" Gray cried.

"Lucy! Gray!" A familiar voice called out. They look up to see a hovering motorbike with Matt riding it and Len on the platform connected to it, "You're all right?-!"

"Len-niisan!" Lucy cried.

"You're alive after all." Gray stated.

"Matt!" Jura cried.

"Jura-san, we heard everything." Matt stated, "But, is this place really a town?"

"This is where the ancient people of Nirvit once lived." Hoteye explained, "Around 400 years ago, many wars took place all over the world. The people of Nirvit who remained neutral, lamented this world, and create a magic to sustain its balance. An incredible that interchanges light and darkness, named after the country of peace, Nirvana; desu-yo…"

"How ironic… the spell was named after the country of peace but is used for evil purpose now." Gray stated.

"But… it was a good spell right from start, if it didn't have the power to turn light into darkness…" Lucy stated.

"It can't be helped. Perhaps the ancient people who created it didn't foresee this far in the future that their creation would be used for evil." Jura stated.

"It was a bad idea to create this spell from the start. All powerful spells have strong consequences, after all." Len stated.

"At any rate, the city has started to move, and that's not good." Hoteye explained, "We have to stop it as soon as possible."

"Of course!" Gray nodded.

"But how do we stop it?" Lucy asked.

"Brain is controlling this city from the central master room, the highest tower you can see. While doing that, Brain can't use his magic, so it's the chance to attack him." Hoteye stated.

"You said it's 'moving' though. Is it heading somewhere?" Gray asked.

"Most likely." The blocky mage said, "But I don't know where its destination is."

"That's right, only I know what father is thinking." A sudden voice said, they all looked up to find the sleeping mage from before awake to reveal the blank red eyes, "Midnight!" The plump mage cried.

"Oracíon Seis!" Gray cried.

"The guy's who's always sleeping!" Lucy cried.

Len's eyebrows frown again, something telling him that that mage is not to be underestimated, "Hoteye, have you betrayed my father?" Midnight asked.

"No! I only realized that what Brain is doing is wrong!" Hoteye replied.

The once sleeping mage leaps down from where he sat, "Did you say that my father is… wrong?"

"Wait… did he say father…?" Matt stated.

"You mean they're a father and son in the same dark guild?" Lucy stated.

"People's hearts shouldn't be manipulated by magic." Hoteye stated, "We can make weak hearts grow stronger." Midnight said nothing, and swings his arm, taking everyone by surprise as several of the buildings behind and around them all got cut by an invisible blade. The light mages, however, are safe as they fell into a crater just before the blade hits, "W-What happened…?" Gray asked, a bit startled by the sudden appearance of a crater under them.

"Hoteye-dono made the ground cave-in and save us." Jura explained.

"Eh? Where's Len-niisan?" Lucy asked.

"Up here." His voice said, Matt still on the bike with two robots with huge shields in front of them, "Matt managed to block the attack to us."

"But what is that magic?" Matt wonders.

"All of you please head to the Master Control Room!-!" Hoteye shouted, "The power of every person in Oracíon Seis is equal! Leave Midnight to me!"

"You and me? Equals?" Midnight smirked, "Don't make me laugh."

"_Liquid Ground!_" Hoteye release a torrent of melted earth straight at the mage, it was then dissipates just when it approaches Midnight.

"A match between Oracíon Seis?-!" Gray grunted.

"Wow, this is quite a development…" Lucy muttered.

"Hoteye-dono…" Jura muttered.

"Now! Go quickly!" Hoteye tells them, "Also, my real name is Richard; desu-yo…" He said with a smile.

"Richard-dono…"

"To reveal your true name to the enemy… you've really fallen, Hoteye." Midnight muttered.

"Matt!" Len shouted.

"I know!" Matt complied and flew higher and away from the battle, "Everyone, head to the tallest tower! We'll try to find if there's any other of us up here!" With that, they flew off into the air. They flew around as Len tries to find any one he knows, "Here goes…" The blonde mage sighed, "_Sense Radar…_" In his mind, all the surrounds are gone, left in a black empty space. Within that space, few small blue flames lit up, every flame signaling a single mage. '12 magic sources… three of them belongs to the three we met just then with the three Oracíon Seis, and I know that's Natsu's magic energy and another are Titania's and Wendy's… but what with the others…?'

Then, he heard a roar so loud that it forces him to cancel the radar before it causes him to go deaf just as Matt covers his ears to block out as much as the noise as possible. The roar is not like any creature he have encountered in before both here and back in Solien, but he heard it before, it was a dragon's roar. 'A dragon?-! Wait, what is a dragon doing here? O-Okay, calm down. If it was a dragon, I would have sensed it but I didn't… so it can't be a dragon.'

"Oi, Len!" Matt cried, "Look there!" he pointed down, noticing it was Erza with another guy, he has blue hair and dark green eyes with a red tattoo on the right side of his face. Len's eyes widen in shock, "J-Jellal…" Len muttered in shock. But then he notices Midnight approaching from behind and Jellal fires his blast but it moved to the side just as it hits him. Midnight smirked as he swings his arm, "Shit!" He leaps down, much to Matt's surprise, "Oi! Len!"

* * *

With Erza, she stood ready and cautious of the appearance of one of the Oracíon Seis, Jellal standing beside her. The once evil mage has lost his memory since his failure with the R-system, and he can't remember anything besides Erza's name. He, somehow, found Nirvana's seal and undo it, in hopes of destroying it before it can fully appears. But, that was thwarted by Brain as he managed to undo the Self-destructing magic circle he placed on it thus its appearance. Thanks to Erza's coaching on living to repent for his sins, he remained with her to find another way to destroy it.

"Stand back, Erza." Jellal tells her.

"Jellal…" Erza muttered.

Midnight smirked as he ready to release his magic. Jellal raise his hands up and fires a series of yellow energy blasts straight at the final Oracíon Seis mage, but the blast easily moves to the side, shocking the ex-convict. Midnight smirked as he swings his arm straight at him, the same invisible blade slides over in the air straight at him. Jellal prepares himself from the hit, but it never came as a figure lands in front of him and diverts the blade with his sword so it hits no one, slicing the building behind them.

"Even if you're not him, you're still a pain in the ass as usual," Len smirked, "Jellal."

"W-Who are…?"

"An ally. That's all you need to know." Len stated.

"Len!" Erza cried in shock.

"Len you bastard!" Matt shouted from above, "If you're going to do something crazy, at least tell me beforehand!"

"Hm…?" Midnight looks at Len confused, "How did you know about it…?"

"Like you want to know." Len smirked.

"…No matter." Midnight smirked, "You can never defeat me, neither of you."

"We'll see about that." Len was about to step forward but Erza beat him to it as she call forth her sword and swings down at him, but the blade's trajectory was moved away from its original target, shocking the knight mage, "Is it time for the main dish already, Erza Scarlet?" Midnight mutters.

'The sword's direction changed?-!' Erza thought in shock.

'This magic…!' Len realized, 'Could it be?-!' "Get back, Titania! You're the worst match against him! Withdraw and let me handle it!"

Erza ignored his words and summons out another of her swords as she strikes again, having the same result, 'Again?-!' Midnight smirked as he raises his palm; a gust of wind pushes her back. But then her armor starts to twist around her, "W-What?-!" the twisting armor caused her to drop her swords and starts strangling her, the scarlet haired woman grunted out in pain.

"Not good!" Len cried. Erza grunted painfully, before removing her armor in a flash of light, changing into her signature Heaven Wheel armor, "I see. So that's the true nature of your magic." She stated.

"Indeed." Midnight smirked lazily, "My _Magic Reflector_ has the power to distort and twist anything. It can deflect incoming magic back the way it came, and by warping the path of light, it can even distort light to create illusions."

"Not just that, you're able to distort the air into a sharp invisible blade to cuts through almost anything." Len added, "That's some magic you got in your arsenal."

Erza was about to move but Matt drops down in front of her, "You…" she muttered.

"You've taken quite a considered damage from the poison before." Matt tells her, "Rest up and let your body heal. I'll take care of him."

"Wait, Matt! You know that you have as low a chance as her!" Len cried.

"But you are too weak to fight him. You used Diablo, didn't you?" Matt stated, "With the magic energy you possess right now, you have no chance against him."

"Hoho? You against me, am I right?" Midnight smirked. Matt ignored him and claps his hands together, sparks flew as gears and screws form out around him, metal armor plates also appears. The plates aligned with each other over some gears, as screws inserts into some of the opening, tightening the plates together. Pieces of armor starts to form from the legs to the chest plate, gauntlets appears as more armor plates lodges themselves on him. A hole in the center of the chest plate glows as a gear spins in it and lastly, the helmet forms around his head, covering his head entirely with the exception of two eye holes.(Ironman-mach-1 but brown and silver) "_Mech Warrior, complete._"

"Going all out?" Len stated.

"Interesting, but it has no effect on me whatsoever." Midnight smirked as he raises his hand up, Matt's armor starts to twist around his limps, he cries out in pain. But, he manages to brings out a small gun mount on his shoulder and fires a small missile. The reflector mage smirked and he moves his head to avoid the attack as he swings his arm, "_Spiral Pain!_" He sends him flying up into the air with spinning wind blades, "Done already?" The smoke clears, leaving Matt shirtless to show his bruised slim chest except the bottom armor pieces as he drops on his knee.

"I was afraid of this…" Len muttered.

"Now now, you can't go dying on me, Steampunk of Lamia Scale." Midnight smirked, "I like you to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter."

"Cait Shelter…?" Jellal muttered.

"That's Wendy and Carla's guild…" Erza muttered.

"The first of our destinations."

"Why Cait Shelter? Why them first?" Len asked.

Midnight smirked, "Nirvana was created ages ago, by a race who wished to put an end to war, the Nirvit. However, Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they had imagined. As such, they sealed away the magic they created with their own hands. Fearing the evil uses it could be put to, they continues to watch over the seal over the centuries. Their descendants formed a guild in order to look over it that is Cait Shelter."

Everyone all widen their eyes in shock, "They possess the power to seal Nirvana away once more. As such, they must be destroyed. After all, we wouldn't want this glorious power sealed away once more, now, would we? This power that allow us to cast the entire world in chaos!" Len gritted his teeth in anger, "And this also serve the function of teaching them a lesson. Throwing the Nirvit, who always clung to neutrality, to war. With the power of Nirvana, we will turn their hearts to darkness and have them slaughter one another! Isn't it simply thrilling?-!"

"You're disgusting…" Jellal growled.

Midnight smirked as he looks at him coldly, "Oh, stop trying to act all righteous, Jellal. You yourself are filled with nothing but darkness. You are a foul, depraved, and evil man."

"T-That's not true…"

"Oh, but it is!" Midnight continued, "You forced children to labor under your command! Killed your own comrades, even tried to kill Erza!" Jellal shook in fear, fear of his old self, "How many people do you imagine you have cast into misery? How many people have succumbed to terror and wept tears of anguish, thanks to your actions?" He looked down on the ground filled with guilt, "Join us, Jellal. You would make a wonderful member of the six."

"Shut up!" Len shouted angrily, shocking everyone there.

"Ho?"

"I don't know what Jellal did to deserve this much discrimination, and I don't know why he did all that." The blonde mage stated, "But! I know that inside him is a man of light, of justice and all that is good! You, on the other hand, is just disgusting! What the person did in the past doesn't mean anything! What matters is what he does from now on!"

"Len…" Erza muttered in shock.

"Is that all you have to say, Len?" Matt grunted as he got up, stumbled a bit and panting heavily, "Then I'll end this match as fast as I can. I'll stop this oversized spider!"

"You're pretty durable, Steampunk." Midnight smirked, his pupils shrink to a single dot with a creepy smirk, "You're worth killing, after all, Matt Jackson. But you should know, you can no longer hit me."

"Are you sure?" Matt smirked as he claps his hands together and a pair brown and silver gauntlet appears around his hands, lightning sparks around it. He dashes forward with his fists ready and appears in front of him in a split second, 'Fast!' Erza cried.

"You are fast, but it is hopeless." Midnight smirked, "You can't hit me-" Matt punches straight at his face, slugging him back and crashing him into the building behind, "W-What?-!"

"As I thought." The mech mage said, "You're magic has two vital flaws. One, you can twist anything with your reflector, but you can't affect the human body. I thought why you twist Titania's armor instead of her body." He raises his hands, "This specific gauntlet is created from the scales of one of Solien's kings of beasts, the Scaled Shark. Its scales are unique as it possess the physique and composition of a human bone plus it is denser by ten times, making it as hard as steel."

"You…!" Midnight tries to warp the metal around his legs to break them; Matt vanishes leaving a Spy-robot in its place which twists. Before he can react, Matt punches straight at the other cheek and sending the dark mage flying and into another building, "Second, there's a range which you can use your reflector. When you got me in your magic, you dodge the missile I fired at you. Why don't you just use your reflector? It's because you couldn't. You can only use it in one area, that is me, or yourself, and when you use it on me, you can't defend."

Midnight's eyes widen in shock at the confirmation, "Also, my reaction time is far faster than any original mage. I'm from Solien, after all." Matt stated, "I can easily switch places with my robots and hit you myself. Oh? Now that I think about it, I'm like your third weakness, now is it?"

"Strong…" Jellal stuttered.

"He's a powerful mage." Erza stated.

"To be honest with you, Matt is stronger than me in terms of total attack power." Len stated, "Back in Solien, he was one of the top five fighters in the whole country, and that's saying something."

"One of the top five… huh?"

"Shit! I was so close!" Midnight shouted.

"It's over, Midnight." Matt stated, "It's clear who the winner is."

"…hahahaha…" Midnight chuckled, "If you died earlier, you wouldn't have to see this fear…" At that point, the sound of a bell ringing rang throughout, ringing a total of twelve times, "At midnight…" His body turns dark as it swells up growing bigger, transforming him into a black monster, "I don't care what happens from now on!" He charges forward with energy around his hand, and explodes the entire area around them. Everyone manages to leap back avoiding the blast but sharp tendrils pierces through Erza, Matt and Jellal. "Oops~ don't go dying on me so easily now! This is where the fun really starts!"

A claw slashes right through, the beast vanishes and Midnight was left standing where he always stood. Len stood on the side, his right arm in its released state. Five distinct claw marks appears on his chest with blood spurting out of the wound, 'W-What happened just then…?' Jellal wondered.

'Both mine and Jellal's wounds are gone…' Erza thought in shock.

"H-How…? Why aren't my illusions…?" Midnight sputtered as blood fills his mouth.

"Illusions…!" Erza realized.

"It's set once my arm is released." Len stated. Midnight notices his arm, shocked of the red demonic arm that is his arm, "T-That's…!" He cried.

"Illusions, curses, demons, darkness… regardless how strong, I'll devour it." Len stated, "With this right arm of mine!"

'M-My prayer…' Midnight prayed, 'I only want to fall into slumber… in a quiet… place…' He collapses to the ground, "Damn you… Demon…Slayer…" He mutters before blacking out. "It's all over. The Oracíon Seis are no more." The demon arm returns to its sealed state, the armor still on his arm. But then he drops on his knees, panting even harder, "Oi! You all right?-!" Matt ran over to him, "Baka! Using Diablo when you're already that weak, it's suicide!"

"Yeah… I know- Grk!" Len drops onto the ground, panting really hard, "Len!" Matt cried. He touched his forehead, "Not good… the symptoms are here…" He looked over to the two, "Okay… since both of you have high level magic… Erza Scarlet, please come here!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Erza ran over and kneel beside Len.

"Okay, now listen-" Matt couldn't finish his sentence as Len lunged forward and bite down on her bare shoulder, shocking her. Then a slight burning pain arises from where Len is biting as the blonde seems suck up. Both their bodies glows a bright red, as Len suck up something, before having enough and let go, his breathing went back to normal. Erza, on the other hand, is panting rather hard from the sudden sensation from what happened just then.

"L-Len…?" Erza stuttered tiredly.

"W-What…?" Len muttered, before realizing what he just did, "WAHHH!-!" He pushes Erza back, "I'm sorry! I didn't intend to do that!" He cried blushing really red, "I-It's just a reflex from overtaxing myself, that's all!"

"N-No, it's okay…" Erza stated.

"JELLAL!-!" They turned to see Wendy running towards them with Carla strutting beside her.

"Wendy!" Len cried.

"So you're all right…" Erza stated in relief, "Thank goodness…"

Wendy then looked at Jellal, "We finally meet, Jellal." She said, the ex-convict looks back at her confused, "Do I… know you…?" He asked. The sky dragon slayer blinked in shock, 'So he doesn't remember me after all…' She thought sadly.

"Jellal's memories have been damaged somewhat… it seems he can't remember either of us right now." Erza explained.

"Did I… know you…?" Jellal asked once more.

'His memories…? I see… So that's why…'

"I should hope you haven't forgotten how to stop Nirvana on top of everything!" Carla cried.

"The self-destruct array will be no use at this point." Jellal stated, "I don't what else I can do. I'm sorry."

"Sonna…"

"Then what's going to happen to our guild?-!" The white cat cried, "It's right there! Right in front of us!" But then the ground starts shake, "What's that?" Len wonders.

They then saw over the horizon, black and white light gathers around in front of the Cait Shelter guild-house, "They're firing Nirvana!" Matt cried.

"STOOOPPPP!-!" Wendy cried. The light fires at the tribal tent, the blast going straight at them. But then, something drops from the sky, a magic bomb that bombard at one of the legs, causing the aim to shift slightly and the laser missed its target. Another blast came straight down and hits another of Nirvana's leg.

"What was that?-!" Len cried.

Matt looks up and his eyes widen in shock, "T-That's the…!-!"

Everyone else looked up as well, noticing why he was shocked, "The magic bomber, Christina!-!" Erza cried.

"It can still fly?-!" Len cried.

"_Can anyone hear me?-! If you're safe, please respond!" _Hibiki's voice said.

"Hibiki!" Erza cried.

"_Erza-san? Ah! And Wendy-chan! You're both safe!"_

"We're here, you know." Len stated.

"_Ah! Len-kun and Matt-san!"_

"_I'm just about safe as well…" _A familiar voice said.

"_Senpai! Thank goodness!"_

"You're not dead yet, Ichiya?" Len stated.

"_AH! THAT"S HARSH!"_

"What's going on here?" Erza asked, "Surely the Christina was taken down…"

"_Lyon-kun created a make-shift replacement for the broken wing with his magic, and we got it airborne through the combined powers of Sherry's Doll Magic and Ren's Air Magic. That attack just now was thanks to Eve's Snow Magic."_

"You all…" Carla stuttered.

"_It was nothing. I just combined Christina's own heavy magical ammunition with my own… but even so… I couldn't even destroy one leg… And after that blast… I'm out of power…" _Eve was then cut off.

"Thank you… everyone…" Wendy said touched with tears.

"_Well, that's the deal. I'm afraid we're pretty much all spent. We can't do any more attacks like this." _Hibiki stated. The magic bomber swerves around in the air and it starts to drop down quickly smoking and pieces of it are breaking apart and disappearing into the air, "Ah! Christina's…" Wendy cried.

"It's falling!" Carla cried.

"It takes a lot of strength to lift that huge thing, and to maintain it for so long is almost impossible." Len stated.

"_Don't worry about us! Just listen to this, all of you! It took a while, but I managed to find the information we need in my Archive!" _Hibiki tells them, _"A way to stop Nirvana!"_

"Really?-!" Erza cried.

"_As you've seen, Nirvana has six legs-like structures, right? Well, those structures also serves as pipes, valves drawing magic up from the earth. The lacrima crystals responsible for controlling the absorption are positioned around the top of each of the six legs. If we can destroy all six of those crystals at the same time, Nirvana should seize functioning. Also, you can't destroy them one at the time! If you destroy one of them, the other crystals will just repair the damaged area!"_

"All at once?-!" Erza cried.

"That's easier said than done!" Len cried, before remembering, "Oh yeah, if you use the Archive…"

"_That's right, but I don't think I can help with the timing… and this telepathy isn't going to last much longer." _The playboy grunted in pain, alerting the rest worriedly; _"I've uploaded the exact time into each of your heads. I know you can do this, I believe in you!"_

A couple of loading bars appears above their heads filling up with a ding, "Twenty minutes?-!" Wendy stated.

"_That's the moment before Nirvana finishes charging up for a second shot."_

"_How utterly futile…"_

An unknown voice shocks them all, "This voice!" Len realized.

"It's that Brain man!" Wendy cried.

"_He's jacking into my telepathy?-!" _Hibiki cried.

"_My name is Zero. Oracíon Seis' Master."_

"Master?-!" Matt cried.

"_First, allow me to grant you my compliments. I never would have dreamed that there would be another one in the world who could use Archive like Brain…" _Zero stated, _"Now hear me! Mages of the light! I will hereby proceed to destroy everything! I have begun by destroying three of your comrades. The Dragon Slayer, the Ice-Construction mage, the Stellar Mage, oh, and her pet cat as well."_

"_Natsu-kun and the others?-!"_

"You're lying!" Wendy cried.

"You son of a bitch!" Len shouted angrily as he ran off, only to have a huge robot lands and squashes him to the ground, "Let me go, Matt!"

"Calm down, Len." Matt tells him.

"_Now, you spoke of destroying all the lacrimas at once, right?" _Zero added, _"Well, I myself stand at this moment before one of those lacrima crystals! HAHAHAHAHA! As long as I'm here, you have no hope of destroying them all at once!" _He cut off the telepathy.

'The chances of finding Zero at our destination is one out of six… and we should probably assume that only Erza has a chance of defeating him.' Jellal thought.

"Wait!" Carla cried, "We don't have six mages here! There are not enough people to destroy all six lacrimas all at once!"

"I-I can't use… any destructive magic… I'm sorry…" Wendy apologized.

"And I'm too worn out from fighting Midnight." Matt sighed, "Sorry."

"That leaves three!" Erza stated, "Are there any other mages who are able to move?-!"

"_You have forgotten about me." _Ichiya stated.

"_Ichiya-san!"_

"That makes four…" Matt counted as Len broke free of the robot and began to run off only to get squashed by another huge robot.

"_This isn't good… My magic is almost gone… I can't… hold the connection…"_

"We need two more! Someone! Anyone! Please respond!" Erza cried.

Len had it with Matt's robot and slices right through it with his Motor Knight, "OI!-! GRAY! NATSU! LUCY! CAN YOU HEAR US?-! RESPOND!-! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?-!" He shouted out, "PLEASE RESPOND!-!"

"_Natsu-kun… can you… hear us…?"_

…

…

…

…

"_We heard you…"_

Natsu's voice growled, everyone all smiled in relief.

"_Destroy all six lacrima… at the same time…" _Gray's voice panted.

"_And the lucky one… gets to punch that Zero guy in face… right…?" _Lucy's voice said.

"_Eighteen minutes left… We got to hurry… We have to protect Wendy's and Carla's Guild!" _Happy said.

"Just what I want to hear…" Len smirked.

"_T-This connection won't last any longer…" _Hibiki panted, _"I've transmitted a map into all your heads… Each… of the lacrima… is marked with a number… Before the connection breaks… each of you decides on a number…"_

"One!" Natsu declared.

"Two!" Gray shouted.

"I'll take three! Please that Zero isn't there…" Lucy muttered.

"I shall take four." Ichiya stated, "My parfum tells me that it's the closest to me."

"You meant the map." Erza stated.

"Ah! Do you have to say it like that…?"

"Then I'll handle number five." The knight mage stated.

"Erza! You're all right now?-!"

"Yeah, thanks to a certain someone."

"Then I'll-"

"I'll take number six." Len interrupts.

"Is there someone else there?-!" Natsu cried, "Who was that just now?-!"

"Natsu doesn't know about your situation yet…" Erza whispers to Jellal, "He still considers you as the enemy. You should keep quiet."

"Oi!" At that moment, the telepathy cut off, the playboy ran out of magic. "We lost connection…" Gray panted.

"Hibiki must be really at his limit…" Lucy stated.

"At any rate, it looks like we have more than enough people!" Happy stated, "Let's go! Whoever runs into Zero will have to take him out! Everyone has to manage their own stations so don't expect any backups!"

* * *

Xxx with Ichiya xxx

The lone remaining mage of Blue Pegasus grunted as he got up on his fours since his limps are tied to a stick at the moment, and with a "Men!", he leaps off like a frog, before collapsing exhausted just from a few jumps panting and sweating profusely.

"Number four! I must reach number four! Everyone is counting on me!" He got back up and carry one leaping, "I cannot betray their trust! I'm not out of breath at all! I'm still a young man! MEN!-!"

* * *

Xxx At Lacrima-1 xxx

Natsu drags his feet to his designated area, and stood in front of the round magic crystal was the master of Oracíon Seis, Zero. He has white long hair like Brain but pale skin and blood-shot eyes, with the cloak switched with a green army coat.

The dark guild master smirked, "So you still live?" He said, "What business do you have here, brat?"

Natsu chuckled, startling Zero a little but he didn't show it.

"Let's see who it's gonna be destroyed in the end… you or me?" The fire dragon slayer said with a feral grin.

* * *

Xxx With Erza xxx

"I heavily suspect Zero at the number one lacrima." Erza stated.

"EH?-!"

"That's where Natsu-san went!" Wendy cried.

"He has an extremely good nose." Erza stated, "I didn't doubt he chose number one because that was Zero's location."

"I see." Len nodded.

"Then we should go and back him up!" Wendy cried, "If we fight together…"

"Don't underestimate Natsu." Erza tells her, "We can trust him to handle this."

"Then I'm off." Len said, walking off towards his destination, "Good luck, Titania." He then noticed Jellal shocked expression, "Jellal…?"

"N-No… it's nothing…" Jellal stated.

"…Matt, take care of Wendy for me…" Len stated as he ran off towards his destination, knowing full well what's going on.

* * *

Xxx At Lacrima-6 xxx

Len arrives in front of the lacrima he was supposed to destroy in soon. He took out his gun clocking it since he almost exhausted his own magic with his fight with Shadow, so he can't take out his swords. Not that he need it right now, with a fresh batch of ammo around his waist and a new magic cartridge in. 'It's time… You better win, Natsu…' He aims it at the lacrima with his finger on the trigger.

"Here goes!" A yellow magic circle appears under him, "_Templar Shot!_" He fires a yellow blast straight at the crystal, destroying it completely breaking into countless pieces. "Yosh, just hope the others did their job-" The ground under him starts to shake and collapse under his feet. "Shit!" Startled, he starts to run for it, heading out through a hole in the wall.

* * *

Xxx with the rest xxx

"Is everyone safe?-!" Gray cried as he skids to a stop, just as Lucy and Happy tumbles besides him safely. Erza too was fine along with Ichiya, who somehow became overly bulked up, scaring the scarlet mage a little; Jura and Wendy too arrives there safely with Matt, "What about Natsu-san and Len-san?-!" Wendy cried, "Jellal isn't here either!"

"I can't find them." Jura stated.

"Where is Len?-!" Matt cried.

"Nii-san!" Lucy cried. At that moment, Len crashes into Lucy, his head on her shoulder, "Stars… Everywhere…" He said dizzy. The blonde mage actually ran out and came crashing down into a slope, tumbling all the way before crashing into the Stellar mage. All of the sudden, the ground under them bulge up, the soil flew up and fell around the hole, revealing Richard with Natsu and Jellal in his arms, "Love shall triumph in the end! Desuyo…"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried.

"Why is one of the Oracíon Seis…?" Carla asked shocked.

"don't worry, he's on our side." Jura assures her.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran and hugs the fire dragon slayer around his waist, "You… really kept your promise…" She sobbed with tears flowing from the corners of her eyes, "Thank you! You saved our guild!"

"That's everyone's effort put in together, right?" Natsu stated, "That includes you too, Wendy." He raise up his hand, "This time, give me a high-five."

"Hai!" Wendy did as such, clapping her hand with Natsu's.

* * *

"Thank goodness everyone is safe." Jura said in relief, "Excellent work, everyone." Everyone all stands; sat down or laid down on the grass to catch their breath while the higher ranked mages briefs everyone. "And that's the end of our mission." Ichiya sparkles.

"How did you get so big?" Len asked.

"…But, who's that guy?" Gray asked, looking at Jellal, "A host from Blue Pegasus?"

"Who, him?" Lucy asked.

"He's Jellal." Erza tells them.

"WHAT?-!"

"That guy is…!-!"

"But he's not the Jellal that we once knew."

"Apparently, he lost his memories of sort." Len explained.

"EH? Even so… that doesn't mean…" Gray stutters.

"Don't worry. This Jellal is completely different." Wendy tells them. Len looked at Jellal with a slight disappointment in his eyes, something Lucy picked up, "Len-niisan, you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"O-Oh, I'm fine." Len tells her.

"Don't worry, Len-san." Wendy said, "I'm sure Jellal will remember you too."

"Eh? What does she…?" Lucy said.

"…Remember me saying the Wendy was my travel companion with another one?" Lucy nodded, "Well, the other one is Jellal."

"EEEHHHH?-!"

"I know, it's crazy…" Len stated, "But there's something that is bugging me. I'm going ask Erza when we get back." He looked at Erza talking with Jellal, he kind of guess the feelings the knight mage has for him, and that kind of reminded him of a certain someone, 'Mei…'

"MEN!"

Ichiya's shout shocks him out of his thoughts, the said man seems to be pushing on an invisible wall with runes in the air, "What's wrong, ossan?-!" Gray asked.

"I was planning on using the toilet parfum in the bushes but I bumped into something…"

"Is the word parfum really necessary…?" Matt sweat-dropped, not getting the guy's obsession with the word.

"There's some letters on the ground!" Wendy cried.

"T-This is…" Erza realized, "Runes!-!"

"Since when…?-!" Gray grunted.

"We're trapped?-!" Lucy cried.

"Show yourselves!" Natsu shouted.

Several footsteps are heard as groups of soldiers assembles in front of them, a familiar symbol on their flags and uniform, "Rune Knights?-!" Len cried.

"EEEEHHHHH?-!"

"What's going on?" Wendy wonders worriedly.

"Let me out!" Ichiya pleaded, his bladder isn't going to hold soon.

"I have no intention of hurting you." A male voice said, "I just want you to remain there for a while." In front of the soldiers stood a man with long black hair tied in a bun-like feature and glasses, him wearing a slightly different outfit compared to the other soldiers, "I'm the head of the Reformed Magic Council 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, Lahar."

"Reformed Magic Council?-!" Gray cried.

"That was fast!" Len cried, "I thought the council dissolved after the Etherion firing!"

"We were reborn in order to enforce law and justice." Lahar stated, "We will not allow any existing evil to walk free."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Happy shouted.

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu said shaking like a leaf.

"What's with him?" Len whispers to Lucy.

"He is always destroying everything so the Rune Knights are always after him." Lucy explained.

"I know." Lahar stated, "We're here for the Oracíon Seis. That man over there. Codename: Hoteye. Please come forward."

"W-Wait a minute!" Jura argued.

"It's fine, Jura."

"But Richard-dono…"

"Even though my good nature has awoken, my sins from the past won't disappear." Richard stated, "I think it'll be for the best if I start over, so I can see my brother in the eye."

"… then, allow me to search for your brother in your stead." Jura tells him.

"Really?-!"

"Please, tell me your brother's name."

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan."

"Wally?-!"

"Block-head?-!" Natsu, Lucy and Gray cried at the familiar name.

"I know of him." Erza stated.

"R-Really?-!" Richard cried.

"He's an old friend of mine." She explained, "He is doing well, and the last I heard, he is travelling the continent with his friends."

Richard could feel tears filling his eyes, sobbing in happiness, "This is a miracle that only given to those who believed in the light…" He sobbed, falling on his knees, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The rune knights took him away to custody, "I feel sorry for him…" Lucy said.

"Aye…" Happy agrees.

"There's nothing we can do." Gray stated.

"Isn't it enough already?-! Undo the runes now!" Ichiya grunted, his hips shaking rather awkwardly, "I can't hold it in any longer!-!"

"Don't you dare do it here!-!" Len cried.

"No… there is another amongst you besides the Oracíon Seis." Lahar said. Everyone all immediately knows who he meant, "Infiltrating the council, leading to its destruction and the firing of Etherion. There is an evil far worse than the Oracíon Seis." He pointed at the only one who is responsible for it, "It's you, Jellal! Surrender! If you resist, we have the permission to kill you."

"That's not right!" Wendy cried.

"Oi, wait a sec!" Natsu shouted.

"That man is dangerous." Lahar stated, "We will never allow him to roam freely in this world. Never!" He puts the handcuffs around Jellal's wrists, "Jellal Fernandes. You are under arrest for the crime of federal treason."

"Wait, please!" Wendy cried, "Jellal has lost his memories! He doesn't remember any of that!"

"Under the Article 13 of the Penal Code, that is no cause for pardon." Lahar stated, "You may release the enchantment now."

"Yes, sir." A random soldier nodded.

"B-But!"

"It's all right." Jellal stated, "I have no intention of resisting. I never did manage to remember you in the end. I'm truly sorry, Wendy."

"She tells me that you saved her a long time ago." Carla stated.

"I see… I do not know how much trouble I caused all of you, but I'm glad to hear I at least saved someone, once." He said in relief. He turns to the knight mage, "Erza, thank you for everything." He walks off towards the prison cart with two rune knights on both sides. "Is that all you have to say…?" Lahar said to him.

"Yes."

"It is almost certain that your sentence will be either death or life imprisonment. You will never meet any of these people again."

"T-That's just…" Lucy muttered in shock.

"It's just how the world works." Len stated, "You can't run away from your own past forever."

"He's not going anywhere!-!"

They then saw Natsu running forward and shoveling the soldiers aside, shocking everyone, "Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"This is the council we're dealing with!" Gray cried.

"Why you…" Lahar grunted in anger.

"Move it!" Natsu shoves all the soldiers aside, "He's one of us! We're taking him back with us!"

"Restrain this man!" Lahar commanded, all the soldiers obeying and charging towards the fire dragon slayer with spears and staff to restrain him, but Gray pushes them all out of the way, "Go for it, Natsu!"

"Gray!" Happy cried.

"Nobody's going to stop Natsu now!" Gray shouted, tossing and hitting away the soldiers with his bare fists, "And besides, this pisses me off! That guy helped defeat Nirvana, and they've not showing a single shred of gratitude!"

"I agree." Jura stated cracking his knuckles, "It is injust to arrest a good man!"

"Though it pains me to say it, if that man is taken for her, my honey will be sad!" Ichiya shouted.

"Those idiots…" Matt muttered, looking at Len.

"Ah…! Why do I always get involved in such things?-!" Lucy cried swinging her fist around carelessly.

"Aye!" Happy said, doing the same thing.

"Please! Don't take Jellal away!" Wendy pleads.

"Come with us, Jellal!" Natsu shouted, "You mustn't be taken away from Erza! You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us! We're all here with you! You're our comrades, right?-!"

"Arrest them all!" Lahar shouted, "They are guilty of obstruction of officers in the line of duty, and assisting in the escape of a prisoner!"

Erza has seen enough and made up her mind, "Enough! Stop this!" Everyone stopped fighting and all looked at her with shocked expression, not expecting her to say that, "I apologized for the commotion. I will take full responsibility. You may… Take Jellal away…"

"Erza!" Natsu cried.

Len looked at her, noticing the notable shaking, "Titania…"

"Of course."

They turned to Jellal, who looked back with a smile, "It's the color of your hair." That one sentence caused all the anger and hatred inside Erza to disappear, replaced with sadness and longing. "Farewell, Erza." He walked into the cell cart and it wheeled away, out of their sight. Ichiya went into the bushes immediately(he apparently can hold his bladder well in a fight), leaving the rest tired physically and mentally.

Erza went off on her own, Len knowing that decides to disappear as well.

The alliance all sat down tired, "Where did Erza go?" Happy asked.

"I think we should give her some time alone…" Lucy stated.

"Aye…"

Matt looked around, noticing a missing blonde, and sighs, 'This is so troublesome…'

* * *

Erza sat with her legs together and knees to her chin at the end of the cliff, remembering her past in the tower prison.

"_Jellal Fernandes? That's going to be a pain to remember." The young boy said._

"_I don't think Wally Buchanan is any easier." The young Jellal stated._

"_What about you, Erza?"_

"_I'm Erza. Just plain old Erza." The young Erza said._

"_That's kind of sad…" Jellal said, then noticing her beautiful scarlet hair, "Oh!"_

"_H-Hey!" Erza blushed at the sudden contact._

"_Such a beautiful scarlet hair… Oh! That's it!" Jellal said, "Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"_

"'_Why don't we?' You can't just randomly name people!" The boy said._

"_Scarlet…" Erza smiled a little, "Erza… Scarlet…"_

"_It's the color of your hair." Jellal stated, "That way, I would never forget it!"_

Tears fall down her cheeks, the knight mage mourning and crying for her old friend, "Jellal…" Len sat behind the ruined wall behind her, accompanying her, if not in person but in spirit. He saw the beautiful scarlet sky of dawn, but didn't feel much happiness, only pity and sorrow, 'If only you can see this sky, Titania… no, Erza…'

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Done! Oh yeah! Len knows Jellal, but not him, just  
you know who… Also, there will be backstory for his  
training in Solien, but not anytime soon. Plus, a certain  
character will be joining the Fairy Tail guild!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Ice Dragon Slayer; the Truth of the Demon Slayer**

Lucy and the girls all stood inside one of the tents, all changing out of their torn and dirty clothes, wearing some of the Nirvit's traditional dresses, "Ah~ So cute~!" Lucy cooed, her hair tied in a braid with a couple of accessories by the side. "I assure you, mine's much cuter." Sherry said arrogantly, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"The whole community here is part of the guild, and fabric-making is something of a local specialty." Wendy stated.

"I see. So this is a style passed down among the Nirvit, right?" Lucy asked.

"Come to think of it, I suppose… Maybe that's right?"

"Of course… you weren't aware that the entire guild was made up of descendants of the Nirvit until yesterday." Sherry stated.

"Yes, since I just happened to joined from outside…"

Lucy then noticed Erza by the side sitting quietly, "Don't you want to try something, Erza?" She asked with a piece of fabric in her hands, "You'd look great!"

"Y-Yeah… I suppose…" The knight mage replied hesitantly. Lucy lowered down her hands, mentally slapping herself for that stupid action.

"Incidentally, Wendy, how long has Cait Shelter been a member of Guild Union?" Sherry asked, "Though it feels wrong to say it… I've never heard the name before this mission began."

"Now that I think about it… neither did I…" Lucy said, "Maybe Len-niisan may know…?"

"I-Is that right…" Wendy sighed dejectly, feeling a bit bad of the lack of reputation her guild has, "I guess our guild isn't that well-known…"

"Not that I care, but everyone's waiting for you." Carla stated.

* * *

Xxx outside xxx

Everyone all assembled in the middle of the town, all the members of the guild Cait Shelter stood in front of the rest of the Guild Alliance, all patched up and recovered; some even wearing the Nirvit's traditional clothes as well. "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and you Wendy and Carla;" The guild master, Roubaul, said, "Congratulations on defeating Oracíon Seis and stopping Nirvana. As the representative of the local Guild Union, I Roubaul, offer you my thanks. Nabula, thank you so much."

"You are most welcome! Master Roubaul!" Ichiya declared sparkling, taking center stage again, "Ah, the conflict with the Oracíon Seis was just one fierce battle after another! It was far from an easy task! Yet our bonds of comradeship ultimately led us to victory!"

"That's our sensei!" The trimen cheered on their mentor.

"He just loved stealing the spotlight." Gray sighed.

"Did he actually defeat anyone in the end?" Lucy wonders.

"You all did great." Jura said, patting on his comrades' shoulders.

"Jura-san…" Lyon was happy to gain acknowledgement from his guild's best mage.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Matt sighed.

"Me too." Sherry smiled.

"Yosh! I think this calls for a party!" Natsu declared.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Ichiya…"

"Ichiya…?"

"…Sparkling Star!"

"Sparkling Star!"

"Hoshi!"

"Hoshi!"

"Hoshi!"

"Hoshi!"

"What the hell are they doing…?" Len wondered about the Blue Pegasus' stupid dance.

"Party, huh?" Gray wonders, already stripping off his shirt.

"Stop stripping!" Lucy cried.

"Hahah…" Lyon chuckled, he too is half-naked.

"You too…"

"Hahahaha! Isn't this an energetic bunch!" Matt laughed.

"Now, friends of Cait Shelter! Will you join us!" Ichiya asked, his apprentice continue to dance, and Fairy Tail joined in except of Len. Wendy even tries to join in, but was greeted by an awkward silent. Everyone stopped dancing, looking at the members of Cait Shelter looking down.

An awkward wind blew by.

"My friends… I must sincerely apologize to you all for concealing the truth of the Nirvit Tribe." Roubaul apologized.

"You ruined the mood just for that?" Happy groaned.

"Seriously, we don't mind. Right, guys?" Natsu stated.

"Master, I don't mind." Wendy said.

Roubaul sighs, "Everyone… I ask that you listen carefully what I'm about to reveal. First of all, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit."

"We_ are _the Nirvit. The man responsible for constructing Nirvana four hundred years ago, was I."

"W-What?-!" Lyon cried.

"N-No way…" Lucy stuttered.

"Four hundred…?-!" Happy cried.

Len closed his eyes in understanding, but Wendy was shaking in shock of the revelations.

"Four hundred years ago… in hope of putting an end to the war that ravaged the world, the created the ultimate reversal magic, Nirvana." Rauboul explained, "Nirvana became our home and nation, a symbol of peace for many long years. But such great power will always find itself opposed by another. For all the darkness it had turned to light, Nirvana has taken more and more [Darkness] upon itself. It's a matter of balance. It was simply impossible to simply change people's nature from darkness into light. Where darkness is born, so must be light, and where light is born, so it darkness."

"Now that you mention it, it does make sense…" Gray muttered, remembering the changes to Sherry and the ex-Oracion Seis.

"The darkness that had been lost from the targets of Nirvana came to settle upon the Nirvit themselves." Rauboul said, "It was hell. We nearly fought ourselves to extinction. I was the only one to survive." That came to a shock to everyone, except Len, "No, I suppose even that is no longer quite accurate… even my own body has perished many years ago, and I am nothing more than a spirit. In order to atone for my sins, and in order to find one with the power I have not, who might destroy Nirvana in my stead, I have watched this place for four hundred years."

"And now… my task is finally over."

One by one, the members of Cait Shelter disappears in a flash of light, "W-What is this?-! Magnal! Pepel! Why are you?-!" Wendy cried.

"What's going on here? They're all vanishing!" Hibiki cried.

"You can't… you can't just disappear!"

"I apologized for deceiving you all this time, Wendy…" Rauboul said with a sad smile, "All the members of this guild… were but an illusion I created."

"WWWWWHHHHAAAA?-!" Natsu cried.

"Illusions with their own personalities?-!" Lyon cried.

"What frightening magic power…" Jura said in shock.

"You knew about it all along, didn't you, Len?" Matt asked.

"It's not my right to tell her the truth." Len stated, "And… I didn't want to shatter her heart."

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this ruins." The spirit explained, "But, seven years ago, a boy appears before me, asking me to take care of a young girl in his hands, you Wendy. Taken aback by his clear and earnest eyes, I couldn't refuse. Even though I've swore to live in solitary…"

* * *

_Xx flash back, seven years ago xx_

"_Oji-san… where am I?" the young Wendy asked._

"_T-This is…" Rauboul stuttered hesitantly, wondering if he should tell her the truth._

"_Jellal… he and Len-san said they were going take me to a guild…" Wendy sobbed._

"_T-This is a guild!" The old spirit declared, "A wonderful mage guild!"_

"_Really?-!" the young girl asked in joy._

"_Nabula! Come on, let's go! Everyone is waiting for you."_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

"And so, I created a guild of illusionary companions." Rauboul said.

"An entire guild, created for Wendy's sake…!" Lucy stuttered in shock.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Busk… Naoki… you can't all disappear!" Wendy cried.

"Wendy, Carla. You have no need for illusionary comrades." Rauboul smiled, pointing to the people that assisted and fought hand-in-hand with her, "For you have found yourselves true comrades." He gave her one last smile, as his form starts to vanish, the air dragon slayer having tears falling down the side of her cheeks, "Your future awaits, Wendy. It is only just beginning."

"MASTER!" Wendy ran to grab her remaining family, only to slip right through, the light vanishes into the sky, _"Everyone, thank you. Please take care of Wendy and Carla."_ The guild symbol on Wendy's arm starts to disappear, for the guild never existed, "MMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTEEEEEE ERRRRRRRR!-!" The girl's cries echoes throughout the valley, tears flow down her face like waterfalls, everyone all looked at her with mixed of shock and pity. Len was feeling guilty of hiding it all this time, walked up behind her and wraps his arms around her, "I'm sorry… I'm really am. It's always sad to part with your love ones, but you have friends to share that pain."

The young girl turned to face him, the blonde mage gave her a big grin, "Come with me, with us, to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Xxx On the ship xxx

All of Fairy Tail are now sitting on board a boat heading for harbor of Hargeon so they can catch a train to Magnolia. Also, the boat also originated from Solien as a two-way transport, commented by Len since it was the same boat he was on to travel back to Fiore two years ago. Normally, Natsu would be hanging by the railing sick to the stomach, but he is now walking around freely, "Hehehe… the breeze of the sea is really comfortable…" Natsu sighs in tranquility, "Transportation is really great!"

"Ah, Troia's effect to going to wear off." Wendy mentioned, leading to a once again motion-sick Natsu, who groaned and pleaded Wendy to use Troia again, but was declined as continuously using it would just lower the effects.

"So Wendy and Carla are really going to join Fairy Tail?" Happy asked excitedly.

"I'm only going because Wendy said she's going." The white cat stated.

"I'm really looking forward to joining Fairy Tail!" Wendy said excitedly.

Len smiled as he sat quite far from them, looking over to the horizon. All the mages in the Alliance have all returned to their respective guilds. Ichiya, Eve and Hibiki all went back to Blue Pegasus, they even invited them to join them if they have time. Jura, Lyon and Matt also returned to Lamia Scale, the mech mage telling the gun-sword mage not to break any of his weapons again and to call him if he needs any mechanic work, for a price since they are of different guilds now.

But then the most interesting thing happened as Sherry and Ren seems to have fallen for each other, both of them acting all Tsun-tsun with each other, much to their surprise, more to Matt since he would have a new thing to tease Sherry about.

Also, Lucy has gained three new keys from Angel, the scorpion Scorpio, the twins spirit Gemini and the lamb Aries.

'Things are so peaceful…'

* * *

"Lady, are you alright?" A random sailor asked a young girl of Len's and Lucy's age, she has snowy-white hair that reaches down to her hip and sharp silver eyes, wearing a white jacket over black tube-shirt along with a white mini-skirt and black boots with chrome-plated dragon heads on its sides, a brown leather bag slung over her shoulders. The girl was swaying back and forth sickly like Natsu before throwing up off the side of the ship.

"I-I'm fine… this happens a lot…" She muttered sickly, "Damn, if weren't for him, I wouldn't even got on this stupid boat… Can't everyone just fly instead of making this stupid torture machine?"

"Come on, you know not everyone is like me." A squeaky voice said.

"E-Even so…" She then noticed the Fairy Tail mages, their symbol proudly out in the sun, "A-AGH! Looks like I was lucky." She walks over to them, "Excuse me…" They all turned to the girl, Natsu hardly turns his head, "You're Fairy Tail mages… right…" She collapses in front of them, "AH! You all right?-!" Lucy cried.

"I'm… fine…" The girl grumbled, her cheeks swelling up and threatens to vomit out.

"It's another Natsu." Happy stated.

"Wendy, cast Troia on her." Erza commanded.

"O-Okay." Wendy walked up to the girl, bringing her shining hands around her head, "_Troia._" The girl opened up her eyes, a bit shock at first before leaping around, "Oh! This is cool. You're a dragon slayer as well?"

"As well?" Wendy wonders.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Len asked, walking back to his group, then saw the girl, "M-MAYA?-!"

"LEN!" the girl, now identified as Maya shrieked.

"Eh? You know her?" Erza asked.

"You actually joined Fairy Tail?" Maya asked.

"I told you I would, right?" Len said.

"Excuse me, I've asked you a question." Erza asked again.

"But what are you doing here? Better yet, on a boat?"

"It's the only way to Fiore!"

"I thought you're going to freeze the sea over and hike there."

"LISTEN TO ME!-!" Erza shouted, losing her patience of being ignored; everyone all stepped back from her a bit, except Maya, "Now then, what's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Maya Forcean." Maya introduced herself.

"Maya, is it?" Erza said.

"You're almost as worst as flame-idiot there." Gray commented, gesturing to the fallen fire dragon slayer, who groaned something ineligible.

"Well, it's a common thing among our kind." Maya commented.

"Our kind?"

"She is an Ice Dragon Slayer." Len tells them.

…

…

…

"Dragon Slayer?-!"

"Well, it can be quite a shock, but I don't get what the big fuss is about." She said. But then, something moved in her bag, alerting everyone as she opens it; a small white lizard with wings with horn-like crown on its head came out panting, "God damn it! Maya! Don't cover your bag that tight! I nearly died of lack of air!" It shouted.

"Sorry about that, Miki." Maya apologized, "But I wouldn't be able to get on the boat if they saw you."

"A talking lizard!" Everyone cried.

"No, it's not a lizard." Wendy said, "It's a small dragon!"

"A dragon?-!"

"Hey there, Miki!" Len greeted, "Nice to see you again!"

"Ah! Len! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Miki laughed.

"Aren't you shocked, Len-niisan?" Lucy asked.

"Well, she has been around Maya for almost all her life, so not really." Len stated as Miki climbs up to Maya's shoulder, "She's one of the dragon-like creatures we can find in Solien."

"So this is a dragon…" Gray said curiously, "I thought they would be more fearsome.

"Technically, Miki isn't a dragon." Maya stated, "She's a Winged Cold Lizard."

"Nice to meet you, Fairy Tail!" The lizard greeted.

"Ah… Nice to meet you…" Lucy greeted awkwardly.

"Another Dragon Slayer… huh?" Erza said.

"Ah! That's right!" Maya remembers, "I wanted to join Fairy Tail and I was wondering if you can help me get in."

"Sure." Erza said, "Since you're a good friend of Len, I guess it would be alright."

"Just don't freeze everyone." Len stated.

"I don't do that!"

* * *

Xxx At Fairy Tail xxx

"And Because of this, I invited Wendy and Carla into Fairy Tail." Erza explained, "Another is Maya, a friend of Len and wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you!" Wendy greeted with a polite bow, Maya bowed as well with Miki on her shoulder.

"So cute!"

"Another Happy too!"

"Oh! She is hot!"

"Kya! The lizard on her shoulder is so cute~!"

"How old are you?"

"Welcome back, everyone." Mirajane greeted.

"Master." Erza stated.

"Yeah." Makarov said, "You did well. This way, this area is going to be peaceful for a while. And of course, I welcome Wendy and Carla."

"You came back, Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Juvia… is so worried about Gray-sama… that Juvia's tears have become the rain…" Juvia sobbed, the entire area flooded instantly, nearly drowning almost every member in the room, Gray included. Len chuckled as the usual chaos of Fairy Tail, feeling the sense of coming home, something he hasn't felt in a while. Maya too giggled a little, a bit startled but loved the chaos it gives.

"Then, a giant serpent flew into the sky!" Natsu stated to Elfman and random guild member.

"How can a snake fly?" Elfman asked, "It's not even a Man!"

"Man…?"

"Carla is the same species as Happy, right?" Mirajane stated, "What kind of magic does Wendy and Maya uses?"

"Carla! It's Mirajane-san!" Wendy said in awe, "The real Mirajane-san!"

"So she's Mirajane…" Maya said, "Sure is different from the magazines."

"Wait! Don't compare me with that he-cat!" Carla shouted annoyed.

"I-I…" Wendy said shyly, digging her toes into the floor, "I use… Sky Magic… I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Everyone all stopped what they're doing and stared at the girl in shock, before crying out in shock, "By the way, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer." Maya added.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!"

"A-Ah…" Wendy looked around at their shocked faces, 'Is it that unbelievable…?'

"AMAZING!"

"Eh?"

"A dragon slayer!"

'Amazing!"

"The same as Natsu!"

"Counting Gajeel, this guild has four Dragon Slayers!"

"What a rare magic!"

"This is definitely not what I expected." Maya said in shock.

"Well, this guild is strong but also kind." Len stated, "Their bonds are as close as an actual family, although that is what I thought of the guild in the first place, a family…"

"Family… huh?" Maya said, remembering her adopted mom, "Freeztia…"

"Let's go, everyone!" Makarov announced, "For our new members, LET'S PARTY!-!"

"YEAH!"

"A Welcome Party for Wendy and Carla!"

"Let's mess it all up!"

"Mira-chan! Beer!"

"Hai!"

"Did you have someone else, Gray-sama?"

"W-What is with that saying?-!"

"OOOOOHHH!-! I'm all fired up!"

"Kya! My clothes!"

"Okay, this is awkward…"

"Who cares, it's a party!"

"Carla, want my fish?"

"No thanks."

Little did they know, Mystogan was there, looking down at the new members, primarily Wendy before disappearing in a wisp of mist.

* * *

Xxx The next day xxx

Len was walking along the forest with Makarov, "So tell me again why I'm here." Len stated.

"Erza told me about what happened on Nirvana, and your arm's condition." The Fairy Tail Master stated, "I know a friend of mine who specialized in this kind of illnesses and may find a cause for it. After all, we can't have you feasting on the girls of our guild, Demon Slayer."

"So you know?" Len stated.

"Well, after Erza's explanation, the pieces just connected." Makarov stated, "Demon Slayer magic, one of the Lost Magic that not even the Magic Council knows. If used by the wrong people, there's no telling what it's capable of."

"I do…" Len muttered.

"Well, we're here."

They stopped in front of a rather large tree with some windows around it and a door with some steps leading to it, "A tree…" Len muttered, as the two walked up to the door, "Porlyusica! I have a patient for you!" A few minutes later, the door opened to see a pink-haired middle-aged lady in a red coat, her eyes looking sharp as if she hates the world around her. That woman is Porlyusica, advisor of Fairy Tail and the local 'witch doctor' of Magnolia.

"What do you want, Makarov?" The old lady sighed, "You know I have no interest in any of your stupid problems."

"Just take a look at him, alright?" The old mage sighed, "Besides, you might find it rather interesting."

The old witch looked at Len's right arm, still under the armor. The blonde noticed her glare and looked at it, "Oh, sorry." He removed the armor with a bright light, revealing his black monstrous right arm. "T-This is…" Porlyusica muttered in shock, "H-His arm…"

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Len stated, "This arm is what set me and Lucy apart…"

"You're a Demon Slayer?"

"Hai."

"Now you know why I need your help, Porlyusica." Makarov stated, "If we left this unattended, he might end up doing who-knows-what to all the members."

"May I ask, what is the demon that resides in that arm?" The witch doctor asked.

"Diablo. The Red Demon of Greed, Diablo." Len explained.

"One of the Seven, too…" Porlyusica said in shock, "Very well, I'll try to help out as much as I can." She invited the blonde mage back into her little home, the room filled with cabinets of weird fluids in bottles and other strange plants or animal parts. Except for those, it's pretty normal. There's a small study desk with some notes and a ink bottle and feather pen, even a cabinet filled with books by a small bed. She asked Len to sit on the bed as she went to search for something in the books, "So… what's your relationship to that old master?" Len asked, "You two seem really close, ex-lovers?"

"You think too much, just like everyone in that guild." Porlyusica mutters. She then found what she was looking for, "There we go… Now all I need is…" She walks over to the cabinet and took some vials and small flasks of roots-like plants and other weird plants. She puts all the dry ingredients in a grinding bowl, "Hold on, I'll have it ready soon as possible. By the way, how did you come across that arm of yours?"

"I was born with it." Len stated, "My arm has been like this since birth, I only found out that it is a Demon Slayer arm when I went to Solien to train."

"Oh… So you were a Solien Gladiator?" Porlyusica stated, "Haven't seen one since Dante."

"Dante? You mean Dante Vestor?" Len asked.

"Hm? You know him?"

"Well, I did. He was my mentor for the Demon Slayer Arts." Len stated.

"Your mentor?" Porlyusica said in shock, "That Dante is your mentor?"

"Yup. Is there a problem with it?" Len asked.

"Well, considering the fact that he hates taking disciples…"

"Wait, he _hates_ taking disciples?" Len stated confused, "He seems rather eager to train me when he saw my fight…" He then remembered, "Maybe… because that was the fight that I lost control…?"

"Ah… I see…" She realized, "Dante was the kind of person who can't stand people who has potential but doesn't control it. He probably ticked off about your lack of control."

"Huh?-! That's it?-!"

"Done." Porlyusica presented him with a bottle of red pills, "These pills are to prevent your demon from overpowering you. If it work for Dante, it'll work for you."

"Thanks…" Len took the bottle. He popped a pill into his mouth, and instantly, he felt his right arm feeling lighter, "It really works! Thanks, Porlyusica-san."

"No problem. Now…" She took a broom and hits him out the door, "Get out of my house! I don't like humans around here!"

"Well, technically, I'm a half…"

"Get out!"

"HAI!" Len ran off back towards the guild.

* * *

Xxx Couple of days later xxx

Len just arrived back at the guild, after another solo mission in the west. After taking on an entire bandits' base, he is exhausted. He has changed to a different outfit than the previous two times, with a new wardrobe courtesy of his sister and Maya, who is staying at the girls' dorm, Fairy Hills, which apparently IS on a hilltop. The blonde Demon Slayer is wearing black jacket with white cuffs and white collar over a white hoodie, a lone black fingerless glove on his left hand and the armor by Matt on his right arm, along with gray pants and grey combat boots.

Due to the destruction of his chain sword, Motor Knight was slung on his back, favoring his left side instead of his right, in a red sheathe. He cracks his shoulder joints a little, dead tired, 'Damn bandits… If this was Solien, they wouldn't have survived, with the survival of the fittest rule there…'

"Oh, Len-san, back from a job?" Wendy asked, her cat nearby drinking a cup of tea with Maya and Lucy. The little dragon slayer has joined the girls' dorm sharing a room with Maya, something about the Ice Dragon Slayer wanting the company of another dragon slayer. Ever since she joined, she and him has a sort of a little-sister-big-brother relationship like him and Lucy. There were times Lucy was a bit jealous of the time her brother spends with her, but she just brushed it off as Wendy was a lot younger and the two are travel companions before.

"Yup, did you get used to this guild?" Len asked.

"I'm glad that there is a girls' dorm here." Wendy stated, "And Maya-san has been keeping me company."

"It's great to stay with another girl after all those time." Maya said in joy, "That, and this girl is sooooo cute~!" She cuddled the little girl in her arms, "I always wanted a little sister!"

"I-I also wanted a big sister, Maya-san…"

"Puu~ Why are you formal?"

"Come of think of it, why didn't you stay there, Lucy?" Len asked, "I doubt you would have the problem of Natsu barging in uninvited all the time if you stay there."

"I only learnt about it recently…" Lucy sobbed, "Also, the rent for it was ten million Jewels… If I move in, I doubt I would have enough money for food…"

"Well, you can take some jobs with me some times." Len stated, "The jobs I took are usually rewarded around seven digits."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Big news!" A random member shouted.

The bell of the cathedral sudden rang, alerting all the members in the guild, "The bell?" Len wonders.

"What is that?" Lucy cried.

"This bell ringing method is…!" Natsu cried, standing up from where he was sitting, "Aye!" Happy cried in joy.

"Oh!" Elfman cried out in joy.

"Don't tell me!" Gray cried. Juvia too was confused.

"Gildarts have returned!" The fire dragon slayer shouted.

The entire guild house shouted out in joy, some started partying and leaping around, "Gildarts?" Wendy wonders.

"I've never seen him before." Lucy stated, "But they say he's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail."

"Wah~!"

"Well, strong or not, I would love to meet him." Len stated.

"Same here!" Maya stated.

"Whatever it is, why is there such a big ruckus?-!" The stellar mage cried, the entire guild is indeed creating quite a commotion. Almost every member were cheering, getting drunk on beer, dancing, almost anything you can do in a party. "It's like a festival, Carla." Wendy said in awe. "This is really a festive guild." Carla stated.

"It can't be helped that everyone was so excited." Mirajane stated, "After all, it's been three years since we last saw him."

"THREE YEARS?-!" Lucy cried, "What has he been doing all this time?-!"

"It's a job request." Mirajane explained, "As you know, above normal ranked mission is S-rank quests. Above that is SS-rank quests. And even above that, there are mission called Ten-Years quests, because no one is able to complete them within ten years. What Gildarts took is even above that: a Hundred-Year quest."

"H-Hundred-Year quests?-!" Len cried, "You mean this quest has been going on for a century?-!"

"What kind of mission is that?-!" Lucy cried.

Outside they can hear people shouting and the loud speakers shouting out to prepare for something called the 'Gildarts Shift'. "Whoever he is, they sure are overreacting." Carla stated, referring to the people outside.

"What is Magnolia's Gildarts Shift?" Lucy asked.

"Go outside and you'll see." Mirajane tells them. They looked outside, seeing on the areas around the town starts to move as they splits into two platforms and raised up from the ground, moving and splitting the entire town in half and leaving a single pathway towards the guild house, "EEEEHHHHH?-!" Lucy cried, "N-No way! The town has been divided!"

"Okay, isn't this over the top for just one guy?" Len asked.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic, so when he's not careful, he accidentally walks right through and destroyed several privates houses." Mirajane explained.

"How can he be this stupid?-!" Lucy cried.

"So they restructured the entire town just for this guy?" Maya stated.

"Isn't really amazing, Carla?-!" Wendy said in awe.

"Yeah… Amazingly stupid…" The cat stated.

A lone figure walks towards them, "Here he is!" Natsu cried. All the members all stood by the front entrance, all awaiting the strongest mage. By the front gate, stood burly slightly tanned middle-aged man with caramel brown hair combed backwards with squinted dark eyes and a short beard around his chin, wearing a ragged black cloak with two dirty yellow armor plates by the shoulders and metallic boots. That man is Glidarts Clive, Fairy Tail strongest S-class mage.

The said man looked around curious and confused at the same time, sighing a little, "Glidarts! Fight with me!" Natsu declared.

"That's the first thing you say?-!" Elfman cried.

"Okaeri, Gildarts." Mirajane greeted.

"So this man is Gildarts…" Lucy said in awe.

"He definitely has a presence…" Len stated, Maya nodded agreeing to him.

"Hm?" He looked at Mirajane, "Say, ojou-san, I'm pretty sure there's a guild called Fairy Tail around here. Where is it?"

"It's here, Gildarts." Mirajane said calmly, "It's me, Mirajane."

"Mira?" He looked a little closer, noticing the resemblance, "Oh! Mira! You looked so different! And the guild has been renovated!" He cried.

"So he didn't recognize it by its appearance…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Well, three years is quite a long time." Len stated, "Besides, the last time I saw you, your chest was an ironing board."

"That's rude!" Lucy cried wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the man. "Oh, Natsu!" Gildarts greeted, "Long time no see!"

"I said, Fight with me!" The fire dragon slayer rushed forward with a flaming fist, the man laughed as he grabbed him and spins him and sends him crashing into the ceiling, "Maybe next time." Gildarts laughed.

"Wow." Len stated in shock.

"AS I thought!" Natsu chuckled his eyes sparkling in awe, "You're still strong!"

"You haven't change at all, ossan." Gray said.

"You're a real Man!" Elfman said in awe.

"Well, there are some faces that I've never seen before and some that changed…" Gildarts laughed, "This place sure has changed a lot."

"Gildarts." Makarov greeted.

"Oh! Master!" Gildarts greeted, "Long time no see!"

"How was the mission?"

"Hahahahahaha~!" Gildarts laughed, the dwarf-sized Guild Master sighed, "No use. I'm not good enough for that yet."

"EEEHHHH?-!"

"It can't be!"

"Gildarts… Failed a quest?-!"

'Even the strongest mage of Fairy Tail can't do it…' Lucy thought in shock, 'What on earth is this Hundred-Year quest?-!'

"I see… not even you can do it…" Makarov sighed.

"Sorry for leaving a stain on your name, Master." He apologized.

"No, it's okay." Makarov stated, "I'm just glad that you made it back alive. As far as I know, you're the first to come back at all."

"Whoa, that's something." Len muttered.

"I'm going home to rest." The man sighed as he turned around and walked away, "Man, am I tired… Natsu, come by my place later. I've got something to show you." He walked towards the wall, "Well then, later." The wall glowed as it broke a hole in it and he walks right through it without thinking.

"Use the door!"

"Okay, dumb, yet strong." Len stated, "Those two definitely don't go well together."

"That's true." Maya giggled.

"Don't." Erza stated, "The Hundred-Year quest is still too early for you."

"Do I looked excited?-!" Lucy cried.

"That goes to you too, Len."

"I'm not interested in those kinds of things." Len tells her.

"By the way," Erza asked, pointing at his arm, "Is your arm okay?"

Len moved his lower arm behind his back by reflex, "Y-Yeah… I-It's fine…"

"Do you need to suck on me again?"

"Can we don't discuss with that right now?-!" Len cried.

"What do you mean by suck, Len-niisan?" Lucy asked.

"A-Ah… that's… err…"

"You did that to her?-!" Maya cried, "What did you do that caused your Demonic power to drain that much?-!"

"I-It's a long story…"

'That stupid Maya!'

"Demonic?" That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean demon?" Gray asked.

"A-Ah… T-The thing is…"

"Len's a Demon Slayer." Maya stated.

"O-Oi!"

"Demon… Slayer…?" Lucy stated.

"What is that?" Elfman asked.

"W-Well…"

"A magic that uses the assimilated demon inside him." Maya answered.

"MAYA!" Len shouted.

"Demon…" Lucy stuttered, "Inside of him…?"

"Now that I think about it…" Erza muttered, remembering Len's final blow on Midnight and his words before he passed out, "You're a Demon Slayer?"

"There's no point hiding it anymore, Len." Makarov tells him.

"Master…"

"Listen up, all of you." The old Master stated, "What I'm about to say is important so listen closely." He paused to consider what's the best way to explain it, "Len's magic, Demon Slayer, is one of the Lost Magic, equal in destructive ability as a Dragon Slayer, but far more sinister. Records of it were almost all gone, for it was too dangerous to even know about it. Only those within the Ten Wizard Saints know of it. That magic, as stated, is the magic to assimilate demons inside the mage and utilize its power."

"It was a magic created for the purpose of standing up to Zeref."

"Zeref?-!" Erza cried, "The Black Mage, Zeref?-!"

"Back then, Zeref has created countless of demon to do his bidding, so the people thought of using them against him." Makarov continued, "However, it came with a terrible price. Those who used them are soon consumed by the demons within them and died along with the demon. Within those who succeeded in assimilating them, there are seven that stood at the top, all reflecting on the seven sins: Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Pride. What Len has possessed is the Red Demon of Greed, Diablo."

"One of the top seven?-!" Gray cried.

"Demon Slayer was thought to be extinct when Zeref was defeated years ago, but the seven are the only demons that can't die, stuck in an eternal turmoil of passing on and on to different people in different generations." Makarov stated, "There were some reports of wielders of Demon Slayer is some Dark Guilds, but none of them are part of the seven."

"Then, why does Len-niisan possesses it?" Lucy asked worriedly, not wanting her brother to share the same fate.

"He told me that he was born with it."

"Born with it?" Erza asked.

"Well, those are rare cases, but there are mages who possesses the right gene for the seven to assimilate in." Makarov explained, "Len is one of them. Since Lucy possessed the same blood, her too."

"Wait, so Lucy has the potential to become a Demon Slayer?-!" Gray cried.

"That's messed up!" Elfman shouted, "That's not a Man!"

"The reason Diablo chose me is because I'm not like Lucy." Len explained, "Unlike her, I possessed quite a small amount of magic power. The best I can do is summoned out my swords. My gun uses a separate magic terminal so it's not linked."

"You're actually very weak?" Erza stated.

"That's correct." Len stated, "To be honest, I probably don't have the ability to become a mage in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Cana sighed, "We all saw you finish off Bickslow no problem. Sure you possess quite small magic energy, but your skills make up for it."

"That's right." Gray stated.

"You're the Man!" Elfman stated.

"I-I see… T-Thanks…" Len muttered, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Come on now!" Maya laughed heartily as she patted him on back, "You're Ten Blades Len, aren't you?"

"You know I don't really like that title." Len stated.

"Come on, it suits you!" Maya stated, "Way better than Devil Arm Len!"

"What did I say about mentioning that…?"

"Sorry, slip of a tongue." Maya chuckled.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There, done! Okay, the next chapter is Edolas Arc! Out  
of honesty, I have no idea how I should add in Edolas  
Len in. I'll put it on poll. Read my profile to see it.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter 8

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 8 Edolas**

* * *

In the small apartment near the river, the lone room stood empty as the sun rays penetrates the windows passing the white curtains that decorate them. The tenant of this lone single-room apartment is stirred under his warm quilt blanket as he got up, his blonde hair messier than usual and his eyes still closed from drowsiness. He placed a pot of water on the stove as he changed out of his pajamas which consists of a white shirt and gray sweatpants and enters the shower, yawning all the way.

The tap was turned on as lukewarm water sprinkles on his tired skin, instantly waking him up. He rubbed his hands along his hair, his black demon arm visible within the mist bas well as his slim yet well-built body, as well as a notable large sword scar that sticks on his back reaching from right shoulder to his left abdomen. "Ah… this feels great… nothing like a hot shower in the morning…" Len moaned. He then recalled the event a week ago. Thanks to Maya, everyone now knows that he is a Demon Slayer, but they all seems to accept him as he is, 'I originally want to keep my abilities a secret, but now…'

He turned the tap off as he walked out of the room with a towel in his hair, noticing the scar on his back. A scene of a girl with beautiful long brown hair appears in his mind, he unconsciously touched his right arm, with a new determination in his eyes.

* * *

Xxx At Fairy Tail Guild house xxx

The guild house is as noisy as usual. All the members all either talking to each other, or just plain in party mode. Among them, Len, Lucy, Maya, Carla and Wendy are sitting by the tables, the white cat drinking a cup of tea, "Year 777, 7th of July?" Lucy asked.

"That was the date that the dragons that taught Natsu-san, Maya-san and me Dragon Slayer Magic disappeared." Wendy explained.

"Come to think about it, Natsu told me that Gajeel's dragon also disappeared on that very day." Lucy stated.

"Come to think of it… Mama died on the same year, isn't it?" Len stated.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Lucy thinks.

"What does that mean?" Carla asked.

"Maybe its excursion day?" Lucy stated.

"What kind of conclusion is that…?" Len sweat-dropped.

"Lucy-san says weird things sometimes." Wendy laughed.

"Flame Dragon Igneel, Metal Dragon Metalicana, Ice Dragon Freeztia, and Sky Dragon Grandine…" Maya muttered, "I wonder where they are right now…?"

Len then remembered something, "Now that I think about it, on that day, I met Wendy for the first time as well… But I saw the ice dragon when I first entered Solien… Why did she appear in front of me then…?"

"So Freeztia appears in front of you?" Maya asked, "This is first I heard of it."

"Well, it told me not to tell you about our meeting, but hearing the other dragons' disappearance…"

Meanwhile, on a separate table, Natsu is snoozing without a care of the world while Happy is tying a little ribbon around fish, which he finished with a small cheer, "Carla!" He called out, running towards the white cat and leaping on the table, "This… this fish, I caught it. I wanted to give it to you."

"I don't want it." Carla replied annoyed, "I… don't like fish."

"I see…" Happy said, "Well then, what do you like? Next time I'll-"

"SHUT UP!"

The blue cat flinched from the shout, "Don't hang around me." Carla huffed as she walked off, "Carla!" Wendy cried.

"She doesn't have to say it like that." Len said.

"Carla! Don't you think that was a rude thing to say?-!" Wendy scolded, but the white cat carried on walking. Happy then took off after her with the fish still in his arms. "Carla is acting somewhat cold towards Happy, isn't she?" Lucy stated.

"I wonder why…?" Wendy said worriedly.

"A Kuudere, perhaps?" Maya stated.

"She's not you, you know." Len dead-panned, "At least, your past self, anyway."

"Eh? She was?" Lucy asked.

"Ah yeah, Maya is really cold and emo when I first found her." Len stated, "It was because of…" His mind was flashed with an image of the same girl as before, "…"

"Len-niisan?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Len…" Maya muttered worriedly.

* * *

Xxx Somewhere in Magnolia xxx

"Carla!" Happy called out as he caught up with the white cat. "Didn't I tell you don't hang around me?" Carla said annoyed.

"Have I… done something wrong…?"

"It's not like that."

The two keep quiet, except Happy who was really sad for a change. Carla then sighed, "You won't be able to save Natsu."

"Eh?"

"I will save Wendy." The white cat said with a firm conviction, "No matter what happens, I'll save Wendy."

"I-I can save Natsu too!" Happy said, "Natsu calls me his partner!"

"You cannot. A cat that doesn't even know about himself wouldn't be able to." Carla said as she walked away, leaving the blue cat with nothing but questions in his mind. 'Don't know… about myself…?' He wonders. Then a figure walked pass him, revealing to be the Metal Dragon Slayer Gajeel with countless scratches on his face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What happened to your face?"

"Shuddap!"

* * *

Xxx Fairy Tail Guild House xxx

The black clouds covered the blue sky as rain pours down on the guild house, "I wish the rain would stop…" Lucy sighed as she looked out the window.

"Yeah." Cana agrees.

"This is not Juvia's doing." Juvia tells them.

"Nobody meant that." Gray sighed.

"I prefer it to have a hail." Maya sighed.

"Why hail?" Elfman asked.

"So I can have free ice meal." Maya said drooling, "Maybe I can crush the ice and put on some syrup-"

"Don't." Len said sternly, then looking over at Natsu, who was still sleeping like a log snoring really loudly, "How long is he going to sleep?"

Gray then grinned devilishly, "Hey, let's draw on his face."

"What are you, twelve?" Len dead-panned.

* * *

Outside, the clouds starts to swirl around the building, or rather the entire town.

* * *

"But the sky really is pouring down." Len commented as Maya wiped the graffiti off Natsu's face, but then he could feel his eye-brows frowning, 'What is this bad feeling…?'

"Woah, you're reading really weird words." Maya commented on Levy, who is reading an ancient text on an old scroll.

"This is an archaic poetry." Levy tells her.

"Eh… Archey?"

"It's Archaic." She corrected her.

"It's nice to go on a date with my boyfriend on a rainy day." Cana grinned hugging a huge barrel of ale.

"Cana, remember to leave some of your 'boyfriend' for the customers." Mirajane tells her while putting on a fur coat.

"Huh? Mira, are you going somewhere?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, just to the church." Mirajane stated.

"If you're a man, you must get stronger! Being weak like that, you can't protect Levi!" Elfman shouted at two members of the Shadow Gear Gang, Jet and Droy, who can only answered an small 'I know'.

"Elfman, let's go." Mirajane called out.

"Nee-san, please tell them too." Elfman said, "They committed a real blunder the other day. At the end, they lost consciousness and Levi has to finish the job by herself."

"Arg… don't say it again…" Droy pleaded.

"I feel awful…" Jet groaned.

"I think Jet and Droy are doing their best." Mirajane said.

"Mira-chan~!"

"Just not good enough."

*STAP* "Cruel!"

"Why do they have to go to the church on a day like this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Levy realized.

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming soon." Cana stated.

"Lisanna?"

"It's Mira and Elfman's younger sister." Levy stated, "It happened during a mission two years ago. When the death anniversary gets closer, they start to go to the church more often."

"That's so sad…" Maya muttered, "This is just like Mei…"

"Mei?" Levy asked.

"A friend of ours back in Solien." Maya stated, "She…"

"Maya." Len said sternly, "You know I don't want to hear about that incident again."

"But Len, it was not your fault!" Maya said.

"Yes it is!" Len shouted, his fists clenched tightly, "It is completely my fault! If I have been stronger… Mei… Mei won't have…" He got up and walked to a separate table.

"What's with him?" Cana wonders.

"Ne, who is this Mei?" Lucy asked, "Why is Len-niisan so worked up over her?"

"Well… it's a long story…" Maya tells them, "Mei was a young girl of our age that works as a medic in the arenas, one of the best of our age too. She and Len were… inseparable, but something happened and Mei died. I don't know why, but Len kept on blaming himself for her death and thus leaving Solien and returning to Fiore."

"Eh… I see…" Cana said.

"Len-niisan…" Lucy muttered worriedly.

Len sat with his chin on his arms crossed on the table, a memory sank in:

* * *

_Xx Flashback two years ago xx_

_Fifteen year old Len walked in a corridor after his win in the arena, making it his Fifth win in a row. The arena was called the Demon's Den, one of the largest and the most famous arenas in all of Solien situated right smack in the desert capital, Eremus. Despite the fact that it is built in the middle of the biggest desert in Solien, it houses more than fifty percent of its population due to the dome that surrounds the entire city sheltering it from the heat._

"_Len!" The boy stopped as a girl of his age ran up to him, she has long glossy brown hair that reaches pass her hip with a hair pin on the back of her head and beautiful blue eyes, she is wearing a white sleeveless top with a metal chest plate on her remarkable chest along with a white mini-skirt and silver armor boots and two white gloves._

"_Oh, Mei." Len greeted, him wearing a white sleeveless vest with his right arm all bandaged up and white pants with black leather sandals._

_The two walked side by side each other, just enjoying each other's company._

"_It's your fifth win today, huh?" Mei asked._

"_Yup, five more wins and I'll be able to get my 15 000 000 Jewel prize money." Len stated._

_The Demon's Den is the first Arena to be built since ancient times and still is the most popular battlefield for all that seeks glory, fame and fortune, for each match the fighters were paid with at least 1 500 000 Jewels if they win. The maximum amount is unlimited so they implemented a rule that the amount given is reference of the amount of wins and his popularity with the public and the match hosts. _

_One win is 1 500 000.  
Two wins is 3 000 000.  
Three wins is 4 500 000._

_The prize is increased by the how many matches they win but it can be deduced if they don't met up with certain standards, like permanently disabling an opponent, or killing them by accident or on purpose for example. The death penalty was hardly issued due to the effectiveness of the medical staff, as well as the young medic that said to saved countless lives on the verge of death, and that medic is Mei, Mei Dester._

"_Still, why do you need that much money for?" Mei asked._

"_Maya's birthday is coming up, so I and Matt are planning on giving her a party." Len stated, "Although, the date is just the date I found her in that cave, and the day I met the ice dragon."_

"_There you go, with that Ice Dragon Encounter story." The male voice said, revealing to be Matt, he is wearing the same clothes as he always wore, except he didn't have a shirt under his jacket and the absence of his goggles as well as a red cloth tied on his right sleeve, "Come on, we both know that Dragons don't exist, they're a myth, extinct creatures of legend. The only dragons I see today are usual copy of the wild life here."_

"_That one was real!" Len argued, "I saw it with my own eyes! It even spoke to me!"_

"_Yeah right, you're delusional!" Matt shouted._

"_G-Guys, please calm down!" Mei cried._

"_What are you guys talking about?" A female voice said, Maya walking up towards them with a really cold look in her eyes; she wore the same as she did in the present, but the white jacket is missing._

"_Ah, Maya-chan." Mei greeted._

"_If you are arguing about the existence of dragons, I don't really care." Maya tells them, "I only know one dragon, Freeztia and that's all." The rest all looked at her with pity and a little confused, "If you excuse me, I need to get to my match." She stated as she walked off._

"_What's with her cold attitude?" Matt said angrily, "What 'I only know one dragon, Freeztia and that's all.'? She told us she is a Dragon Slayer, heck, proven it even, but she acts like she doesn't care if they are real or not."_

"_Maya-chan…" Mei muttered worriedly._

"_She is just like ice." Len commented, "Like her magic, but it would be nice if she would make some friends."_

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

Len groans as he buries his face in his arms, "Why am I thinking of this right now…?" But then, he felt like a hole just opened right on top of them. The next thing he knew, he saw the entire guild warps around him, "W-What the hell?-!" He then felt like his arms are disappearing and saw his arms are getting all warped and bend, "W-What is…?-!"

"Len!" Maya cried as she reached out for him.

"Maya! Run! Get out of-" The next thing he knew, a bright light blinds him and all turned black.

* * *

Xxx ? xxx

The boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he notices is that he is no longer in Fairy Tail, or anything he know off. In fact, the air around here is empty of magic particles, something he has gotten used to due to his magic sense ability, but the air is just… air. 'Why is the air…?' He wonders as he got up from the bed he is in, noticing that he is in undershirt with his glove still on, his jacket, armor and hoodie nearby on the chair as well as his grey boots along with the Motor Knight and his gun. 'Where… am I…?'

"Ah, you're awake."

A familiar voice was heard as the door leading to the bedroom opened. Who entered was the one that have a striking resemblance to Maya, only that her hair is short and she has glasses on. That girl is wearing a light-blue dress and has a tray with teacups on it, "Feeling better?"

"Maya…?"

"But Len, you startled me." Maya said as she sat down on a nearby chair picking up his sword, "You were never into swords, more of a gunslinger. When I found you unconscious in the woods, I thought you might have blown your cover. But what's with that arm of yours? You have a new skin on?"

"Cover?"

"Len, what's wrong with you today?" Maya asked as she touched his forehead, "No, you don't have a fever…"

"Wait, Maya, where am I?" Len asked.

"That's not Len." A female voice said as the door is slammed opened. By the door stood a girl of their age, petite with boyish and untamed black hair that reaches just pass her shoulder with red goggles on her head, she wore a blue jacket that has a gear in red flames on the back, with bandages to cover her chest and dark-brown pants with black shoes.

"Who are…?" Len wonders, but then felt a resemblance to her and… "Wait… Matt?"

"I knew it, you're not the Len we know." She sighed, "And for the record, my name isn't Matt, it's Mary Skywalker."

"That's lame."

"Oh shut up!"

"Wait, you're not Len?" Maya[E] asked worriedly. (A/N: From now on, the Edolas double of the characters will have [E] behind them, except if their names are different like Matt's counterpart.)

"And you're not the Maya I know…" Len said in realization, "Then… what is this place? A parallel dimension?"

"You're a sharp one." Mary said, "That's correct. This place, or rather, this world, is a dimension parallel to yours, Edolas."

"Edolas?"

"Yeah, seeing that someone of Earthland came here is that you somehow used Anima to your advantage." Mary stated.

"Anima?" Len asked, "Okay, hold on for just a moment. Edolas? Parallel worlds? It doesn't really make sense at all!"

"Let me explain it for you." Mary tells him, "Maya, can you go and bring me the Map Lacrima?"

"Sure thing." Maya[E] said as she went to the dressing room and opened the drawer, taking out a dark-blue diamond-shaped crystal and tossing it over to Mary, who grabbed it with ease. Clicking the crystal's upper half around, the crystal glows as a huge map is projected in front of them. "If I'm right, the Anima would have created a lacrima crystal from your city and should be in the Royal City, right here." Mary said, pointing at the largest plot of land in the middle, "That lacrima is the probably the large one I've heard about, the one that is going to extracted within two days' time."

"Wait, what do you meant by extract?" Len asked, "Why do you need to extract magic? What about the people naturally born with magic?"

The two girls looked at each other confused, "That's a stupid question." Mary said.

"What do you meant by naturally born?" Maya[E] asked, "Magic is a resource, isn't it?"

"A resource…?"

"Let me summarize it for you." Mary sighs, "In this world, our source of magic is dying out. In order to resupply this world with magic, the King ordered the creation and activation of the trans-dimensional magic spell. That is Anima. Its purpose is to suck magic from another dimension, your dimension, and bring it here."

"I see… Wait a minute! If the entire Magnolia is turned into lacrima and if they extract it…" Len cried.

"They would be the same as dead." Maya tells him.

Len got up and puts on his hoodie, "Where is the Royal City?"

"W-Wait a second!" Maya[E] cried, "Are you planning on taking on the entire Kingdom by yourself?-!"

"That's suicide!" Mary shouted, "Besides, there's no way you can reach there in three days by foot!"

"I still have to try!" Len shouted as he puts on his jacket and slips on his armor, "I would not let another person die, not on my watch." He slings his sword on his back and fits a new magazine into his gun. He then walks towards the door, "Len-san!" Maya[E] cried. Mary looked at him, before blushing a little with a click of her tongue, "Fine! Do whatever you want!"

"Mary-chan!" Maya[E] cried.

"Thanks for the hospitality." Len said as he left the room.

"Head down to the corridor and turn left." Mary tells him, the blonde stopping in his steps, "You'll find what you need there."

Len smiled, "Thanks. I owe you one." He walks down the stairs.

"Mary-chan… is this really okay?" Maya[E] asked.

"He is just like Len, that guy." Mary said, still blushing, "That recklessness, that will to protect, it's really a mirror image of him."

"But shouldn't we tell him about it?" Maya[E] asked, "About his counterpart being part of the Royal Army, and one of the higher ranks that serves directly under Erza Knightwalker?"

"I'm sure he would find that out when he reaches the Royal City."

* * *

Xxx Somewhere in the desert xxx

Len is now driving a magic motorcycle( d/ motorcycles /1/0/0/K/0/-/11 _Honda _CBR250R _RedSil _ ), he is wearing black leather goggles. 'This is unique.' He thought, 'This bike doesn't have SE Plug… now that I think about it, that Matt counterpart said something about magic being a resource. Maybe the bikes are created so it relies on lacrima alone?'

He reached into his black box bag on the back of his belt, taking out all the cards he have, 'I have ten normal Cartridges, enough for at least five Templar Shots or Gatling each. Then, I have three 'that' card with four empty ones that are one-use only… I have five magazines with thirteen rounds in each of them excluding the one I just slid in. That means I have the total of 78 shots before running out. And when I tried to bring out my other swords, they didn't… that means I have to rely on Motor Knight for now, and Diablo is out of the question.'

He then noticed a group of people in front of him, they seems to be talking about something. He was about to drive to the side, but then sensed that six of them possess magic inside of them, they all of… 'Could it be?-!' He pulls the brake and drifting to the side to hasten the process, stunning them. "W-Who on earth…?" Maya muttered.

"Maya?" Len said as he took off the goggles, "It is you! The real Maya!"

"Len!" Maya cried. "Len-san!" Wendy cried.

"You're safe, Len!" Natsu said happily.

"How are you here?" Carla asked.

"Not too sure." Len stated, "I woke up by Edo-Maya's place… by the way, Edo-Maya is like a teacher and Edo-Matt, is a girl name Mary."

"Matt's a girl?-!" Maya cried.

"I'm really glad you're not turned to lacrima, Len-niisan." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Wait, then why are you guys still you?" Len asked.

"Apparently, Dragon Slayers are immune to Anima's effects." Maya explains.

"Ah… I see…"

"G-Get away from him!" Natsu[E] shouted.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"So this is the Edolas Natsu." Len said in awe, "He looks rather wimpy though…"

"He changes personality when he is in a vehicle." Happy stated.

"Isn't it like Natsu only reverse?" Len asked.

"W-Why are you talking so happily with him?" Natsu[E] asked worriedly, "D-Do you know who h-he is ?-!"

"Yeah, he's Len. A member of Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

"No way! That's got to be a lie!" Natsu[E] cried, "Our Len… he is a traitor of Fairy Tail."

"Traitor…?" Lucy muttered in shock.

"He left the Guild to join the Royal Army, even working with the Fairy Hunter! He's the Fairy Slayer! Fairy Slayer Len!" Len widen his eyes in shock.

"Fairy Slayer… Len…?"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There! I'm not going to give spoilers, but I like to  
thank all those who have voted in the polls. Sorry for  
the long hiatus. I was working on my other story  
first and the number of votes in the polls is not enough  
so I have to wait.**

**But I can assure everyone, this story is not going to be  
discontinued!**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter 9

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 9 The Fairy Slayer**

* * *

In the Royal City, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Maya, Len, Happy and Carla are now walking along the streets with Len wearing his hood down. As the name states, the city is filled with all sorts of entertainment compared the other towns they visited. People will cheery talking to each other, children were playing with all sorts of magic toys and features of amusement were all around them.

"What is this?" Wendy wondered.

"This is surprising…" Lucy said in awe, "I've heard that this place is under dictatorship so, I expected this town to be more inactive…"

"We got into town so easily too." Maya stated.

"This place is really different from Luen or Shicca…" Lucy stated, "It's like an amusement park…"

"Are all this things powered by magic?" Maya wondered.

"This is a waste of magical power." Carla huffed, "They took the magical power from all the other countries and guilds and concentrated all the magical power in this town."

"Well, we are at the capital, isn't it?" Len stated, looking around and viewing the goods, "For people to remain loyal this long without a single sign of an anti-government organization, the king probably make use of the magic he got from Anima to makes this place into an entertainment hub. Since there are people that are happy with their lives, there's no reason for the citizen to be angry at the kingdom."

"What a king…" Lucy said.

Len then recalled what Natsu[E] has said before. 'My counterpart… a traitor of Fairy Tail…? Not only that, he worked with Titania's counterpart who is the one responsible for the near-destruction of Fairy Tail… but something is not right… Why didn't Edo-Maya and Mary say anything about that? There's more to it than it seems…'

"Ah, there's a crowd over there." Wendy said, pointing at the crowd.

"Is there a parade or something?" Lucy wonders.

"A fight?" Maya asked.

"I doubt that." Len comically smacks her, "This isn't Solien, after all…"

"Let's go and check it out!" Natsu declared as he ran towards the crowd, Happy following right behind. The rest decided to follow him as well, shoving past all the people, but then Natsu suddenly stopped, causing Lucy to bump into him followed by Len bumping in her and Maya bumping into him, "Don't just stop all of the sudden!" Maya whined.

"Ah, no. Lucy just stopped as well…" Len stated.

"Len-niisan…" Lucy stuttered, "T-That's…"

In front of them, stood a huge crystal almost as tall as most of the buildings around them, secured to the ground with ropes and soldiers of the Royal Army standing guard around it, "It's the lacrima…" Wendy stuttered.

"Don't tell me… this is…" Lucy stuttered.

"Everyone from Magnolia…" Happy muttered in shock.

"On top of that, this is just a part of it." Carla stated, "There are traces of it being cut off."

"She's right. I only sensed two particular signatures, but they are too fused with each other so I can't make out who is this." Len stated.

"You mean the whole thing is even bigger?-!" Maya cried.

"Your majesty!"

"Banzai!"

The crowd cheered even louder as an old man wearing a cloak and with a scepter at hand and a crown on his head appears and starts speaking, "Children of Edolas. Our holy country Edolas has created ten years' worth of magical power through the power of Anima. Let us sing and celebrate together… and share this happiness." The crowd roared with cheers, "Edolas' people have a right to share this magic power! Also, Edolas is the only holy nation that will continue to the future! Nobody can take magic power from my country! From our country! I promise you, that I'll gain more magic power! One, that will make you think this much magical power is a piece of trash!" He ended smacking his staff on the lacrima, cracking it a little, and the entire crowd starts to cheer and chanting their nation's name over and over.

That snaps Natsu as he was about to rush in to beat the king up, but Lucy managed to hold him back before he does anything rash, "Hold it, Natsu!"

"I can't do that!" Natsu shouted, "That is… That lacrima…!"

"Please…" Lucy stuttered, she already on the verge of tears, "Everyone feels the same…"

Len pulls his hood down further to cover his eyes; Maya lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. The two cats couldn't say anything, Wendy too. In the shadow of his hood, Len is already fuming and ready to punch that thief of a king in the mug before scarring him with his sword and pull his eye balls out.

* * *

After the crowd diminished, it was already evening and they all rented a room in the nearby inn. In there, everyone was still all down from finding out about the king, or rather the nation itself, and the fact their friends are so close, yet they can't do anything. "I can't stand it anymore!" Natsu shouted as he got off the window, "I'm charging into the castle!"

"Wait a bit longer please." Carla tells him.

"Why should I?-!"

"We need to formulate a plan." The white cat added, "Or we won't be able to return everyone back."

That shut the fire dragon slayer up. "Even so, how do you change everyone back?" Len asked.

"We have no choice but to ask the king himself for that." Carla stated.

"There's no way he will tell us." Wendy stated.

"Why don't we just kick his ass?-!" Natsu shouted.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Len asked, "You and I know we can't use magic freely like we did."

"I know that but…"

Lucy then realized something, "Does the king know how to change everyone back?" She asked.

"Most likely." Carla tells them.

"This might work, if we are able to get really close to the king…"

"Really?-!" Natsu cried.

"W-What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"I'm talking about Gemini." The celestial mage said, "Gemini can turn into whoever they touch. But during this time, they can also know everything that person is thinking. In other words, if they can transform into the king, we can know how to save everyone."

"Oh!" Everyone realized, except for Len.

"Wait, I thought we all can't use magic?" Len asked.

"Lucy-san is still able to use her magic." Wendy tells him.

"Eh?-! So unfair!" Len cried.

"The question is… how we can get close to the king…" Lucy said.

"There are too many guards around. It wouldn't be easy…" Wendy said.

"Not to mention getting to the king, entering the palace is almost impossible…" Len stated.

…

…

…

"There is a way to get close to the king."

The white cat suddenly said holding a diagram she drawn on a piece of paper, "It was originally an escape route leading to outside the castle, but the underground route and the outside of the city should be connected."

"Amazing!" Wendy cried, "How do you know?"

"This is the information that just comes up in my mind." Carla stated, "Ever since I came to Edolas, geological information has been added little by little."

"Nothing's coming up for me…" Happy said sadly.

"In any case, if we can get into the castle from there, we can make this work." Lucy said.

"Alright! Let's turn everyone back into their normal selves!" Natsu declared.

"We should leave at night. For now, let's just rest as much as we can." Carla said.

"Okay, good night." Len said flopping on the bed and falling asleep immediately, "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Fast!" Lucy and Natsu cried.

"Len-san has this tenacity to sleep really quickly." Wendy tells them.

"But isn't that too fast?-!"

* * *

Xxx Nightfall xxx

Following Carla, they entered a mine via the map Carla drawn from her knowledge. Once they reached to the point, the entrance is blocked by boulders and wooden planks but was quickly taken care of by Lucy's Taurus. "There's really an entrance!" Wendy said in awe. "So this is the passageway to the castle?" Len asked.

"I hope it connects, though…" Carla stated.

Natsu then noticed Happy looking not so happy at the moment, "What's wrong, Happy?" He asked.

"Why don't I have that 'Information'? I'm the same as Carla and was sent to Earthland to accomplish a task, right?" Happy asked.

"You promised you wouldn't ask me that, right?" Carla stated.

"Aye…"

"…I too, have no idea why this is so in your case."

"Let's move further inside." Len stated as he entered the passageway, the rest following along. To them, the entrance looked really old and ready to crumble down on them any minute, Natsu openly mentioned that and causing Lucy to get even more worried. "But still, how is this place still standing after all this time…?" Len asked.

Natsu then suddenly stopped with eyes widen in shock, "What's wrong, Natsu?-! Did you find something?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Lucy, hold this for a second." The salamander said as he gives the fire torch to her, getting her more worried, "Don't move."

"What, you found something?" Len asked.

"Uho~uho~ This is my territory~!" Natsu said happily making a shadow puppet with his hands, leading to both Heartfilia twins to hit him with a torch into his mouth from Lucy and a fist to the head from Len for messing around. After that, they continued down the passageway, following Carla as she directed them along. Eventually, they come to a huge clearing.

"Looks like this place really is connected to the basement of the castle." Carla stated.

"Not sure how you did it, but you being here is a great help, Carla!" Lucy stated.

"I don't know either." She stated, "The information just keeps coming to me, piece by piece."

"Thank you, Carla." Happy thanks her.

"If you're going to thank me, do it after you've been some help to someone." Carla tells him, "But it's going to get tougher from this point on. We're going to have to enter the palace and into the king's sleeping quarters without getting notice and escape unnoticed as well. If we are discovered by the soldiers, we won't be much of a match as we are now."

"Though we'll always have my magic for critical situations." Lucy said proudly.

"Can't say I'm expecting much, though." Natsu sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?-!" Lucy cried angrily, "If you haven't noticed, our plan revolves around my Gemini!"

"Even so, you can't summon two spirits at once with your current power." Len stated, "So we have to be really careful."

"Yeah yeah…" Natsu said bored.

The next thing they knew, white sticky stuff wrapped around Lucy's body with her giving a shriek in fright, "Lucy!" Len cried, before another of the same sticky residue wraps around him too. "Len!" Maya cried with another of the residue wrapping around her too.

"W-What on earth…" Lucy groaned.

"KYA!" Wendy too was captured.

"Wendy!" Carla cried.

"Who's th-" Natsu was silenced as the sticky residue wrapped around both his mouth and his body.

"I… can't move…" Len groaned.

In the darkness, footsteps are heard as more torches light up the dark cave, revealing countless soldiers surrounding them with spears pointing at them, "The soldiers!" Len cried.

"W-Why would the tunnel have…?" Lucy cried.

"H-How did they find us?" Happy asked worriedly.

"So these must be the magic-users from Earthland." A familiar voice said, but her tone has nothing but threats in them, as the female general came out of the shadows, "You look exactly like them, Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, Maya Freeya, are you really different people?"

"Erza!" Lucy cried.

"The Edolas Erza?-!" Len cried.

"Hm? I don't know who you are, but you are under arrest for allying with members of the Dark Guild." Erza[E] stated.

'Oh right, my hood is still on.' Len remembered.

"Bring them along." She commanded, and the soldiers starts dragging them into the shadows.

"Wait, Erza-san." A familiar voice said, as another shadow walks out, revealing to be the Edolas Len. Unlike the real Len, he has longer hair that he ties in a small ponytail on the back of his head; he is wearing a black trench coat with a small metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder over a dark grey shirt and black gloves, black pants and black armored army boots. On both his sides, were two large white guns with a large blade extending from beneath the barrels.

"L-Len-niisan!" Lucy cried.

'M-Me?-!' Len mentally cried, not wanting to alert the soldiers.

"This man could have the location of the Fairy Tail Guild you missed." Len[E] stated, obviously mocking Erza[E], who gritted her teeth in irritation, "Allow me to take care of him myself. Undo the bindings around him." As such, the sticky residue is removed around him, causing Len to slump down on the ground on his knees. Len[E] took him by the collar and lifts up him to meet his face, Len could feel his time coming. Although, what he didn't expect was for his counterpart to lean his face to his ear.

"Hit me with all your might and get out of here." He whispered.

"Eh?"

"I know you are me from Earthland, so I can trust you. I'm not your enemy, nor Fairy Tail's." He added, "I'm a double agent to protect them." Len's eyes widen in shock, "When you get out of the mine, head back into town and hide from the soldiers. What you do from then on is up to you."

"Then why should I trust you?" Len asked.

"Because I am you."

Len smirked, "That's all I need to know." He spun and strikes a right kick to the side and sends his Edolas counterpart flying into the wall.

"Vice-Captain Len!" One of the soldiers cried.

"Get him!" Another shouted.

Len clicked a cartridge into his gun, "_Templar Magic, Templar Wave!_" He chanted as a magic circle appears by the muzzle and creates a light shining the entire cave equivalent of the entire sun, blinding the soldiers, giving him a chance to escape the area and back into the passageway into the mine. Unfortunately, there are soldiers guarding the entrance as well, "Don't let him escape!" They cried readying their spears.

"_Motor Drive!_" Len grabs his sword and twisting the motor, and then swinging at them, slicing them in the shoulders, knocking them unconscious. He exited the mine and head back into the Royal City. Due to it being night, there aren't much people out, so he is able to get by the streets undisturbed. His only problem is the amount of soldiers that are stationed around the area. He can't just break into some random house and hope it is abandoned, so he decided to enter an alley way and wait for the soldiers to give up.

'I think I have lost them… for now…' Len sighed as he slides down the wall he was leaning on. He hissed as his hand went to the wound he received from one of the soldiers when he was escaping the mine when the spear just grazed him, and he was losing a lot of blood. 'Not good… I should have at least steal some cloth to wrap my wound in…' He then falls on the ground dead-tired. Not just blood loss, the fatigue from running from the soldiers is a second attack on him from being conscious and unconscious, "Not good… I mustn't… sleep…" Everything went black as he succumbs to his fatigue.

What he didn't realize is that a girl just happened to pass by the alley founding him, "O-Oh my!" The girl ran towards him dropping her bag of groceries, "Mister, you okay?-! Please, say something!" She cried, shaking him badly, "Ah! There's so much blood! Hang on mister! I'm going to get help!"

Xxx Somewhere in Royal City xxx

Slowly, Len's eye opened, the surroundings started off blurry at first, but his sight readjusted and he was met with a white ceiling with a lone crystal that seems to be generating wind. Len got up, he realized he is not in his own clothes, or rather, he is half-naked, stripped to his black boxer with bandages around his stomach, "W-What the?-!" He cried out, "W-Why am I…?"

"Oh, you're awake?" A really familiar voice said, Len's eyes widen in shock as he saw who walks in the door. A girl with long brown hair that reaches passed her hip with a white bandana around her head and blue eyes, wearing a white blouse with a red ribbon and red mini-skirt with leather shoes, "I was shocked when I found you fainted in the alley. It was lucky I managed to find you there."

"M-Mei…"

"Hm? How do you know my name?" Mei[E] asked as she patted his forehead, "You still looked a little exhausted, you should rest up some more. I'll go get something for you to drink." She was about to walk away but Len went and wrap his arms around her, "W-What are you…?"

"Please… just stay with me…" Len said, almost a whimper.

Mei blushed a little, "W-What kind of nonsense are you saying…?" She asked as she pushed his arms away, causing him to fall off the bed accidentally and grabbed on the closest thing to him, earning a cry of pain from the girl, "D-Don't grab that!" She cried.

"Ite… sorry about that…" Len said as he saw what he has in his hands, a bright brown furry cat tail, "Eh? A tail?" He pulled on it curiously, causing Mei[E] to cry out in pain again, and causing her to fall on her butt and hitting Len on the chest with her head. The force also caused her bandana to become undone, revealing two brown cat ears on her head, "Ears…?"

Mei[E] finally realized what happened as she scrambles away from him hiding her ears in her hands, the long cat tail swaying around behind her, "T-This is…"

"You're… a cat?"

* * *

Xxx sometime later xxx

Mei (Mei is the only character that doesn't have the [E] since she is going to be a special development in the future) slowly poured a cup of tea in her kitchen, before putting them on the tray and bringing them back into the room, her ears and tail out. Len, now fully clothed with the clothes he was given, which is a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt and black jeans with black leather shoes, his armor back on his right arm, looked around the small apartment she called home, reminding him of Lucy's apartment with most of the similar furniture and everything. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Mei said as she shyly placed the two cups on the table, before taking a sit on the cushion opposite him.

Len still can't believe that the person standing in front of him is Mei. After the incident in Solien that resulted in her death, he never was able to forgive himself. But in front of him right now, is the same person, yet different, obviously due to the cat features she has.

"So… about my… issue…" She said shyly.

"You have a cat illness or something?" Len asked, before mentally face-palming for such a stupid comment.

"T-That's not it." Mei stated, "You see, I'm actually half-exceed."

"Exceed? What's that?" Len asked.

"Eh?-! You don't know?-!" Mei cried in shock, before noticing something, "Now that I look closely, you looked like Vice-General Len… Wait, you looked just like him!-!"

"Ah… I guess I need to explain as well…"

* * *

"So you're from another world, called Earthland, in a country called Fiore, where magic is abundant…?" Mei asked, Len nodded, "And you came here to find your comrades and friends that have been turned into lacrima by King Faust's Anima with some of your friends but they got captured while you just managed escaped?" He nodded again.

'So the king's name is Faust…' Len thought.

"This is really weird…" Mei said, crossing her arms under her well-sized breasts pushing them up a little, Len blushed at that, "I never thought that Anima is doing such a thing. I always thought it was weird to create magic from nothing, but this is worst…"

"I know that I just came to, but I need to get going." Len tells her, "If I don't find my friends soon, they will…"

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh?" Len looked at her as if she was joking, but her eyes tell him that she is not playing around, "EH?-! You serious?-! Even if you are some half-cat person, I can't allow an unarmed person to enter a battlefield like that!"

"But I can help you!" Mei cried, "Besides, I'm not unarmed!" She ran and starts to rummaged her drawers, Len looking at her confused, before Mei took out a thin one-handed sword with a ring guard and bright gem at the end of the metal handle in a bright red sheathe, "I'm a Six-Degree master in Fencing! And since I'm half-exceed, I have magical powers inside of me so I'm stronger than most people!"

"So you can fight as well, huh?" Len stated, before sighing a little, "Fine, come on then." He picked up his gun still in its holster and his still sheathed Motor Knight. He exited the apartment with Mei right behind him with her white bandana around her head.

"By the way, can you tell me more about your world?" Mei asked.

"I guess that is fair…" Len stated, "Well, for starters, magic to us is not a resource but a source of skill and ability, I guess?"

"You mean you can use magic in a certain way?" Mei asked.

"You could say that, but my world, there are people who are naturally born with magic inside of them called wizards, as well as other magic spells created by others…" He added, remembering Nirvana and the hammer artifact.

"You mean your world has people born with magic powers?" She asked, Len nodded, "This is amazing… I never thought there are others like me…"

"You mean you're the only person, or rather human, that has magic power in your body?" Len asked.

"Yeah, with my father being an exceed…" Mei trailed off.

"Oh yeah, you did mentioned something about being half?" Len asked, "What exactly are exceeds?"

"…Exceed… are like angels that rule over the humans…" Mei stated, "At least, that's what the other people said. They are a cat-like race which is the only race capable of storing magic in their bodies…"

"Cat-like…" Len then realized, 'Could Happy and Carla be exceeds…?'

"My father was an exceed that fall in love with a human, my mother." Mei explained, "I'm just a half human half exceed, a third category, a monster…"

"You're not a monster." Len tells her, "Sure you have cat ears and a tail, but that doesn't mean you're a monster. You're just different."

"Even so…" Mei muttered. They are then heard loud clashing and fighting coming from the central plaza, "Eh? What's going on?"

"It's from the plaza…" Len then remembered, "The lacrima!" He ran straight towards the plaza with Mei following behind closely. When they reached it, what they saw was a whole group of soldiers fighting against one guy, a spiky black-haired guy with metal studs on his nose and eyelids, "Eh?-! Gajeel Redfox?-!" Len cried.

Gajeel just hits another soldier away with his metal pipe hit, "Oh? Ora, isn't it blondie-two?" He said with a smirk, "So you weren't absorbed into by Anima as well."

"Never mind that, what happened to the lacrima here before?" Len asked worriedly.

"Oh, you mean Titania and the Ice-Creation boy?" Gajeel said, "They were heading to the castle to meet up with your sister."

"Wait, Titania and Gray Fullbuster are back to normal?-!" Len said shocked, "How do you turn them back to normal?-!"

"Simple, I hit them with my Dragon Slayer magic." Gajeel stated.

"EH?-! THAT'S IT?-!" Len cried, "Is it really okay…? Are you sure they won't get some crazy side effect from that…?"

"Are you doubting me?-!"

"Oi, isn't that Vice-Captain Len?" A random soldier asked.

"No, he looked different." Another soldier said, "His hair is shorter and he has that weird sword on his back."

"You're right; and isn't the Vice-Captain with the king right now?" Another said.

"He must be his ally." The first soldier said.

"Get him!" They charged forward with their spear charging him, "Don't let him strike!"

"I won't let you!" Mei shouted as she stabs forward wildly with her fencing sword, its thin silver blade glimmers in the sunlight.

"What are you doing?-!" The soldiers cried.

"Don't mind her; she's that monster that lives down the street." One of the soldiers said, "She is a target too."

"Since code ETD has been activated, there's no need to keep fearing her." Another soldier said.

"Code ETD…?" Len wonders, 'They said something about not fearing Edo Mei anymore… ETD… Exceed Total Destruction?-!'

"Kill them!" They shouted.

"For Edolas! For King Faust!"

"They got all pumped up all of the sudden…" Len muttered worriedly. The metal dragon slayer then threw a bottle of red pills into his palms, "Eh? What's this?"

"X-Balls." Gajeel stated, "A medicine I got from Mystogan. It allows you to use your magic in Edolas."

"Mystogan, you say?" Len stated, before popping a small pill into his mouth and swallowing.

"Get him!"

"He's not moving! Get him now!"

The soldiers ganged up on Len, before they were blown away by sheer force, the blonde has now his Sky Rider and Earth Breaker in his hands, "_Sky Earth Style, Sandstorm…_" He swings his two swords around and a huge sandstorm hurricane bursts out from around him, "_Crusher!_" The sand typhoon sends the soldiers flying, all the while slicing them continuously.

"A-Amazing!" Mei said in awe, "This is Earthland's magic?"

"What do you know; he can hold him own after all." Gajeel smirked.

"W-What is he?-!" A soldier said worriedly as he saw his comrades fall to the ground unconscious or all bloody, "He brought out a tornado with his swords alone!"

"Those swords aren't like any we seen before!" They cried.

"He isn't Vice-General Len after all!"

"Gajeel!" A sudden voice shouted, the three now noticing Happy flying straight towards them, "Ah! Len too!"

"Happy, you're alright?" Len said in relief, "Is Lucy safe?"

"Aye, Gray and Erza managed to get to us on time." Happy tells them, "Hang on! I'll guide you to where the lacrima is at!"

"What?-!"

"You know what it is at?" Len asked.

Happy simply flew straight at Gajeel and grab him on his back before lifting him up into the air, "Hey! Don't grab me like that!" The metal dragon slayer said angrily.

"Oi, hold on just a second!" Len cried.

"Len-san, please brace yourself."

"Eh? What are you doing-W-Whoa!" Mei sudden grabbed him from behind and flew right after them, two white wings sprouted on her back, "Y-You grew wings!" Len cried, before remembering, "Oh yeah, you're half exceed-cat-thing…"

The two followed the Gajeel and Happy as they landed on the floating island above the city with a large blue lacrima that makes them look like ants in comparison, "It's huge…" Gajeel gawked.

"It's a lot bigger that I thought it would be." Happy stated.

"This is the lacrima your friends are in?" Mei asked. Len can sense a huge variety of magic energy in the large blue crystal, noting that he sensed Makarov and Gildarts's magic powers standing out the most, "There's no doubt, this is the one." He stated.

"What a troublesome guild…" The metal dragon slayer groaned as he spun his shoulder joint, "When we get back, I'm eating all the iron I want."

"Gajeel, gambatte!" Happy cheered.

"But is iron that good?" Mei questioned.

"Please don't try and understand." Len said.

What they did not expect was the slash of a blade from nowhere suddenly crashes down on them from above, luckily no one was close enough to get hit by it. The gigantic blade of a sword rises up from the crater, the large sword in the hands of a rather large Black Panther-like person in a knight armor and with two bird wings sprouted on his back, "Who the fuck is that?-!" Gajeel cried.

"Captain of the Royal Army First Magical War Division, Panther Lily!" Mei cried, "Why is a captain…?-!"

"This lacrima is the most important piece of our current plans." Lily stated, "I won't let you have it."

"Wings… An exceed?-!" Len cried.

"Stand back, cat, blondie-two." Gajeel tells them, "_Iron Dragon Sword!_" He strikes back with a large jagged bladed sword from his hand, Lily easily dodged it before striking them again with his large sword which they managed to dodge the attack with luckily, "What a large sword!" Len cried, "And the way he wields it with ease… He's not just simple warrior…"

"Did you actually think you can beat me?" Lily asked.

The three got ready to fight back the captain, not knowing the dangerous plan that has been thrown into motion.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Finally! Finished with chp 9! If you are wondering about  
the half exceed thing, it was a brain fart since there are  
exceed like Panther Lily who looked a little human, why  
not have a child born from the mix?**

**I like to thank all those who voted in the polls and those  
who reviewed this. Next up, the end of Edolas.**

**P.S.: For those who are slow, this fanfic is oc-centric, like  
all my other fanfics.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Len's Willpower! Goodbye, Edolas.**

On the giant floating island above Royal City, two fairies are fighting against the captain of the Royal Army First Magical War Division, Panther Lily. The black cat slashes side at Gajeel, who just barely used his metal scales to block the attack on his arm, "Gajeel!" Happy cried.

"Hold him there!" Len shouted as he leaped and ran towards the black cat via the giant sword, his own sword switching with another, bringing out White Day, "I'll freeze you! _Frozen Catastrophe!_" The air little froze around the exceed, or where he used to be; as Lily dodged it by letting sliding below his sword, 'Shit!'

"Your skills are well-honed; you are indeed Len's counterpart." Lily stated, "But…" He swings from another side and kicks Len off the blade, the blonde mage lands and slid to a stop, "You're still no match to me."

"Damn… that hurt…" Len panted as he touched the place Lily kicked him, "That aside, aren't you an exceed like Happy and Mei? Why is someone of your status in the Royal Army?" Lily remained silent, "I mean, aren't your kind literally worshipped like gods? Why do you go all the trouble of joining the military of the race that your race belittle of?"

"That's a story from long ago." Lily said as he lifts up sword up with ease and swings down at Gajeel heavily, "I've discarded my home! That fake country!"

'Fake country…?' Happy wonders.

"Extelia, the country my father came from, fake…?" Mei said confused.

"So you're an outsider as well, huh?" Gajeel stated, both his arms crossed blocking the gigantic sword just barely touching his head, "Same as me, huh?" He chuckled his unique and devilish chuckle as a small trickle of blood flow down his face, "I like him!" The blade cracked, "I'm going make him my cat!" He declared as cracks grew all over the blade and breaks it into a million pieces.

"EEEEHHHHH?-!" Happy cried.

"Strong!" Len cried, "Ah! I mean, what do you mean by that?-!"

My Bustermarm?-!" Lily cried in shock of his large weapon getting destroyed so easily, but couldn't react as Gajeel suddenly leaps towards him with a sucker punch to his face, "But first, I got show who is stronger!-!" He followed by another series of punches and knocking him down on the ground, "Keehehehehe! I won't be outdone by Salamander or that little girl!"

'This guy…!'

"_Iron Dragon's Roar!-!-!_" He released his attack straight at Lily, barrowing him into the ground with the spinning metal typhoon, Gajeel smirked devilishly in delight. "Gajeel is scary!" Happy cried. "What is he trying to do?-!" Len cried. Mei stood there in shock, 'No way… He beats the captain down like it was nothing… Is this the power of an Earthland mage…?'

"You're strong." Lily said, he standing on the so-called crater, taking off his cloak. He smirked as he ran towards Gajeel, sending a sucker punch up his face and knocking back the metal dragon slayer. He smirked back as he re-counter Lily, who cross-counter as well, both getting a double counter blow. Despite that, they seem happy with the outcome. They both leaped back for another attack, but the ground suddenly shook with a loud crash, "What was that?" Len asked worriedly.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon has been attached." Lily smirked.

"Dragon Chain Cannon…?" Mei wondered, but then she noticed their surroundings started to move back, "What the…?"

"Are we moving…?" Gajeel wonders.

"This is our military's plans." Lily smirked panting, "We're going to smash this lacrima into Extalia and destroy them both."

"What?-!" Len cried.

"How…" Happy said in shock, "How can you do such a terrible thing…?"

They then felt the moving island starts to accelerate very quickly, "We're accelerating!" Len cried, noticing the nearby island getting closer, "Not good! At this rate, we're going to crash!"

He then sensed a collection of familiar magic signatures coming straight at them, before hearing an animalistic cry as another sound of something colliding with the island. He can hear his sister's shouts, followed by Natsu's shout as the island crashes into the island, but it was just barely reaching as if something was not allowing it. Len looked down at the edge, finding the fire dragon slayer holding them apart with one leg on the edge of the Extalia, "Natsu!"

"Oh! Len!" Natsu said in relief, "You're alright!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew over to the crack, but then not sure what to say, "I… uh…"

"Oh?" Natsu grinned, "Help me out, partner!"

"…" Happy realized that Natsu still treats him as his friend and smiled, "Aye sir!" He flew straight down.

"I'll help!" Len shouted as he leaps down after him.

"Me too!" Mei stated as she unveils her wings and flew down.

"Looks like we have to continue our fight later." Gajeel tells the black exceed as he ran towards the edge.

"You planned on running?-!" Lily shouted.

"I won't run or hide. We'll settle things after I stop this thing."

"Stop it?-! This huge floating island attached to Dragon Chain Cannon?-!" Lily cried, "It's useless! There's no hope! We've got nothing left!"

Gajeel stopped on his tracks, turning and pointing straight at him, "Afterwards, I'm bringing you back to the guild, even if I have to drag you back! So don't you dare go anywhere!" He declared, ending with his signature "Gihihi…", leaving Lily stunned as the metal dragon slayer leaps off the edge.

"It's not working!" Maya cried.

"Bear it!" Natsu shouted.

"Gajeel! Why didn't you turn everyone back like you did?-!" Erza cried.

"That black cat kept getting in the way!" Gajeel retorted.

"Either way, it'll take too much time at this point!" Gray shouted.

"We have no choice but to stop it!" Lucy cried, "I mean, we're going to stop it no matter what!-!"

"That's right! There's no way I'm letting something this ridiculous happen!" Len shouted.

"Everyone! Please give your best!" Mei cried.

"More importantly, does that girl have wings?" Gray questioned.

"Less talking, more pushing!" Len shouted, "By the way, who is the new girl?"

"One of the Royal Army, it seems." Lucy stated, "I think her name is Coco…?"

"Infighting?"

"I'm going to stop it!" Natsu declared, "Even if it splinters my body, I'll just stop it with my soul!"

"T-This guys…" Lily gritted his teeth in frustration, "It's useless! I'm telling you that it's not something that's possible with mere human strength!"

Then all of the sudden, a white blur caught their eyes, Carla ran straight and starts to push the island back as hard as she can, "Carla!" Happy cried.

"I'm not giving up!" Carla cried, "Fairy Tail, Extalia, I'm going to protect them both!" A cry was heard as a similar black cat with wings came from nowhere and hits the island as well, "You…"

The next thing they knew, a whole bunch lights starts to rise up from the city behind them in the night sky, all revealing to be similar cats with glowing wings, all coming straight at the island. Len can't tell what they are saying, but he was just glad with the additional help, and he can sense their willpower and determination that lights up the entire sky, 'They are strong…' He then felt a strong surge of power coming from within, 'This is…!' He smirked.

"Push!"

"Everyone, don't give up!"

"Please, stop!" Wendy cried. What they did not expect was a bright green glow coming from somewhere within them, "W-What is this light?-!" Gray cried. "Where is it coming from?-!" Erza cried.

"Look! Over there!" Coco cried. They followed the source and it reveals to be Len pushing back with a huge green flames flickering all over his body spreading all over the area like a forest fire and his original brown eyes turned bright green, "Len-niisan!" Lucy cried.

"This power… Willpower?-!" Maya cried.

"Now… what would Natsu said at a time like this…?" Len muttered, remembering, "Ah yes… I'm all fired up!-!" He shouted, "Everyone! Your will… I'll be using it!" The bright green flickering flames converged around him and around his fist, "_Willpower: Spiral Breaking Punch!_" He strikes straight at the island, a huge explosion of green flames erupted from where he hit, the island halted to a stop.

Then all of the sudden, a bright light consumes the lacrima, nearly blowing everyone away from the sheer force of the gusts, blinding everyone. When the light diminished, Len realized that he was not on solid ground, and something soft was touching his back. He looked back and see Mei with her wings out and holding him close to her chest as much as possible, noticing that the others are suspended in the air thanks to the exceed, "Mei?"

"Len-san, look." Mei stated, he turned to see the large blue crystal disappeared from the island.

"The lacrima… is gone?-!" Gray cried.

"W-What happened…?-!" Lucy cried.

"It returned to Earthland." A familiar voice said, a familiar figure made himself known, revealing to be Mystogan on the same animal-thing that Coco is on, "I apologized for being so late. I was searching for the vestiges of the giant Anima in order to send it all back, and we wouldn't have made it if weren't for everyone's strength. I thank you."

"Mystogan!" Erza cried.

"Sent it back? You mean…" Len asked, the masked man nodded, "That's right. Using the Anima once again, the lacrima has been returned to Earthland in its original form. It's all over." That was great news, as countless cheering were heard all over the skies, all the flying cats are happy that they managed to protect their homeland from destruction, "Lily," Mystogan removed his bandana and lowering his scarf, revealing his face, "I'm glad that I've managed to protect your homeland."

"Yes…" Lily said tearfully, "Thank you very much, prince."

"The prince has returned!" Coco said in delight.

"Prince?-!" Lucy cried.

The happy moment has to be ruined by a laser piercing Lily from behind, "Black cat!" Gajeel cried.

"Lily!" Mystogan cried.

The large cat falls down with his fatal wound to the chest, behind revealed to be majority of the Royal Army, "Not yet! It's not over yet!-!" Erza[E] shouted angrily with her spear aimed at them, the barrel on the tip smoking.

"She shot her ally…" Len said in shock.

"It's their Erza!" Natsu cried.

"You bitch! How dare you…!" Gajeel cursed.

"SCARLETTTT!-!" Erza[E] shouted.

"Knightwalker…" Erza muttered in shock. Mystogan raised his hand to prevent her from doing anything reckless, "Do you intend to point your blade at me, prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?" He asked.

"Kuh…"

"_**I do not think of a punk like you as my son."**_

That caught everyone's attention of the sudden voice of the selfish king, "The king?-!" Coco cried.

"Where is he?-!" Lucy cried.

"_**After you concealed your whereabouts for seven years, now you brazenly returned?-!"**_ The king continue to speak, _**"I am aware that you were travelling about in Earthland closing up the Anima, you traitor."**_

"Where's this voice…?" Wendy wondered as she looked around anxiously.

"Oi! Show yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"Your Anima plan has failed." Mystogan said, "There's no meaning to this battle, is there?"

"_**Meaning? Meaning in battle, you say? This is no battle. This is reputation against those who would make themselves enemies of the king… this is unilateral extermination!"**_** Sounds** of metal and gears rings throughout the forest, everyone looked down to be speechless at what they saw, "W-What is that?-!" Lucy cried.

"Your guess is good as mine…" Len said in shock.

"_**If you intend to stand in my way, I will erase even you, and leave no trace behind."**_

"Father…!"

"_**I am not your father. I am the king of Edolas! Come to think of it… If I just finish you here, the person closing the Anima in Earthland will disappear. I can create another giant lacrima and try to fuse them with the exceed as many times I please."**_On the ground, there is a large dragon-like robot with a cannon in its mouth and metal armor and claws, _**"FUHAHAHAHAHA!-! NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE BEFORE THE KING!-!-! THE POWER OF THE KING IS ABSOLUTE!-!-!"**_

"Dorma Anim…" One of the cats muttered in shock.

"Dorma Anim…?" Len asked.

"In our language, it means [Dragon Knight]…" Mei explained.

"It's a weapon of mass destruction, a reinforced dragon armor used by the royal family…" Mystogan added.

"Dragon…?" Natsu said.

"Now that you mentioned it, that appearance…" Happy stated.

"What do you mean by reinforced armor?-!" Carla cried.

"It's a wizard canceller," Coco stated, "a manned armor that negates any magic coming from the outside! His majesty is piloting Dorma Anim from inside!"

"_**My army! Capture the exceed!"**_

"Yes sir!"

"This is bad! Everyone, run!" Mystogan shouted, the cats wasting no time to fly away as fast as they can, "Don't let them escape!" Erza[E] shouted as the soldiers took out a beam like tool, shinning it on two of the exceed, turning them into blue cat lacrima, "That light! It turns the exceed into lacrima!" Len cried.

"After them!" Erza[E] ordered.

"Yes!"

"I won't let you!" Len declared, drawing his gun from its holster, "_Templar Gatling!_" He fired a huge barrage of bright yellow beams straight down at them, knocking most of them out of the skies, but more came to fill their spots, "Shit…"

"We've got to protect the exceed!" Erza ordered, "Let's pursue Knightwalker's group!"

"Right!" Lucy agrees.

"What're we going to do about that big thing?" Gray asked worriedly.

"It's useless to just oppose it, since magic won't work on it." Coco stated.

"It can't be avoided, we have to go!" Mystogan stated, "The exceed are defenseless right now! We've got to protect them!"

"I agree with Je- I mean Mystogan!" Len nearly slipped about his other name, "We need to chase them down!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

"_**I will not let a single person escape! Every last one of you will perish here!"**_Faust declared the robot readies its cannon, _**"Disappear!"**_ He fires a huge magic beam straight at them, almost hitting them before Mystogan managed to arrive in front of them and blocking the attack with a magic barrier, "Mystogan!" Erza cried.

"_**Mystogan…?"**_ Faust said, _**"Is that your name on Earthland, Jellal?"**_

Mystogan barely managed to block the attack, the beam getting breaking the barrier bit by bit, "Erza! Go now, while you have a chance!"

"B-But…"

"GO!"

"_**Hahaha! Magic won't work on Dorma Anim!"**_ Faust laughed, as the barrier protecting Mystogan disappears completely. What the king did not expect as someone to fly up from nowhere and blocking the attack, redirecting it back at its source. "You should at least tell me about your return, Jellal." The person said, revealing to be Edolas Len with his right arm out which happens to be an artificial metal arm.

"Len!" Mystogan cried.

"Me?-!" Len cried.

"_**Len! What are you doing?-! Does even you wishes to stand against me?-!"**_

"I've already am from the start, Faust!" Len[E] shouted, removing his other glove, revealing a black tattoo of the Fairy Tail mark, "I am Len Ashley, and I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail! Don't forget it! I joined the Royal Army because I've been protecting Fairy Tail from the shadows! Why do you think they managed to get away all this time?"

"_**You double crosser!"**_

"You're the real traitor here, Faust! Taking the magic from others just for your own privilege, that's no way a king should act!" Len[E] shouted, lifting up his metal arm, "Your weapons will have no effect on me anymore! My arm is made of the same material as your robot! Magic attacks won't work!"

"_**Is that so…?"**_ Faust snickered, the back of the robot revealing missiles, the bombshells flying straight at them. Len[E] realized that those weren't magic-based, so he can't defend against it and they both was blown out of the skies.

"Mystogan/Jellal!" Erza and Len cried.

They watched as the two fall down into the forest below them, the king roared out laughing, _**"Crawling on the ground suits you! You should all die there on the ground, just like that!" **_The cannon was then pointed at them, _**"You're next!"**_

"We got to avoid it! Fighting it is not an option right now!" Len cried. The dragon knight was then interrupted by falling crash onto its neck, _**"What?-!" **_It was followed by a slam to the front, _**"Who?-!"**_

"_Ice Dragon's Freezing Claws!_" Two strikes the mouth, freezing it with some claw marks. _**"Who is inflicting damage on my magic-proof Dorma Anim?-!"**_

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!_" A huge spinning wind vortex blasts straight at it, sending it back quite a bit.

"Heh, that's pretty good, Wendy." Natsu smirked.

"That's girl power, Wendy!" Maya cheered.

"Not at all, you three inflicted more damage." Wendy stated.

"You bastard… How dare you do that to my cat…" Gajeel cursed.

"Natsu/Wendy/Maya!" Happy, Carla and Len cried.

"Gajeel…" Lucy muttered.

"Go." Natsu tells them, "Protect the cats."

Erza nodded as they starts to fly away, "W-Will they be alright with just four of them?-!" Lucy asked worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about." Gray tells her.

"That's right." Len added, "The opponent this time is a dragon. The only ones capable of defeating it are them, the mages that hunts the dragons, Dragon Slayers."

"But…" Mei stuttered.

"They are more than enough." Len ended, "We need to hurry!"

"Right!" They races after the royal army, leaving behind the four dragon slayers to fight against the dragon robot with only hopes of them succeeding.

* * *

Xxx With the Four Dragon Slayers xxx

The four dragon mages stood in front of the metallic draconic contraption, ready to take it down, "Let's go, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"I can't believe I have to work with you again!" Natsu scoffed.

"Get ready!" Maya said, cold mist rising from her hands.

"_**You damn kids!"**_ Faust bellowed as the robot manages to break free of the ice around its mouth, and ready to fire its cannon once more. "I'll back you up!" Wendy said, "_Swift winds which runs across the heavens! Vernier!_" A magic arc summons in front of her, the other three fighters gain a glowing orb around their bodies. _**"Just who the hell do you think I am?-!"**_ The robot fires its cannon, the three dodging its attacks with ease.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_"

"_Iron Dragon's Club!_"

The two guy Dragon Slayers punches the robot up by its chin, sending it back ever slightly. _**"The Dorma Anim, which supposed to be immune to magic, is taking slightly amount of magic?-!"**_ Faust cried.

"_Ice Dragon's Glacial Spike!_" Maya leaps up from above and strikes with an ice spike around her hands, striking the head down ever slightly, "This guy's real hard!"

"_Ye power to rip apart the heavens!_" Wendy chanted, magic array appears in front of her again, "_Arms!_" The three glowed red-orange, green and white-blue respectively.

"T-This…" Natsu muttered.

"Magic that intensifies attack power!" Wendy stated.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Maya said as a white-blue magic circle appears under her and clam her hands together, "_Ice Dragon's Snowstorm!_" She released a snow blast from her hands, charging at Dorma Anim and freezing its side slightly, "The snow and ice of an Ice Dragon will freeze even fire itself! Go, Natsu!" Natsu charges forward roaring with another fire-charged punch, sending the robot back, _**"So it's that girl…!"**_ The robot turned and arc its back up, _**"Launch Dragon Missiles!" **_From its back, folds open up and several small missiles came flying out and towards Wendy.

"Wendy!" Natsu cried.

"I'll be fine!" Wendy assures him, "_Vernier!_" She gain a glowing orb around her and flew back, avoiding the missiles but only for a few that didn't hit the ground to follow her, stunning the little sky dragon slayer.

"Homing missiles?-!" Gajeel cried.

Wendy then happened to trip on a small rock, falling down on the floor as the klutz she is. The missiles are getting closer as the girl could only stare in shock, but luckily Natsu made it in time, destroying all the missiles just in time, "Natsu-san!"

"_**We're not done yet!"**_ Faust shouted as the back open up again, but tried to as Maya has frozen it with another attack, followed by Gajeel hitting the back with his iron club as insurance, _**"The impertinence!"**_ The robot sways its tail at them, knocking them back.

Back at Natsu, he apparently has missed two, "There still two!" Wendy cried as the fire mage charges towards them, "Natsu-san, don't! They're different from the others!" She was proven right as the missiles exploded on midflight into a burning inferno. That was, however, proven useless as Natsu swallowed the fire in big gulps, _**"What?-! The flames!" **_Faust cried, before noticing that someone is eating his tail, who is, in fact, Gajeel, _**"Eh?-! And he's eating my tail?-!"**_

"Blah, this is the most disgusting flames I have ever eaten." Natsu spat.

Gajeel spits out a scrap from his mouth, "Rusty, but it's worth it."

"Now that I have eaten, I'm all revved up!" They said in synch.

"Stop copying me!" Natsu said grinning.

"I did not!" Gajeel said scorning.

"But still, this robot is really strong." Maya said.

"It ain't called a dragon for nothing." Natsu laughed.

"And for the king of a country not to be accompanied by guards, he sure has a lot of confidence." Wendy stated.

"Heheheh, I'm all fired up." Natsu said smirking.

'This is too absurd… So this is the Dragon Slayer Mages…' Faust thought, '…However! This is the main reason why I need them…' The color of the robot starts to change as it got more upright, its metal plating around it starts to turn black, 'If I have them, I can re-implement the Anima plan! For the sake of eternal magic power, I'll kidnap these children… no, they are weapons, not people! I am *seizing* them!-! It cannot be helped if the parts get a little damaged in the process!'

"_**First of all, I will kill off your fighting spirits, with the power of the Black Heaven Dorma Anim!"**_

The ground shook from pure pressure, shocking the four dragon slayers.

* * *

Xxx With the others xxx

Len felt a huge quivering magic in the air, he can literally feel the screams of the world they are in. What he can describe the feeling is the opening of Pandora's Box, something that shouldn't been done has been done, "Nii-san?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's the royal army! We've caught up to them!" Gray shouted.

"But there are so many of them!" Mei cried.

"What are we going to do?-!" Coco cried.

"We've no choice but to fight!" Erza shouted, "If we don't take them out, the exceed will be exterminated!-!"

However, in front of them stood the one person that blocks their path, "I've been waiting for you." Erza[E] said.

"Waiting… you say…?"

Len then realized what she meant, "Shit! It's a trap!"

As such something sparkles from the ground, only to be magic bullet shooting up from below and at the Legion they are on, "Legi-pyon!" Coco cried. The rest all starts falling down towards the ground in a fast pace, Carla, Happy and Mei managed to grab them before they fall too far, but impossible for Happy Carla as they can't keep them airborne too long and starts falling, but not as fast as before.

"F-Flying with two people is impossible!" Carla grunted as she tries to lift Gray and Coco.

"Heavy!" Happy cried.

"I'm just one person!" Lucy cried, obviously insulted.

"Mei…" Len whispers to Mei, "Take me back to Dorma Anim."

"W-What?-!" Mei cried.

"Please!"

Mei was silenced at his tone, like he was afraid of something. She could feel his body shaking, and made up her mind, "I understand!" She said as she flew right towards the Dragon's battlefield.

* * *

Xxx With the Dragon Slayers xxx

Both Gajeel and Natsu were pushed back rolling on the ground heavily bruised and wounded, followed by Wendy and Maya, _**"Hahahaha! Black Heaven Dorma Anim is a special armor that multiplies the output of the magical power up to several times greater! There's no chance of you winning!"**_ Blasts of magic energy erupted around the robot; all four were caught in the blast and sent tumbling on the ground.

"What… power…" Maya grunted.

"Everyone is suffering from lack of magical power, and yet somehow you, the king, have such enormous amount of it." Natsu said as he skidded to a stop.

"_**It's natural for a king to charge a national tax on people." **_Faust said, _**"Dorma Anim is an ultimate mage weapon that keeps absorbing the magical power from the whole world!-! Thus, it is forbidden! It's my responsibility to win for activating it! For the sake of the world!"**_

"For the world…?" Wendy grunted.

"Says the person taking magic away from innocent people." Maya grunted.

"He said that when he selfishly took magic from others." Gajeel grunted.

"We joined a guild to live, that's why I don't care about the world." Natsu stated, "But I'll defeat you, for everyone that lives in this world!"

Xxx Somewhere xxx

Len is still flying towards the battlefield, when a certain memory came floating into his mind:

* * *

_Xx Flashback, two years ago xx_

"_ARRRHHHHH!-!" Mei (The Earthland ver., not the Edolas ver.) shouted as she charges forward with a large lance, its blade like a huge extended arrowhead on a silver pole connected by a metal katana handle and a small-version of the blade on its end that is releasing bright yellow energy, towards Len who has his old chain sword out. The blonde fighter leaps up and over her, Mei then screamed as she can't stop in time and crashes into the wall of the empty arena._

"_That was really lame." Len said bluntly, "The attack is really powerful, but it won't be any good if it doesn't hit."_

"_Shut up!" Mei cried blushing as she struggles to get back up with her lance as support._

_The scene changes to on a bench, the two sitting on it sipping a cup of chocoge juice, which is a type of fruit found in Solien that grows everywhere in the desert, not needing water to survive and all the glucose created more concentrated in the pods with orange slices like beans, giving it a chocolate and tangy flavor._

"_But still, I don't get why you suddenly wants to start training like this." Len stated; remembering half a year ago when Mei suddenly asked his teacher, Dante Vestor to train her, but she was turned down, and seeing how depressed she was, he decided to train with her instead._

"_Because… well…" Mei stuttered, "No real reason… I just… want to help you as much as I can…"_

"_You helped me a lot already." Len stated, "Healing up my injuries did a great help, and not just me. Matt, Maya and the others all think that way."_

"_I know… but I only know how to heal, that's about it…" Mei said, "I'm always a burden in missions… so I want to learn how to fight so I can help."_

"_I see…" Len said._

"_Also… I want to be closer to you…"_

"_You said something?"_

"_N-Nothing!"_

_All of the sudden, a random gladiator slammed into the training arena, "Big trouble, Len!" He cried, "The warriors are breaking into the Sacred Ruins!"_

"_What?-!" Len cried, "Shishou told us that the Ruins are not allowed to those of lower ranks! Why on earth do they want to break in?-!"_

"_Because of rumor." A sudden voice said, revealing to be Maya standing by door behind the gladiator, "I've heard people spreading rumors that the Ruins possesses a powerful item that can boost their own power to unlimited levels."_

"_What kind of nonsense is that?-!" Len cried, "The Ruins is just a sacred place that test the fighters' strength and determination! There's no power item whatsoever!"_

"_Well, it's too late now." Maya said, "There are almost all the warriors are trying to enter it. I heard Ties, Dias, Brad and Lia have entered already."_

"_They are suicidal!" Len shouted as he ran out the door._

"_Len, wait!" Mei cried as she ran after him._

"_Don't be reckless, Len." Maya sighed._

_Len made it to the entrance of the Ruins, a large metal gate in front of a large opening of a cave, where countless of unconscious, or dead, gladiators scattered all over the ground, Matt stood there with his mechanical gauntlets wielded, "Ah, Len, you sure took your time."_

"_Never mind that!" Len cried, "Can you unlock the entrance?"_

"_You mean Ties, Dias, Brad and Lia?" Matt said, "Forgot them, they are probably dead."_

"_Open the gate!" Len shouted._

"_Fine, if you wish." Matt sighed as he placed his hand in front of the metal gates, a magic circle appears on the gate with a click and the gate opens, "Dante-san was planning on letting you enter tomorrow but sooner than later."_

"_Thank you, Matt." Len said as he ran into the cave._

"_Len!" Mei cried as she was about to run after him, only to be stopped by Matt, "Let me go, Matt-san!"_

"_I can't do that." Matt said, "If you enter there, you'll die. And I doubt no one would want that."_

"_B-But…" Mei muttered, before slamming her feet into the place where most men's took pride in, Matt's face turning pale as he fell on the floor holding his injured balls. Mei took this chance and ran right into the cave._

* * *

_Xxx In the Ruins xxx_

_Len steps on the an occasion puddle in the dark cave, thanking that there a torches so it's not too dark, as he ran further deeper. 'I have to hurry!' He followed the dark passageway and made into a huge arena. Flames erupted from all over, revealing four figures standing in a huge crowd of monsters, all metal knights of some sort wielding lances._

"_Possessed Knights?-!" Len cried. It was then he noticed who were standing in the crowd, "Ties! Dias! Brad! Lia!"_

"_Ah! Len!" A young man few years older than him shouted, he has a buzzcut of black hair and sharp black eyes wearing a white blazer over a black turtleneck shirt and white pants with armored battle boots, called Ties and in his hands is a large axe._

"_What are you doing here?-!" Another one cried, a teen of his age with messy brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt with white vest and grey pants and blue sandals, in his hands is a long gladius sword, his name is Dias._

"_Why else?-!" Len cried, "To get your asses out of here!"_

"_We're not leaving! Not yet!" The last male said, a middle-aged man with long grey hair and narrow eyes that doesn't seem to open wearing a black haori over his bare-chest and white hakama with wooden clogs, in his hands is a long katana, he is Brad, "We need to get the item first!"_

"_That's right!" The only female in the group said, a young lady with well-downed assets of her body, her long blue hair reaches above her hip and wide round cyan eyes wearing a black bra and black shorts legs cut till just fitting her panties with brown combat boots, in her hand is a large claymore. Her name is Lia, "For Mei-chan's sake, we can't go back yet!"_

"_Mei?" Len asked, "What do you mean by that?-!" He didn't get the chance to ask as the Knights starts attacking them, slashing them all and sending them flying into the air, "Guys!" Len cried._

"_Damn them!" Ties shouted as he swings his large axe at one of them, killing it but another came behind and stabs him from behind, killing him instantly._

"_Ties!"_

"_God damn all!" Brad cursed as he swings his large katana, only for it to broke on contact, the large group of Knights charges at him and blood splat everywhere._

"_Brad!"_

"_No!" Lia shouted as she swings her claymore around wildly and taking down a lot of them, but then two came out and stabs her in the heart, followed by another into her head._

"_Lia!"_

"_No wait…" Dias stuttered as he swings his sword around like crazy, "I don't want to die!" Blood was splat everywhere._

"_Dias!"_

_Len stood there as he witness their deaths. His fear is getting too wild, not knowing that his arm is aching like crazy, 'No… no… no… Ties… Dias… Brad… Lia…'_

"_YOU'LL PAY!-!-!" Len shouted as the aura around him starts to go crazy._

"_Len!" Mei cried as she just enters the arena. But it was too late as Len's arm goes wild and black aura erupts from all around and Len's world turns black._

_Xxx Sometime later xxx_

_Len stirred as he woke up, he then noticed how tired he was. He was still in the cave, the only difference is that there are cracks all over the ceiling and one the ground, "What happened…?" He then looked down to his shock, is Mei all bloodied and in a huge gaping wound in her stomach, "MEI!"_

"_Len…?" Mei weakly said, before smiling a little, "Thank goodness… you're back to normal…"_

"_Normal? What do you-?" He then noticed that his right arm is out of its bandage and covered in blood, "D-Did I…?" He starts shaking badly, "I… did this…?"_

"_No… It's not you…" Mei said._

"_They were right… I'm a monster…" Len stuttered, "I'm a freaking monster…"_

"_Len…"_

_The ground then starts to give way as the ceiling around them starts to crumble. The ground Len was on gave way, leaving them to plummet to their doom, only for Len to grab the lance that Mei has implemented on the ground and him grabbing on Mei's hand desperately._

"_Don't let go!" Len cried, but then his hand starts to slip due to the blood, "No… I'm losing my grip…"_

"_Len… let go…"_

"_WHAT?-!" Len cried._

"_Let go… of my hand…" Mei said weakly, blood drips from her wound, "If not… both of us… will die…"_

"_NO! I'm not losing you!" Len cried, "You said you want to be of help, right?-! Then don't die! I'm not letting go! I'll bring us back! I swear it!"_

"_Len…" Mei said weakly._

"_Don't say anymore! Just hold on!" Len cried._

"_Len… I love you…" Mei said with a smile. She pushed his hands away from hers, and the girl starts to fall into the abyss, "Farewell…"_

"_MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII I!-!"_

_Xx flashback over xx_

* * *

Len clenched his hands into a ball of fist, 'I won't let it happen again!' They managed to reach the battlefield, the four Dragon Slayers laid on the ground overpowered by the black dragon mech, _**"FUHAHAHAHA!-! FALL TO EARTH, DRAGON SLAYERS!-!-! As long as I have Dorma Anim, the ultimate magical weapon, my army will be immortal!-!"**_ Faust fired another blast, the four cried out in pain as they tumbles out of the explosion.

"_**More magic! Sky and earth! Give your power to Dorma Anim!-!"**_ Dark magical aura starts to rise up from the ground and into the machine, _**"Yes… Magic… Much more!"**_

"Salamander! Use your breath!" Gajeel shouted, "Kid, woman, you guys too!"

"A four combo breath attack?-!" Maya asked.

"We've been holding back since we don't know what'll happen." Gajeel said, "But we have no choice now!"

"Understood!" Wendy nodded.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded.

"Let's do it!" Maya nodded.

The four gathers as much magic as they can into their mouths, "_Fire Dragon's/Sky Dragon's/Metal Dragon's/Ice Dragon's…_"

"_ROAR!-!-!_"

The four elements mixed, ice, fire, metal and sky, and formed a huge blast that tore right towards the dragon machine and creating a huge explosion on impact. As the smoke clears, Dorma Anim is nowhere to be seen. "We did it, huh?" Gajeel panted with a grin.

"_**FUHAHAHA!-!"**_

They then heard the loud laughter from above, realizing that it was the dragon robot above them "From above?-!" Natsu cried.

"He jumped?-!" Maya cried.

"No way… our three-man simultaneous roar didn't hit…" Wendy said in shock.

"One more time!" Natsu cried.

"_**I will not permit it!"**_ Faust shouted as the robot opens its mouth once more, **"Dragon Spread Cannon!**_"_ It fires a spread machine-gun shot from its mouth, causing a huge explosion that cause all four dragon slayers to be knocked back from the explosion of magic bullets. The robot lands back on the ground, the four now on the floor all out of magic and heavily wounded.

"This is bad… no magic left…" Gajeel panted.

"_**It appears you have run dry."**_ Faust laughed, _**"Infinite mages you may be, once you run out magic power, it won't return for a while. You may assume that your treatment will depend on your behavior. Now come quietly and become the source of my kingdom's magic power."**_

'It's over… I can't stand…' Wendy mentally said.

'So… this is it…' Gajeel thought.

"It's not!"

A sudden voice said, not belonging to either of the four, Maya realized who that voice is.

"Don't give up you guys!" Len shouted as he falls from above, "You can still fight! I know it! You are not defeated this easily! You are mages that take on even dragons! Stand back up!"

"He's right… It's not over yet…" Natsu grunted as he got back up, "BRING IT ON, BASTARD! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!-!-!"

"_**You stubborn boy!"**_ Faust said angrily as he lifts his feet to step on Natsu, only to be interrupted by a huge green flash from above, green flames once again erupted from around Len and his eyes turns green, _**"W-What is this?-!"**_

"I'll show it to you, stupid king!" Len shouted as the flames concentrated around his fist once more, "This is Natsu… Fairy Tail… This world's Will!-! _Willpower: Spiral Breaking Punch!-!-!-!-!-!_" He strikes down on the dragon, its crashes into the ground.

"He did it!-!" Natsu cheered.

"Why is he able to do that much damage?" Gajeel wonders.

"That's not magic." Maya tells them, "It's another power used by the strongest of warriors. The flame of will, the origin of magic, Willpower!" Len lands on the ground in front of them, before grunting and falling on his knee, "Len!"

"Looks like I'm still a little rusty…" Len panted.

"_**You insolent brat!"**_ Faust shouted as the robot got back up, _**"I'll show you the true meaning of despair!**_

"Bring it!" Len shouted as he got up, but then wobble a little.

"Len!" Maya cried, "You're too exhausted from releasing Willpower twice! You can't fight it alone!"

"Leave me!" Len shouted, "I'm letting anyone die again!"

Maya's eyes widen in shock, "Len…"

Faust fires a blast of magic from one of its claws, the four has no time to move, leaving for Len to push Maya and Wendy and kicks Natsu and Gajeel away. "Len!" Maya cried. The blast engulfs him in an explosion. "Len!"

Len stood there, heavily bruised, the sleeves on his jacket completely ruined and pants ripped at their legs, "It takes more than that…" He panted, "To take me down…" He pants again. He got his Motor Knight back out, but too weak to raise it as he walks towards it, 'Ties, Dias, Brad, Lia, Mei… I couldn't save you… but at the very least… I'll save them, even if I have to sacrifice my life for it!'

"Len-san!" Wendy cried.

"That idiot, what is he thinking?-!" Gajeel shouted.

"He plans on fighting it, even if it kills him…" Maya said in shock, "That idiot! There's a limit to how reckless he can be!-!"

"_**Hahaha, what's this? Do you really think you can beat me like that?"**_ Faust laughed, _**"You're foolish, Earthland or Edolas. Get out of sight!"**_ He swats its arm, "Len-san!" Mei cried as she flew straight in front of him, resulting her getting hit instead of Len.

"Mei!" Len cried.

"Mei?" Maya said in shock, "That's Edolas Mei…?"

"_**Hahaha! Monster to the end!"**_ Faust laughed, _**"Mei Tesray, you are neither exceed or human, a monster of both! You have no use for my kingdom! Die like the dirt you are!"**_

"You…" Len growled, black aura surrounds him like in the past.

"What is that?-!" Natsu cried.

"Len, wait!" Maya cried.

"I'LL KILL YOU!-!" Len shouts as black aura completely erupts from around him, forming a black pillar in the air.

Everyone was shocked, even the king, and as the pillar dissipate, where Len once stood stands a beast that is neither animal nor human. Red humanoid creature stood there, two horn like fragments protruding from the side of its head and covering its cheek with its glowing yellow eyes and a large shell-like armor on its head protruding three spikes on the back of its head, its black tail sways back and forth, with back legs separated into segments and its hands are like Len's own demonic arm.

"W-What is that thing…?" Gajeel said.

"Len… no…" Maya stuttered.

The beast growled, revealing its teeth, normal human teeth but longer and sharper canines, before it roared out creating shockwaves all over. The demon lunged at Dorma Anim and strikes it from the gut, sending it flying into the air. The beast carries on by grabbing Motor Knight and leaping after it with two black bat wings out, slicing it by the arms, leaving marks all around. _**"Damn pest!-!"**_ Faust bellowed as he tries to swat it off the robot, not working as the demon keep leaping around it, slicing it as fast as it can, despite leaving only scratches.

The robot lands on the ground once more, _**"Know your place, beast!-!"**_ Dorma Anim fires another beam straight at the beast, only for it to stop it with its bare hands, shocking everyone. What happened next is more shocking as the demon opens its mouth and starts swallowing the beam up, and giving a small burp in the end.

"HE ATE THE BEAM!-!" Natsu cried, "Is it that delicious?-!"

"That's not the point!" Gajeel said.

The demon carries on slicing and dicing at robot, before punching it by the face and sends it spinning on its legs. It starts to punch and kick it, dealing considerable damage to it. Dorma Anim hits it away as it skids to a stop on the ground. It opens its mouth and a magic circle appears before a large red-blue blast roars out from its mouth, dealing huge amount of damage to the robot, it covered in soot.

"That thing is really strong!" Natsu said in awe.

"But where's Len-san…?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, where is he?" Gajeel asked.

"That beast is Len." Maya tells them.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?-!"

"You mean that thing is Len?-!" Natsu cried, "Don't lie!"

"Didn't you listen to Master's explanation?-!" Maya shouted, "Len's a Demon Slayer, a mage with a demon assimilated to his command! But there are times the demon would not let its vessel use its power, and sometimes under extreme emotions, it can go berserk!"

"You mean blondie there has gone berserk?" Gajeel asked as the demon carries on tearing the robot apart.

"Yes, it has no real conscious to guild its destructive power, and it is deadly." Maya continued, "There was once Len went berserk, he murdered his opponent by ripping his limps and head off before eating his heart!"

"WWHHHAATTT?-!" Natsu cried.

"We need to calm him down some how!" Maya said, "Otherwise, who knows what will happen!"

"Len-san! Please calm down!" Wendy cried, but then the monster roars once more, the girl jumped from the sheer fear she felt from the thing that was once her friend.

The demon stood there as it got ready to attack once more, "LEN-SAN!-!" Mei suddenly shouted as she flew over and hugged it from behind, "Enough, Len-san… please…"

"Edolas Mei!" Maya cried.

The demon, however, forces her to let go and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up above its head, "Len-san…"

"Len, calm down!" Maya shouted, "She's not the enemy!"

"Please, Len-san…" Mei grunted, "I know this is not you… The Len-san I know doesn't fight like this… He is a bit awkward, but he is kind, I can tell. You're not a monster! So please, come back! Turn back to the Len-san I know! Please…" A single tear drop from Mei's eyes into Len's eye, and it was enough as the demon slowly let go of Mei, who dropped on the floor coughing.

"_**Die, beast!-!"**_ Faust fires another blast at the demon, which quickly moves in front of Mei and blocking it with its hands.

"**I…"**

Mei then widen her eyes in shock as she heard a voice from the demon.

"**I… won't let you hurt her!"** Len shouted as he rips the blast apart.

"Len-san!" Mei cried in joy.

"Len gain control?-!" Maya cried.

"_**It doesn't matter!"**_ Faust shouted as the robot got ready to blast it, only to find a ice strike to come straight at the cannon, freezing it completely,_** "W-What?-!"**_ Another clash was heard as Gajeel was found on the leg with his arm piercing its foot, the club extending to the other side like an anchor.

"Kihihi, now you can't escape into the air!" Gajeel laughed, "Blondie! Take him down!"

"**Wendy! Natsu!" **Len shouted, **"Use your roars!"**

"I-I understand!" Wendy said, Natsu nodding. The two charges up, "_Fire Dragon's/Sky Dragon's… ROAR!-!_" They fires their respective roars, mixing in a burning vortex as Len leaps into it with his Motor Knight ready, **"TAKE THIS!-! **_**Demon Dragon's Spinning Edge!-!**_**"** Len lunged at Dorma Anim in spinning strike, as a drill-like attack pierces through the robot, in Len's hands is Faust.

The robot collapses as Len tosses Faust to the side. The king crawled back in fright, as he witness the four dragons arising with the great red demon commanding the four, 'These are the things I want to possess…?-!' He mentally cried, "Someone… save me…" He then faints from sheer fright. They all grinned, "KAHAHAHA! WE BEAT THE KING!-!" Natsu laughed/cheered, "What do you called it? Checkmate?"

"That's before you capture a king." Maya stated.

"Gihihi, idiot."

Len's body glowed as he changed back into his normal self, "Boy… that took more energy than I thought…" He panted, before realizing how the ground is shaking like crazy, "Eh? Earthquake?"

"Reinforcements?" Gajeel said, "You got to be kidding me. I barely have any magic power left."

"T-That's not it…! There…" Wendy said in shock as they witness the floating island falling into the ground.

"The floating islands… are falling…?" Natsu panted.

"What's going on…?" Mei said in shock.

Len then feel something that made his skin crawl, like the world is screaming in pain. He then saw streaks of glowing yellow aura floating out of the ground and into the air, "This is… Magic…?-!"

"What you are witnessing is the end of Edolas."

They heard a familiar voice, the figure walks up to them as revealed to be the Edolas Len, "This world is coming to an end."

"Edo-Len!" Len cried.

"I came to tell you a very important message." Len[E] tells them, "Jellal, your Mystogan, has flipped Anima in reverse and is currently draining this world the last of its magical resource. This way, he believes that there won't be any more battles for magic and crazy talks about Eternal Magic and shit. But then the people will be in panic of the sudden change, mostly to push the blame on the prince himself."

"Well, technically it is his fault." Natsu said.

"But to quell the panic of thousands… What can he do?" Len asked.

"He plans on having Lily capture him and execute him in public."

"WHAT?-!"

"That's crazy!-!" Len cried, "Besides, as time passes, people will only see it as overthrowing an empire by the exceed!"

"I share the same sentiments as you, but considering the odds, we have no choice." Len[E] stated, "Unless we can push the blame someone else…"

"Wait, you said the Anima is in reverse, am I right?" Len asked.

"That's correct."

"So all magic is force out of this world, am I correct?"

"That's the theory."

"Then… I have an idea…"

* * *

Xxx At town plaza xxx

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gajeel asked.

"But you got to admit, it is a pretty well-thought out plan." Maya stated.

"Shh… wait for the signal…"

Then there was a large boom from the town, "There it is! Let's move!"

On the roofs, "GAHAHAHAHAHA!-! I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!-!" Natsu laughed wearing black cloaks and horns on the side of his head, "I'll be helping myself to all of this world's magic!-!"

"EeK!"

"Save us!"

"He can really act…" Maya sweat-dropped, all four dragon slayers are wearing black cloaks.

"I've brought your precious king low! Though I've seen fit to spare his life, GAHAHAHAHA!-!"

"Your majesty!"

"No!"

"The King!"

"How terrible!"

"Redfox! Marvell! My servants! Destroy the town!" Natsu commanded.

"It's our que, let's go crazy!" Maya shouted as she smashes a nearby building, freezing it completely and it broke down immediately. Gajeel did the same with his iron sword, destroying another building. As planned, the citizens gone into panic as they carry on to wreck the place and scaring the people more, although Wendy need help with that.

"Come on out, Great Ogre!" Natsu commanded, "Destroy this town!"

From the building, Len break out through the roof and into the air in his demon form, and firing a blast of energy that explodes the entire district. This sets more panic into the citizens, as they starts to believe that Natsu, the Great Demon Lord Dragneel, is the one responsible for the magic depletion. Natsu made it more convincing by breathing out fire into the air, scaring them some more.

'Sometimes I wonder if he's enjoying it…' Len thought.

"STOP!-! NATSU!-!"

The thing they have been waiting for. Mystogan has finally took action.

"Natsu? Who's that? I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!" Natsu asked.

"Stop this foolishness… this king has fallen, there's no need to attack the Royal City…" Mystogan said.

"FIRE!" Natsu breathes fire into a nearby building.

"STOP IT!"

"I wonder if you'll be able to stop me, Prince of Edolas?" Natsu laughed, "C'mon, if you don't, there won't be a trace left of this town when we're done."

"…" Mystogan has no idea what to do, before he looks down to find Edolas Len looking up at him, and nodded, "Natsu! Don't move from that spot!"

"I'm not Natsu, I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!"

"You idiots, I know what you're trying to do, but there's no way it'll bring this situation under control." Mystogan muttered as he points his staff forward, "_Sleep!-!_" But the magic is draining from his staff, 'Oh no… My magic… the Anima…'

"What's wrong?-! Scared without your magic?" Natsu laughed, "You are, aren't you? After all, magic is POWER!" He punches the building under him and destroying it within moments.

"Oi oi, he's overdoing it…" Maya sighed.

"**No, it's just what we needs."** Len said as he lands on the ground next to them, **"To set up the [Villain] that has all the magic power, and the [Hero] who has none, it's the perfect setting to get support for him."**

"That's enough, Natsu." Mystogan said, "I can't be a hero here, and you playing dead won't work in this mob."

Natsu smirked, "It's a showdown!" He starts with a hit to him.

"What a farce! There's no way you'll fool even one among them with this!-!" Mystogan shouted as he punches back, only for Natsu to grab it, "You better bring it on." He said, stunning the prince as he spins and lands a reverse roundhouse kick on him. The crowd starts to cheer for their beloved prince. "Looks like the peanut gallery's along for the ride too."

"Idiot! This is all fake, anyway! Just go down!" Mystogan said.

"Not a chance!" Natsu shouted as he punches him in the gut, "This is my way of doing the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony." He whispers the Mystogan as they carry on, "Anyone leaving Fairy Tail must abide by three laws."

"First!" He advance as he took the offensive, "You must never, for the rest of your life, reveal any secrets which may be proven a threat to Fairy Tail. Second! Err… what is it again…?"

Mystogan took the chance to counter and his turn to take the offensive, "You must never contact any previous clients for personal gain."

"Ah, that's it!" Natsu said, "Third! Even though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might."

"You must never consider your own life to be of little value, and you must never…"  
"…Forget about your friends, who loved you."

The two finished it off with a strike to the face, "You got it?" Natsu laughed, "There's nothing you can't do as long as you have the spirit of the guild. I hope we meet again, Mystogan." He lands on the floor on his back. The crowd cheers for their prince, completely trusting in him thanks to Natsu.

Len then feel the tingling sensation as his body glows, as of the dragon slayers, "It is like you said." Maya smiled.

"**Yeah, should we add some dramatic actions for it?"** Len smiled.

Len[E] looked on from afar as they starts to float up into the sky, making some rather convincing groans and grunts of pain. He recalled what his Earthland counterpart said when he fight, 'Not letting anyone else die again, huh…?' He smiled, 'We're just the same after all.'

The glowing Earthlanders all wave goodbye to the friends they made in this world, Len noticing Mary and Maya[E] standing on the cliff edge. He smiled as he makes a mock salute for her; Mary blushed as she looked away, but made a small wave.

They all are absorbed back through Anima, and on the other side, lies their homeworld, Earthland.

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Done! Edolas Arc, done! Finally! Okay, this will be the  
latest chapter before I carry on my other fanfic. And  
people, please vote whether you want a side-story to  
one of my fanfics, like a bunch of random chapters,  
one-shot, etc.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**

…

…

**Seriously, review, I'll have no drive if you don't.**


	11. Chapter 11

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 11 Return to Earthland**

* * *

In the forest near Magnolia, a hole opens up from the rainy skies. From it, out came Natsu, Lucy and Happy who falls onto the ground in a painful thud, followed by Gray, Wendy, Maya, Gajeel and Erza all squashing the poor pink-haired dragon slayer. Behind them falls Len still in his monster form which makes a small crater around where he fell.

"We're back!" Natsu cheered.

"Ah right, what about Fairy Tail?-!" Gray cried. But that was confirmed as Natsu went to the cliff, "It's back to normal! Magnolia too!"

"**That's good, isn't it?"** Len said.

"MONSTER!-!" Lucy cried.

"Want to fight, punk?-!" Gray shouted.

"**Whoa, hang on a minute!"**

"_Ice-Make… Geyser!_"Len was sent flying into the sky by the ice geyser before falling to the ground, where his transformation seized and he change back to normal, "Ah, Len!"

"The monster turned into Len!" Happy said in shock.

"Take-Over? I never thought any other creatures in Edolas know magic besides the Exceed." Erza said.

"They don't!" Len shouted angrily, "That was me you shot, asshole!"

"Eh?"

"Len-san can change into this monster due to his Demon Slayer magic." Wendy tells them.

"It was amazing!" Natsu said excitedly, "He was as powerful as Mira's Satan Soul!"

"So it's a form of Take-Over magic…?" Lucy said.

"Maybe." Len said, "But Demon Slayer magic is way beyond our own knowledge. All records of it were either missing or destroyed." He turns to the town, "Anyways, it's too early to celebrate. We first have to check if they are alright."

"They're fine!"

They look up to find the flying cats flying around above them, "We reached Earthland a step ahead of you."

"We flew all over town."

"The guild and everyone in the town are fine."

*Jaw-Dropped*

"It looks like none of them realized that they were turned into lacrima."

"Earthland's amazing! It's overflowing with magic!"

"What the hell…?" Len muttered.

"Len-san!" Mei cried as she flew down and tackles him in the chest, knocking him onto the wet grassy ground.

"Mei!" Len cried.

"How… How did the Exceed ended up in Earthland?-!" Carla cried.

* * *

Sometime later, after assembling them all down to the ground; "This is no laughing matter." Carla said sternly, "These guys are dangerous! We should return them to Edolas immediately!" The flying cats remained silent in guilt.

"Maa maa." Happy tries to calm his crush down. "Extalia's gone too. Let's leave them be." Wendy tells her.

"No way."

Mei hid behind Len, her head sticking out a bit as he moves a bit to shield her.

"We apologized for throwing stones at you."

"We're sorry."

"But we have nowhere to return to."

"We promise, we will mend our ways."

"Please forgive us."

"I don't care about any of that!" The white cat shouted, "You sent us to Earthland with a mission to kill off the Dragon Slayers!"

"That's right!" A ruffian-farmer-looking Exceed shouted, "The queen stole our eggs! Don't you dare tell me you forgotten!"

"Ah! Oji-san!" Happy greeted.

Len noticed on the look of guilt on the queen's face (His intuition is spot on majority of the time, so he figures she is the queen from the noble aura she is emitting), "We still haven't explained ourselves clearly, haven't we?" One of the elders said. "This is a tale from 6 years ago." Another said.

"We've already told you of Shagotte's ability to see the future, have we not?"

"One day, Shagotte foresaw an image of Extalia crashing to the ground with a blond man standing behind it, Len Ashley. In hindsight, it's clear that it fell naturally as a result of the depletion of magic in Edolas, but at the time, we thought it was that human who is responsible for it. We realized that even if we went to war with the humans, we could never win."

"After much discussion, we established a plan to allow 100 children to escape from Edolas."

"ESCAPE?-!" The rowdy cat cried.

"We kept this plan a secret, even from the citizens of Extalia, under the story of they were being sent to destroy beasts called Dragon Slayers in a parallel universe."

"Of course, it's not that we have any grievance with the Dragon Slayers." The elder said.

"I understand." Wendy said, "You needed the setup."

"If you have spoken the truth, it would have certainly caused a panic." Lucy said.

"Borrowing the humans' Anima, we succeeded in our plan. However… there was one thing that we did not planned for."

"It was your power, Carla." Shagotte tells her, "You have the same power of [Prediction] as I do."

"Eh?"

"But because it is activated while you were unconscious, it jumbled up with your memories." She explains, "Among the 100 escaped Exceed children, you were the only one with this power. It's likely you foresaw bits and pieces of the future of Edolas and you mistook them as your so-called 'Mission'."

"It can't be…"

"Then the rest of us…" Happy said.

"There was never any such mission." The queen said, "It was truly misfortunate upon misfortune… that your powers has let you to create your own imaginary mission."

'Those were all… prophecies?' Carla recalled all the instances where she gains knowledge while in Edolas.

"We thought it would be better if you do not know about your own power. So we said those things to manipulate you. Sorry…" Nady apologized.

"It was all a stupid ploy to display the majesty of the queen. I truly apologized." Nichiya said.

"The bluff I used to confront the misfortune facing both my people and the humans have caused you great suffering… no, it caused great sorrow to all those families who had their eggs seized." Shagotte said, "That's why I surrendered my sword to you. It is not all Exceed who are evil. It is only me."

"That's not true, your majesty!"

"You did everything with all of us at mind."

"We were overconfident in ourselves."

The cats flew up into the air with their wings uncased.

"We've made it all the way to Earthland, let's go find those kids who escaped 6 years ago!"

"Aye! We've got a new goal now!"

"Let's get along with the humans this time!"

"It's a new beginning!"

"Haha, they sure are a forward-looking bunch, aren't they?" Natsu laughed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, after all." Len said.

"Are you talking about yourself now?" Maya smirked.

"Maybe."

"Minna…" Shagotte muttered touched.

"…" Carla looked down feeling rather guilty for saying all those things to the queen when she is only doing what is best for her people, "Alright, I'll let it go."

"Carla…"

"But… Why do I have the same power as you?"

*Cough* "Geez… I wonder why…?" The queen muttered while avoiding any eye contact with her.

"Something's amiss." The white cat commented.

"Ne, oji-san." Happy said.

"Huh?" The older cat responds.

"Don't you think Carla and the queen kind of resembles each other?"

"You think?"

"Aye! I mean, like the way they move?"

"The way they move?"

"And look at that part."

"KAH! What part?-!"

Ironically, they too resemble each other in their actions mirroring each other, the wife behind chuckles at the two.

"Thank goodness everything ended up alright." Natsu said mimicking Nady's waving arm.

"Oi, Natsu, it's contagious." Gray tells him, but he too is mimicking the cat.

"Not you too…" Lucy muttered.

Skipping Nichiya doing… what Ichiya does best, annoying the heck out of Erza before getting smacked in the face by her.

"We're thinking of settling down in this area for the time being." Shagotte tells them.

"We can come see you anytime, huh?" Wendy giggled.

"What're you all happy about?" Carla wonders.

"That's right." Shagotte got down and give her a big hug, "You can see us anytime, Carla."

"W-Wait a…" She didn't want to break it after all.

"What are you going to do now, Mei?" Len asked. The half-exceed thinks for a while, "I'm not too sure… I'm in a world where magic is abundant, but I'm still a weird Halfling… I'm not too sure if the other exceed would want me around." She said.

"Then come with me." Len invites her.

"Eh?"

"If you think you're a monster, I'm much worse." Len laughed, "I'm a freaking demon in human form. Besides, I doubt Fairy Tail will turn down anyone who has a kind heart like yours."

"Len-san…" Mei muttered, before giving a bright smile, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"*Blush* D-Don't get me wrong!" Len suddenly said turning away, "I'm just returning the favor, that's all!"

"Nii-san… are you… blushing?" Lucy asked.

"He liiiiiiikes her~" Happy teased.

"Shut up!"

They all say their goodbyes to the exceed as the flying cats flew into the sky and into the horizon, Mei waving goodbye as she saw one half of her family flew away. "Yosh!" Natsu said excitedly as he and the others excluding Gajeel, Maya, Mei and Wendy doing the Nady Shake, "We should head back to the guild, too."

"But how are we going to explain all this?" Lucy asked.

"No worries, nobody have notice anything this time, right?" Gray said.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happen to Mystogan." Erza stated.

"Well, we can just tell them the truth." Len said.

"Minna-san… your hands…" Wendy said.

"How is Len sucked in…?" Maya wonders.

"W-Wait a sec!" Gajeel said.

"What, you want to try as well?" Natsu asked.

"It's fun." Wendy said her doing the shake too.

"Who would want to do that?-!" The iron dragon slayer shouted, "Lily! Where is Panther Lily?-!"

"Lily?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you mean that black cat guy we fought?" Len asked.

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here." They turned, expecting to find the burly military ma-… cat, but what they did not expect for him to shrunk to Happy and Carla's size, "Small!-!"

"You've gotten cuter." Happy said.

"It looks like Earthland didn't mix well with my body's structure." Lily explained.

"You… so there's nothing to that body of yours?" Carla asked.

"Not at the moment, anyways."

"Wait, if that's the case, why didn't Mei change into a ten-year-old or something?" Len asked.

"Well, despite being an exceed, she is still human, so I guess it didn't affect her." Lily said, "Leaving that aside, I want to join the guild that the prince was in. Gajeel, you promised to get me in, right?"

"Of course, partner!" The metal dragon slayer cried, literally, as he hugs the poor black cat.

"Crying?-!" Lucy cried.

"Probably felt left out for not having an exceed partner." Len said.

"That aside, I caught a suspicious-looking person." Lily said pulling a rope, "Come!"

"Wait! I'm not really anyone suspicious!" A female shriek was heard as the person was dragged to in front of them, a girl of Natsu's age with short white hair and blue eyes, much to the fire dragon slayer's shock, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too…"

"Lisanna…" Natsu muttered in shock.

"What's with this cat?-! Are you… an exceed?" Lisanna cried.

"I'm Panther Lily."

"Who the hell're you?-! You picking on my cat, huh?-!" Gajeel said angrily.

"It can't be…" Gray muttered.

"Lisanna?-!" Erza said in shock.

"How…?" Happy wonders. "Could it be Edolas' Lisanna?" Carla said.

"She got sucked over here?-!" Lucy cried.

"W-What're we going to do?-!" Wendy cried.

"Wait, there's more to it." Len said.

Lisanna turned and noticed Natsu, and it didn't take long for her to tackle him to the ground with a hug, "I finally get… to see the real Natsu again…" She said as tears falls from her eyes. The dragon slayer was dumbfounded, not sure how to react, "Happy~! It's me, Lisanna~!" She hugs the blue cat, "Gray and Erza, it's been so long! So nostalgic~! Are those guys new members? A little Wendy… could you be Lucy and Len?"

"W-Wait a sec!" Gray said, "You… you couldn't be… Earthland's Lisanna?-!"

The girl nodded.

"WWHHAT?-!"

"No way!"

"So you came back to life!" Natsu and Happy cheered running to hug her only to be pulled back by Erza. "M-Matte!" Erza cried, "You're supposed to have died, 2 years ago…"

"I… didn't die, or anything like that…" Lisanna tells them.

"2 years ago, while I was on a job with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan, I lost consciousness. I was probably sucked into the Anima at that point. I think there were a bunch of little Anima all over Earthland at that same moment. When I found Fairy Tail after I awoke, I was surprised. Everyone's vibe was a little different, but there were people who know me there. In addition, everyone thought I was the Lisanna from Edolas. So I figured that the real Edolas Lisanna, was probably dead; that was what I felt… in the guild's vibe…"

"I couldn't tell them the truth, so… I pretended to be Lisanna of Edolas. It was confusing at first, but matching everyone's pace and hiding my own magic, I got used to life in Edolas."

"And then, after 2 years, 6 days ago, Earthland Natsu and Happy showed up."

"Why couldn't you just tell us?-!" Natsu asked.

"I couldn't say it…" Lisanna said, "I couldn't bear to break their hearts again… I have decided then, that I'll live out my life in Edolas. But… All the magical energy in Edolas was sucked out by the Anima, including me, being originally from Earthland…"

* * *

_Xx Flashback, Edolas, few minutes ago xx_

_Lisanna is right now covered in a bright light, like the rest of the Earthlanders, "Oi, Lisanna…"_

"_What's going on…?"_

"_No… It's not what you think!" Lisanna cried as she starts to float up towards the magic spell, only for Mirajane to grab her hand, "It's okay, we already knew." She tells her._

"_Eh…?"_

"_We realized it, but couldn't bring ourselves to say anything." Elfman[E] said, "Sorry."_

"_You're a sweet girl, just like our Lisanna, who passed away. So you can't go on letting your real brother and sister suffer."_

"_Mira-nee… Elf-niichan…"_

"_Go back to your own world, Lisanna." Mirajane[E] tells her, "Give your love to our Earthland selves."_

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

Xxx Earthland, Kardia Cathedral xxx

In the rain, there stood two siblings in front of the grave, mourning over the loss of their beloved younger sister, "Nee-chan, we should get going." Elfman tells his older sister.

"Just a little while longer." Mirajane said, almost a whisper.

Within the rain, there are steps on the puddles right behind them, "Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!" They couldn't move when they heard the nostalgic voice. Running up towards them, is their supposed-dead younger sister, Lisanna. They couldn't believe their eyes as she ran and hug the oldest sibling, "I'm home…" Lisanna sobbed, "I'm home, Mira-nee…"

Their tears couldn't stop falling, as Mirajane embraced her sister, not wanting to let go, "Welcome back… welcome back, Lisanna…" She sobbed.

The rest of the gang all stop behind watching the heart-touching reunion, some of the girls are touched till their tears starts to emerge. Len was glad that they managed to reunite once more, remembering how Lucy reacted when they met after all those years, he can understand.

Though, he was secretly hoping that Mei, Earthland's Mei, was still alive. But after the two years, he has given up and starts blaming himself for it. He then felt a hand touching his. He looked to the side and Mei smiled at him, causing him to blush and turning around to hide it. 'Mei… Even if this is not the Earthland version… I'm glad that I've found you…'

'Is it okay for me... to love you...?'

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Sorry for the short chapter~ Anyways, to everyone who  
didn't read my other story latest chapter, I'm telling you  
guys that I'll be going to NS in two months time, so  
I might not be able to update this and my other  
story as fast. So, from today onwards, I'll try and finish  
up the current arc and maybe add the first chapter for  
the next arc.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 12

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Knight and the Demon**

The next day, Lisanna was re-introduced back into the guild, and the entire guild just shook from shock as they saw their once dead member come back to life. Hell, there are some with certain thoughts towards her and her older brother has to work on keeping them in line. Len too was part of the craziness, but he decided to move the edge of the guild house to avoid getting caught up by Natsu.

"They sure can party." Len said.

"That's Fairy Tail for you." Maya laughed, "But never mind them, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you went all demon right?" The ice dragon slayer said, "The last time you loss control, excluding that incident with Mei, you couldn't move and had to stay in bed for a week."

"Ah, I know." Len said looking at his armored hand, "But this time is strange. When I regain control of my body, it's like I'm inside someone else. I don't how to describe it but… it's like me yet I'm not myself."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Mike said on Maya shoulder, "But if that's case, it would be like a Take-Over magic."

"Take-Over?" Maya asked the little dragon-lizard.

"It's a magic which you take form of another." Mirajane tells them as she walks over, "Sorry, I heard what you said and couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." Len said.

"So, your magic, Demon Slayer, is a form of Take-Over?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Len looked at his armored arm, "Whenever I use this arm, it feels like that another being is wrapped around my own arm. I guess it's like a Take-Over."

"If that's how you felt it, then it's maybe the same." Mirajane said, "Wait, does that mean all Demon Slayer magic are actually a form of Take-Over? Does that mean my Satan Soul is a form of Demon Slayer magic?"

"I don't think it's that simple." Len said, "My master, Dante Vestor is a Demon Slayer himself, with the white demon of Melancholy, Daemo. The demon he wields is in the form of sword, compared to my arm."

"A sword?" Mirajane said confused.

"You mean that large kitchen knife he carries around all the time?" Maya asked. The blonde nodded, "I don't know much, but I remember him saying that he found the sword in one of the ruins in Magnolia." Len said, "Now that I think about it, that witch, poly-what's her name stated she knew him once."

They then saw Mei flying around with her wings out, the crowd below cooed at the cat angel. "Mei seems to be fitting in well." Len said.

"That's a pretty weird girl you brought back." Mike said, "She looks, smells and sounds like Mei, but she is really different."

"That's true." Maya said, "Our Mei was really shy compared to her." She then noticed Len's stare at Mei. A small little sly smile crept up her lips, "Len, if you like her, you should tell her~!"

"E-Eh?-!"

"You liiiiiiike her~" Mike said mimicking Happy.

"Shut up, Lizard!" Len shouted.

"Len-san~!" Mei called as she lands on Len's lap, "Look here, look here!" She pulled back her hair to show the Fairy Tail mark on the back of her neck, "I'm a part of the guild now~! We're going to be together!" She hugged the poor blonde, whose face starts turning complete red.

"Ah, Len-niisan's turning red!" Lucy said in shock.

"What cute couple they make." Erza commented. That comment hits Len hard, in his mind already thinking of him and Mei as a small happy family. He shook his head of the fantasy and pushed the girl off him, Mei falling on the floor with a thud before slamming his head on the wall countless time while muttering, "Stupid" Over and over.

"Len-san?" Mei asked.

"L-Len-niisan? What are you doing?" Lucy muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry, this happens every time his embarrassment gone to the max." Maya tells them, "Or when he starts thinking dirty thoughts."

"Shut up, Maya!"

* * *

Xxx Next day xxx (Lazy to write what happen next)

Len slowly opens his eyes, finding the familiar ceiling of his apartment. 'Good thing I left early last night…' He thought remembering what happened last night with the entire guild partying till they drop, before feeling something soft on his right. He turned to find Mei all cuddled up next to him in the nude, this causing him falls out of the bed in shock, "W-What the?-!"

"Mm…?" Mei rose up from the sheets with her hair covering some of her breasts, "Ah… Good morning, Len-san…"

'Ah right, I forgot, I allow Mei to sleep with me for the night.' Len thought, 'Wait, that didn't come out right.'

Mei got off the bed as she slowly walks towards the bathroom with her brown tail swaying behind. The only male there just stare in shock at the great view of heaven presented to him, before fainting on the sport from the blood dripping out his nose.

* * *

Xxx Fairy Tail Guild House xxx

"Morning!" Mei greeted the guild. She changed to an outfit she borrowed from Lucy (What she wore during the Galuna Island). She decides not to wear a bandana around her head anymore showing her brown cat ears and her tail swaying side to side happily.

"Oh, morning, Mei-chan." Wakaba greeted.

"I heard you slept at Len's place last night." Macao stated.

"Yup~! He is so peaceful when he sleeps~!" Mei said.

"Mei!" Maya greeted, "Can you come here for a while?"

"Okay~!" The cat girl went to the ice dragon slayer.

"Ah, to be young again…" Macao commented, "That Len sure have a heck of a night."

"I'll say." Wakaba said with a perverted grin, "I bet that they have the 'deflowering' moment~"

"Hahaha, the best time of his life!"

"Morning…"

"Oh, Len! Just the guy we're talking about- Gak!" Len has tissues plug in his nostrils and his face white as paper, "What happen to you?" Macao asked.

"Nothing, really." Len said before walking past them.

"Hey, Len!" Wakaba called out, "Did you 'enjoy' yourself last night?" Len stopped on the spot, his mind going back to his image of Mei's nude body. Blood erupts from his nose and he faints again, "O-Oi, Len!"

"What happen to you?" Macao said in shock.

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted only to find her brother bleeding to death, "AH!-! LEN-NIISAN!-!-!"

"That's a whole lot of blood." Natsu said in shock.

"Is he alright?" Wendy asks.

"Oh rather, is he still alive?" Gray asked.

"I-I'll live…" Len grunted.

* * *

Xxx Few minutes later xxx

The blood was cleaned up and Len sat by one of the benches with head on the table, "God, my head…" He grunted. The others all looked at him with worry.

"You okay, Len-san?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"This is the first time I seen someone bleed that much." Carla said.

"Len-niisan, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit light-headed…"

"What happened here?" Maya asked as she and Mei walk up to them.

"Ah, Maya-san, Mei-san." Wendy greeted.

"This guy just nearly bleeds to death." Carla said, "He has way more blood than anyone else here."

"What?-!" Mei cried as she walks up to him bending down by him, "Are you alright, Len-san?" Len turned a bit to sight, noticing that Mei's cleavage is shown to him, the image of her nude once again enter his mind but he manage to hold the nose-bleed down this time, before turning his head to the other side. "GAK!-!" Mei was struck in the heart his actions as she went to a corner to  
sulk.

"Delicate, ain't she…?" Lucy muttered.

"What's with him?" Mike asked.

"The only time I have seen this action is…" Maya's face turned red at the memory, "M-Mei, what did you do last night?"

"N-Nothing, really." Mei said still in the corner sulking.

"Can you at least come out of the corner?" Lucy dead-panned.

"Len told me I could sleep with him and I just went and bathe, then I went to bed." Mei said.

"Doesn't Len only have one bed in his room?" Gray said.

"Then she slept on the floor?" Natsu said.

"Maybe he sleeps on the floor while she sleeps on his bed." Erza said.

"That is sounds just like niisan." Lucy smiled.

"Len-san was sleeping in his bed when I came out." Mei tells them.

"Eh?-!"

"You slept on the floor then?-!" Lucy cried.

"No, I just join Len in his bed." Mei said innocently.

"WHAT?-!"

"Mei," Maya said, "what do you wear when you sleep?"

"Ah, I don't." Mei tells her, "I sleep naked."

"I-In the nude?-!" Lucy cried blushing.

"Ah, I think I know what happened." Mike said, "Len probably woke up to see her naked by his bed then can't get that image off his mind."

"That has nothing to do with his bleeding." Gray said.

"Len has terrible resistance towards girls." Maya tells him, "There were times where he couldn't stand to walk next to girls. Dante-san fixed that by pinning our Mei as his partner until he can get used to being next to her."

"Oh, that explains the nose-bleed." Lucy said in understanding.

"That's kind of stupid, isn't it?" Natsu said bluntly, unknowingly stabs the blonde's heart harshly.

"I know right, I thought he is really strong like Gildarts but his weakness is pathetic." Gray said stabbing him again.

"So girls are his weakness?" Happy asked.

"That's kind of pathetic coming from him." Carla said.

"Shut up!" Len cried, "Yeah, I'm weak against girls! Would you stop rubbing in?-!"

"That's not good enough!" Erza shouted suddenly, startling them, "Fear is something to be conquered, not be overwhelmed!" Fire erupted from all around her, "Leave it to me, Len! With my special training program, within the five days, I'll cure you of that stupid weakness! You can count on it!"

"Erza's all fired up." Happy said.

"I suddenly feel sorry for him." Gray sighed.

"Eh? Eh?" Len blinked confused and scared at the same time.

* * *

Xxx Afternoon xxx

"Here!" Erza declared with a job pamphlet in her hands. "What is this?" Len took the pamphlet from her hands, "Serial killer at inn, several girls, mostly young, murdered. Help needed; reward: 300 000 jewels. Yeah, what of it?"

"This will be your special training!" Erza declared, "The inn stated is famous for its beautiful ladies that serves all the customers' requests, of course there are limits to what requests are eligible. If you can withstand 5 days in that inn, you can handle any girl's seduction!"

"You were serious about the training…?" The blonde sweat-dropped, "Still, this job is more of a detective work. Won't someone else be more suitable, like Lucy or Levy?"

"Don't worry about that." Erza smiled victoriously, "I've a plan."

"What plan, exactly…?" Len asked worriedly.

Elsewhere, Lucy watched the scene with the rest as she worries about her twin, "I hope niisan will be alright…" She muttered.

"Don't worry." Mike tells the celestial wizard, "He may not looks like it, but Len is tough. He'll be fine."

"I don't know about that." Natsu said paling, "Erza can be REALLY scary when she is dead serious about something."

"You can say that again." Gray sighed, "She won't know the words restraint and common sense even if she was slapped in the face by them."

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said popping out of nowhere.

"Now I'm even more worried!" Lucy cried.

* * *

Xxx Next Day: First Day xxx

Len gawked at the large building that is the inn in front of him. He and Erza have to take an hour-long train ride to Hosenka, which is famous for its spas and hot springs, and it didn't take long to find where the inn is as its sheer size is enormous compared to the other inns in the same area. "Big!" Len cried, "It's at least five times larger than a normal inn!"

"It's prices are the same." Erza said. On the menu, most of the services and the room rentals are at least at the five digit costs.

"EXPENSIVE!"

"Ah, welcome." At the entrance, there stood a beautiful blue-haired woman in her twenties with a considerable cleavage and amazing figure in a blue yukata that squeezes her body at the right places, "Considering the marks you have, you must be wizards. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's correct." Erza shook her hand, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail."

"We? So that unconscious man is your companion?"

Erza looked back, finding Len unconscious on the ground with floor forming a puddle around him. "You couldn't even handle seeing a fully clothed woman." She sighed, "You're more pathetic than I thought. Excuse us, let's talk somewhere else."

"Of course, miss…"

"Erza."

"Of course, Erza-san." The woman bowed politely, "My name's Testa." She gestured inside, "Please, come with me."

The armored wizard picked up the unconscious blonde like a sack of potatoes and hauled him after Testa into the inn.

* * *

They re-gathered at the office with the manager of the inn, the blonde finally woke up but was a little light-headed from the excess amount of the blood loss. "I'm glad that you answered our request." The manager said, who is too is a beautiful woman in a business suit, glossy black hair and jet black eyes and quite a figure, "It's pleasure to meet you, Fairy Tail wizards. I'm Celina Maxwell, the manager of this inn."

"It's nice to meet you too, Manager Maxwell." Erza greeted, "My name is Erza Scarlet, and the blonde guy is Len Heartfilia."

"Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Celina smiled, "As you know, our inn, the Succubus Wing, is famous throughout the nation for its services and spa, and especially our lovely ladies like Testa."

"I've heard." Len said, "Succubus Wing is the largest inn in the whole of Hosenka, and your regular customers are dukes and royalty from all across the nation. Although, there are services for the lower income people too that are affordable by them."

"You have done your research." Erza said in surprise.

"Just the things I heard when I was still a freelance." Len tells her, "Hibiki was the one who told me about the lower income part." He turned back to Celina, "But enough bragging about the inn, you sent the request to help uncover a serial killer, right?"

"That's correct." Celina smiled, "For the past weeks, our girls and female customers, have been found dead all around near the baths, all of them seems to be killed instantly and by magic means."

"So that's why you choose to turn to mage guilds rather than the government." Erza said in understanding.

"Please, I beg of you, find the killer of my lovely girls." Celina pleaded, "Most of the girls here are orphans and they are like family to me. If the reward is too little, I can increase the price."

"Don't worry about it." Erza said, "Leave it to us. We'll find the killer as soon as we can."

* * *

"Five days, huh…?" Len muttered as he and Erza walks along the wooden corridors of the inn, "Within that five days, we have to find the killer of several girls… If it's a mage, I'm sure to find residue magic particles on the bodies, but they were removed from scene already. But more importantly…" The knight mage beside him is in a female Sherlock costume, "What's with the outfit?"

"Leave the investigating to me." Erza tells him, "You have your own training to do."

"Training? You mean that you were dead serious about that…?" Len sweat-dropped.

"Of course!" Erza declared, handing him a key, "This is our room. Enjoy your five days."

"Eh? What?" Len couldn't ask anymore as Erza speed off around a corner. He sighed as he went to the room with the key's number, "That girl really is over serious about everything…" He sighed once more as he enters the room. It was a simple room with two futons rolled out up by the side of the room.

"Nice room…" Len muttered as he walks around, 'Wait.' He then realized, 'Doesn't this mean that I'm sleeping with Erza for the next five days?-!'

"Ano…"

He heard a shy voice and looked behind him, finding a young green-haired girl at her early teens at least, her figure isn't much compared to the girls he knew, but her face is so adorable that it makes up for it; she is wearing a similar yukata as Testa. "Oh, hi there… I guess?" Len greeted nervously, then noticing her clothes, "You're one of the ladies working here?"

"H-Hai…" She nodded shyly, "M-My name is U-Umi."

"Umi? As in sea?" He said, "That's a nice name."

"T-Thank you…"

"But… aren't you a little young to be working here?" Umi flinched at that question, "A-A lot people say that…"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm 25…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?-!" Len cried, "You're in your twenties?-!" Umi nodded. "This is insane! You look at least 13 at best!"

"S-Sorry for not looking so mature…" Umi muttered, her face becoming more overshadowed.

"A-Ah…"

"I-In return…" Umi starts to unfasten her robes, "Please… do whatever you want with me."

*SPURT*

Len couldn't take what she is doing and fell back on the tatami floor bleeding like crazy. "E-Eh? Wizard-san?-! A-Are you alright?-!"

* * *

With Erza, she is inspecting scene where the latest murder took place, which is the staff bathroom. The body is found by one of the cleaners who found the cubicle is locked in the middle of the night, only to find the dead woman sitting on the toilet bowl with the wound on her neck.

Most of the blood was cleaned away but there are traces of them on the wooden floors. The knight mage bend down, inspecting the dry blood near the toilet bowl. She looked at the cubicle's door, noting how the hinges are slightly out of place.

'The hinges are slightly out of their places…' she then turned to the lock, 'The lock here is locked via magic… Looks like we're dealing with a killer mage…'

She got out of the cubicle, 'With just these, there's no clue to who is capable of the killing. The only suspects are probably members of the staff, considering that only they can access here… But we're dealing with a mage so magic locks have no effect on them…'

"Are you done?" The woman by the bathroom's door asked worriedly, "Is there anything you find out?"

"A-Ah, I can't get a conclusion based on this alone." Erza tells her, "I'm truly sorry."

"No, it's fine." The woman said, "Thank you… eto…"

"Just call me Erza."

"I see, Erza-san." The woman said, "Ah! It'll be rude if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Onse."

"Onse, you seem rather tensed. Is something the matter?" Erza asked.

"Ah, n-no…" Onse muttered, "It's just that… the one that was killed as my lover…"

"Eh? Lover?-!" Erza cried, "Aren't the both of you girls?-!"

"I-I'm really a lesbian…" Onse muttered, "Almost all the girls here are… there are some who have relationship with the other girls from elsewhere…"

"I-I see…"

"Why…" Onse starts shaking uncontrollably, "Why her… why must Rei-chan… she didn't done anything wrong at all!" She collapsed on the ground sobbing covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Erza said placing her arms over her shoulder, "I know what's it's like to lose someone close to you."

* * *

By nightfall, Erza and Len are back at their room. Umi has managed to stop the blood from flowing, which is an amazing feat that Len is able to produce that much blood.

The two mages stood facing each other on a coffee table, "So… what's the result?" Len asked.

"The murder is definitely caused by a mage." Erza said, "The lock to the staff bathroom was unlocked at the point, as by the witness (Testa), and the lock to the place the murder took place has presence of magic being used."

"So we're dealing with a mage after all…" Len sighed, "Say, what kind of lock is used for the door?"

"A basic magic lock." The knight mage tells him, "The lock is deactivated when the correct combination is pressed. Besides the staff and the manager, no one else can enter."

"So the main suspects are the staff after all…" Len muttered.

"Whether its male or female, I'm not too sure."

"Female."

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Based on what you said," Len stated, "if they are accurate, how the woman is killed is like this:"  
"First, the killer, whoever she is, invited the girl, Rei, to the bathroom for something. After some struggle, Rei was killed by slitting her throat with a knife or something of that sort. The body is then placed on the toilet before she locked the toilet with magic, most likely telepathic, before leaving in a hurry, forgetting to lock the door."

"It is most possible." Erza nodded in understanding, "You're pretty smart, Len."

"I and Lucy both studied really hard when we're kids." Len tells her, "Although, this theory is still temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"There are plenty of ways to kill the person without being in the same place." Len said, "One way is to hire someone to kill her for her, another is a psychological threat forcing her to commit suicide. With magic, even hypnosis is possible."

"I see…" Erza nodded, "Very well, we'll question everyone tomorrow." She stood up and stretched, "Come on, since we're in Honseka, we can at least take a bath together."

"I guess that is true-" Len then realized what she meant, "W-Wait a minute! Y-You mean… You," he points at her, "and me?" he points at himself, the knight mage nodded, "W-W-W-W-Wait a second here!"

"It's part of your training." Erza said sternly, "You're to get used to my naked form within two days! If you can see me naked, you can see anyone naked!"

"That sounds so wrong!" Len cried, "B-Besides, there are no mixed bathing here!"

"Then I'll bath in the male side."

"That's worst!"

"Any point, we are bathing together." Erza said as she pulled the blonde behind her, Len starts kicking everywhere to get free. That was proven useless as they reached the male side. The blonde was then forced stripped of his clothes before was thrown into the warm waters, "Hot!-!" Len cried as he surfaced, "*Cough* *Cough* what's your deal?-!"

"Like I said, this is training." Erza said as she un-equips her outfit, leaving her stark naked, Len was smart enough to turn around before she enters the bath. "Come on now. There is no one else here now."

"No!"

"Hoho…? You wish to go against me…?" Erza chuckled angrily.

"Even if you threaten me, I still won't look!"

*Twitch* "I told you! This is training!" Erza said angrily as she pulls on his shoulder, "Now turn around!"

"No! No!"

"I said… TURN!" Erza cried as she pulls him by his shoulder, and they both fell into the bath water. Len coughed out the chalky water from his mouth, "That's disgusting!" He cried. But he then noticed that he and the knight mage is in a really awkward position, he was on the middle, Erza sitting on his nether regions, covered with a towel, and her entire body is shown to him to see.

"A-Ah… Beautitful…"

*Blush* Erza's face turned red as a tomato, not used to such a compliment from the opposite sex, "S-Stop looking at me like that!" The knight mage stuttered as she tries to cover herself, "I-It's embarrassing…"

*SPURT*

The next thing she knew, Len is drowning in the bath with blood-red water starting to appear around him.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There! Filler arc before the S-Class exam thing. In one  
of the comments, the reviewer wants Erza to be paired  
with Len and him with Mei. So, I thought, why not?**

**Len's weakness of woman was a spur of the mind, as my  
other fanfic, my main oc is too feminine so I thought, why  
not make Len too weak against woman in comparison?**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 13

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 13 Growing feelings. Eh?-! S-Class?-!**

* * *

Len and Erza have continued on their job of investigating the murder of countless young woman at the inn, Succubus Wing, and bringing the murderer to justice.

Throughout the entire investigation, Len has found a certain pattern among the victims besides the gender. They all have a certain tattoo on their right arm; something he found out by Celina is called the Wing of the Succubus. Apparently, this are given to those who are marked by rich men who only desire one that woman to serve him, who also gets the most tips. Not only that, those who are marked by these have an increase in sexual desires, but it is mild so it only causes the girl to like being around the guests more.

So, Len has come to a conclusion that the killer is only aiming for those that had this promotion.

Also, based on the testimonies he had from employees, he can come up with a conclusion that the killer is a female.

The testimonies are as followed:

Testa:

"_When the murders happened, I was taking care of the Manager's Office." She said, "After that, when I heard a scream at one of the employee's rooms, I rush there and find Ai dead, killed by a cut on her tongue."_

"_Is she one of the employees here?" Erza asked._

"_Yes. But I find it strange." The blue haired woman placed her hand on her chin with her well-endowed breasts pushing on the table. "The rooms are only opened to the employees and Manager Celina, plus there is a barrier that was put up 24/7 to keep out any perverted men from entering."_

"_Say, why are you at the Manager's Office?" The knight mage asked._

"_Manager Maxwell has the tendency to leave her rubbish around the office when she is alone, plus…" Testa placed her hand on her cheek with a happy blush and a longing smile, "I'm like his loving wife~…"_

"_W-Wait, his…?"_

"_Oh, don't you know?" She stated, "Celina is a guy."_

"_EH?-! B-But he looks like a woman in all sides!"_

"_Oh, he was cursed by an accidental potion went wrong and he gain most figures of a girl while retaining his manhood."_

"_You serious…?"_

Onse:

"_Rei-chan was a great girl…" Onse muttered, "She was beautiful and capable, not only that, she is really kind to all the newer staff… I still don't get why she was killed…"_

"_That's why I and Titania are here to find out." Len said, "Please, I need you to tell me what happened there."_

"_O-Okay…" Onse steadied herself, "During the time of the murder, she and I were in our room. What we're doing… I rather not say. It's really embarrassing."_

"_Sure." Len said, his mind already thinking of all kind of intimate things the two girls are doing. That thought caused him to slam his head on the table._

"_A-Are you alright, Heartfilia-san?"_

"_It's fine. Carry on."_

"_O-Okay… After that, Rei left to go to the bathroom." She continued, "After a while, I realized that she is taking a little too long and went to find her. When I found her, she… she…" Tears starts to flow out her tears as she falls into sobs._

"_I-I understand!" Len panicked, not sure what to do, "That's good enough; you don't have to say anymore!"_

Umi:

"_My younger sister Minty was killed in the third murder." She muttered, "During that time, I was entertaining some guests when a scream was heard at the baths. It was only when Testa told me that it was Minty."_

"_I see." Len muttered, "Was it the female baths?"_

"_Ah, yes. The one for the employees."_

"_So, only the female staff can enter the bath?"_

"_Yes. There is a barrier to prevent any man from entering, except for Celina-san."_

"_I see."_

After all those testimonies, it is obvious that only a female employee can perform all these feats. Len and Erza can come to a conclusion that only one of the three are the killer, considering that Celina is not a wizard of any sorts, and that he has a clear liability to all the murder as recorded by Testa, and she is his stalker.

That aside, Erza have been acting weird since the first night's incident at the bath.

* * *

Xxx Day 2 xxx

Len walks along the hallway from his shared room towards the one of the third victim's scene of crime. This time the body was found in the baths, "The body was covered in cuts that leads to death via blood loss…" He reads the report in his hands.

Len then noticed Erza walking down the hallway towards him, "Oh, good morning, Titania." He greeted, "Any luck?" But the knight just walks past him with her head pointing down.

"Eh?"

* * *

Xxx Day 3 xxx

"The fourth, and the second latest, body was found at the kitchen with countless magic knives sticking out of her body like a cactus." Len read the report while walking up the stairs, "But they were all without fingerprints. In other words, they were manipulated by a form of moving magic, like Titania's…"

He then noticed Erza walking down the stairs, "Ah, hey, Titania, are the testimonies-" The scarlet-haired mage punched the blonde in the face, causing him to fall down the stairs hard, "Itetete…"

"You… saw them, didn't you?" She muttered.

"Eh? What?"

"U-Under…my skirt…"

Len realized what she meant and blushed hard, "N-No! I didn't!"

"You better not!" Erza shouted as she stomps away from him.

"Eh…?"

* * *

Xxx Day 4 xxx

"The second and first victims were killed in the same room, by slitting of their tongue." Len muttered reading the report, "With the testimonies up till now, I have an idea on who might be the killer. But…I need more data to get a conclusive result…"

Unknown to him, Erza is walking towards him as if thinking about something as well. The blonde mage was walking rather fast and with him thinking non-stop, they ended up crashing into each other. "Ah!"

"Kya!"

"Itetete…" Len grunted, "Wait, kya…?"

He then noticed Erza on her bump grunting in pain as well, "Oh, it's you, Titania. That 'kya' is from you? You're surprising feminine."

*Blush* "O-Of course I am! I'm still a girl!"

"But I thought you give up your femininity already."

*Shink!*

"EK!" Len crawls back as Erza brandish her sword, "W-Whoa, take it easy!"

"You… You scum!"

The rest of the afternoon was Len trying to run away from the sword-wielding mage.

Xxx Day 5: Morning xxx

All the suspects are assembled at the manager's office, Len and Erza standing with them as well. "So, you assembled us here, why?" Celina asked.

"I was just cleaning up the baths." Umi sighed, "My arms are so sore…"

"And I just woke up…" Testa yawned, the girl is wearing her yukata quite loosely, Len nearly exploded in a nosebleed, but staying four days and night finding her in that pattern makes him rather immune to her sexiness.

"I was still eating breakfast too…" Onse sighed.

"Well, for starters, I like to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused to any of you." Len said, "As for why you're all here, I like to say that I found out who the killer might be."

"Eh?-! Really?-!" Onse cried in joy.

"W-Who is it, then?-!" Testa cried.

"Before I expose who she is, I like to explain how each of the killings are done." Len said.

"The first murder: Ai. The victim was killed in the room where only the employees are. By the cut of her kill wound, it would seems that it was cut by a sharp knife at least. She wasn't. The wound was caused by a wind blade formed via magic. Considering how the victim was killed in one hit, the killer must have done it within the room looking at the victim. The second one was done the same way."

"The third murder: Umi's sister, Minty. She was killed in the bath via with blood loss from a series of cut wounds all over her body. The weapon is still the wind magic, as all the wounds are made all at the same time, which is impossible for a blade weapon. Plus, the bath she was killed in was only opened to employees only, and the time she was killed was a few minutes after the bath time for staffs."

"The fourth murder: I dubbed it Cactus Corpse. (Erza: That's lame…) The body is covered in magic knives sticking out from all over her body. The weapon here is also a type of wind magic. By manipulating the air, she can move the knives into the air and stabs her in them. The kitchen, obviously, is only available to staff alone."

"Now, all these murders have seen to have a no possible suspect. But she slipped up and revealed her tail in the latest murder: The death of Rei." Len explained, "She was killed in the staff bathroom, which has a magic lock that only the employees know. But that's the thing. Not all the employees use this bathroom as the combination code for the lock is only known to two people."

"Now that you mention it…" Umi thought for a while, "The staff bathroom is hardly used at all. The only people using it are Manager Maxwell and…"

"That's correct." Len nodded, "In order words, the killer…" He points forward, "Is you! Testa!"

"W-What?-!" Testa cried.

"Testa, the murderer?-!" Celina cried.

"H-He's speaking nonsense!" Testa cried, "There is no proof of such a matter!"

"Oh really?" Len looked at her, "Tell me, where were you during the murders?"

"A-At the manager's office, why?"

"Oh? That's odd." Len said, "Celina Maxwell told me that this office is locked at all times and only he has the keys to this office. And the lock isn't a magic lock. Just a normal lock. Even if you break into the office by picking the lock, he would have noticed. Not just that, the windows of the office are often sealed shut."

"Also, we checked your background." Erza announced, "You were born from two mage parents, making you a mage from birth. And you have been tutored with the magic arts, with Wind Magic as you specialty, the same magic used in the murders."

"Not just that. I have check with the other employees." The blonde carried on, "The Wing of the Succubus tattoo also represents special privileges and that include getting special treatment by Manager Maxwell. You confessed to us that you like him, and it's obvious that you are jealous of them and killed them to prevent them from getting near him."

"Testa, is this true?" Celina asked sternly, "Why would you do this? You're my best hostess! So why?"

"Why?" Testa muttered, "Because, you refuse to look at me!" This caught the manager by surprise, "I… I always loved you, since I joined this inn. The reason I joined in because that I want to be with you. But then I heard about those marks, I couldn't believe that you would choose all those girls instead of me! They… They all deserve to die!"

"You killed Rei-chan for something like that?-! Just because you are jealous?-!" Onse cried angrily, a knife in her hand, "You… Pay for what you did!"

"Calm down, Onse-san!" Len said grabbing her arms and not allowing her to move.

"Let me go!"

"You idiot, Testa!" Celina shouted, "I didn't gave you that mark not because I don't want you! It's because I don't want you to be violated by those men out there!"

"M-Manager…?"

"I…I love you too, Testa." He muttered, "But… for someone like me to like a perfectly normal person like you is impossible. Back then, there were men that requested to only have you, and are willing to pay any amount. But I refused them all, not wanting you to get that mark. It is both a blessing, and a curse. You can only take care of that one person, and you can't fall in love with another."

"Manager… you… all this time…" Tears starts to overflow from her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I… I…"

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for her." Len muttered to Erza, "All she wants was for Celina to look at her, to love her. But she gave in to the dark thoughts and these happened…"

"You're right." Erza muttered, "Love is a powerful thing. It can both empowers us, or destroy us."

"Titania, did you suffered like Testa before?"

"…"

"If you don't wish to say, then don't." Len said, "Just to let you know, if you have something on your mind, don't keep it yourself. Tell it to me. I would be there to listen, always."

"Len…" Erza's face starts to get really red, 'W-What's going on? W-Why is my heart…?'

* * *

Xxx Last Night xxx

Len sighs while sitting in the warm waters of the bath, "Ah… my head feels kind of sore…" He rubs his temples tiredly. He looks up into the night sky, "Tonight is the last night here. After this, we will go back to Fairy Tail. Now that I think about it, I was here to train with Erza but she just ignores me for the past five days we're here."

"Good evening, Len-san."

He turns around to find Umi and Onse wrapped in nothing but a towel. Blood spurts out from his nose but it wasn't as serious as before. "W-What are you guys doing here?-!" He cried.

"Well, Manager Maxwell wants to thank you so he asked us to serve you for the night." Onse explains, Umi nodding shyly, "A-Also, she would prepare the reward money for you first thing tomorrow morning…" The green-haired girl muttered.

"No, I mean why are you wearing just your towels?-!" Len cried.

"Oh, relax." Onse tells him as she rips off her towel, only to reveal her light blue bikini, "We're wearing swimsuits. Come on, we're not that bold to wear nothing into a bath with a guy."

"I-Is this okay?" Umi asked shyly, she wearing a blue one piece swimsuit.

"I-I guess?" The blonde said, "I mean, it is Celina Maxwell's request so…"

"Shall I wash your back then?" Onse asked, "Or maybe, you want something more~? Nothing sexual though."

"No thanks, I'm fine!"

"You look so cute when you blush~" Onse giggled, "If I wasn't a lesbian, I'll date you."

"W-What are you saying, Onse-san?-!" Umi cried, "You can't flirt with the guests!"

"Relax, I was only kidding with him." Onse smiled, "Besides, with that body of yours, you won't be able to get a decent man."

"S-Shut up!" Umi cried blushing, "I just grow slowly!"

"At the age of 25?"

"A-At least I'm not like a cow!"

"You're just jealous that yours aren't as amazing as mine!"

"Am not!"

"I'll be leaving then…" Len sneaks away from the arguing girls. He, however, was bumped into another woman, her partner in this mission, Erza. The scarlet haired lady is dressed in nothing but a towel, for real. "Ah, Titania…"

Erza blushed at the eye contact and ran into the bath covering herself as much as possible, "What's with her…?" Len wonders.

"T-Training is over, okay?" Erza muttered to Len, "Y-You did well…"

"Ah… thanks?"

"A-And… can you…" Erza muttered, "Stay in the bath with me?"

"Eh?"

"W-Well, something happened in the first night…" She muttered as she fiddles with her index fingers, "A-And… I want to finish what I started…"

"Ah…?"

"I-It's just I don't like keeping things unfinished, okay?-!" Erza shouted angrily, "Don't you dare think of anything else!"

"I didn't…" Len muttered.

* * *

Xxx Next afternoon: Fairy Tail xxx

Len and Erza both arrive back at their guild, the members of Fairy Tail as crazy as ever. Natsu picking fights, chairs flying everywhere, Gray stripping for no reason, Juvia watching him strip, Mirajane at the bar serving up drinks for the other more solemn members including the Master himself.

At least, that's what Len would want to see. But this time, the usual rowdy members are all crowding around the bar accepting jobs and running out of the guild, "Why's everyone in a hurry?" Len wonders.

"Oh right, it is that time of the year again…" Erza remembers.

"Eh? What time of the year?" Len asked, "Anniversary? Someone's birthday? Master's birthday? Halloween? Year dance? Harvest Festival? Oh wait, we have that one already…"

"You seems rather curious over this?" Erza said, "I guess that's to be true. You are Lucy's twin after all."

"Len-niisan!" Lucy cried as she tackles her brother to the ground, "You okay?-! Are you hurt?-! Did Erza did something weird to you?-!"

"Calm down, Lucy." Len said with a bump on his head, "I'm fine. That thing was settled without any fighting. Although… it was kind of sad for the killer…"

"Hm?"

"No, it's nothing." He looks over to Erza, "Hey, Titania!" He called out to her, "Thanks for the trip. I guess it works, in a sense? Maybe we can go again sometime?"

"Eh?-!"

"A-Ah…?" Erza's face turned red, "S-Sure! W-Whatever you say! I-I need to report to the Master!" She ran off elsewhere.

"Ah, she's gone…" Len muttered, "Geez, she is acting weird since the first day…"

"Now that you mention it, Erza is acting weird." Lucy said, "Did something happen during the past five days?"

"Not really…" Len think for a moment, and the accident on the first night pops into his head, and his nose fires blood like a rocket.

"A-Ah! Len-niisan!" Lucy cried.

"I-I'm fine…" Len tells her covering his nose, "I think… I might have an idea why she is like that…"

"Really?"

"You see… there is a… err… incident…" Len muttered, "In the baths… together… naked…"

Lucy's face is overshadowed with her bangs shaking angrily, "Lu…cy…?"

"Niisan… You pervert!"

*WHACK*

"ITE!-!"

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**There! Filler done! I know this is short, but almost  
all fillers in Fairy Tail is short. Next is… S-Class Exam!**

**Time to ask for reviews. Should Len be part of the S-class  
exam and if he is, who should he partner with? Post your  
thoughts in the reviews.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter 14

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 14 S-Class Examination**

* * *

Xxx Fairy Tail Guild house xxx

Len and Lucy stood among a huge crowd in front of the main stage in the guild house. The stage was covered in curtains to prevent people from seeing what's behind it, "Whoa, what a crowd…" Len muttered.

"It looks like the all the members of the guild are here…" Maya said.

"I wonder what the fuss is all about." Mei muttered.

"No idea." Gajeel commented.

"They say Master's going to make some kind of important announcement." Wendy said.

"Not interested." Carla huffed.

"So finally, the secret will be revealed." Lucy said.

"Juvia's excited…" The rain woman muttered as she stares at you-know-who, "about Gray-sama~!"

"Maybe you should just go home…"

The curtains unveils the three S-class mages and the Master of Fairy Tail standing on the stage, "Master!"

"We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement already!"

"Who would it be this year?-!"

Makarov clears his throat, "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom; and now…"

"I hereby announce of the number of participants in the S-class wizard promotion trial!"

"S-class promotion trial?-!" Lucy and Len cried.

"The venue of this year's trial is… Tenroujima(Heavenly Wolf Island). The holy land of our guild."

"What happens in the trials?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's different every year but…" Max tells them. "The fact that it is tough never changes." Warren continued. "At any rate, whoever passes them becomes a S-class wizard!" Alzack ended shining with glee.

"Hoping to impress Bisca, I see…" Len smirked.

"S-Shut up, Len!" Alzack cried blushing.

"Maa maa, it's so obvious…" Len laughed it off, "So that's why everyone is all busy when I came back… The S-class mages, huh…? I doubt someone like me would make that far."

"Strength… Heart… Soul…" Makarov announced, "I've been watching these values for the past year. This time, there are nine participants:"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Yosh a!" Natsu cheered.

"You did it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"So it's finally my time." Gray smirked.

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Eh? Juvia too?" The rain woman blinked in surprise.

"Elfman!"

"A Man must only be worthy of S-class!" Elfman grinned.

"Good luck, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna cheered.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana doesn't seem that excited about it at all, something Len caught on.

"Freed Justine!"

"The one that will take Laxus' place is me." Freed smirked.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Me, finally…" Levy muttered in joy.

"It's Levy!" Her teammates cheered.

"Mest Gryder!"

'Mest?' Len wonders, 'Who is that?'

"Len Heartfilia!"

"Eh? Eh?-!" Len cried, "M-Me?-!"

"Len got selected?-!" Maya cried.

"Good for you, Len-san!" Mei cheered.

Len blinked completely confused, "E-Eh…?"

"This time, only one will be selected to pass from among them." Makarov explained, "Get into your best condition within one week's time."

Len's eyebrows starts to frown, he getting a really bad feeling from this test.

"Since there are some newbies here, so I'll explain the rules." Makarov said as Mirajane steps up, "Within a preliminary period of one week, the nine of you are to select one partner." She explains.

"Partner?" Lucy asked.

"That means this is a two-man team battle." Max said. "It'll also test the partners' bonds." Warren said.

"There are two rules to partner selection:" Erza explains, "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot by a S-class mage."

"Which means you can pick Erza, Mirajane or Gildarts." Lily commented.

"Putting Erza Scarlet on a team is a little over-powered…" Maya said, "It's like placing a berserk Len with Dante-san."

"I think I can imagine that…" Mike said.

"Why am I used as an example…?" Len muttered.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after arrival to Tenroujima." Makarov explains, "But this time, Erza will be attempting to block you from proceeding."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?-!"

"By the way, I'll also be a troublemaker~" Mirajane stated.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?-!"

"Y-You mean that no one will be S-class unless they can defeat Mira-san or Erza?-!" Lucy cried.

"Well… I'm sure they won't go completely all out…" Max stated. "You understand now that this is hard right?" Warren sighed.

"Enough whining." Glidarts said, "This is a path that all S-class mages have gone down."

"Wait a minute…" Elfman realized.

"It can't be…" Happy jaw-dropped.

"Gildarts is taking part too?-!" Natsu said happily.

"Don't be so happy about it!-!" Gray cried.

"The chosen nine will take their partners with them and gather at Hargeon Port one week from now." Makarov said, "That is all!"

* * *

"It looks like this year is going to be tough as well." Gray sighed, five of the chosen nine sat around the same table.

"I'm surprised you all are first-time challengers." Lucy stated, "Especially Len-niisan."

"I'm all fired up! I'm definitely going to become an S-class!" Natsu shouted.

"Nuuu, Man!" Elfman cried, "The road to S-class is becoming further and further!"

"Everyone, do you best~!" Lisanna cheered.

"I still can't believe that I was chosen." Len stated.

"Oh yeah, has everyone chosen a partner already?" Lucy asked.

"I'm definitely going with Happy." Natsu stated.

"Aye!"

"That's not fair!" Elfman cried, "If the exam turns out to be a race, he can fly! You'll win for sure!"

"What's the big deal?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't mind." Gray said, "You'll be in trouble when it comes to fighting."

"That's rude, Gray!" Happy said angrily, "I'm gonna make Natsu an S-class mage no matter what!"

"I know you guys are my allies, but this is one thing I can't back down on!" Natsu stated, "Enough standing around! Let's go train!" He ran out of the guild with the blue cat flying behind him.

"Heh…" Lisanna sighed, "In the two years I've been gone, Natsu has come all the way to taking part in the S-class examination. Natsu thinks he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes an S-class mage. He got twice the passion of a normal person with regards to the exam."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said, silently cheering the fire dragon slayer on.

"Still, I wonder who I should partner with…" Len muttered.

"Well, the only people you can bond well with are Dante-san, Matt or Mei." Maya stated, "Other than those, you'll just leave them in the dust."

"That's true." Mike laughed, "Maybe you should partner with your sister then."

"No." Len denied, "That's one thing I would not do! She might get hurt!"

"I think she been beaten up quite a lot lately…" Maya muttered.

"That's not the same."

"How is that not the same?-!" Lucy cried, "Come on, niisan…"

"No."

"Then…" Mike looks at Mei, "That leaves with the Neko-Mei."

"Neko?" Mei tilts her head cutely, her ears twitches. "That surprising suits her…" Maya muttered.

"I-Is that okay…?" Mei stuttered, "I-I don't want to be a burden…"

"Now that I think about, you don't have your fencing sword with you, don't you?" Len stated, "Well, I guess I can lend you one of mine till you get your own." He summons out a light blue long sword with a circle hole in the middle of the guard, "Here, this is one of the normal swords I have with me. Angel Eye."

"Angel Eye…" Mei muttered as she took the sword, her fingers touching Len's palm. The sudden contact causes the blonde to pull back his hand on reflex, his face blushing like a tomato, "A-Ah?"

"I-It's nothing…" Len muttered, "J-Just remember to return it to me."

"I will." Mei nodded.

"Hurry up and confess already!" Mike teased.

"Shut up, lizard!"

"Ano… Juvia wants to forfeit the exam." Juvia said.

"Eh?-! Why?-!" Wendy cried.

"Because… I want to be… 's partner…"

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Because… Juvia wants to…"

"I think she wants to be your partner~" Lucy whispers to Gray.

"Huh?"

"I knew it! You are after him, Lucy!" Juvia shouted.

"You got it all wrong!" Lucy cried.

"Gray-sama~ Do intent on choosing Lucy to be your partner?-!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner." Gray stated, just as the leader of the zodiac walks up to them, "Long time no see, everyone." Loki greeted.

"Loki!" Elfman cried.

"We made a promise last year." Gray stated.

"Sorry, Lucy, but I'll have to cancel our contract during the exam." Loki apologized, "But you don't have to worry. I opened the gate using my own magic power. So I won't have to use yours."

"Just how selfish of a spirit are you?" Lucy muttered.

"But how will you pass for a member of the guild?" Elfman asked. That caught Loki's attention as he strips off his shirt revealing the green guild mark on his back, "Don't worry. Even though I'm Lucy's spirit, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail. On the pride of the guild, I'll make Gray an S-class mage."

"I'm counting on you, partner." Gray said.

"Leave it to me."

"Since when you two are all buddy-buddy?" Lucy huffed.

"So, this means that you've got to fight me seriously, Juvia." Gray tells the rain woman, "Let's have a heated battle for once in a while."

Juvia flinched at those words, 'H-Heated… Heated Grappling?-!' She blushed redly at the perverted thought.

"Oi oi…" Maya waved dismissively.

"I'll team up with Juvia." Lisanna said, "I'm really good friends with Edolas' Juvia and the Earthland's version is kinda cute."

"Lisanna-san…"

"Then it's decided!" Lisanna said happily as she grips her hands.

"Could she also after Gray-sama…?" Juvia muttered.

"I doubt it." Len commented, "What kind of imagination you have?"

"Hold on, Lisanna!" Elfman cried, "With you gone, who would be my partner?-!"

"Oh? But there's been someone who's been giving you the hated stare for a while now." Lisanna stated, pointing out Evergreen of the Raijuushuu staring at the take-over mage, or rather glaring is the correct word, "It seems that she's miffed at Freed choosing Bickslow instead of her."

"Evergreen…?" Elfman felt a chill up his spine, his sister looked at him confused, "That's not heated… it's more like the kind of stare to turn me to stone…"

"Stone?" Len asked.

"Evergreen's eyes have the ability to turn anyone staring into her eyes to stone." Lucy explained.

"Petrification ability?" The blonde male said, "Maybe she should change her name to Medusa or something."

"You shouldn't make fun of other people's abilities, Len-niisan."

"Hm…"

* * *

Xxx On the way back xxx

Len walks back to his apartment, Mei following behind. After all that fuss, the blonde decides to let her stay with him until the exam. As they walk along the street, snow starts falling down from the night skies, "Oh, snow…" Len muttered as he puts his armored hand up in the air, "I didn't know Magnolia has a snowy season…"

"Cold…" Mei shivers in her clothes, which is a white jacket over a black shirt with white skirt and black boots.

The blonde sighs as he took off his winter coat and placed it over her shoulders, "You should update your wardrobe." He muttered. Mei looks at him, her face starts heating up, "Come on, you won't want to catch a cold."

"R-Right!"

Len carries on with the half-Exceed half-jogging up to him.

* * *

Xxx A week later xxx

One week later, all the chosen nine and their partners arrives on the port, where a boat awaits them to take the soon-to-be S-class mages to Tenroujima. Considering the season of the year, it should be nice and cool, but…

"Hot~!" Lucy whined, her lying on the bench in her white flower-printed bikini, "It should be winter now, so why…?"

"Compared to the deserts in Solien, this is pretty much nothing." Len said in a white shirt with blue jeans and leather sandals sitting on a wooden stool, his right arm in bandage instead of the usual armor, "But still, it's really HOT!"

"I thought you say it is nothing…?" Levy said.

"I think I'm going to melt…" Lucy whined, "I'm going to turn into ice cream and Happy's going to eat me…"

"That sounds yucky…" Happy groaned.

"Well, the winds in this area keep the weather like this all year around." Cana explained.

"It's hot~!" Mei whined, she wearing a red bikini and eating an ice-pop, her cat ears drooped down and her tail lie on her leg, "I can't take it…"

"Wait, where did you get that?" Len asked her.

"In the fridge. It was the last one."

"Damn…"

"Juvia, aren't you hot in that?" Lisanna asked the rain woman, who is wearing her usual dark-blue overall.

"No." Juvia said, "But… I had to say…" Her eyes turn into hearts, "Gray-sama's naked body is so hot~!"

"Hoooot~!" Gray groaned, the ice mage stark naked.

"I feel sick…" Natsu groaned swaying side to side threatening to puke all over the place.

"Natsu, please don't come any closer…" Loki said worriedly.

"Wendy… won't cast Troia on me…" Natsu groaned before puking over the boat into the sea.

"Well, she has no choice." Loki said, "She is Mest's partner, after all…"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san." Wendy apologized.

"You know," Evergreen said fanning herself, "There's no point getting a friendly here since we're going to be enemies later on."

"Hot…is a Man!" Elfman groaned.

"What does that even mean?" She wonders.

"Oh… it's so hot…" Lucy whined, "Len-niisan, can't you use that ice sword of yours to cool us down…?"

"You do know that White Day is not an ice-maker…" Len groaned.

"But it can still create ice, right…?" Lucy said.

"If you want to freeze to death…" Len groaned.

"I think it's better than melting from this heat…" Lucy groaned as she tilts her head back upside down, then she noticed the weird island coming into view.

"Is that?" Len wonders as he walks to the ledge. The other participants are walking towards the ledge as well, "Oh, is that…?" Gray muttered.

The island in front of them became clear, the plot of land in the middle of the sea is as awkward as its name, it is covered in forests with few rocky formations by the sides and the most unique is the large tree-like structure in the middle that seems to supports another smaller island on top.

"That's Tenroujima?-!" Len cried.

"It's huge!" Levy said in awe.

"An island on an island?-!" Mei said in awe.

"Upu…"

"We're here, Natsu." Happy tells the sick dragon slayer.

"It's said that fairies used to live on this island." Makarov tells them, the old midget standing on the bow of the boat in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, "And that Fairy Tail's first Master, Mavis Vermilion was put to rest here."

"What's with that outfit?-!" Gray shouted angrily.

"But it's hot~!" The old man said waving a fan.

"You're not the one to talk, naked guy." Len commented.

"Now, I will announce the details of the first exam."

"The _First_ exam?" Wendy asked.

"It's splits into levels every year." Mest explains.

"You see the smoke rising up from the beach?" Makarov explains, pointing out the rising stream of smoke from a coast line, "First head there. There are nine paths there. Only one group can choose and enter each path. And here's what awaits you behind each path." A screen pops out besides him, stating the nine different routes in this order:

1 and 2 heads through a picture of Gildarts

3 and 4 into Battle

5 towards picture of Erza

6 quiet

7 and 8 into battle

9 towards a picture of Mirajane

"Only teams that get through this will clear the first exam."

"What is this?" Mei wonders.

"Considering the routes given, I guess each of the paths is spread out like this." Len stated, "Two of them has to fight Gildarts, two areas where two teams will have to fight each other, one has to fight Erza, one fighting Mirajane and the last one is the quiet route which is the auto pass."

"Oh, quite sharp of you, Len." Makarov smirked, "No wonder Erza recommended you. That's right. It is as Len said. Your goals in this exam are [Power], and [Luck]!"

'LUCK?-!'

"I think Lucy will have this in the bag…" Len muttered, "She inherited our mother's luck, after all."

"So logically speaking, only a maximum six teams will pass this exam." Evergreen said.

"I-Impossible!" Elfman cried, "Gildarts and Erza's roads are off limits!"

"I guess Gildarts allows a second team to help out the other one?" Len said.

"So worst case scenario is only three pass…" Levy muttered dejectedly.

"Cool." Gajeel smirked with his elbow on the short girl's head.

"Now, let's begin!" Makarov announced, "Exam start!"

…

"Huh?"

…

"Aren't we still on the ocean?" Len mentioned.

Natsu seems to get it as Happy grabs onto the fire dragon slayer's back and they starts to flew off, "We can choose our paths first!" He declared, the blue cat giving an "Aye sir!" in respond.

"Ah! You cheater!" Elfman cried.

"Damn you, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

But the dragon slayer was stopped in his tracks as he slams head first into a rune barrier put up by Freed, "Freed, you asshole!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Oi! Jii-san! Is that really fair?-!" Gray shouted.

"Well, it's not like this is a race…"

"If we let him go first, he'll cover the entire island in runes!"

"This is irritating!" Len shouted as he slashes Aérialie at the runes, no effect, "Shit, looks like he figured out how I got through his previous barrier…"

"Oh yeah, we still have Levy!" Gray said.

"Yeah! I can re-write this!" Levy said, "But…" She jumps out with Gajeel, "Only for Gajeel and me!"

"EH?-! L-Levy-chan?-!"

"Sorry, Lu-chan! Bye bye, everyone!"

"You little…" Natsu growled.

"I've known Freed for a long time, see." Evergreen said as she too re-writes the runes, "I can re-write runes of this caliber." She jumps out with Elfman, "Let's go, Elfman!"

"MAN!"

"NOO!" Natsu cried.

"How many minutes left?" Lisanna asked.

"Four more." Juvia said.

"Levy re-wrote that in a single minute?-!" Cana cried.

"Oh, fuck it!" Len shouted angrily as he unleashed Diablo, "I can recover the magic later!"

"Eh? Len-niisan?-!"

"_Red Demon's Fuming Typhoon!_" He spins around with his demonic arm slashing into the air, creating a red tornado that wrecks the entire barrier in a single swipe. "Whoa, amazing!" Gray commented. "He broke the enchantment in a single attempt!" Cana said in awe.

"Let's go, Mei!" Len shouted as he leaps off the boat, Mei following with her Aera magic and caught Len by his back, "Cana! You better protect Lucy, alright?-!" The two flew towards the island at high speeds.

"Yosh! Let's go, Lucy!" Cana called out as she and the younger blonde running behind her nodding.

"Let's go, Loki!" Gray called out, the lion spirit urging him to put some pants on.

"Happy!" Natsu called out as the blue cat flew them towards the island at fast speeds, passing Mei and Len with ease. "Ah! Let's go faster, Mei!" Len urged; the cat-girl nodded as they sped up after them.

"_Ice-Make, Floor!_" Gray froze the surface of the sea as he and his partner slides towards the island.

Lucy and Cana panics when they realized they are in the last place and quickly swims towards the island.

* * *

Len and Mei landed on the island by the coastline. The blonde immediately felt immerse magic power radiating from the island itself, like it was giving off the pulses of magic power once in a while. If he were to describe it, it would feel like a warm light that hugs him, comforting him of his past sins.

"Is something wrong, Len-san?" Mei asked him worriedly.

"No, it's nothing." He assures her.

"I-If there's something wrong, you can tell me…" Mei muttered.

"…Thanks, I appreciate it…" Len smiled, "Let's go!"

"Aye!"

They arrives at the nine paths, all labeled A to I. A, B, E, F and H route are closed off, meaning someone chose them already. "So more than half of them got here already, huh…?" Len said.

"Which should we…?" Mei asked.

"_Sense Radar._" Len re-create the radar spell he invented, trying to sense out which among the remaining four paths should he choose. He then find out it was useless as the magic surrounding the island is too strong that it covers up all the others' magical signatures, "Damn… so I have to choose by random, huh…? Mei, can you choose?"

"A-Ah, s-sure…" Mei nodded, "I choose… That one!" She points at G route.

"G? Sure hope it isn't G for Goner…" Len muttered, Mei heard that and pouts angrily at him, "I was kidding!" They enters the cave, the red barrier raise up from behind them

Len walks along the cave, noticing the fireflies on his way in, lighting the place up. Mei twitched her nose and sneezed cutely, rubbing her nose, "I hate this place…" She whined, "It smells like wet soil."

"Well, it is a Cave, after all." Len said.

He then felt a rather large magic energy, the one that covers the island concentrated in a single place. Unknowingly, he followed his senses and arrives small clearing in the caves. He saw what seems to be a tomb. He heard from the Master that the Founder of Fairy Tail is buried on this island, and that got him wondering if this is it. "The tomb…of the First…"

"**What is it that you seek, little one?"**

Len felt a telepathic sentence sent into his mind. His heart is just felt like it is being opened like a book, one page at a time.

"**Oh dear… what a past. Your story is an interesting one."**

"I…"

"**Tell me, little one. What is it you seek?"**

"I… Forgiveness…" Len mentioned without thinking, "I have done many things that I have regretted in the past. And I want to seek atonement for all I did. Also, I wish to protect the ones I hold close." In his mind, the thoughts of his sister appear, followed by Maya, Mike, Mei and…Erza? Len blinked confused, wondering why Erza's face came to his mind.

"**I see… You have many scars… And one really big one in your heart… But little one, you don't have to share the burden alone. You have friends around you, don't you?"**

"…I see…" Len smiled, "Thank you, I feel much better." He walks back the way he came, "I hope to see you again, Master Mavis."

"**I'm sure we will."** Mavis said.

The blonde walks out of the cave, and into Mei who was standing by the entrance, "Where did you go?" She asked. "Counseling." Len replied, leaving a very confused cat-girl with her ears twitching and her tail swaying side to side.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**S-class exam, starts! As for those hoping for a Len-Lucy  
team, sorry! I have thought about it, but it just couldn't be,  
since Lucy partnering Cana makes more sense and that  
I don't want to stray from the original canon too far.**

**As for how Len find Mavis tomb so quickly, you got to  
remember: Len is very sensitive to the magic around  
him, like a magnet.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 15

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 15 The Demon Force! Roar out, Red Demon, Diablo!**

* * *

They came into another clearing where they saw a large crater in the middle. And in the middle of it, there is a huge crowd of mini-Natsu running towards the guild's strongest S-class mage.

"What's going here?-!" Len cried.

"Ah, Len!" Happy greeted, "You choose this route too?"

"Well, Gildarts have two routes so…" Len muttered, "I must really have chosen the short end of the stick this time… I always have the most rotten of luck…"

He then heard a series of cries, turning back to the fight, he saw Gildarts swiping away hordes and hordes of mini-Natsu. This carry on for like a few seconds, just as some of the mini dragon slayers grabs onto the crash mage's head and starts pulling and hitting like no tomorrow. They even fired off all sorts of fire-based attack at the old mage, effectively burning the middle-aged mage in the face.

"They are actually causing damage…!" Len said in shock.

"They look so cute~!" Mei cooed.

"How so?" Happy asked.

"AH! They are so annoying!" Gildarts groaned, prepping another of his spells, "Go back to normal!" The small Natsus starts to gathering around a single point, until finally the normal Natsu came popping out. The fire dragon slayer sniggered, "Chance!"

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!_"

"Gak!"

"_Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!_"

Natsu brought out a circle of flames that explodes right at the center. The force was massive, the three audiences stared at shock with the shockwaves blast right at their faces, "What power!" Len cried. Dust clouds littered the area covering their view of the S-class mage, the fire dragon slayer stood ready panting waiting for the result of his attack.

But, to their horror, Gildarts stood there with a wrecked mantle, which was used to shield himself from the blast. "No way!" Happy cried, "That was Natsu at full power! But it didn't work at all?-!"

"No, look at his feet, Happy!" Natsu stated pointing at the grooves on the ground, "Gildarts moved from his original position! Kahahaha! This is the first big step!"

"He moved?" Len muttered, then realized, "You mean he didn't move at the times you attacked him?-!"

The fire dragon slayer than starts to sway back and forth, "And now Natsu's staggering?-!" Happy cried.

"I'm not!" Natsu said.

"Not how?-!" Len cried.

"That was something, Natsu." Gildarts said, "I deeply understand your power now. Normally, as a test supervisor, I would let you pass now."

"Eh?-! Don't screw with me!" Natsu shouted, "There's no point becoming an S-class mage unless I beat you!"

"…I figured you say that." Gildarts sighed. Len then felt a huge surge in magic power that all the hairs on his body is standing up from fear, "That's why, this time, I'll go all out." Natsu's eyes widen in shock, "There is something left for you to acquire in order to reach the top of the magic world."

"_Know it_."

A huge burst of magic power erupts from the mage. Len have to brace himself from the large amount of magic power pressing on him. Everyone part of his body is telling him to run, to flee from that monster. 'This feeling! It's like Dante all over again!' He thought in fear. Immediately, the images of Natsu and Mei dead appear in his head.

He was about to let loose his demon form when he saw Natsu starting to run towards the man, but a flinched of the eye towards him stops him in his tracks. His body shook uncontrollably before finally kneeling down in front of him, "I…I lost…" He muttered.

Gildarts smiled, "Wonderful." He said, "I will not blame you for being brave and standing up to me. But those with the courage to re-sheathe their blades are exceptionally rare. Fear is not evil. It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weaknesses, people can become stronger and kinder. That's what's necessary in becoming an S-class mage. Now you know."

"You pass."

That caught Natsu by surprise, "B-But I…"

"Go. Your supervisor said you passed." Gildarts said, "The exam isn't over just yet. Don't forget about Master. Beyond here, there is an even more grueling test waiting. Have confidence. You can do it. From here on out, I'm talking not as a supervisor, but a friend. Powerful magic isn't everything about a man. But I understand your desire to win. This has nothing to do with age or career. I'm the same as you, you know. I don't want to lose."

"I'll fight you again anytime. Now go become an S-class mage, Natsu."

Len was rather stunned at how much wisdom this man held. It was a mix of experience and knowledge, along with that huge amount of power he possesses. He was starting to doubt his chances against him.

"**Are you afraid?"**

Len heard the all familiar voice of his demonic arm, _"Why won't I be? That guy is a freaking monster."_

"**Ah, yes. But you remember. You are my vessel, my contractor, a Demon Slayer. You're a monster as much as he is. Now go. There's no need to fear."**

"_You're becoming less annoying th__an before."_ Len thought, _"Are you becoming soft since Edolas, Diablo?"_

"Oi, you there." Gildarts called out, "You're the newbie, right? Len Heartfilia? You know, I don't like bullying the new guys, so how about I just pass you?"

"There's no need." Len said, "Mei, stay here."

"Len-san?"

The blonde leaps and skids down the crater's slopes to in front of Gildarts, "It would be unfair to those who have passed this point." He said, "I'll fight you."

"I see." Gildarts sighed, "Very well. Come at me with everything you got."

"Planned on it!" Len took a stance with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "_Invoke! Demon Force!_"

A bright red magic circle with blue outlines appears under his feet, his body glowed dark red with blue glowing aura around him. His form changes completely, turning into the demon form he has complete control of.

"Oh? Take-Over? No, Demon Slayer magic?" Gildarts said, "You must be that Demon Slayer Master told me about."

"**Here I come, Gildarts Clive." **Len tells him.

"Bring it."

Len charges forward in his demonic form and slam his fist straight at the mage, the old man blocked the attack but he was sent flying back by the sheer impact of his punch.

"What power!" He muttered as he lands on his feet. Len charges straight at him again, **"**_**Red Demon's…**_**"** Red aura surrounds his fist, **"**_**Devouring Impact!**_**"** He strikes straight at the crash mage. Gildarts raised his hand up at him, with a pulse sends him flying back and skidding on the ground on his back.

"You're strong. Your explosive power on par to Natsu, no, even Erza is paled in comparison." Gildarts said.

"**Compliment after I beat you!"** Len shouted as he swings his legs around in the circle, lifting himself up into the air with a dropkick aimed at the crash mage's head, the latter blocking the attack with both his arms while crashing the ground into several grids under him, acting like a cushion, but it wasn't enough as his feet was pushed into the ground in small craters around the edge of his foot.

'H-Heavy!' He mentally cried, 'This guy's strength is unreal!'

Gildarts pushes him back, before lands on fours, **"**_**Red Demon's…**_**"** Len puff-up his cheeks, **"**_**ROAR!**_**" **The demon roars out a large red energy blast, unlike the bright blue blast that he fired back in Edolas.

"Guh!" Gildarts released his crash magic, effectively breaking the blasts into a grid of cubes. Len was quick enough to move out of the way in time, avoiding the effect Natsu took on before he charges straight at Gildarts in a roundabout method. **"Take this! I only learn this a week ago, but…"** Red aura surrounds his body like flames, **"**_**Demon Slayer's Secret Arts: Flame Demon: Crimson Fire Rose!**_**"**

Len spun around while releasing huge red flames from all his limps, creating a large fire tornado that erupts all around the area, creating a similar effect as Natsu own advanced technique. The demonized human lands in a ready stance, awaiting Gildarts to come out of the dust cloud. But to his amazement, Gildarts was kneeling down panting heavily with his mantle almost completely ruined.

"He did it!" Mei cheered, "Len-san did it!"

"Gildarts is actually panting!" Happy cried.

"Amazing!" Natsu cried, "Is this, a Demon Slayer?-!"

Len's form changes back to a human's, his eyes looking at the panting Gildarts, "So… do I…?" Len muttered.

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Gildarts laughed heartily, leaving the others dumbfounded, "You pass, Len Heartfilia."

The blonde blinked, before realizing and shouts out in joy. "Len-san passed!" Mei cheered.

"I have to say, this is the first time I dealt with someone of your caliber." The mage continues, "To push me into a corner like that, you sure have some strength in you, kid. Go on, the next test awaits you."

"Thank you, Gildarts-san!" Len thanked him as he and Mei carries on, "Come on, Natsu! We have to go!"

"Let's go, Natsu." Happy urges his friend. The pink-haired boy nodded stiffly and ran after him. Len noticed his depression and slows down to next to him, "It's okay, Natsu." Len assures him, "You can't defeat Gildarts isn't because you are weak. You can still beat him, I can assure you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Natsu said as they carry on ahead.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mest lay unconscious by the rock for a short while, before regaining consciousness, "Mest-san!" Wendy cried.

"Kuhh… I never think they were this strong…" Mest grunted, "But… in order to succeed my master's legacy, I cannot lose here!" He stood up ready to fight, "Bring it on, Gray, Loki!"

…

*Insert Awkward Silence here*

…

"Eh…?"

"Ano… I think we lost…" Wendy muttered sadly.

"WHAT?-!"

"While Mest-san was unconscious, Gray-san went on ahead…"

Mest slumps his shoulders in disappointment, "Ah… This year is a bust too…" He groaned.

"S-Sorry… I couldn't be any help…" Wendy sobs, "I told myself that I was going to work my hardest but…"

"No, it's fine." Mest assures the little dragon slayer, "More importantly, are you hurt anywhere?"

Wendy shook her head, the unknown mage sighs in relief.

* * *

Up ahead, Gray and Loki are walking towards the end, "YOSH A! First exam complete!" The ice mage cheered.

"If Natsu or Freed got knocked out here, it'll make the road ahead much smoother." Loki said, "Oh, Cana is a problem too."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gray said angrily, "You think that that road to becoming an S-class mage would be smooth at all?"

"I know, I know." Loki said, "But I'm still impressed that we managed to actually beat Mest like we did."

"Was that guy always that weak?" Gray said, "It seems that like he was much stronger a long time ago."

"It means we gotten stronger." Loki stated.

"Hm… I can't remember." The ice mage said, "Did I ever fight with him before?"

"Oh! A memory loss joke! Lucy find that attractive." The lion spirit joked.

"If I recalled, Mest went pretty far in the last exam." Gray said.

"That seems to be right."

"Who… was his partner then?"

Loki blinked, thinking for a moment but keep getting a blank, "Huh? Who was it?"

"What's going on? I can't remember at all!" Gray cried, "Seems like memories regarding Mest is a bit hazy."

"Yeah," The zodiac leader agreed, "Whenever I try to remember something about him, they always cut off at some point."

The two guys groaned at the lack of information about the said mage. Before long, they arrive at the end of the road, "Gray! Loki!" A familiar blonde celestial mage greeted them, she wearing a dark-green sling shirt and light green miniskirt, "You made it through the first exam as well."

"Anyway, congratulations." Cana said, the card mage in a white long sleeved shirt with only the collar area buttoned showing her black bra with dark brown pants.

"We sure got lucky on the [Quiet] route." Levy giggles, the book mage in an orange one piece dress and blue cloth around both her elbows.

"How is that lucky?-!" Gajeel shouted, "I wasn't able to punch anything!"

"I just barely made it…" Len sighed, he wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over his shirt and his sandals changed into white shoes with his armor back on his arm, Happy stood beside him.

"But we managed to pass." Mei said smiling sitting on a large root, her wearing a yellow tube shirt and orange shorts, the Angel Eye in its brown sheath on the side of her shorts.

"These are the only people who managed to pass?-!" Gray cried.

"Natsu…" Loki muttered.

"Is over there." Len tells him, pointing at the solemn dragon slayer.

"Well, is that everyone?" Makarov said as he walks towards them.

"Jii-san."

"If that's so, then I'll announce the passing teams." The old midget said.

"Cana & Lucy beat Freed & Bickslow in a [Fight] route, and passed!"

"Hm~hm~" Lucy hummed proudly.

"WHAT?-!" Gray cried.

"Natsu & Happy, along with Len & Mei, somehow overcame Gildarts, and passed!"

"NO WAY!"

"We did nothing, though…" Mei said.

"Levy & Gajeel were lucky enough to pass through the [Quiet] route, and passed!"

Levi gives a victory sign.

"You think that is lucky?-!" Gajeel thinks otherwise.

"Gray & Loki beat Mest & Wendy in another [Fight] route, and passed!"

"Oh? Juvia didn't make it?" Gray wonders, resulting in Makarov making a really freaked out face, "W-What's with the face, ji-san?-!"

"Juvia & Lisanna were unlucky enough to meet her…" The old mage said, "The female knight who doesn't know how to hold back!"

"Ah…"

Xxx Route D xxx

"The End." Erza said in triumph.

"We lost~" The two girls groaned in the background.

Xxx Back to the end xxx

"So that leaves Elfman & Evergreen…" Len said.

"But considering the remaining routes, they must have landed on…" Cana and Lucy paled, 'Mirajane…'

"Those poor things…" Levy prayed.

"We would have won, though." Gajeel smirked.

"Chotto matte!"

A manly voice shouts from the forest, with the said team limping towards them, the larger male being supported by the smaller female, "We beat my sister and made it through!" Elfman declared.

"First exam passed!" Evergreen said.

"What the?-!" Makarov was shocked.

"How did you do it?" Happy asked.

The reaction was unexpected, "I-I can't say that… as a man…" Elfman muttered.

"L-Let's just say we managed to strike her in a split-second opening…" Evergreen adding.

'What did they do?' Lucy and Len thought.

"Ahem! Anyway…" Makarov said, "These five teams have officially passed the first exam. Now, the second exam shall begin."

"Natsu, how much longer are you going to be depressed for?" Happy asked worriedly.

"No… I was just thinking about something."

"Natsu?-! Thinking?-! Something?-!"

"Just how much do you belittle him?" Lucy wonders.

"_I'll fight you anytime. Now go, and become an S-class mage Natsu."_

The words of Gildarts rings through his mind, "I got it, Gildarts…" He muttered. He stood straight up, "Gray! Cana! Len! Levy! Elfman! I challenge you all to see who can become an S-class mage!"

"You're the only one I can't afford to lose to." Gray smirked.

Cana smirked, silently accepting his challenge.

"Bring it on." Len smirked with one eye closed.

"Me too!" Levy said firmly.

"As a man, I have no choice but to accept that challenge!" Elfman shouted.

Makarov looked at them with approving eyes.

"GAH!-! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted. "Aye sir!" Happy shouted along.

"I'm definitely going to make Cana into an S-class!" Lucy declared.

"Don't expect me to go easy, even on you, Lucy." Loki said.

"I'll make Len-san an S-class mage for sure!" Mei shouted.

"Gihehe, look at that trash howl." Gajeel smirked.

"Real men- GUHOH!"

"Elfman, keep it together- GUFUH!"

"They're not going to last long…" Len muttered at the Elfman & Evergreen team.

"Then I'll be revealing the rules of the second exam." Makarov said, "The goal this time is to find the Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermilion's grave."

"Grave?" Len then recalled the tomb he accidentally walks into, "Could it be…?"

"The time limit is 6 hours. Remember, 6 hours." Makarov walks away as the teams each go their separate ways to find the tomb. Len and Mei were left at the same place, thinking whether to go back into the cave or not, "Well, might as well look around the island…" Len muttered as he walks away, Mei following him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy and Cana are running away from a huge lizard-like monster, "What is this?-!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, hurry!" Cana called her partner; just the lizard took a large bite that the blonde girl just barely managed to avoid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

* * *

Another area, Levy and Gajeel are hiding behind a rock, "W-What an island…" Gajeel muttered.

A monster walks past them, looking around.

"I-I might die…" Levy stuttered shaking in fear.

* * *

To another part of the island, where Gray and Loki are running away from a horde of bird monsters, "This is nothing if it means I can become an S-class mage!" Gray shouted.

"You sure are acting tough!" Loki commented.

* * *

Elsewhere as well, Elfman and Evergreen are getting chased by a large pig monster, "This way, Evergreen!" Elfman commanded.

"Shut up! Don't order me around!" Evergreen shouted back.

* * *

"Don't get the way of my exam!" Natsu shouted as he lands a hit to the chin on the long neck monster.

"He was unlucky enough to come up in front of Natsu." Happy sighed as the monster fell down on its back. The fire dragon slayer wipes his sweat with his scarf, "As expected of Natsu! Let's go!"

"Wait, Happy." Natsu ran up to the monster's face and starts pulling and tugging in any way possible, "Tell us where the Founder's Grave is!-!"

"Uwah! He talked to it!"

"I don't know." It said.

"Oh."

"It talked back!-!"

"Damn, how are we supposed to search for that thing without a single hint…?" Natsu muttered.

"This might be harder than we thought…" Happy said.

"Oh! That reminds me…" Natsu thought up the unusual shape of the island itself, "This is how it looks like, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Isn't that top part rather suspicious?" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Happy nodded.

"Alright! It's a good thing that I'm paired with you, Happy!" Natsu cheered, "Let's go to the top!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Len walks among the forest, a bit at ease at the tranquility of the atmosphere around him. It was a common feature for him to not get attacked by the beasts, as his aura itself seems to force the monster and other wild beasts to move away him, allowing him to move around the blonde mage to move around with ease, "The forest sure is peaceful today…" He said, feeling the shade and the sun.

"Waa… this place is beautiful~!" Mei said happily, leaping and twirling around.

"It sure is." Len smiled looking at the leaves blocking the sun, "The forests are probably the most calming places I can find… if there is a small lake here, it would be nice."

"But, are you sure we don't have to look for it?" Mei asked while observing a butterfly on a small flower, "The grave."

"I have been to the place already in our route. So I know where it is." Len said carrying on walking as the cat girl chases the small insect around, "This exam is based on intelligence, so I'm sure the Master has left hints in his speeches. Besides, I kind of have an unfair advantage so I'll let them find the grave first."

She lands in front of the flower where the butterfly landed on, "You're really kind, Len-san." Mei said.

"Well, I just don't like having such an advantage…" The blonde then froze in his tracks.

"Len-san?" Mei asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

In Len's point of view, he can felt chills going down his spine, 'What is this… this magic…?' The blonde thought, 'This isn't the same magic surrounding the island… It feels… like death…' His hands start shaking in fear, 'Who… who is the owner of such deadly dark magic…?'

"**T-This magic power!"** Diablo suddenly said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Len-san! Your arm is talking!" Mei cried.

"What's wrong, Diablo?-!" Len cried.

"**There's no doubt… it's his!"**

"Diablo?" The arm then jerked in one direction, pulling Len along with it, "C-Chotto, Diablo! Where are you taking me?-!" The blonde cried, Mei running after him.

The arm dragged Len throughout the forest, where he saw Elfman and Evergreen standing in front of a black haired man in black robes. Then all of a sudden, a black aura surrounds him, Len getting the same dark feeling as before, "Elfman, Evergreen!" Len cried as he ran towards them.

"Get down!" He heard Natsu cried as the pink-haired teen pushed the two down, just as Len got in front of them with Diablo unleashed. The moment the dark aura caught to him, it dissipates on the contact of his arm, leaving a trail of green grass the tree behind him still full of life. The rest of the area, all the plantation is all withered and dead.

The man stood in front of them; widen his eyes in shock, as tears fall down his cheeks, "N-Natsu…"

"Who… Who are you?-!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, why are you here?-!" Evergreen cried.

"D-Don't surprise me like that…" Elfman said.

"Natsu, you know him?" Len asked.

"No, I don't. Do you?" Natsu said.

"Me neither."

"Natsu~! Weren't we going to the top?-!" Happy called out as he flew over to their side, "Why did you suddenly dashed off?-!"

"I don't know what's going on, but I got a really creepy feeling." Natsu said.

"Len-san! Why are you-?" Mei stopped in her tracks, "W-What is…?"

"The trees in the whole area…" Evergreen muttered in shock, "Have withered…" Elfman carried on.

Len look over to the black haired man, or boy since he looks rather young, "Is this, his magic?"

"He doesn't seem to be your average wizard…" Evergreen muttered.

"I don't know who you are, but this is our guild's island!" Natsu shouted, "Don't get in the way of our exam!"

"You've… really grown…"

Len looked at him rather cautious. 'What's going on…? All this while I have been around that guy, my arm have been itching like crazy. Compared to the time with Nirvana, the sensation is ten, no, hundred times worse.' He thought, 'And Diablo, why did you led me here?'

"I've been waiting for you, Natsu."

Not without a warning, Natsu dashed forward and lands a hit to the head at the black haired guy, "He punched him?-!" Evergreen cried. "All of the sudden?-!" Elfman cried.

Len then suddenly leaped forward and sucker-punched the man in the face, "Len too?-!" Elfman cried.

"H-Huh?" Len leaped back, looking at his demon arm, "M-My body just…"

The man somersaulted in the air, landing softly onto the ground.

"I don't know you!" Natsu shouted, "What's your name?"

But for some reason, the boy starts to cry, "Is he crying…?" Happy muttered.

"What a weird guy…" Mei muttered.

"R-Run…"

Len felt the same dark feeling arising around him, "Everyone, run!" He cried, "That black aura thing is coming again!"

Elfman and Evergreen don't need to hear anymore as they starts to dash for it, just as the black aura erupts from around the boy. Len and Natsu are too close to run for it, the blonde noticing Mei standing frozen in her tracks, "Mei!" Len lunged at the cat girl, covering her body with his own.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Baka! Don't go back!" Elfman shouted grapping Happy around his arm.

The aura disappears, and the smoke slowly clear around them. Len still on top of Mei, who was slowly opening her eyes, "Hm…?" When she saw who's on top of her, "Are you alright, Mei?" Len asked, but the cat girl's eyes widen in shock, "L-Len-san?" The blonde was alright, but have two distinctive differences. One is that his arm is still in Diablo form, another is that his right eye turned red, "Len-san, your eye…"

"My… eye?" Len borrowed Angel Eye and look at his reflection, "Eh? W-What happened to my eye?-! It turned all red!"

"M-Maybe it's the Diablo's issue!" Mei stated, "Maybe when you use your power, your eye turns red?"

Len deactivate Diablo, but his eye still remains red.

"Still red?"

"Still red…"

"God damn it, what's going on?-!" Len cried, "Oi! Natsu! Are you a- What happened to your muffler?-!" The fire dragon slayer's scarf is now all black instead of its normal white scaly design, "That bastard… look what he did to Igneel's muffler…" Natsu growled.

"How are black clothes and black muffler fashion-wise?-!"

"That's your issue?-!" Len cried, "At least yours seems okay. Look at my eye!"

"I-I think it's kind of cool!" Mei stated.

"Ano… what about the exam?" Happy asked.

"With a creepy guy like that slinking around…" Evergreen muttered, "We might have to stop the exam."

"Like hell!" Natsu shouted.

"As a man, I cannot simply relinquish this exam!" Elfman agreed.

The two stared at each other, "I promised Gildarts that I'll become S-class!" Natsu declared.

"And I'm my sister's little brother! I have a right to pass this exam!" Elfman countered.

The two stared at each other competitively, Len not sure to get involve or just walk away, "But still, that guy is really weird. I have a feeling that we might run into him soon." He said.

"But… I don't think he is a bad person." Mei said.

"Me too." Happy agreed.

"You two shock me." Evergreen sighed.

"Let's continue the exam!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah! Let's go, Evergreen!" Elfman shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to not order me around?-!" Evergreen shouted back.

"We better get going too." Len said.

"H-Hai!" Mei replied.

* * *

Len walks around the rocky areas, nearing the center of the island where the main tree is. He has been trying to call out Diablo for a while, but it wouldn't answer. "Diablo, what's wrong with you? Who is that guy?"

"Len-san, are you okay?" Mei asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Len assures her, "Just a bit on edge from that boy's power. There's something about that guy that is bothering me. For some reason, my arm seems to resonate with that guy…" He looked up in the sky, hoping to find an answer falling from the sky. But what he did get was a red signal. "What is…?" He wonders, then remembers the signal flares he asked Erza about.

"Enemy attack?-!"

"Len-san?"

"Mei, we have to move!" Len tells her as he grabs her hand and dashed into the forest. He then felt an immense magic power that radiating from the somewhere on the island, "What is…?" He then saw the sky starts raining small orange orbs.

"People in balls?" Mei wonders. One of the small ball got close to her and it broke, and a person appears from inside and slashes down at her. Luckily, she moved back in time, avoiding the sword, "P-People just appeared!"

"Wait, that means!" Len realized too late as an army-amount of dark wizards landed in front of them, all bearing the mark of the strongest Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, "Grimoire Heart?-!" He cried.

"Who's that?" Mei asked worriedly, with her hand on Angel Eye.

"The strongest Dark Guild…" Len muttered, "These guys aren't small fry! Compared to those soldiers in Edolas, they are way stronger! Keep on your toes!"

"Got it!" Mei said drawing Angel Eye, the blue blade shimmering in the sunlight.

The grunts of the strongest Dark Guild came crashing towards them, as Len summons out Motor Knight.

Unknown to him, there is a greater evil coming towards him.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Grimoire Heart attacks! Zeref shows himself and Len  
prepares to fight for his guild!**

**I will draw out the swords Len uses throughout the  
entire series soon.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	16. Chapter 16

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 16 The Eighth Kin! A Shocking Revelation!**

* * *

"_Motor Drive!_" Len slashes the nearby grunt away with flames riding his sword, the rest all stares at shock just as the blonde summons out Inferno on his free hand, "Burn!" He swings the fire sword around; the flames erupted around the blonde, "_Magma Slasher!_" he releases a huge flame slash at them, blowing them away by the after wind.

"Take this!" Mei cried as she stabs forward rapidly, stabbing the grunts and sends them flying. She walks back with her back on Len's, "Why are they here on this island?"

"I don't know…" Len said as he swings White Day, sending a row of ice spikes extruding up from the ground, 'Why are they here on Tenroujima? It doesn't make any sense… What good would get them if they attacked here?'

"He keeps summoning weird swords!" One of the grunts cried.

"I know that ability! He's the one that took down Shadow!" Another cried.

"You mean that secret member from Oracíon Seis?" The one with a club cried.

"You serious?-! I heard Shadow is as powerful as their boss! And he defeated him?-!" Another with a rifle in his hands cried.

"What's the matter, you guys?" A firm voice asked as footsteps are heard from behind them, "Are you having trouble with two people?"

"A-Ah! Vonca-sama!"

"Vonca?" Len swear he heard that name somewhere before, 'Where did I…?'

A caramel-brown haired man stood behind the group of grunts, his hair spiky like a porcupine and his blue eyes shimmer in the light, wearing a black coat with black pants and shoes, black gloves on both hands and two metal armor pads on both shoulders and a blue-handed katana sling on his waist.

"Vonca-sama! He's the one that defeated Shadow of the Oracíon Seis!"

"I see." Vonca muttered, "Go away. Leave this guy to me. Go and find Zeref."

"Hai!"

"Please be careful, Vonca-sama!" A grunt said as he and the others ran off.

"There's no need." Vonca said as he drew out the katana, its metallic edge simmering in the sunlight.

"You're different from the other Dark Guilds I've met." Len said, returning Inferno and White Day back to his pocket dimension, "You take care of your henchmen well. This is the first I saw in a Dark Guild."

"Don't compare me with Oracíon Seis, kid." He said, "So, why didn't you go stop them?"

"There is no need." The blonde said summoning Motor Knight in a flash, "Fairy Tail isn't that weak. They can handle a couple hordes of goons easily."

"I see, as expected of the Fiore's strongest Guild." Vonca said, "But the thing is… Gimoire Heart is the strongest Dark Guild. What would happen if the two are to clash? Who do you think would arise the winner?"

"That's a tough one…" Len said, "I'll put my money on Fairy Tail."

"Is that so? Then let me show you the power of my sword." The dark wizard raises his sword up in the air, "_Dark Oblivion._" He swings down and a purple flash slices the ground where Len used to stood on, the blonde leaps away just in time.

'Such power!'

"This is power that says to rival the legendary Demon Slayer magic and God Slayer magic, the power of the fallen angels, Fallen Angel magic." Vonca said emotionlessly with his eyes glowing purple, "Mine is the power of Lucifer, the fallen angel of the light."

"Fallen Angel magic…?" Len said in shock kneeling on the ground, 'This is beyond anything I have ever seen… The power equivalent to my own Demon Slayer magic (Metsuoni Mahou), Fallen Angel magic (Datenshi Mahou)…'

"Datanshi? What is that?" Mei asked.

"Datenshi!" Len cried, "It means an angel that was kicked out of heaven. It is equivalent to a demon with angelic powers." He raised his hand up in front of her, "Mei, get out of here! If you stay, I can't guarantee your safety. Get to the camp and call for help!"

"B-But!"

"I said go!" Len shouted.

The cat girl stopped in her tracks, before nodding firmly and ran away, "You won't get to leave." Vonca said as he swings his blade and releasing another purple flash, Len got in front of her and blocked the attack with Motor Knight, "That's a pretty sturdy sword you have there."

"Thanks for the compliment." Len said dropping the sword next to him, 'Considering what powers he has, I should be careful…' He releases Diablo.

"Oh? Demon Slayer magic?" Vonca said, "Ho… you must be that legendary freelancer that took out quite a number of Dark Guilds over two years, Len Heartfilia."

"What of it?" He asked.

"Well, this might be worth my time after all." Vonca said, the ground around him shaking as purple aura arose from around the brunette, his eyes overshadowed in anger, "After all, I found the one that killed my sister, Mei."

"W-What?" Len stuttered, remembering something in the past.

* * *

_Xx Flashback xx_

"_Your brother?" Len asked, him and Mei sitting on the bench after another training session, "You have a brother, Mei?"_

"_Yeah, his name is Vonca." Mei said, "He is a bit weird, but he meant well. But when our parents divorced, I was separated from him and came to Solien with my father."_

"_I see…"_

"_You know, he has always protected me, no matter what."_

"_I see, that sounds like a great brother you have there, Mei."_

"_I… to be honest, I kind of miss him. I want to see his face again, even just once."_

"_Then I'll find him for you!"_

"_Len?"_

_The blonde got up, "You have a job here that you can't run away from. If that's the case, I'll find him and bring him back here!" He turns to her smiling, "Treat it as thanks for all the treatments you have done for me."_

"_Len…" She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Len!"_

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

Len stared at him with shocked eyes, "You're… Vonca…? Mei's older brother…?"

"I heard it in Solien." Vonca said, "There was a terrible accident that killed five people and only one survived. You're the survivor, and one of the dead is Mei. It was you, wasn't it? The one that killed her?"

"T-That's…" Len muttered, "I-I wouldn't deny it…"

"Then die." The angry older brother swings his sword and releases a barrage of flashes at him, the blonde dodges the attacks barely, "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" He shouted slashing continuously, "Pay for your sins, you murderer!"

Len dodges all the attacks with difficulty as some scratches his sleeve and pants, his mind in total disarray. In one mind, he wonders if he should just let him kill him, and let him take his revenge on him. On another mind, he doesn't want to die, and leave Lucy all alone in the world. 'What should I do…? What's the right thing to do?-!'

"**You mustn't die."**

He heard the same voice from the tomb in his head, "Who…?"

"**If you die, it would only cause more hatred. Death isn't the answer. What you done in the past can't be undone, but you have to change for the future and atone for what you have done."**

"First…?" Len realized, before smiling, "I understand. Thanks for the prep talk." He readied his demonic energy, red aura rises from all around his body, "Sorry, Vonca-san." The blonde apologized as Vonca fires another purple flash at him, "I can't die yet." He swings his sword, countering it with a red flash of his own, the two explodes on contact.

"W-What?-!"

"Mei is dead, I understand that and I'm guilty for it." He said, "But… I can't die yet. It's not just me anymore, there are people I wishes to protect. That's why," he points his Motor Knight at him, "I'll defeat you, for I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Vonca looks at him pissed, "Len Heartfilia…"

* * *

In the forest, Mei is running with all her might, 'Len-san… please be safe!' She thought worriedly as she ran towards where the camp was supposed to be. She then heard a series of shouts as she saw the grunts from before running towards her. "It's the girl from before!" One of them shouted.

"Let's get her!"

"KYAH!" Mei cried as she run even faster with the grunts chasing her, "Please stay away!" She ran faster and faster, before finally she trips over a small root and fell on the ground, "Ite…"

"She's down!"

"Finish her!"

The grunts roared out as they ran towards her.

"STAY AWAY!"

The cry somehow activated the Angel Eye, the hole now has the Japanese word: Purify in it. The blade flew up and a bright light is shone forming a barrier around Mei, "What is this?-!" One of the grunts shouted. One of them hits the barrier with its club, but it did nothing, "Looks like some kind of barrier…"

"What is…?" Mei wonders.

"_Save them!"_

She heard a voice, "Who…?"

"_Please… save them!"_

"Where is the voice coming from?" Mei asked.

"_You're the one with the power to do it! Please, with this Angel Eye, make them see the truth!"_

Mei looked at the sword that descends to her eye level, "Angel Eye…?" She clenched her fists in determination and grabbed the sword, a bright light shone from the barrier as it is converged into the blade, making a bright blue blade of light radiating from the sword, "Please move aside!" She tells them in a ready fencing stance.

"Make us!" The grunts shouted with their magic swords and staff ready.

"Then I'm sorry!" she said as she pressed forward, the sword swing all around, the light flashes like a bright hurricane, sending them flying all over. And then, she ran back towards where Len and Vonca are fighting, 'Whoever that voice is, she sure seems like a kind person… But yet, why does she sound just like me…?'

* * *

Back with Len, the he is still fighting it out with the Eighth Kin of Gimoire Heart, with both their sleeves gone; explosions were heard all over as the Fallen Angel mage flew into the air with a lone black bird wing and Len leaping up towards him. "_Dark Light!_" Vonca swings his sword down with a burst of light shot straight at Len, who dodged it with a new sword, a black claymore with rectangle guard with most of it facing out, name: Hakai (Destruction).

"_World's End!_" Len swings the black sword at him, Vonca blocked it with his own katana but the impact sends Vonca flying back before stopping it with a flap of his black wing, "_Red Demon's…_" His right arm glowed as the sword too is covered in red aura, "_Destructive Claw!_" He slashes down Hakai, a large red flash strikes at him, before it splits into three separate strikes.

"It's useless!" Vonca said as he swings his blade, a purple flash strike nullifies the attack on contact, "_Dark Light!_" He fires another of the same blast as before, the blonde dodge it by going up before red aura surrounds him, "_Red Demon's Fist!_" He punches forward a huge astral projection came out from his arm and flew straight at Vonca.

"Astral attack?" Vonca said as he blocked the attack with his sword, "It's useless, my katana, Fallen Light, is forged using the rumored angelic metal, Tenshizoku (Angelic Metal), and is capable to cutting through any dark magic!" He slices the astral fist like butter and charges towards him, "Demon Slayers' main weakness is light-based magic, so this sword would have an effect on you!"

"Come on out, Light Crescent!" He switches out Hakai and summons out a white claymore with a cross as its guard and blocks the katana strike.

"What?-!" He cried.

"Light Crescent. It was a gift from the old blacksmith next to the arena." Len said, "He told me it was forged using the same Tenshizoku as your sword. My other sword, Hakai, is made with the opposite attribute, Akumazoku (Demonic Metal). Obviously, I can't use both at the same time. But they both are equally powerful!" He strikes the blade down on Vonca's katana.

"You…" Vonca grunted. He brought out an orb of purple light in his hands, "Taste the ultimate despair!" He plunge the orb deep against Len's abdomen, "_Void!_"

"Gu! No I won't!" Red aura arises from his fist, "_Red Demon's Dying Breath!_" He punches deep against Vonca's abdomen as the aura expands on contact.

The two blasts erupt at contact, "DIE!"

"BLOW AWAY!"

"STOP!" Mei cried as she flew towards them and stabbing the sword through both of them. The hole in the Angel Eye glows and the word: Truth; appears and a bright light shone into both of them.

* * *

The two stood in a realm of total whiteness, "Where are we?" Len asked.

"Is this your magic, Len Heartfilia?-!" Vonca accused.

"How is this Demon Slayer magic?-!" Len cried.

"_Len! Calm down!"_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-!"_

They heard voices as images appear around them, "What are…?" Vonca muttered.

Len looked at one image and immediately recognized it, "T-This is!"

"_Len!"_ _Mei cried as the demonic beast trashes the robots as they came out, "Calm down! They aren't coming back even if you destroy them all!"_

"_RAWR!" Len roars out as it slashes everything with his claws, one robot still in his claw before he turns and fires a blue blast at a bunch of them, destroying them all._

_Mei then saw a lancer charging straight at him, "Look out, Len!" She cried as she jumped in front of him, the lance goes right through her chest as the medic coughed out blood._

_The demon turned looking at the situation, seems to get even angrier as it roars out and blue aura erupts from all around creating a huge explosion._

"So… the one that killed Mei then…" Len muttered in shock, "It wasn't me, but one of the Possessed Knights?"

"Then… Len Heartfilia didn't kill her at all?" Vonca stuttered, "She sacrificed herself to protect him?"

"_Onii-san…"_

They stiffened as they heard a familiar voice. Turning around, they found an all familiar girl descending down with beautiful white wings and in a white one piece dress. "M-Mei…" Len muttered in shock.

"Mei…" Vonca muttered as tears run down his cheek, "Is… that really you, Mei?"

"_Hai, onii-san." _Angel Mei smiled, _"Sorry, onii-san, I couldn't keep our promise of meeting again."_

"Mei… you remembered that promise…?" Vonca stuttered.

"_Onii-san, please promise me."_ Angel Mei said, _"Don't find revenge for me. People are fated to die one day, mine is just earlier."_

"Mei…" Vonca wipes his tears, "I promise!"

"_Len."_ Len flinched at her voice, "Mei… I… I'm so sorry!" He cried, tears overflowing, "I couldn't protect you at all! I… I was weak! If you hate me, it's only logical! So…"

"_I never blamed you, Len."_ Angel Mei smiled, _"I know you have tried your best. And you have gotten stronger. Also, thank you for taking care of my lance for me. Please, don't blame yourself."_

"Mei…" Len sobbed, "I… I love you…"

"_Me too, Len."_ Angel Mei smiled, _"Please take care of my Edolas self."_

"I will…" Len said, "This time for sure!"

Angel Mei smiled happily, _"I have to go. Farewell, onii-san, Len…"_ The same light shone from her and everything turns white.

* * *

When the light dimmed down, Len opened his eyes, finding himself in the same spot where they first met; the orange sky of dusk shone a beautiful orange light down on them, "Vonca…" The blonde muttered as the man walks towards the cat girl, Mei shrieked a little as she hides behind him.

"You're Mei from the other world, aren't you?" Vonca asked.

"Y-Yes…" She muttered.

"Do you have an older brother there?"

"N-No…"

"I see…" Vonca leaned pats her on the head, "I'm glad that I met you, Mei."

"Y-You too, Vonca-nii."

"Eh?"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry! I-It just slipped out!" Mei cried blushing.

"It's alright." Vonca chuckled. He looked at Len, "Len. I'm leaving her to you. Take care of her for me."

"I will." Len smiled, before becoming serious again, "Tell me, Vonca. Why is Gimoire Heart attacking this island? What purpose do you people have here?"

"…" Vonca looked down, "Zeref."

"Zeref?-!" Len cried.

"Zeref? Who's that?" Mei asked.

"The legendary dark wizard, Zeref." Vonca explained, "He is the reason that why Master Hades is here. That mage is here, on this island?"

"Oi, oi, don't joke around!" Len cried, "Zeref is dead for centuries! How can you be certain he is still alive?-!"

"I don't know." Vonca said, "All I know is that not just Master Hades, most of Seven Kins have a purpose for finding him. For one, if Zeref is to be awakened from his sleeping state, a new age will come, The Great Magic World, the 'true' magic world where darkness and chaos rule."

Len's eyes widen in shock, Mei's was shaking in shock, "What?-!"

"A world that only the strong prosper and the weak perish." Vonca said grimly, "A world where only wizards are allowed to live."

"That's insane!" Len cried, "Wizards only make up 10% of the world population! The other 90% can't use magic at all!"

"I too believed it was wrong." Vonca said, "But I was blinded with hate that I couldn't even see it."

Len felt like something was wrong and dashes off, "Len-san!" Mei cried.

"Mei, head to the camp!" Len cried, "I have a bad feeling about this. And Vonca, if you're done, you can get off this island. Even if I won't finish you off, the others will."

"I understand." Vonca nodded.

"I-I'll be heading off to camp!" Mei said as she flew off.

"Oh, she does have wings." Vonca said, "And I thought it was my imagination…" He turns to another area, "I better find her…"

* * *

Len is seen running through the forest, looking for his sister. After training in Solien, he has learnt to go with his intuition far more than with logic, and it was right all the time. He has gained the bad feeling that something have happened to his sister and so he ran off to find her, 'Lucy… Please be safe…!' Len thought worriedly as he quickens his pace.

He then heard crushing of ground, and the two energy signatures, one extremely weak that troubles him the most, 'That energy signature!' He hurries to the area, finding a huge grey burly man attempting on crushing his sister's skull with his massive hand, "LUCY!"

"Gu? Who are you?" The large man asked.

"Len…-niisan…?" Lucy grunted.

"Len!" Natsu cried, "Hurry and get me out of this rubble!"

"No need tell me that!" Len said rushing down.

The man, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain Hikaru tosses Lucy aside and leaps at him, "EH?-!" Len cried before he smashes the blonde into the ground hard.

"Len!" Happy cried.

"What… he's so weak." Kain sighed in relief.

"Ow, that hurt." Len groaned stretching his back, "Nice hit, by the way."

"EH?-!" Kain cried, "H-How are you?-!"

"Compared to the fighters in Solien, your punch is probably one of the lower fighters." Len laughed, "That kind of attack has no effect on me." He stopped laughing at looked at him glaring, "By the way, are you the one that beat Lucy up like that?"

"Oh? W-What of it?" Kain asked readying himself, "I-I don't know who you are but I'm still one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory! Don't underestimate me! Doll change to iron!" The small straw doll he have around his waist changes into iron as he smashes forward. Len stops his palm with both his hands, his legs struggling to keep him back, "What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

"I guess fighting with Vonca has done its toll…" Len muttered, "No matter, I can still beat you without using my magic!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You looking down on me!" Kain cried, "And stop glaring at me, it's scary!"

"What of it?-!" Len said as he lifts the man up in the air in one movement.

"EH?-!"

"He lifts him up in the air!" Happy cried.

Kain still shocked from the move before he saw the blonde's red right eye, "W-What?-! N-Not fair! Y-You have the power of a Demon!"

"Do you think I care?-!" Len shouted as his left eye glows green, "You attacked my sister, so with that, you're get your retribution!" He throws the man up into the air and readies his fist which emits a green aura, "It's been a while since I used this power, so don't blame me if you get too much damage!" He punches the man in the face as he falls down, sending him flying into the trees with great impact, the tree he crashes to falls down with the middle snapped from the attack.

"He won!" Happy cheered.

"Go, niisan!" Lucy cheered, "You're the best!"

"It wasn't easy…" Len panted.

"OI! Get me out of here!" Natsu cried still under the rubble of stone.

"Got it." Len said walking up to him. He took a step back, and then steps forward with a punch on the rubble. That immediately got bad results with his hand all sore, "THAT HURT!"

"Then why did you do it?-!" Lucy cried.

"I thought I could summon my Willpower again, but it just doesn't want to come out…" Len said blowing his sore knuckles, "I could summon Earth Breaker and destroy the rubble, but I might destroy Natsu along the way."

"Ah right! I can destroy the rocks!" Natsu said in realization.

"Seriously?-!" Lucy and Happy sweat-dropped.

* * *

After Natsu got out of the rubble, they went to the spot where Natsu found Zeref, or at least the same black teen that he and Len met before, "He's not here…" Natsu muttered.

"Was Zeref here?" Lucy asked.

"They must have taken him away already." Natsu said.

"Was it the black haired teen we met before?" Len asked him.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded sniffing the air, "What's this smell? Something's getting in the way of his scent. I can't follow him like this."

"Ne, Len-niisan." Lucy asked, "Was your eye always like that?"

"Ah, this?" Len said pointing at his red eye, "No idea, after running with him, my eye became like this."

"I see."

"Lucy, why is your leg raised up?" Len asked, his sister's leg raise up high, "We can see your underwear, you know." That result in the younger blonde chasing the cat with the voodoo doll, "Anyway, we should regroup with the others. I've sent Mei back to the camp, so we should go there first. We can discuss about what to do with Zeref there."

"No! I'm worried about Cana too, but we've got to follow after Zeref." Lucy said punishing the blue cat, "Just as we heard, they're planning on using Zeref to change the world."

"The world, huh?" Natsu sighed, "That's quite the task there…"

"I want to go to a world of nothing but fish." Happy said.

"Any other, we have to settle this." Natsu said, "They laid a finger on the old man. You think I'm going to let them leave the island now?"

"Leave the island…?" Lucy then realized, "That's it! Those guys must have come on a ship or something! That woman earlier said she was going to take Zeref to her master! There's a good chance their ship is anchored somewhere. They must have taken Zeref there! Happy! Look for their ship in the skies!"

Happy blinked, "Sorry, but it seems that I'm out of magic power."

"So you're just a regular cat then…" Lucy dead-panned.

"For know, we should go back to Wendy and gramps." Natsu said, "We'll have Carla and Lily search of it."

"What happened to Master Makarov anyway?" Len asked.

"He was beaten, by Master Hades." Natsu said.

"Seriously?-!" Len cried, "Isn't Master one of the Ten Wizard Saints?-! How on earth did he lost?-!"

"I don't know, but we should head back." Natsu said.

* * *

With Mei, the girl is flying above the forest, trying to find the camp, "Where is the camp…?" She wonders. She then felt a drop of water on her nose, followed by a huge downpour, "AH! It's raining!" She cried as she tries to cover her head from the rain.

She then noticed a ship from afar. "That's a real big ship…" She muttered, "That symbol looks familiar…"

She then saw Lily and Carla in the distance, "Lily-san! Carla-san!" She called out.

"Oh?" Lily looked back, "Mei?"

"You're safe." Mei said in relief, "Do you know where the camp is?"

"No, I'm still looking for it." The black cat tells him.

"I see…" Mei muttered, "Did you see the ship over there?"

"Oh? You're right." Carla said.

"Look, I found the camp." Lily tells them, the remains of the tent under them.

"Thank goodness!" Mei said in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others took cover in a cave, with Lucy and Wendy getting a change of clothes from the courtesy of Virgo. Len stood there waiting for the rain to stop and for one of the two exceeds to come back with news. "Looks like the rain isn't going away soon…" Len said.

"I wonder if Carla and Lily are okay…" Wendy muttered behind the boulder changing.

"Hm?" Natsu then noticed a white cat from afar, Carla descending towards him, "Yo, Carla, where's Lily?"

"He ran into one of our camps on the way. We bumped into Mei as well." Carla tells them, "Lily said that Gajeel and Mira were there in critical condition."

"So they're alive!" Happy said.

"Mei also saw their boat still anchored in the east shore."

"The camp…" Natsu muttered.

"Ne…why don't we stop by for a bit?" Lucy asked, "Cana might be there too."

"That's right!" Wendy agrees, "I think it'd be a good idea to meet up with everyone."

Len looked back at Mest, or Doranbolt as he was normally called, the member of the Magic Council. He heard the reason he infiltrated their ranks, and didn't think much about it. He knows that the Magic Council has a bone to pick with Fairy Tail, so it was confirmed that they would go to such means to disband such a destructive guild, as well as the danger of the Council firing the Etherion at the island, "What about you?" He asked.

"There's no way for you to win." He tells them.

"Stop the council for us." Natsu tells him.

"We'll somehow manage to take care of Gimoire Heart and Zeref." Lucy tells him. "So please, do something to stop the attack on the island!" Wendy pleaded.

"There's no way it can be done."

"Then stall for time." Len tells him as the fire dragon slayer lifts the injured Master on his back, "We're counting you."

"I'm not talking about myself!-!" Doranbolt cried, "I'm talking about you! How do you expect to handle this insane situation we're stuck in?-!"

"With all our might." Natsu tells him, "That's all."

Doranbolt was dumbfounded by their determination and their loyalty towards their guild, Len looked back at him, before leaving and they all head towards the camp.

* * *

"Natsu and all of them are heading here?-!" Lisanna said.

"Lu-chan and the others are with them, right?" Levy asked happily.

"Yup, if everything goes according to plan, Carla should be leading them here." Lily tells them.

"That's a life saver. We're full of wounded here." Lisanna said, "If an enemy were to attack us, it'd be disastrous."

"He should be bringing the wounded Master here as well." Lily added.

"I can't believe they got Master too…" Levy muttered worriedly.

"Levy-san…" Mei muttered worriedly.

"I know! I know! We can't give up, no matter what!" Levy said determinedly, "If we combine all our powers and work together… then surely…"

"It's important to give up, too."

They heard shocking footsteps walking towards them, "In this world, no matter what you do, there are just some things that will be stronger than you. The broken pieces of my heart tremble…"

The man said walking over, his silver hair in a pompadour with black designer glasses, a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar with a fur trimmings over a grey turtleneck shirt with a belt around his waist and long black pants and tiger pattern shoes, two white gloves on his hands, one hand pointing at them, and a band with the emblem of Gimoire Heart around his left arm, his name, Rustyrose, "And now… I'll eat up every last one of you… until not a single fairy remains."

'An enemy?-!' Mei mentally cried.

'This is bad! Can I maintain combat mode right now…?' Lily thought worriedly.

'Levy, Lily, and myself… our magic powers has been exhausted to the limit…' Lisanna thought, 'Mei is only chance, but I don't think she has the ability to fight him on her own… Please hurry, Natsu!'

* * *

Elsewhere, heading through the forest towards the camp with Natsu leading, the rest ran across the muddy ground in the rain, "I hope Doranbolt-san is alright…" Wendy muttered worriedly.

"Don't waste your time worrying about that kind of guy." Carla tells her.

"I'm worried about Cana too…" Lucy muttered, "What if she got lost somewhere?"

"Hopefully she managed to make it back to camp." Happy tells her.

"Hope so, I haven't gave her a lesson." Len smirked cracking his knuckles, "Maybe I'll start with her legs…"

"That's overdoing it, Len-niisan…" Lucy muttered.

Len then felt a huge amount of magic, one that could rival Gildarts' own, "Someone's coming." He tells them, just as Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Someone's there!" He said, referring to the large amount of rain pouring around that single person that is walking towards them, "W-Wha?-!" Lucy cried.

"T-This magic energy…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"Why is only the rain pouring around him?-!" Carla cried.

"I-It's like a gushing aura around his body…" Happy muttered.

The man walks up to them, a long black ponytail tied on the back of his head, in a light purple sleeveless cloth reaching down to his knees over a black round high collared shirt and black baggy pants with boots and a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, "Can you fly…?" He asked.

They remained silent, intimidated of the sheer power that guy is releasing out.

"Nope… Still can't fly…" He said as he raised his hand up, "Fall."

The ground around them suddenly sinks, they all crashes into the ground on their bodies, "W-What the?-!" Len cried as the others cry out in pain and shock, "G-Gravity?-!" The spell wears off and they all grunted trying to get up from the immense attack, 'I remember… Dante-sensei told me that there is a person he once fought and just barely won who uses such magic… If I'm not mistaken…'

"You're…" Len grunted getting up on his feet, looking up at the man staring at them emotionlessly, "Bluenote Stinger…"

"Oh… so you heard of me." Bluenote said.

'This is crazy…' Len thought, 'We just have to run into an atomic bomb as dangerous as Gildarts?-!'

"I'm not interested in the destruction of Fairy Tail, and I couldn't care less about Zeref." He tells them, "But there is one thing that I do want and it's here."

"Mavis Vermilion, where is the grave of Fairy Tail's Founding Master?"

'The grave?-!' Len thought in shock, the others too looked at him in shock of his question, "Why would you want to know?-!"

"…Fairy Glitter…" Bluenote tells them, "Like Fairy Law, it is written down as one of three great magic spells of your guild, isn't it?"

"Fairy Glitter…?" Len wonders.

"What are you talking about…?" Natsu asked as he got up, only to get crashed down by another gravity burst.

"Natsu/-san!" Lucy and Wendy cried.

"I-Ite…"

"That 'Radiance' is a merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes." Bluenote explained, "I want that power."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he made a dash for that guy.

"That magic appears to be sealed in Mavis' Grave." He explains some more, "You will tell me where that is." He raised his hand and Natsu, who was in midair hoping to hit him, is sent flying backwards and crashing into the wall, "Are you listening to me?"

"D-Darn it…" Natsu grunted.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"No way…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"What is he…?" Lucy muttered.

"Hm?" Bluenote then notices the injured Master, "Isn't that Makarov? Maybe I should ask him myself?"

"I won't let you!" Len said summoning out Motor Knight, "You won't lay a hand on the Master!" He dashes for him.

"You're an annoying one, aren't you?" Bluenote said, just as Len threw his chain sword at ground under him and pulls himself at with Motor Knight ready to strike, only for the blonde to sink down by the sudden burst in gravity with the sword dislodging from the ground and falls next to the fallen blonde, "So you think you can fly? Don't joke with me."

"D-Damn it…" Len grunted as he tries to get up.

"So it's you!"

They heard a familiar voice as Cana leaps out of the bushes towards them, "Cana!" Len cried.

"Cana…" Lucy said in relief.

"Cana-san!" Wendy cried in joy.

"You're not going to hurt my comrades any further!" She shouted throwing a series of cards at Bluenote, the gravity mage simply divert them with a wave of his hand and they all miss their target. It was then a light shone from her forearm, a bright warm light that Len could refer to Fairy Law and his own Templar Gun magic, "_Fairy…_"

"Light?" Happy wonders, "What kind of magic is this?"

"It can't be…!" Bluenote quivers as he sends Cana crashing into the ground with his gravity control, cancelling the spell in mid-cast, "You… that magic you have…"

"Fairy Glitter?-!" Carla said.

"Eh?-!"

"Lucy… I'm sorry for leaving you…" Cana said, "I don't have an excuse… I'm just sorry… But you can trust me now. With this magic, I'll beat him for sure!"

"Awesome!" Lucy said excitedly, "Did you get it from the grave?"

"Wait, you guys figure out where the grave is already?" Len asked.

"You knew as well?-!" Natsu cried, "Wait, you mean, the test…?"

"You mind if we talk later, Natsu, Len?" Cana asked, "Give me a hand defeating this guy. Distract him while I build up 'Magical Power'."

Bluenote gave a grunt and both sides were sent flying back by the gravity push, "No one is capable to moving under the weight of my gravity. To think… you just nonchalantly happened to find the magic I've been searching for all this time." He walks towards her, "Now, I'm going to take that magic."

"This magic can only be used by members of our guild!" Cana shouted at him, "You guys wouldn't be able to use it!"

"If you trace the origins of the magical arts, you'll find that it all began with one single magic." Bluenote stated, "That means that every spell in existence until now, originated from that One Magic."

'One Magic…?' Len thought, 'Where have I…?'

"Those who are attuned to the flow of magic," Bluenote continued, lifting Cana up into the air in front of him, "Can process and use any kind of magic in existence." With a flinch of his finger, the gravity around Cana crushes on her hard, she biting down a scream letting out grunts of pain, "Now, let me ask you, little girl. Are _you_ able to use Fairy Glitter?"

"O…Of course…I…can…" She grunted.

"An exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, moon and stars, there is no way someone like _you_ could use that!" He said crushing her body with the force around her, leading for her to scream out in pain, "Don't worry, I'll take that magic off your hands."

"Now, Natsu!" Len shouted as green fiery aura surrounds his hand, the fire dragon slayer complies smashing his head into the ground with the blonde smashing the glowing fist into the ground.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar/Will Geyser!-!-!_" A combination of green and orange-red flames erupted from under Bluenote, he turns at the two, "Stay out of my way, trash!" He shouted as he sends they all flying away.

"Nice, Natsu, Len!" Cana said sliding away from Bluenote.

"What?-!"

"Go for it!" Natsu shouted.

Cana raises her hand up into the air, light shone from around her and pierces through the cloud, the starry sky above for all of them to see, "_Gather!-! Oh guiding rivers of light! Shine on!-! Crush this wicked fang, this evil…_" Light rings around them, before re-gathering around Bluenote,"_Fairy Glitter!-!-!_" The light all collects around him, creating a small dome of pure light that seems to affect the gravity mage.

"What incredible light!" Lucy cried.

"This is one of the three great magics of Fairy Tail?" Wendy said.

"No, it's not enough!" Len cried.

"BEGONE!" Cana shouted with her might, the spell currently is working on him, before…

"FALL!" Bluenote gathers the light on his path and smashes it to the ground, completely rendering the light useless and destroys the surrounding instead, sending everyone else flying. Cana flew back on her bottom, her forearm bleeding and the symbol on it gone, "You call _this_ Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh." He huffed, "Even the most powerful spell is rendered useless in the hands of an incapable user."

"Cana!" Len shouted.

"Do you know? Your 'Magic' can be taken even after you're killed."

"Cana…!" Natsu grunted.

"S…Stop…" Lucy whimpered.

"Pl…Please…" Wendy pleaded.

"I wasn't able to fly today, either." Bluenote said towering over her, "Now, fall to the depths of hell."

Cana closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. Unknowingly, a familiar dark mantle descends down in front of her, and sends him flying. Bluenote got his bearings right, glaring straight at the said person, Gildarts glaring back with his eyes filled with anger veins pulsing from all around his face. The girl behind him has tears flowing down her cheeks at the arrival of her father.

"Gildarts!" Natsu cried.

"It's Gildarts!" Happy cheered.

"So that's Gildarts…?" Bluenote muttered.

"Gildarts…" Len muttered, and then noticing his back. The image of his teacher's dark-red mantle appears in his mind, the all familiar blue Fairy Tail insignia on the back of it, "Hey, Gildarts-!"

"Get away from here." He tells them.

"Eh?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen Gildarts this angry." Happy said.

"GO!" Gildarts shouted dashing towards Bluenote, the man raises the ground he was on and flips it upside down in the air, "The earth…" Lucy cried.

"It flipped upside down!" Natsu cried.

The crash mage placed his palm on the ground and it broke into pieces and he falls towards the gravity mage, the latter leaps up towards him and their fists meet in mid-air. The impact between the two powers creates a huge shockwave, destroying the area around them and the audiences are sent flying by the winds and crashing into the ground hard.

"They are monsters!" Len cried, "I still can't believe I actually send him flying from the start!"

"Nii-san, you what?-!" Lucy cried.

The two monsters land on the ground, Bluenote's coat flew off his shoulder, "He overpowered me?-! Me?-!" He cried.

"I-I think that it'd be best if we listened to him and got away from here." Wendy said picking up Makarov.

"Y-Yeah… but…" Lucy muttered.

"Let's go." Cana said, "If we stay here, we'll only be in Gildarts' way."

Len notices the sad look on her face, "Let's go." He said as he placed Makarov on his back thanks to Wendy, "Oi! Gildarts!" He shouted back at the crash mage, "You better win this, or I'll find your spirit and kick your ass!"

"Hmph." Gildarts gave a smile, "I'll be sure of that."

They all dashes off into the forest, leaving only the crash mage and the gravity mage alone in the crater, "It was an important test, and it meant more to these kids than any adult could ever imagine." Gildarts said angrily, "This test represented their determination towards the future and you stepped all over it. You wouldn't get away with this!"

* * *

At the camp, Rustyrose is sent flying back onto the wet ground, he got up, glaring at the newcomers, "Who the hell are you people?-!" He shouted, Freed and Bickslow stood in the rain in front of one of the seven kins. "Freed! Bickslow!" Levy cried.

"Why are you guys here?-!" Lily asked.

"We saw the signal fire, and came back with Gildarts." Freed said.

"Gildarts came back too?-!" Lisanna said in joy.

"Hmph" Rustyrose summons out a claw like whip on his right arm, "A couple more weaklings added to the mix are no match for my Arc of Embodiment!"

"We have no interest in fighting you fair and square from the start." Bickslow said, "Now, we're going to take you down!"

"You've committed the crime of hurting our comrades. The rules don't apply to you." Freed said.

"_Baryon Formation!_" The puppeteer brought his five floating totem heads into a ring and fires a beam straight at him, "_That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything._" The imagination mage summons out a golden shield to block that attack.

"_Dark Scripture: Pain!_" Freed fires the rune projectiles at him, "And o_n my feet are Pegasus Wings!_" Rustyrose leaps into the air with wings on his shoes avoiding the attack, "You think you can defeat my creativity?-! My power is infinite!-! _Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast of the Hurricane!_" He summons out large beast at them, "Tear them apart!"

"What is that thing?-!" Mei cried.

"_Human Possession: Crush!_" Bickslow's eyes glowed as he took control of the large demonic beast, which in turn self-destructed in a huge explosion.

"Impossible!"

"_Dark Scripture: Absolute Shadow!_" Freed wrote the rune on himself, and he transformed into a large demonic human and strikes at the imagination mage.

"Incredible!" Lily said in shock.

"This is the power of the Raijinshuu!" Lisanna said in joy.

"So this is what they're like when they're serious…" Levy muttered in joy, "They are really strong…!"

"**Get up.**" Freed said angrily with he and Bickslow towering over him, "**There is no path to redemption for you.**"

'This feeling in my heart…' Rustyrose shook, 'Is this… Fear…?'

The battles throughout Tenroujima rages on, the result of this war is not known yet. Meanwhile, somewhere in the docks, a lone boy stood overlooking the horizon, the Fairy Tail mark visible on his right shoulder.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Finally, done! This chapter took too long! I was hook on  
this mmo that released last month and never took the  
chance to write this chapter down…**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	17. Chapter 17

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 17 The Great Tree collapses!**

* * *

Len and the others ran across the wet and muddy ground, the rain pouring down at their faces like needles pricking their faces. He felt the energies released from all over, most likely from the other battles all around the island. "Let's hurry!" He called out to them.

"We know!" Natsu shouted back.

It was in that moment that he saw the giant tree came toppling down at them, "T-The tree!" Len cried.

"What the heck is going on?-!" Natsu cried.

"Who cares?-! Just run for it!" Len shouted as they try to run faster to get away from the tree toppling on them. But then, Len felt magic being drained from him, his feet buckled and he falls on the ground panting, "W-Wha…?" He pants as the other too falls onto the ground one by one, "My magic… is being drained…?"

"**Because the great tree is toppled."**

'First…?'

He looked over to the tree, sensing two magic powers at the bottom of the tree. One of them is very familiar, Titania Erza, "Titania…" He muttered before falling unconscious.

"Nii-san!" Lucy cried, "Nii-san! Oh no, he's out cold…" 'Someone who has as little magic energy as nii-san is drained much faster than any of us… If this keeps up…'

* * *

Len's consciousness is falling out of his body, as if his very soul is being transported somewhere else, 'What on earth…' He feel his body slowly falling in an infinite dark space, with nothing but darkness all around and not even a single shed of light, 'It's so dark… I'm so sleepy…'

"_Terra Chyrmal (Cry of the Earth)!"_

_*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*_

"_GAAAAAAHHHHHH!-!"_

Len's eyes widen as he heard a familiar shriek, turning around to find an image of Erza getting blown up by a huge flaming ball. The heavily bruised mage falls onto a few branches, seemly defeated, "Titania…"

"_Er…za…"_

He heard another familiar voice; another image appears with the imprisoned Jellal in a cell, "Jellal…?"

_One of the frog-like wardens that are guarding the cell seem to heard him mumbling something, "Did you say something, Siegrein-sama?" He asked._

_"You idiot! That's Jellal!" The other warden shouted, "He disguised as the Councilor Siegrein to infiltrate the Magic Council!"_

"_S-Sorry… Old habits…"_

"_That guy destroyed our council!" He carried on angrily, "He's responsible for that atrocity that shattered everyone's trust on us!"_

"More like they deserve it, frog face." Len said.

_Back in the cell, Jellal is still muttering something, but they can't make out what it was, "H-Hey, did he mutter some kind of incantation or something?" The guard asked._

"_This prison is made with magic cancelling stone; there is no way he can use magic there." He holds out his staff into the cell, "Want to test it out?"_

"_Test what out?"_

_The staff fires an electric spell right at the prisoner, shocking him with thousands volts of electricity, not enough to kill but strong enough to cause pain._

"Jellal!"

"_Check it out, _the_ Jellal is completely useless." The frog warden chuckled._

"_S-Stop it, Nadaru…"_

_Nadaru ignored his friend and keeps on shocking Jellal, "What were you mumbling about just now, hm?" The spell stopped and Jellal falls onto the cold prison floor smoking with bruises from the lightning spell, "Oh, yeah… since you've been here, you haven't eaten yet… You're hungry aren't you?"_

_Jellal kept on panting from the torture he has withstood._

"_Okay then; just say 'Please feed me, Nadaru-sama…', and I might let you have a meal."_

"That bastard!" Len grunted angrily.

_Jellal still kept on panting._

"_If you don't, I won't feed you for a week!"_

"…"

"_Hm?"_

"_Erza…" He muttered, completely shocking them, "Don't…lose…"_

"_Erza…"_

"Even in this state, he still concerns about her…" Len muttered, looking down with a sad smile, "He's really his counterpart after all…" He looks over to the image showing Erza, the knight mage getting back up in a red hakama and bandages around her chest and a sword in her hands, "Still… why am I seeing these images…?"

"Because they are the people with the strongest bonds with you."

Len heard a familiar voice, behind him stood a red spiky haired man with similar red eyes in a blue vest and black pants with a red sash around his waist and black boots, "Diablo…?"

"To a Demon Slayer, bonds with other people are important." Diablo explained, "They are what keeps them attached to the mortal world, and not end up like Zeref-sama."

"Where is this place?" Len asked the demon.

"A place you mortals call Limbo." He explained, "The world between life and death. You're dead, but still alive at the same time. The drain on your magic energy, your life force has brought you here. Demon Slayers can't die by wounds or curses, you see. Only by aging and passing away peacefully."

"So I'm practically immortal?"

"_Mei-chan!"_

Len turned to a new image, showing the battle between the people at the camp and Rustyrose, Freed and Bickslow getting the shit beaten out of them. Mei was being grabbed by Rustyrose by her neck.

"Mei!" Len cried, "Oi, Diablo! Can't you do something?-!"

Diablo closed his eyes in thought, "Len, there is a reason that you are brought here."

"Eh? A reason?"

The demon nodded, "During the encounter with Zeref-sama, I accidentally transferred some of the death magic into your right eye to keep you alive."

"Eh?"

"It's power to take away people lives is converted to complete nullification of your enemy's magic, and it was stored in that right eye of yours." He explained, "But, it can only be used once, and the magic will fade and your eye will turn back to normal."

"My eye has the power to nullify magic…?" Len muttered, placing his hand on his right eye.

Diablo turned to the Erza's image, "Looks like your knight friend is in trouble."

Len turned to the image showing Erza's fight, the knight mage was blasted in another flaming ball, larger than the previous one. "Titania! Damn it, is there a way to help her?-!"

"I believe there is." Diablo said, "The fire ball is consisting of the magic that are drained from the other Fairy Tail mages, including yours. So if that is true…"

Len then realized, "I got it!"

* * *

Back at Erza's fight, she is trapped in the fire ball of magic, 'So… this is the end…' She thought.

"Are you giving up, Titania?"

She hears a voice so warm, Len appearing in front of her, "Len…?"

"You're giving up? That's not the Erza Scarlet I know." Len smiled, "Besides, you're not alone." The images of the other Fairy Tail mages start appearing one by one behind him.

'Everyone…' Erza clenched her fists, 'I see… so that's how it is…' She turned her body and charges straight ahead, 'I'm sorry… Somehow, I have forgotten… Things I hold most important…'

She pushes out of the sphere of magic, the second last remaining of the seven kin, Asuma was shocked of the feat. "W-Wha…?-!"

'It's not that I was protecting everyone…' Erza thought, 'I was the one being protected!' She readies her sword to strike the final blow.

Asuma tries to block her with the large tree roots of the great tree, only to have five swords appearing out of the sphere, the Sky Rider, Earth Breaker, White Day, Inferno and Motor Knight, they all slices through them with ease, 'I should have control of the magic of Tenroujima, and yet it's protecting her?-!' He thought in shock, 'Faith… Their true strength lies not in each [Individual], but their [Sum]… What a guild…'

"Amazing…" Asuma last words were said as Erza strikes at Asuma, slicing a horizontal slash at his chest and the root he was standing on as well. He falls down into the pit, Erza, exhausted and drained, falls after him and lands on the ground below. The five swords vanish as fast as they appear. On the ground, Asuma's body is sprouting trees' saplings.

"Y-Your body…"

"It's the side effect from overusing a Lost Magic." He stated, "It seems I overdid the limits too long. Just as I promised, I'll return everyone's magic power to them."

Erza looked down, "Do you know a man named Jellal?"

"Yeah, the man that overthrown the previous Magic Council, a man obsessed with the idea that Zeref's ghost exists and lost all sense and reason, a sad man who walks the path of Nihilism." Asuma said, "Is he important to you?"

Erza looked away, "He is, once."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I think this was all Ultear's doing… a plan that would take eight years' time, just to get the council to temporary turn its eyes away from us. A truly frightening person, a person who Master Hades trusts more than any other."

"Why are you after Zeref so badly?" She asked.

"One Magic." He explained, "To get closer to the original source of all magic."

"Source of all magic…?" Asuma's face starts to sprout trees as well, "And what's going to happen if you managed to get your hands on it?-!" She asked.

"Jellal dreamt of a 'Paradise'." He said, "We…" Erza tries to get back up and get to him, but is unable due to exhaustion. He never did told her their true goal, and he turned into a group of trees, "One Magic…" She muttered.

* * *

Back with Natsu and the rest, they recovered their lost magic powers, Len too came back to the waking world, "Our magic power… is back…" He muttered.

"I don't get it but we got our strength back!" Natsu cheered.

"What happened just then?" Carla wonders.

"Maybe because we are hungry?" Happy suggested.

"That's very unlikely…" The white cat dead-panned at the happy-go-lucky nature of her fellow Exceed.

Lucy then noticed Len's strained expression, "Is something wrong, Len-niisan?" She asked him.

"Ah! N-No, it's nothing…" Len's mind goes back to Erza's fight, Asuma explains to them about their real reason for finding Zeref, the source of all magic, One Magic. 'One Magic…? It's just like Bluenote stated… But where have I heard that before…?'

"Oi, Len!" Natsu called to him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're spacing out for a moment there." The fire dragon slayer stated.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine, really." He said, "Just thinking about something. Come on, we need to hurry to the camp."

"R-Right!"

The rest all followed the blonde with the injured Master, the sister kept looking at her twin brother worriedly.

* * *

They arrived at the campsite, only to find more injured members, mainly Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel and Evergreen. Rustyrose lay nearby beaten unconscious courtesy of Freed and Bickslow, "Oi oi, you're kidding me, right…?" Natsu said in shock.

"Gajeel… even Mira-san…" Lucy muttered.

"I'll start healing them with my magic immediately!" Wendy said.

"I appreciate that, but it would be impossible to heal this many." Lisanna tells her.

"And besides, I think you've overused your magic today. You should rest for a while." Carla added on.

"I think so too." Happy said.

"So, Master and Cana are injured as well…" Freed muttered.

"Just what is going on here…?" Bickslow muttered.

"I wonder if Erza made it out alright…" Len muttered.

"Eh. Nii-san…?" Lucy said in shock.

"What is it?"

"You called Erza by her name…" She pointed out.

"Now that I think about it, he always refer to her as Titania." Happy said, "Maybe during that trip, they…"

"No, we didn't!" He cried blushing.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her…" Natsu imitates Happy.

"Shut up!" He shouted, "I just felt we are connected, that's all. Since we have the same pain of losing a loved one…"

They all kept quiet, a bit guilty of pulling out a painful memory for him. Lily decides to change the direction of the conversation, "Grimoire Heart's battleship is currently in the east of us at sea. How about we split into two teams for now?"

"An [Attack] team and a [Defense] team…" Levy stated.

Len looked up into the sky, somehow feeling that something is not right. It's like the rain is trying warn him of an epidemic, "Len-san…" Mei walks to him, "Do you think Vonca-nii is alright?"

"Yeah… I hope so…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vonca is flying in the sky with his lone black wing, "Where are you, Ultear…?" He muttered worriedly. He recalled his conversation with her a few hours before they reach Tenroujiuma:

* * *

_Xx Flashback xx_

"_Vonca."_

_The man turned around, a black long haired woman with sharp black eyes in a white outfit walks up to him, her name is Ultear, the leader of the Seven Kin, "Ultear." He greeted._

"_We're about to reach Tenroujima soon." She tells him._

"_I see." He muttered._

_The two looked at the clouds moving past them for a while, enjoying each other's presence, "Ultear."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What do you plan to do when you capture Zeref?" He asked._

"_I guess I can't escape your intuition after all." She chuckled, "Let's see now… I might as well put him as king, and then complete my Time Ark… After that… I'm not sure… What about you? What do you intend to do after getting your sister's revenge?"_

"_God knows…" Vonca said, "I never thought of it before…"_

"_Well, I can let you go out with me in the Great Magic World." Ultear joked._

"_I'll consider it." Vonca joked. His face then turned serious, "Let's stop joking, Ultear."_

"_What, too much for you?" Ultear said. At that moment, Vonca pulls her closer and kissed her on the lip. The time mage widen her eyes in shock, before returning the kiss and they even deepened it with their tongues playing around. They separated for air, Ultear blushing red, "Vonca…?"_

"_Ultear… I know I can't afford much… but after all of this, w-would you… marry me…?"_

_Ultear blinked for a moment, before bursting out in laughter, "Is this some kind of new joke?"_

"_I'm serious."_

_She stopped laughing, looking at him, "Hm… That depends…"_

"_Then I'll wait." He said._

"_Hahaha, you're a clever little joker." She laughed as she walked away, Vonca staring at the entrance to the balcony._

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

The fallen angel mage flew above the forest, 'Ultear… I know you only think of getting completing the Arc of Time… but…' He clenched his fists, 'I know deep down, you're a kind person…'

He thought back to the time that he was shown the past of his once dead sister and how she never blamed Len even in death, 'Ultear, I'm going to get you out of that black hole.'

He then turned to the place at the swamps, sensing magic energy that he knows that is her, "Ultear!" He flew down like a bullet, moving past the trees and to a clearing, seeing that Ultear just about strikes at the half-naked Gray with countless metal orbs floating above the ice mage.

"_Flash Forward!_" She shouted as the hundreds of orbs flashes down at Gray. Vonca manages to make it in time and slices through all the balls with his sword, "V-Vonca…?"

"Who are you?-!" Gray shouted, "Don't get in our way!"

"Enough, Ultear…" Vonca tells her, "Stop this senseless fighting."

"What are you saying, Vonca?-!" She cried, "You know that I can't stop! Especially when I'm this close!"

"Then more the reason for me to stop you." Vonca said, "I have enough… There's no need for revenge. When Zeref became king, there's no guarantee that the Arc of Time would be complete. Besides, time won't rewind for anyone. So please, stop this senseless need for revenge against your mother! Also, I don't think that your mothe-"

"I'm really disappointed, Vonca." Ultear muttered angrily, "You dare to double-cross me?-! Well you can die with the others that stood against me!" She releases more balls around him, "Perish!" The balls all smashes towards Vonca. The fallen angel mage inhales, and within the next second, all the balls are cut right through, his sword still in its sheathe.

"I thought we can talk about this…" Vonca muttered, a small tear flows down his cheek, "No matter… If you won't stop by words, then I'll do it with force!" He dashes towards at Ultear, and slashes his sword against Ultear's own. She easily twists her body and sends him crashing onto the ground.

"What's the matter?" She asked smugly, "I thought you are better than this. After all, you're the one that slaughtered an entire army for the sake of your magic."

'An entire army?-!' Gray thought in shock.

"Even so…" He got up with his sword as support, feeling the spot where Len's attack hits hard, "I…"

"You can get lost…" She ended as she released whole hordes of metal balls flinging straight at him, hitting him in every way possible. He falls down on the ground grunting from the wounds the balls inflicted on him.

"Ultear…" Vonca struggles to get up, "Your…mother… isn't as cruel as she seems… There is no parent in this world that doesn't care for her own child…"

"Shut up!" Ultear strikes more metal balls at him, "Don't sprout more nonsense!"

"I'm telling the truth!" He shouted, back up on his feet, "My parents are divorced, but they still cares for me and my sister. That's why-"

"I said shut up!" Ultear releases even more metal balls at him. Gray was fast enough to stop her at mid chant by striking a fist at her, she easily dodged it and twists her legs around the ice mage and sends him crashing against a wall.

"He's…right, you know…" Gray grunted as he got back up, "Ur… is always thinking about you…"

"Going for a fist fight since your ice magic is useless?" Ultear chuckled.

"You're an ice mage…?" Vonca panted.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then you're in a disadvantage here." He tells him, "Ultear's magic, Arc of Time, has the ability to turn time forward or backward, the only problem that it won't work on living things, animals only though. Your ice would only evaporate or melts to her."

"Even so… I believe in Ur's magic." Gray sprung out an ice spike on his right hand.

"You cannot defeat me with ice." Ultear snickered, "Molding Magic will be of no use to you at all."

But to her surprise, he strikes his own side with the spike; the blood leaking out of him is gathered in the ice, "Your darkness…" He muttered, "I will…seal it…"

Without a second word, he dashes forward towards Ultear with the spike, "I told you, ice won't work!" She prepares to speed time, but the ice moved past her magic and slices her shoulder, "Time… won't move…?-!" She was put to the mercy of Gray's constant barging of ice spikes.

"I was told you can't move time of living things, right?"

She then realized, 'Red ice?-! Could it that he… froze his own blood?-!'

"_Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!_"

The final move strikes her down, she tumbling from the sheer strength of his power, 'Despite the torn flesh and broken bones…' She thought in shock, 'What tenacity… Even so…' An image of a young version of her crying behind a tree in a snowy forest, 'Even so, I…' She took a new stance, similar to Gray's when conjuring magic, '…cannot lose!'

"T-That stance!" He cried.

'Not until… I reach the Great World of Magic!'

"_Ice Make: Rosen Corone (Crown of Roses)!_" She releases a series of ice roses and vines that sends Gray flying; Vonca is caught in the cross-fire and sent backwards onto the wall hard, 'This is… Ur's magic…!' He cried.

Gray collapsed on the ground hard, just as the ice rose garden slowly disappears, "I never thought that I'll be seeing it again…Ur's magic…" He muttered as he got up. That sentence seems to get on Ultear's nerves, "I should have expected it… After all, you share the same blood as her…"

"SHUT UP!" Ultear fires another rose garden at him; Gray leaped off one of the vine and tackles her head on, the two tumbling down the slope, "What happened to you that made you this way?-!" He shouted, "Why are you doing this?-!"

"I said shut up!" She shouted back, "As if someone like you would understand!-!"

The two splashes into the ocean below them, as Ultear remember the time that she was brought to the facility that runs illegal experiments on her. After she managed to escape her prison, she ran back to find her mother, only to find that she has forsaken her for Lyon and Gray. That leads to her hatred for her mother that caused her to go back to the facility to gain power in order to kill her mother, and one thing leads to another and she eventually ended on the Gimoire Heart as the wielder of the Arc of Time, which Hades explained that is incomplete currently and if it is complete, can go back time to recover what she have lost.

'I did this…So that I could fix everything.' She mentally shouted, 'To change my cursed existence into a life where I can find happiness…' She and Gray fires their ice magic at each other, 'I will complete the Great Magic World!-!'

"_Help me…"_

Ultear's eye widen in shock, 'What was that voice…?' She turned around, and Gray took that chance to kick her in the head.

"_Please, help me!"_

'There it is again…!'

"_This child is born with far too much magical power!"_

'What is this…? Memories of my mother…?'

"_All that magical power is too much for her little body, she's burning up with a fever!" Ur cried._

"_We have a special facility for cases like this. She can get treated there." The doctor tells her._

'Why am I seeing this now…?' Ultear thought, 'Ur melted away at Galuna Island and was washed away into the ocean…' she then realized, 'The ocean… am I… inside my mother…?'

"_She died?-!" Ur cried, "What do you mean she died?-!"_

"_I'm sorry, but we did the best we could." The surgeons there tell her, "You best be not looking at the corpse. It's really bad."_

"_That's impossible…" Tears flow down her cheeks, "Give her back! Give me back Ultear!-!"_

'It's different what I remembered…'

She then noticed Gray charging up from an attack, "_Ice Make: Gungnir!_" He encased her in the tip of a large spear and launching her up above the sea surface, leaving only her head and limps exposed. Gray too floats up to the surface, "Ur once told me a story about you… she only ever told it one time, but I remember it."

"_When that girl was born… I felt a light shining into my heart. And I dreamed of the bright hopeful future ahead of her. I was so happy then. In her tiny body, holds the future of infinite possibilities. The power of 'Life'… I couldn't stop my tears from overflowing… This child is proof that I lived… My beloved Ultear…"_

'I wanted to go to the Great Magic World… and return myself to the time before I hated my mother…' Ultear sobbed as she fell out of the ice spear, 'What I really wanted… is to be with my mother one more time… And… to fall in love another time…' She dropped into the hands of the one winged mage, the black wing flaps on to keep the two airborne.

"Ultear…" Vonca muttered.

"Vonca…" Ultear turned away, "I'm sorry… You were right all along…" She touched his face tenderly, "Does it still hurt…?"

"I'll be fine." He assures her.

She looked down, her face with a small blush, "Vonca… about that proposal…" She muttered.

"What about it?"

"D-Do you think… that Meredy would mind you as a father…?"

He blushed redly at that comment. "Hahaha… who knows…?" He laughed slightly, "But… I'm glad that I'll spend my life with you in the end…"

"Me too…" She smiled.

"Oi oi, can you two stop with the love-love atmosphere?" Gray groaned.

* * *

They got to shore, where Gray is wrapping his shirt around his wound, "My fight is over…" Ultear said.

"But mine is far from over…" Gray muttered as he walked away.

"You can't win against Hades in that state." Vonca tells him.

"I know." Gray said, "It'd be impossible for me alone."

The lightning strikes across the air, thunder boomed signaling the arrival of the final battle against Grimoire Heart.

…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Finally, I nearly reach the end of this arc… I re-read the  
entire arc and have came up with many ideas and the  
magic nullification thing? Well, he need to be able  
to do something against Hades, since he don't know  
how to eat the dark magic.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	18. Chapter 18

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Others' thoughts/spells/dreams/flashbacks_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 18 The Final Battle**

* * *

Lightning tears across the rainy sky, "The sky really is pouring…" Lucy muttered.

"I hate lightning…" Levy muttered.

"For some reason, this made me remember that Laxus guy…" Len stated.

"Laxus?" Mei asked.

"I've never met him before, but I heard he used to be one of the S-class mages.'" Len stated, "He uses lightning magic as his primary weapon."

"Oh, I see."

At the same time, Lily is covering his ears desperately and his little body shaking in fear, "What's wrong, Lily?" Happy asked him. "Don't tell me you're scared of lightning?" Carla asked, and hit the bulls' eye when Lily tensed.

"There's a cute side to him, after all." Happy said, Carla giggled at that.

"S-Shut up!" Lily cried.

"Now then…" Natsu got up, "Let's go defeat Hades, Happy, Lucy."

"Aye sir!"

"Wait, m-me?" Lucy asked.

"We're all on the same team, aren't we?" Happy stated.

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be a better choice?" Lucy asked.

"I need to inscribe this area with runes, so…" Freed stated.

"Leave the defenses to us." Bickslow said.

"Then I'm going along." Len stated standing back up, "I'm not really trusting Lucy's safety with you."

"I'm going with Natsu-san and them too!" Wendy said.

"Wait a moment, Wendy!" Carla cried.

"I think I would be able provide some kind of support…"

"I-I'm going too…" Lily said, "I need to take on Gajeel's rival."

"I'm going to stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy stated.

"I want to stay here with Mira-nee and Elf-niisan." Lisanna stated.

"I'm staying here to help them." Mei nodded.

"Then it's decided." Freed stated.

"We'll protect everyone, no matter what." Bickslow said.

"Be careful, Lu-chan." Levy tells her best friend.

"Most of my magical energy has recovered." Lucy stated.

"The only enemy left is Hades." Lisanna stated.

"This looks like the final battle." Wendy stated.

"And our survival depends on it." Len said.

"We're working hard, you know!" Happy shouted.

"They know…" Carla stated.

"Exceed Platoon, away!" Lily said.

"Let's do it!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!"

They all dashed away towards the beach, Lucy was called back by Lisanna for a moment, Len barely heard what they said but he knows it's something to do with Natsu and carries on running after him. They carried on running, and then bumping into Erza and Gray on the way. For some reason, Len don't like how close Erza is to Gray at the moment.

After exchanging a few words, they carry on to the ship.

* * *

At the ship, Hades is at helm of the ship, the old man with a long beard and an eye patch over his right eye, with a black mantle over his black shirt and beige pants with flames texture on the end of the legs, "Impossible…The Seven Kin… Vonca… Even Bluenote was defeated?-!" He muttered, "I truly have to give praise to Makarov's soldiers. Oh well… I supposed I'll have to be their opponent then. The Devil shall play with the Faeries at last…this is the finale… Let's have some fun then,"

"The Third, Fairy Tail." The attack group has assembled at the bottom of the boat, all of them ready to fight the Master. "Come any time you're ready, Makarov's kids."

He turned away and enters the boat, "OI! Come down here and fight!-!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"How cocky…" Gray growled.

"Be careful, he defeated Master." Erza tells them.

"That doesn't really mean anything." Len stated.

"If we can defeat that guy… everyone would be able to leave this island, right?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! Everyone would be free to go." Lucy said.

"Happy, I have a favor to ask of you guys." Natsu said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to search this ship for whatever looks like its power source and destroy it."

"If it starts to fly, it would be a serious problem for Natsu, after all." Happy stated, the fire dragon slayer looked away bashfully.

"Okay!" Carla nodded.

"You can leave it to us!" Lily said.

"Let me cast Troia just in case." Wendy said, activating the spell on him already.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Gray conjures out an ice stairway that stretches all the way to the helm, "Let's go!"

"YEAH!-!"

They all start running up the ice stairs towards the boat, the exceed squad enters the boat via one of the open windows on its side, "He's even more powerful a mage than Master." Erza tells them, "We have to go out all out from the start to have any chances of succeeding!"

"Okay!" Wendy shouted back.

"Let's give it everything we got!" Gray shouted.

"Time to kick his ass!" Len shouted.

"No time to think about the past or the future, just focus on now!" Lucy cried.

"I'm finally going to get to smack that bastard! I'm all fired up!-!" Natsu shouted leaping up and towards, "Hades!-!" He ignites his fist in flames, "Taste the power of Fairy Tail!-!" He punches forward at Hades with a huge inferno at him; he simply raised his hand up and disperse the dragon's flames.

"The power of… Fairy Tail, huh?" He muttered, and then failed to notice that Erza, Len and Gray all in front him ready to strike at him.

"_Black Wing: Moon Glimpse!-!-!_"

"_Cold Excalibur!-!_"

"_Motor Drive!-!_"

The three all slashes forward at Hades, the old mage barely managing to block the three sword strikes.

"_Open! The gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!-!_" Lucy chanted out as the cow celestial spirit came out of his gate and smashes his axe straight at Hades.

"I enchant the attack power, defensive power, and speed of everyone's magic!" Wendy chanted, "_Arms X Armor X Vernier!-!-!_"

Erza, Gray and Len all got the enchantment as their bodies are engulfed in a bright aura; they all swing their swords at the old dark mage, he easily dodging the blades with ease. "If you are going to be that relentless…" Hades brought out a magic chain that grabs on the knight mage's shoulder and he swings her at Gray and Len, the blonde dodged the attack and swings Motor Knight at him, Hades dodging the sword but met the foot up his chin, a chance that Natsu took.

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!-!_" He leaps into the air and dealt the fire attack at him. Hades brought a magic chain that attaches itself on the back of Natsu's head, swinging him around before Erza cuts the chain away.

"Natsu!" Gray brought out a large ice hammer that Natsu lands on, "Go for it!-!" He swings and sends Natsu flying towards Hades.

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!-!_"

"_Scorpio!-!_"

The two tornado attacks joined together in an unison raid, creating a vortex that Natsu gladly take, "_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!-!_" He slams the flaming head-butt on Hades' abdomen, sending him flying and crashing into the back of the bridge. "Did we get him…?" Len wonders out loud.

"The mistakes people make… are eventually labeled as experience…"

They all have their eyes wide open in pure horror, "But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained." Hades said as he got out of the smoke unharmed with the exception of his mantle completely ruined, "Because the mistake you made taking me on as your opponent, will leave you with no future."

"No way…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"It had no effect on him at all…" Lucy stuttered.

"Oi oi… I went at it with my full power…" Gray muttered.

"Is this guy even human in the first place…?" Len muttered.

"The level of his magical power has changed…" Natsu muttered.

"Well then, are you guys about done with your warm-ups?" Hades asked.

The rest all shook in shock, except for Erza and Len, "Here he comes!" She warned them.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSSSSSU!-!"

Len felt a magic aura straight at Wendy, and the little dragon slayer vanishes into thin air, leaving behind her clothes, "WENDY!-!" Natsu cried.

"S-She's gone…" Lucy stuttered.

"What did he do to her?-!" Gray wonders.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"[Everyone, please calm down]." They heard a voice from above, looking up to find a grandfather clock with arms and legs on the ceiling, "[I'm fine], is what she said."

"Horologium!" Lucy cried.

"Well, that's great." Gray said unsure, Natsu breathe a sigh of relief.

"I am currently in automatic danger response mode." He tells them.

"Err…" Lucy thought about all the times she is grave danger before, "I've been in plenty of dangerous situations up till now…"

"I'm sorry, but the level of danger is currently higher than any previous situations." The clock said.

"[Thank you very much, Horologium-san!], is what she said."

"He's as complicated as ever…" Gray groaned.

"Wait, then why are her clothes left behind?" Len pointed out.

"Due to the emergency of the situation, only the body is protected."

"Wait… doesn't that mean that inside there, Wendy is…" Gray stated.

"[KYAAAAAA!-!], is what she said. Please put on this clothing instead."

"Regardless, thank you for saving her." Erza thanked the clock.

"I'm only able to protect this one time. I'm at my limit." Horologium tells them, "Everyone, please stay alert, please be careful." He poof back to his realm, Wendy dropped down wearing new clothing courtesy of the clock spirit.

"So these are Makarov's kids…" Hades said, "As expected. They're interesting."

"Are you an acquaintance of the gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Did you not investigate me? There should be plenty of information archived about me in your guild's files." Hades stated, "I was once Fairy Tail's Second Master. I went by the name of Purehito."

"The Second?-!" Len cried.

"Liar!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not lying." Hades continued, "I was also the one that appointed Makarov to be the Third Master."

"There's no way that's true!" Natsu shouted running towards him, "Stop bullshitting with me!-!"

The dark Master's two fingers glowed, as circles of runes surrounds Natsu, "Amaterasu formula?-!" Len cried, "Natsu, get the hell out of there!"

It was too late as the fire dragon slayer got engulfed in an explosion brought out by the spell. Hades points at the others, an explosion is brought out under them that sends everyone flying all about. He continued by bringing out magic chains that attached to Lucy, another to Erza and he swings the two together and explodes at them.

Natsu charges towards him, he points his finger and did a gun fire gesture, a magic bullet penetrates through the fire dragon slayer's thigh. He fires a few more all over, damaging everyone with the bullets and occasional magic, "FUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!-! Dance! Dance to my magic!-!"

In a few short moments, everyone was down on the floor with bullet wounds and burn marks, "Do fairies have tails, or not?" He stated, "An eternal mystery, and eternal adventure. The origins of the guild's name are probably strung from something of that thought." Hades walks up to Natsu, slamming his foot on his head, "But your journey is about to end. Mavis' will is entrusted to me, and I entrust mine to Makarov. Now I see that it is a mistake."

"Makarov changed the guild."

"What's wrong about change?-!" Natsu shouted.

"He exposed magic to too much light." Hades stated.

"That's _our_ Fairy Tail!" The fire dragon slayer shouted, "We don't live like we have already died, like you do! We live with our lives on the line, you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then you might as well die!-!"

"Annoying brat…" Hades huffed as he shot his leg, Natsu groaning out in pain, "If you're going to hate anyone, hate Makarov." He fires countless more magic bullets at him, hurting the fire dragon slayer even more.

"Stop…" Lucy pleaded.

"It's Makarov's fault that you have to suffer and die like this."

"Stop it!-!" Erza cried.

Natsu slams his hand on the ground, struggling to get up, "You are…" He grunted, "The… old man's… rival…"

"Enough already." Hades said as he charges up for the final strike, "Disappear now."

"STOP IT!-!" Lucy cried.

At that moment, a lightning strikes the boat. The electric current flows throughout the entire vessel, Len felt a familiar magic energy coming down at them, just a lightning bolt rained down in front of Hades while damaging the dark mage's arm, materializing in a familiar blonde man with lightning scar.

"So he's the old man's rival, Natsu?"

"Laxus…"

Hades seemed to be stunned by the arrival of the lightning mage, "The brat…?" Laxus greets the elder with a slam of his forehead, knocking the old mage back a bit.

"Laxus…" Gray panted.

"Laxus came for us…" Lucy said.

"That person is Master's…" Wendy said.

The two stood a foot away from each other, "So…you're related to the brat." Hades muttered.

"How pathetic… All your clothes look like shit-stained rags." Laxus huffed.

"Yup." Natsu smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I came to visit my ancestors' graves. I am once part of Fairy Tail, after all." Laxus tells her, "I had planned on coming to visit Mavis' grave then leave, but I was shocked that the Second has forsaken him…" He glares at the old mage angrily, "**At least make a grave for him and pay your respects.**"

'So he's not just a stuck-up brat, after all…' Len thought.

"Ah… so that brat still have relatives like these…" Hades muttered.

Laxus made the first move with a knee to the face, followed by a swing of his lightning charged fist to his gut sending the old mage back, before he charging at him lightning surrounding him and slams Hades to the ground with a punch, following with another punch that he dodged.

The lightning mage didn't stop there as he fires a roar of lightning at a stride blast that tears a long tear in the boat's interior, Hades dodging the attack and retaliate with a magic chain aimed at him, the spiky blonde moved his head and the chain misses. Or so he thought as Hades pulled back the large globe behind him towards Laxus, the lightning mage dodges the huge rolling ball that the old mage tossed aside and nearly hitting Lucy.

Hades fires a few blasts at him, hitting in succession before making triangular gestures with his fingers, the same purple runes surrounds him and with a wave of his palm explodes around him. The shockwave nearly blowing everyone away as a lone lightning bolt shoots out of the smoke, zipping along the ceiling before Laxus materializing behind Hades and lands a kick on his back, tossing the man back on the floor.

"Incredible…" Gray muttered in shock.

'Was Laxus always this powerful…?-!' Erza thought in shock.

Hades glared at him, Laxus returning the glare, but then he fell on his knee grunting and coughing out a little blood, "Laxus!" Natsu cried.

"It must be the spell that just hit him…" Lucy muttered.

"Hang in there, Laxus!" Gray cried.

The blonde lightning mage grunted as he struggles to keep himself up, "The world really is a huge place… to think, that another monster like him actually exists… I still have long ways to go…"

"What are you saying, Laxus?-!" Natsu cried.

"Looks like you have finally figured out your place, Laxus." Hades huffed, "Now," He prepared another blast, "You can disappear!-!" He fired the large blast straight at him.

"Get up, Laxus!-!" Erza cried.

"I'm no longer…" Laxus muttered as the blast came nearer and nearer to him, the others all crying out for him to dodge it, "A member of Fairy Tail, but… if something happened to the old man… I can still get angry about it, right?"

"Of course you can!-!" Natsu answered.

Laxus smiled, liking the answer as he released all his magic energy in one go, but not for defense as the blast hits him with devastating results. The side of the ship exploded and everyone was thrown all around, the blonde lightning dragon slayer falls down into the crater below the, "LAXUS!-!" Erza cried.

"This is… my treat…" Laxus grunted, "Natsu."

"Eh?" Lucy blinked.

"Natsu-san…?" Wendy muttered.

Len felt a jolt in magic power from the fire dragon slayer, lightning sparking all over his body, "Thanks… for… the meal…"

"He's electrified…?" Hades muttered in shock.

"That's every last bit of my magic." Laxus tells him.

"He put his own magic into Natsu?-!" Erza cried.

"He…ate…the lightning?" Lucy stuttered.

'He puts all his power into getting the lightning to Natsu…' Len thought in shock, 'Wait, doesn't that mean that he take on the attack without any magic power?-! To get this badly damage to get the power to him, how much does he trusts Natsu?'

"Why…did you give this to me…?" Natsu muttered, "I'm so much weaker than you…"

"It's not about being strong or weak…" Laxus muttered, "The one who must do this, must be someone with the guild's mark… and to take that pain caused to the guild, and return it a hundred fold."

Natsu wipes his tears from his eyes, "Yeah…" The flames and lightning start to merge together as one entity, "The Lightning Flame Dragon, will repay at a hundred fold."

"The flames and lightning are becoming one…" Len muttered.

"The flames and lightning united…" Gray muttered.

"Lightning Flame Dragon…" Wendy muttered.

"It's like when he ate Etherion…" Erza muttered.

Natsu gave a loud deafening roar, stunning the old mage before he lands a flaming one to the face and sending him crashing into the wall. He followed up with an upside-down axe kick to the head, the flames impacts and the lightning bolt struck right after, "Lightning after the impact of the flames…" Len cried in shock.

"Amazing!-!" Lucy cried.

"How dare you harm our guild!-!" Natsu gathers a lightning charged flamed fist and strikes Hades, sending him back even more, "I'm going to…" He raised both his hands up in the air, lightning in left and flames in right, "Erase you!-!-!-!" He released a flaming lightning ball at Hades, the old mage leaped out of the cloud of smoke, firing a chain magic and binding both fire dragon slayer's hands.

That was proven useless as Natsu easily snapped the binds apart, "_Lightning Fire Dragon's…_" Natsu took a deep breath, all the flames and lightning starts gathering in his mouth and lungs, "_ROAR!-!-!_"

A large flaming and lightning encased cannon-sized- more like meteor-sized blast tears a hole on the side of the ship while taking Hades with it, everyone has to hold onto something to prevent themselves from flying away from the after winds, the blast carries on and tears across Tenroujima's landscape, leaving a huge long crater.

The smoke cleared, Hades seemly defeated and laying on the ground unconscious, "I…did it…!" Natsu panted before losing his footing and dropped into the large hole in the middle of the room. It was a good thing Lucy was fast enough to grab his wrist and preventing him from falling ten feet into the pile to debris, "T…Thanks for saving me… I'm completely out of magic power now…"

'That was an intense overwhelming consumption of magic power just now…' Erza thought, 'He must be exhausted.'

"It's finally over now, isn't it…?" Gray said as Lucy pulled Natsu out of the hole.

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded happily.

But for some reason, Len doesn't seem that happy. His body currently is shaking uncontrollably, his eyes widened to its limits with pure fear reflected in his pupils. "What's wrong, Len?" Erza asked.

"I don't know…" Len muttered, "But my intuition is telling me that it is not over…"

"You're quite some amazing youngsters…"

Len's intuition is right again, Hades getting back up on his feet like rising from the dead, "That damn Makarov…" He muttered, "He sure raise up some incredible brats…"

"No way…" Wendy muttered.

"I don't how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage…" Hades summons back his mantle, "It would be simple to finish things off as they are now… but I want to thank you properly for entertaining me…"

"That's impossible…" Gray muttered in shock.

"That attack didn't have any effect on him at all?-!" Erza cried.

Hades pulls off his eye patch, "The Devil's Eye, _awaken_!" The right eye opened, revealing the glowing red iris and black pupils, "I'm going to show you something remarkable…" The eye opened up completely, the aura in the air starts to turn dark, as a haze streamed all over around them, "The Abyss of Magic. This domain of magic is far from any of your wildest imagination." His white hair suddenly stood straight up in the air, giving him a crazy scientist look.

"N-No way!-!" Gray cried.

"That…can't be…" Wendy stuttered.

"I've never felt this kind of magic before…" Erza muttered.

"It's still increasing?-!" Lucy cried.

"**This is your end, Fairy Tail.**"

Natsu struggles to move with his fist on the floor, his entire body shaking from exhaustion, "Shit… I don't even… have enough strength… left to move…"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the so-called engine room, the exceed team seems to have found something rather intriguing, "You think it's a…?" Happy stated.

"It doesn't looks like a power source to me." Carla added.

"Grimoire Heart… The devil's heart…" Lily translated, "No, it can't be…"

"I heard voices from inside!" A voice from behind the door shouted.

"WHAT?-! How did they get into the room?-!"

"They found us!" Carla cried.

"I'll stop the enemy from getting in!" Lily said turning towards the doors where countless grunts stood ready, "You two find a way to stop that!"

"Stop it?-!" Happy cried.

"Let's just do it, Happy!" Carla cried.

Lily smashes right out of the room in his battle form, stunning all the grunts. One of them swings down a sword at him, the black cat catches the sword and took it off his hands, and with a swing sends the other grunts flying back a little while in the room, the two cats are basically fiddling with everything that is to see in an attempt to stop whatever is in there.

It was then Lily noticed that the sword he has in his hand grew in size, "…A sword that changes its size…? It's just like my Bustermarm." He smirked devilishly, mirroring a certain iron dragon slayer, "I like it. This will be my sword now. Gihee."

"Auuuuuhhhhh, that Musica Sword is really expensive…" The grunt sobbed. (Ironically, Musica is the name of a blacksmith and comrade in another series created by Hiro Mashima, Rave Master)

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ah! You're here!"

"They got into the restricted room!"

"Please help us take care of them!"

"Sure, of course…" A familiar silver blade is drawn from the blue sheathe.

* * *

Back upstairs, Hades is releasing a deadly magical aura that smells of death, "Abyss… of magic…" Gray muttered.

"W-What… strong power…" Erza muttered.

"It reeks…" Len groans, his ultra-sensitive magic sense making it worse for him.

"Natsu, get up! Please!" Lucy cried.

"My… body… won't…" Natsu grunted.

"To walk the path of magic… is to sink into the deepest depths of darkness." Hades explained, "Beyond the depths, shining in the deep abyss is the One Magic. Just a little more… and I'll reach the One Magic. But that infinitesimal distance… is the deepest stretch of my path. The Great Magic World fills that depth, the world that Zeref resides. Tonight, with Zeref's awakening, the world will change, and soon, I will obtain the One Magic!"

"One Magic…?" Erza wonders.

'That's right, I remember hearing this somewhere before…' Lucy remembered, '…Mama…?'

"You little ones cannot pass into the Great Magic World." Hades stated as he moved his arms in a circular pattern in a chant, "You lack the resolve to step into the abyssal depths!"

"What is he doing?-!" Gray cried.

"From chapter 4, Scripture 12 of the Grimoire of Zeref… _Hidden Magic, The Punishers of Heaven: Nemesis!_" From the rocks in the rubbles, dark demonic beings arise all around them, "He's creating demons from the rubble?-!" Gray cried.

"N-No… No!" Wendy stuttered, scared stiff.

"With the magic power of the abyss, I can spawn demons from even the lowest of rocks." Hades states, "They are at once the dancing children of demons, and judges of heaven. This, is Hidden Magic."

"Demons…?" Len muttered. He then felt his right arm pulsating, resonating with the demons around them, "Diablo…"

"Oh, that's right. There is a Demon Slayer among us." Hades said, "Well, it would be trouble if you use that magic." All of the sudden, a dark blast strikes Len's right shoulder, severing the demonic arm from his body.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!" Len cried out in pain, the feeling on his right arm completely disappeared.

"Nii-san!-!" Lucy cried.

"My arm… my arm!-!"

"Hang in there, Len-san!" Wendy cried.

"Len!" Erza cried.

"It is done. Your last hope is completely extinguished." Hades said, the aura increasing around them, "Your end is near, Fairy Tail."

'Each and every one of those things…has so much power that it's pointless to resist…' Erza thought in fear, 'Impossible!'

'I'm scared… I'm scared…!' Wendy cried.

'Even I… am shaking in fear…?' The scarlet knight looked at her trembling hands.

'What the hell am I scared for…? Darn it!' Gray thought angrily.

'I can't… I'm too frightened…' Lucy thought scared.

'Damn… is this it…?' Len thought, 'Am I going to die unable to protect anyone again…? Darn it! Anyone, just anyone, give us the strength to fight!'

Natsu grabs on Lucy's arm, "Natsu…?" Lucy muttered.

"It looks like… I have got a comrade beside me after all…" Natsu said, "Fear isn't evil. It only shows us our weaknesses. When we learn about our weakness… people can grow stronger and kinder…" Len's eyes widen in realization of his words, the same words Gildarts told him.

"We learned our weakness right now. So what do we do next?" Natsu got up on his feet, "Grow stronger! Face them head on! When we're alone, it might be too frightening to bear, but we're all right beside each other. We have comrades, right here!"

"There's nothing left to fear! For we are not alone!-!"

"A delightful empty set of words." Hades said, "But even that ends now!"

'As long as we have each other…' Erza struggles on her feet.

'We don't have to fear anything…' Gray too gets up.

'That's right, Natsu?' Lucy is getting up as well.

'Even if we don't have any magic left…' Wendy too is getting back up.

'We won't ever give up…' Len too is getting up on his feet.

'For THAT is Fairy Tail!'

"LET's GO!-!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!-!" Everyone dashes forward towards Hades at full throttle.

"What can you accomplish with such miniscule power?" Hades muttered with his hands now in front of him in a hand-sign, "Dance! Demons of rubble and stone!-!"

All the dark beings fires at them, Len grabs his Motor Knight with his remaining arm and races forward in front of them, the blade splits up a few centimeters and green flames shoots out between them, blocking the blasts with a green aura shield. Natsu tripped on the end and nearly fell, Lucy and Wendy saw that and support him by grabbing both his wrists and pulls him forward in one go.

The fire dragon slayer came up to Erza and Gray, the two turned to him. They wait for him to pass, and swings their legs in front of them and onto Natsu's feet, before giving a huge kick and pushes him even further up.

Lastly, he came to Len, the blonde stopped putting up the shield and caught Natsu by his sword, "GO!-!" He roared as he swings his sword at him and rocketing the fire dragon slayer towards Hades.

"Send everything to the depths of darkness…" Hades chanted, "Your sun has set, Fairy Tail!-!"

That leads a huge explosion on ship, completely obliterating the top of the ship. As the smoke clears, to their shock, Natsu has landed a hit, a sucker punch to Hades' face. "Natsu!" Lucy cheered. She then noticed his scarf fluttering away in the wind, and ran to grab it with nearly falling off the ship if Wendy didn't grab her in time.

"I…Impossible!" Hades cried, "The Hidden Magic has no effect on him?-!" Natsu roars out as he lands another hit at him, "This can't be… my magic is…" He felt his right eye, realizing what happened, "It can't be!-!"

* * *

Downstairs, Happy and Carla looked shocked at the broken container in front of them, the large heart inside sliced clean through. Vonca swats the water and blood off his katana, "It's over…" He muttered.

"Who…?" Happy asked.

"A fallen angel." Vonca smiled.

"W-What have you done, Vonca-sama?-!" One of the goons cried.

"T-That is…"

"It's already over." Vonca said sheathing his sword, "Fairy Tail is unbeatable, with this out of the way." He looked at the damaged heart, 'The secret to Hades' great magic powers and longevity, the devil's heart. Once this is out of the way…'

* * *

Back up, Hades now knows, 'Vonca…?-! How could he…?-!' The earth devils starts to disintegrate into the wind.

Natsu carries on with his attack on the old mage, Wendy then notices the island, "What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Look at that!" She cried.

They all turned to the island, "No way…" Gray muttered in shock, Len too is shocked.

The entire island is back the way it supposed to be, the great tree back where it is as if nothing have happened, "The island is back too normal!-!" Len cried.

* * *

On the island at the base of the great tree, Ultear is out there with countless magic arrays in front of her as the tree is returned back to its original state, 'With this… I am… reborn anew…'

Behind her at the tree, Meredy stare emotionlessly at her.

* * *

At the ship, the Fairy Tail emblems all glowed brightly, "W-What's going on…?" Lucy wonders.

"The marks are glowing!" Wendy cried.

"Our magic power…" Erza muttered in shock.

"…Has returned!" Gray said.

Len's right shoulder starts to glow as his right arm is grown back with glowing lights, "M-My arm is…" He said in shock.

Natsu dashes forward again, his magic power returned to its max power, 'I… Yes, I… have lost to Makarov?-!' Hades thought in shock.

"This victory is ours!-!" Natsu shouted as he punches at him.

"NO!-!" Hades shouted as he punches Natsu back, preparing to fire another blast, "Until those of you that follow this path of magic finally reaches its peak, the Devil will not sleep!-!" He was silenced when Laxus is back up and lands a sucker punch to his face.

"Laxus!" Natsu cried.

"GO!-! FAIRY TAIL!-!"

"This is the final attack!-!" Erza shouted.

"Let's end this with all the magic we got back!-!" Gray shouted.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!-!" Hades shouted, blasting at them.

"We don't have a contract yet, but…" Lucy brought out her newest key, "_Open, the Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!_" She summons out the goat-human, wearing a butler.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama." Capricorn states.

"Please!"

"Yes." He dashes forward at Hades.

"You're…?-!" He cried.

"I am not Zoldy!" Capricorn shouted as he strikes and kicks at Hades, "Meh is Lucy-sama's spirit, Capricorn!" That sends Hades up into the air, where Wendy is waiting.

"I learn this from watching!" Wendy cried, "_Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!-!_" She attacks at Hades, with the typhoon sending him flying all around and rolling on the ground, Gray already ready to strike.

"_Ice Magic Swords: Icebringer!-!_" Gray slices down at him with two ice swords, Erza running towards Hades next.

"_Re-equip!_" Erza changes her armor to the Heaven Armor, "_Heaven Wheel: Pentagram Sword!_" She slashes him in a star slash. Len leaps towards at him, both his arms emitting green flames.

"This is for Diablo!-!" Len cried, "_Willpower: Spiral Repeater!-!_" He punches forward with both fists, green flames impacts him that continues on and on and on like a machine gun all around and then the last hit sends him flying back and skidding on the ground. That leads for Natsu to end this who leaps forward at Hades.

"_Grimoire Law!-!_" Hades prepared the spell immediately.

"I won't let you!-!" Len shouted as he released the stored power in right eye, the magic all concentrates at Hades whose magic completely disappeared.

"M-My magic!"

"_Secret Dragon Slayer Arts, Revised:_" Natsu brought out lightning and fire on both hands, "_Crimson Explosive Lightning Edge!-!_" He spins all around; the fire and lightning merge in a final attack, sending Hades flying away. The final result is Hades completely defeated, for real this time. The sun slowly rises from the horizon, Natsu falling on his knees, "Gramps… We showed them…" He panted, "We showed them the power of the guild."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-!" Natsu roared in victory, "THIS IS OUR GUILD!-!"

Len smiled, before looking at his right arm, a normal right arm, "Diablo…"

"It's finally over…" Gray said.

"Yeah…" Erza said re-equiping to her normal armor.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy said.

"Here, your muffler." Lucy hands Natsu his scarf, who took with a thanks.

"WAHHHAAA!-!" Happy cried as he running towards them crying, "Safe us, Natsu!"

"Jeez, you guys…" Natsu groaned.

"Aren't they…?" Lucy wonders.

They all turned around to find the rest of the Grimoire Heart's goons all chasing the three exceeds, "This is bad…" Gray muttered.

"Yeah, our magic levels are literally at zero…" Erza muttered.

"Sorry, but I'm out magic as well…" Lily panted.

"They are all angry!" Happy cried.

"Well, we can't really blame them though…" Carla stated.

"But it was that fallen angel guy with a katana that did it!-!" Happy whined.

"Hm?" That caught Len's attention, 'Could it be him…?'

"That's far enough!-!" That definitely caught their attention, at the ship edge stood the remaining Fairy Tail members, all ready to fight them.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried.

"Everyone!" Lucy cheered.

"Master! And Gajeel-san too!" Wendy cheered.

"I'm glad you're all alright!" Gray said.

"That's right…" Erza said, "With Tenroujima back to normal, the island's spiritual protection is back as well."

"T-There's more of them!" One of the goons cried.

"Isn't that Makarov?-!" Another cried.

"And look!" One of them cried.

"Isn't that Master Hades?-!"

"He's been defeated!-!"

"Get off this island at once!-!" Makarov commanded.

"Y-Yes sir, right away sir!-!" They cried as they ran for the engines.

"There's the signal!"

"Pardon the trouble!-!"

Everyone cheered for their victory, Mei running and tackling Len to the ground with tears overflowing, "Oh?" Gray looked around.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Freed asked.

"Um… Where's Juvia?"

"She never made it back to camp."

'Is she safe…?' Gray wonders worriedly, 'What happened to Zeref…?'

Makarov walks up to his grandson, Laxus looked away guilty, "It's good to have you back…" He said.

"…As if I'll say something like that, you shit-for-brains!-! What were you thinking setting foot on our sacred island while still being exiled?-!" He shouted angrily with his head enlarged like that of a balloon.

"Shut it, old man…" Laxus groaned.

"C-Calm down, Master…" Levy tells him.

"His head is huge!" Lily said in comment.

"Laxus…" Freed shook in joy.

"LAXUS!" The Raijinshuu glomp the poor blonde lightning mage.

"Master still has strict as ever…" Elfman sighs.

"I suppose." Mirajane said, "'Still' being exiled?"

"Okay, let's continue the exam!-!" Natsu shouted.

"Right now?-!" Happy cried.

"The last part of the exam was interfered so that doesn't count!" Natsu said raring to go, "So this time, let's handle it simply! We'll decide with a battle! Battle!"

"Did something get knocked loose in your head or something?-!" Gajeel shouted at him, the two faces slams at each other, "You really think you can win with those wounds?-!"

"Stop it Gajeel…" Levy tells the iron dragon slayer.

"No problem!" Natsu argued, "Now that I have the Fire Lightning Dragon-" He collapses immediately on the ground.

"Natsu!" Levy cried.

"Who the hell faints like that?-!" Gajeel cried.

"It's a side effect from eating any magic other than fire." Erza stated.

"For the time being, why don't we head back to the camp?" Wendy suggested.

"All your bodies could really use some rest." Carla added on.

"You got a point there." Erza stated.

"Let's go back!" Lisanna said as they walk away, leaving Natsu on Lucy's back.

"Eh? Wait! I'm going to carry Natsu on my own?-!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be cheering you on!" Happy said.

"So you won't help me…?" She groaned.

"If that's the case, leave this to meh, Lucy-sama." Capricorn said appearing and carrying the Lucy in his arm princess-style with one arm.

"Capricorn… T-Thank you…" Lucy muttered, a little embarrassed from being carried like that.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but Natsu's an afterthought?" Happy said, the goat carrying Natsu like a bag of potatoes.

"And are you Lucy-sama's classmate from school?" The goat asked.

"Aye! I'm her senpai!"

"Don't tell lies to him." Len states to Happy, "But still, Capricorn, you haven't changed at all."

"Is that bad, Len-sama?"

"Not really, though…" Len muttered.

"Hm, nii-san, you know Capricorn?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Len nodded, "Since I was young, I have played with him all the time."

"I see…" Lucy muttered.

As they walk away, Hades spoke. "Makarov…" He said, stopping the Third Master in his tracks, "Finish me off."

"I've learned something important from you." Makarov stated, "In return, I'll overlook what you did this time. Leave this island at once."

"So naïve…" Hades said, "If you let me live, I'll certainly crush your guild the next time we meet."

"I lost to you." Makarov said, "But the brats defeated you."

"Not true." Hades retorted, "Vonca betrayed me and destroyed my heart, and Tenroujima gave them strength. If these coincidences didn't occurred, I wouldn't have lost to them."

"Why did you fall to darkness?" Makarov asked.

"I've told you before." Hades stated, "Magic true nature is darkness. Miracles that were born in that darkness have come to known as 'Magic'. When I retired from the guild, I wished to find the truth of this world be walking deep down the path of magic. This world that overflows with magic, is a false world. The Great Magic World is the true magic world!"

"I wanted to see that world. And for that goal, I obtained all the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref. Just a little more! I was so close! So close from reaching the One Magic!"

"Even if you find it, nothing will change." Makarov stated.

"Hm?"

"If magic's true nature is darkness, then so be it." Makarov said, "If it's light, then so be it too. Magic is alive! Its role changes with time, it grows, along with us. Everyone has their own version of what 'Magic' really is… Each person thinks differently from each other… It would be darkness or light, even red or blue. Fairy Tail lives with it freely."

"That and everything, I learnt from you."

Len looked back, silently agreeing with what he said. For two years, he has travelled all round the country and several more, finding true strength, and redemption for what he has done. If he has thought like Hades, he might as well join a Dark Guild. But within that abyss of despair and guild, there are two lights that shone on him.

One is the promise he made to Mei to stay alive.

The other, is his sister, Lucy, who he promised to meet again.

And with those two lights, he has found his own path and strides on it with hope filling it. If Hades seems magic's true nature to be darkness, then he views it very differently. Magic, to him, is the power of the human's heart.

Well, if Hades has seen it that way, he probably wouldn't have stray off his path.

…

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**Final battle concluded! Longest battle chapter I have  
ever written in my entire life!**

**And the last part, I have to add it in since seeing  
how Makarov views magic as a living thing, Len  
probably view it differently as he too have a similar  
journey as Hades himself.**

**With that, I thank you for reading and please Review!  
Arigatou!**


	19. Alert

**Hey guys! Tarious123 here!**

**Sorry, but this is not a new chapter. It's an announcement to all those following these stories:**

[The Blade that Cuts through the Skies]  
[Demonslayer]

**I'm here to announce that I'll be on hiatus for god knows how long. The thing is… I have this national service thing that requires me to be at the training academy for five days in a week and I only have time for myself in the weekends, so I doubt I have time to write my stories with all those stuff going on.**

**So here I am, announcing that I will be on hiatus for these two stories till further notice.**

**Another thing I want to say is that I'm considering doing a few one-shots, like movie versions of my stories, mainly my crossover one, as well as rewriting my first fanfic: [**The Sword that Transends Light and Darkness]**, with a few changes. I am considering these changes:**

-Instead of having a group of seven knights, there will be only one knight.  
-Tsuna will be female in this fanfic  
-I'll include the Battle of the Rainbows arc  
-Korin will not possess the DM, but retain his magic ability  
-Hiro will be a girl and Kinchi is his twin sister  
-Tenchi is a single child  
-I'm keeping some of the other OCs by the other fanfiction users, putting them in different roles  
-Mikuri remained at Kyoto, but as Setsuna's older sister and a full bird yokai in human form.  
-Korin will not possess a pactio before coming to Namimori  
-He will know about the magic world all his life, and his parents' really identity.  
-His hometown would be Hong Kong, a half Japanese Chinese, where his father worked as a doctor at a nearby hospital  
-He isn't weak, trained in martial arts by his grandfather all his life and even originally under the tutorage of the Storm Arcobaleno Fon

**There you have it. If you have something you want to add or take out, state it out in the reviews. Do not, I repeat, do not ask when I'll start rewriting, as I have enough to deal with.**

**With that, I wish you all a nice day.**


End file.
